Teen Eagle
by Grimm48
Summary: Scott will be a were-Eagle in this Story, because I liked the idea of giving Scott the same abilities from the glowing Talons from the Dread-doctors. The pairing is Scott x Lydia. Rated M for mild violence and lemons in later chapters
1. Episode1 part1

Teen Eagle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Teen Wolf

* * *

Summary: Scott will be a were-Eagle in this Story, because I liked the idea of giving Scott the same abilities from the glowing Talons from the Dread-doctors.

The pairing will be Scott x Lydia maybe Scott x Lydia x Malia if I can pull that off, if anyone is interested in helping me write a romance scene or lemon that would be cool because I have no experience with romance and such, which would make it difficult for me to properly write this.

I will move pretty closely to the Teen Wolf episodes and some text will be taken out of it directly. I decided to make this story because I don't like the current pairings in Teen Wolf (exception is hinted Scott x Malia for now) and because it's weird that most alphas have special abilities and Scotts is just relatively useless.

The beginning of the story is same as in the first episode, my own text starts at the part |Next day at School|

* * *

|McCall House|

A black fit black haired teen is doing exercises in his room and fixing his Lacrosse stick. This teen is Scott McCall. He is now brushing his teeth after finishing his pull ups but stops when a noise rattles him and armed with a bat he goes outside to see what might have caused it.

Suddenly his best friend Stiles Stilinski drops halfway down the roof and is now hanging upside down looking at Scott. Both start screaming, Scott because of the sudden entrance of his friend and Stiles because he got spooked by Scott's reaction.

They settle down recognizing each other and Scott asks shocked "Stiles what the hell are you doing?" still holding his bat ready to defend himself if need be.

"You weren't answering your phone. Why do you have a bat?"Stiles replied hastily.

Scott answered "I thought you were a predator." looking as though it was obvious why he was going around the house with a bat.

After getting over the ridiculous response of his friend Stiles tells him still hanging upside down "OK I know it's late, but you gotta get ready I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago, dispatch called they' re bringing in every officer from the beacon department and state police."

"For what?"Scott inquires

"Two joggers found a body in the woods."Stiles says, getting down from the patio roof he was still lying on.

"A dead body?"Scott asks looking intrigued.

"No a body of water, yes dumbass a dead body." Stiles says with a deadpan expression. Stiles jumps over the patio railing to be able to talk to Scott face to face.

"You mean like a murder?"Scott asks

"Nobody knows yet, just that it's a girl probably in her twenties." replies Stiles.

"Hold on if they found the body then what are they looking for?" Scott questions.

"That's the best part. They only found half, we're going" Stiles says looking excited.

* * *

|Beacon Hills woods|

Scott and Stiles drive in Stiles Jeep into the woods of Beacon Hills in order to go looking for the other half of the body the police is looking for.

"Are we seriously doing this?" Scott says uncertain that what they are doing is wise, while getting out of the Jeep and closing the door.

Stiles carrying a flashlight replies "You're the one who's always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town." patting Scotts shoulder to encourage him to follow him along a path in the woods.

"I was trying to get a good nights sleep before practice tomorrow." Scott tells Stiles as a means to justify why he is not as excited as usual about going on an adventure.

"Right `cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." Stiles tells Scott snarkily.

"No because I'm playing this year. In fact I'm making first line"

"Hey that's the spirit, everyone should have a dream even a pathetically unrealistic one."

"Out of curiosity, which half of the body are we looking for?"

"Huh I didn't even think about that" Stiles says realizing his lack of information at which Scott chuckles.

"And uh, what if whoever killed the body is still out here?" Scott asks with a grin on his face.

"Also something I didn't think about."Stiles says getting a little bit scared.

They reach a hill and start climbing it.

"It's comforting to know you planned this out with your usual attention to detail." Scott says sounding winded.

"I know" Stiles says reaching the top with Scott just behind him

"Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one holding the flashlight, huh?" Scott says leaning on a tree to get his inhaler.

A bit further into the woods Scott and Stiles throw themselves onto the ground and hide in a small ditch, because they see multiple people with flashlights approaching them.

"Come on!" Stiles says turning off his flashlight then getting up and running of into the woods.

Scott uses his inhaler and then gets up to follow his best friend exclaiming "Stiles wait up"

Scott loosing sight of Stiles whispers "Stiles!" in hope of an answer as to where the teen has run off to.

Meanwhile Stiles is still running ahead and hears a louder "Stiles!" from Scott to which he turns around only to see that Scott is nowhere in sight. As he turns back around he gets belled at by a dog who is held back by one of the police officers searching the woods. Surprised and scared Stiles falls to the ground shielding his face with his arms.

"how're you doing?" Stiles says.

"So do you uh, listen in on all my phone calls?" Noah Stilinski inquires.

"No, well not the boring ones." Stiles replies while standing up.

"And where is your usual partner in crime?" Noah asks looking for Scott , not seeing him because Scott hid behind a tree when he saw that Stiles got caught.

"What, Scott? Scott's home. He said he wanted to get a good nights sleep before his first day back at school tomorrow. Stiles says while still getting over the shock of almost getting mauled by a dog. "Just me in the woods alone." Stiles says not sounding very convincing.

"Scott you out there? Scott!" the sheriff shouts while shining around with his flashlight in hopes of catching a sign of Scott.

Seeing nothing he sighs and grabs his son by the back of his hoodie and dragging him away "Well young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car. Then you and I are going to have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy."

Scott waits for Stiles and his father to leave, then gets out of his hiding place and walks back the way he came while still looking around so that he doesn't also gets caught by a police officer. A little bit further in the woods on his way back home, suddenly a horde of deers come running at Scott who falls down frightened and almost getting trampled by the horde of deers who jump over him, which causes him to drop his inhaler. Looking confused as to what just happened Scott stand up dusting himself of, he then takes his phone out of his pocket and uses an app with which he can light the ground ahead of him.

He starts looking for his inhaler but comes across the upper half of the dead girl which causes him to jump back screaming and falling the hill he and Stiles climbed earlier down backwards, hitting some trees along the way. Scott then stands up and still somewhat stunned gets back to going back home.

Suddenly he hears a growl behind him, turning around Scott sees a wolf like creature with slightly more human like front paws. They stare at each other for just a second and one moment later the wolf jumps on Scott who screams for help to no avail pulling him across the wet ground of the woods and bites into his side. Scott feeling the weight on him disappear takes this opportunity to run away and towards the street. Tumbling out of the woods Scott doesn't realize that he is running in front of a car which to his luck swerves to the side and avoids running him over. Hearing a wolves howl Scott gets home as fast as possible and puts a bandage on his bite wound.

* * *

|Next day at School|

Today is the first day back at school for Scott and he rides to school by bike. While he is locking his bike in front of the school Jackson the school Jock pulls up in an expensive car and parks next to where Scott is chaining his bike. With the greeting "dude watch the paint job" Jackson makes his way into the school building.

Scott waits for Stiles who soon arrives upon seeing his best friend Scott decides to inform him of what happened yesterday night.

After being told that he was bitten, Stiles wanted to see his bite mark. Scott shows him his bandaged side where a little bit blood seeped through.

"It was too dark to see much but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Scott tells Stiles, pulling his shirt back over his bandaged side.

"A wolf bit you? No not a chance." Stiles replied

"I heard a wolf howling." Scott argues trying to get Stiles to believe him.

"No you didn't." Stiles counters chuckling

"What do you mean no I didn't, how do you know what i heard?" Scott asks thinking Stiles is being ridiculous.

"Because California doesn't have wolves. Not in like 60 years"

"Really?"

"Yes really, there are no wolves in California." Stiles replies believing it to be common knowledge.

"Well if you don't believe me about the wolf then you're definitely not gonna believe me when I tell you I found the body." Scott says looking excited.

"Are you kidding me?" Stiles asks jittery

"No I wish I'm gonna have nightmares for a month." Scott answers still scared by the memory of finding the body

"That is freaking awesome. I mean seriously this is the best thing that has happened to this town since the birth of Lydia Martin, Hey Lydia." Stiles says, greeting Lydia a cute looking redhead who was walking by them. Lydia who shows no sign of acknowledging either of them walks past them and into the school.

"Yeah I know what you mean" Scott says.

"Man get it together Stiles you promised yourself you would be getting over your crush on Lydia during this semester." Stiles tells himself.

"Yeah well good luck with that I don't think I would have much success in that endeavor."Scott says.

"That is only cause at least she talks to you every other week when you are working at the vet." Stiles replies.

"Oh you there, check up on Prada" Scott says trying to make a Lydia impression.

"He's fine."

"OK, goodbye."Scott says again in his Lydia impression

"Man what great conversations we have, Stiles you are right, I don't know what I would do without those." Scott jokes while going into the school building and towards his classroom with Stiles.

* * *

|classroom|

Scott and Stiles are sitting in their classroom, with their classmates listening to their teacher giving a speech. "As you all know there indeed was a body found in the woods last night and I am sure your eager little minds are coming up with various macabre scenarios as to what happened, but I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody which means, you can give your undivided attention to the syllabus which is on your desks outlining this semester." during this speech Scott looks to Stiles for confirmation who only shrugs his shoulders signaling that this is the first time he has heard of the police having a suspect.

As everyone begins to look at the paper to see whats going to happen during this semester Scott hears a phone ringing really loud, he looks around and sees that he appears to be the only one noticing this. Looking around for the source of the ringing he witnesses a brown haired girl wearing a brown Jacket and blue jeans answering her phone outside in front of the school and can hear her part of the phone conversation.

"Mom three calls on my first day is a little overdoing it. Everything except a pen, oh my god I didn't actually forget a pen. OK I gotta go love ya." Scott sees their principal going to the girl

"Sorry you had to wait, so you were saying San Francisco is where you grew up?" Scott hears him say.

"No but we lived there for over a year, which is unusual for my family." She replies.

"Well hopefully Beacon Hills will be your last stop at least for a while." The principal says trying to lighten the mood.

Scott can hear their footsteps advancing towards his classroom and sees the two of them come in. The Principal then introduces the girl saying" Class this is our new student, Allison Argent just do your best to make her feel welcome.

Meanwhile Scott tore off a piece of paper from the papers their teacher gave them and wrote a quick message for Stiles, offer the new girl a pen!

When they come in and his principal introduces her he passes the note to Stiles who sits on the left of the only empty seat in the class room which happens to be behind his.

Stiles reading the note takes out one of his pens and offers it to Allison as she sat down saying "do you need a pen?"

"Yeah thanks." She replied smiling brightly grateful that she has one less thing to worry about though she then takes on a thoughtful expression on how Stiles knows that she doesn't have a pen but dismisses it, deciding to focus on the lecture.

Stiles is instantly mesmerized by her beauty and turns Scott's note around and writes, I think I'm over Lydia! Handing the note to Scott secretly who then reads it and smirks to himself.

* * *

|School hallway after first period|

As students begin to fill the hallway after the bell rung signaling the end of their first period, Allison is looking for her locker and finds it relatively quick.

Stiles and Scott see this since Scotts locker is located near hers. Turning around she sees Stiles and smiles at him. Shortly after she is approached by Lydia Martin saying "that jacket is absolutely killer, where did you get it?"

Allison answers "My mum was a buyer for a boutique back in San Francisco."

"And you are my new best friend." Lydia says grinning. Then Jackson who happens to be Lydia's boyfriend approaches her and greets Lydia with a "Hey" and a kiss.

Meanwhile still watching the exchange between Allison and Lydia Stiles asks Scott "Man thanks for the tip with the pen, how did you know that she didn't have one though?"

"Call it a guess" Scott says trying to play it off as a coincidence even though he is still freaked out at how he can hear far better than he's supposed to at times.

A girl from their class approaches the two and asks annoyed "Can someone tell me how new girl is here only 5 minutes and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?"

"Because she's hot, beautiful people heard together." Stiles answers awkwardly.

Scott then hears the conversation going on over at the other part of the hall between Allison ,Lydia and Jackson and starts staring at Lydia going unnoticed.

"So, this weekend is a party." Lydia says.

"A party?" Allison asks.

"Yeah Friday night and you should come."Jackson invites her.

"Uh I can't it's family night this Friday, but thanks for asking." Allison says unconvincingly.

"You sure? I mean everyone is going after the scrimmage." Jackson says trying to convince her to go.

"You mean like football?"Allison asks.

"football is a joke in Beacon Hills OK, the sport here is Lacrosse. We have won State-championships for the past three years." Jackson says bragging.

"All because of a certain team captain." Lydia says hugging Jackson.

"Well we have practice in a few minutes, that is if you don't have anywhere else you need to be."

Jackson invites her.

"Well I was going to." Allison starts to reply but gets cut off by Lydia taking control and saying" perfect, come on:" while taking Allisons hand and dragging her along smiling.

Scott then turns his attention back to Stiles who finishes talking to their classmate and tells him "Hey Stiles if you want another tip with the new girl, asks her out to the party after the scrimmage, I heard her say something about family night earlier but it didn't sound very convincing."

"Oh Scott when did you become Beacon Hills resident gypsie?" Stiles retorts

"Shut up!" Scott says annoyed with his friends antics.

* * *

|Lacrosse Field|

Scott and Stiles both in their Lacrosse uniforms approach the Field talking. "But if you play I don't know who to talk to when I'm on the bench? Are you really gonna do that to your best fiend?" Stiles argues.

"I can't sit out again. My whole life is sitting on the sidelines. This season I make first line!" Scott says convinced that this time he is gonna achieve his goal.

Reaching the edge of the field near the bleachers they stop and see Allison and Lydia taking a seat on the upper half of the bleachers. Allison smiles at Stiles again and then they get approached by their coach yelling "McCall!"

"Yeah?" he answers.

"You're in goal." He says throwing him the necessary equipment for a goalie.

"But I've never played." Scott says confused

"I know scoring some shots, will give the boys a confidence boost, it's a first day back thing." The coach tells him the reason for his decision and slapping Scott on his shoulder encouragingly.

"Get them energized, fire them up!" Coach says grinning.

"But what about me? Scott asks.

"Try not to take any in the face. Let's go, come on!" Coach says turning to the other players of the team.

As he is getting to the goal, Allison recognizes Scott and Stiles and asks Lydia nodding in their direction. "Who are they? I noticed them sitting near me during English class"

"Oh the one in goal is Scott McCall and the other one is Stiles something, but they are practically nobodys." Lydia says.

Scott who stood in goal waiting had enhanced hearing again and listens to the conversation frowning slightly.

As he was listening to the conversation the Assistant-Coach blew into his whistle signaling the start of the training. Scott with his super hearing still active clutches at is helmet in hopes of making the ringing stop but gets a hit by a Lacrosse ball from the first player which causes him to fall down.

As he is getting up while being laughed at he expects for things to get worse since he has no experience in goal and will make a fool out of himself. But to his surprise he can see the balls of the other players as if they were in slow motion and he easily catches all of them, getting a cheer from the crowd on the bleachers.

Jackson who doesn't like not being the center of attention cuts in front of the next players and gets ready to shoot. And even though he tried hard to get a goal against Scott, Scott still catches the ball, receiving an even louder round of cheers from the bleachers, much to Scotts and Jacksons surprise the loudest of which coming from Lydia. Scott grins happy that his longtime secret crush cheers him on instead of her ass of a boyfriend. After the practice was finished Scott came up to Stiles who tells him to go ahead and wait by his Jeep after he changed. Already getting an idea as to what Stiles is up to Scott decides to do as he is told. Meanwhile Stiles approaches Allison who is still sitting with Lydia and asks "Hey Allison, can I talk to you real quick?" getting a nod he leads her a few steps to the side so they can talk in private.

"I guess I' ll introduce myself first since you met me this morning for the first time, my name is Stiles Stilinski, and I was wondering if you wanted to go to the party this weekend together? I overheard you saying you don't have time because of family night, but in case you want to go and are able to put off family night I would really like it if I could go with you to the party." Stiles says trying not to stutter too hart, since this is the first time he actually asked out a girl.

Allison smiling because she finds Stiles shy and flustered nature cute answers "give me your number, I'll text you my address later so you can pick me up."

* * *

|In the woods|

Scott and Stiles go back into the woods after school looking for Scotts inhaler which he is still missing and the upper half of the body Scott saw yesterday night. During the walk back to the place where Scott found the body he thought about telling Stiles about his experience during the game and him being able to hear unnaturally good but decided against it because he doesn't want Stiles to freak out over something that may be just in his head. So he replies to Stiles obvious question on how he was able to be so good in goal Scott replied "beginners luck I guess, but more importantly what was Allisons answer? You asked her to the party right?"

"Yeah thanks again man, you were right on with that, I don't know how you knew but I could really care less since I got a date with a hot girl out of it." Stiles says grinning from ear to ear while hugging Scott.

When they reach the place where Scott tumbled down the Hill and found the body Scott looks around confused and says "I could have sworn this was it, where I found the body the deer came running and I dropped my inhaler."

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles offers as an explanation.

"If he did I hope he left my inhaler, those things are like 80 bucks." Scott says down about not being able to find any of the things he came out here to find.

Unnoticed by the 2 teens Derek Hale a black haired teen, older than Scott and Stiles wearing all black clothing with a black leather jacket came up behind them and stands there waiting for them to notice him. Stiles looking around notices him and alerts Scott with a tap on the shoulder to turn around. Seeing that they finally notice him Derek approaches and questions " What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property."

"Ah sorry man we didn't know" Stiles says bummed out that they were getting into trouble for nothing.

"Yeah we're just here looking for something but, forget it." Scott says while being tense around Derek.

Derek throws Scott the inhaler he was looking for, turns around and leaves without saying another word.

"Alright come on man I gotta get to work" Scott says still weirded out by meeting Derek.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale, you remember right? He's only like a few years older than us." Stiles says stunned about meeting Derek.

"Remember what?" Scott asks.

"His family, they all burned to death in a fire like 10 years ago." Stiles explained

"I wonder what he's doing back." Scott says.

* * *

|Beacon Hills Animal Clinic|

It is late in the evening and Scott just about finished his shift at the Animal Clinic. He just finished cleaning up, while his boss Deaton left about half an hour ago and locks the front door while turning the open sign to closed. Going into the bathroom of the Animal Clinic with some disinfectant Scott removes his bandage from his left side expecting the bite mark and having to clean it again, to his shock the bite mark is gone. After getting over his shock he decided to do his last job for the day which is feeding the animals in the back of the vet office. To his surprise as soon as he enters the room all the animals go crazy hissing, barking and rattling on the cages and trying to get out. Freaked out Scott gets out of the back part of the office and closes the door behind him which causes the animals to calm down. Suddenly Scott hears a loud knocking at the front door.

Going to check out what's going on he unlocks the door opens it and comes face to face with a wet and crying Lydia Martin who starts to ramble on about Prada, her dog. Scott tells her "Calm down Lydia whats wrong with Prada?"

Lydia still panicked as hell manages to calms down slightly and tells him still crying "Prada is hurt I let him out in the backyard and the next thing I know I hear barking and whimpering behind the fence Prada went, so I went to look what happened and found Prada lying there, he probably got into a fight with another animal."

Grasping what the situation is Scott says "OK, let me take a look at him, if it isn't too severe I will take care of it, if it is we will take him to Deatons home."

Scott and Lydia go to her car and she opens her passenger side door where Prada lies with a bloodied side. Scott takes Prada gently out of the car and hurries inside because it was currently raining. Lydia locking her car follows instantly. Scott goes into the exam room and puts Prada on the table. Putting on gloves Scott takes a cotton piece and a water sprayer and cleans the part where Prada is bleeding.

After washing away most of the blood he sees that Prada only has a relatively light scratch and starts patching him up telling Lydia "I can take care of this, it isn't as bad as it seems he only got a scratch probably from a cat. I will clean the wound disinfect it and put a bandage on him and in 2-3 days he will be as good as new."

Looking up to get the disinfectant he notices that Lydias clothes are soaked and she is shivering quite badly so he offers her some dry clothes saying "Oh I have a shirt in my back, here."

Lydia taking the clothes says a hurried thank you and goes in the other room to change her shirt.

Scott takes a quick peek but mentally tells himself "no, you are better than that" so he gets back to fixing Prada.

A few minutes after Lydia comes back in with Scotts shirt on he finishes up put Prada back into Lydias waiting arms. Lydia who is surprised that Scott actually is this nice to her since she only ignores him or orders him around decides to invite Scott to her party. "So Scott, as you know tomorrow after the scrimmage I'm throwing a party and as thanks for helping Prada I'm formally inviting you to come, you could have come anyway since you are on the team but since you never came before, I really would like it if you could make to the party this time."

Scott getting over his shock that Lydia actually is being nice, accepts her invitation.

"Yeah thanks, since someone actually invited me this time I wouldn't miss it for the world." Scott exclaimed smiling.

"Well thank you for helping Prada again and thanks for the shirt, I should get going and get him home now." Lydia says but looses her grip on Prada for a moment who immediately runs into the storage room with the other animals. Hurrying after him both Lydia and Scott see him sitting in front of a rather large cage with a coyote sitting in it.

Prada barks at them and Scott picks him up and hands him to Lydia who is waiting at the door. Going back to the coyote and thankful that this time the animals didn't freak out and wanted to rip him to shreds notices that the coyote has a decent sized splinter sticking out of his paw. So with all the care he could muster he sticks his hand into the cage receiving a worried "what are you doing?" from Lydia.

"The coyote has a splinter in its paw, your Prada really has good instincts." But as you would imagine the coyote feels threatened and bites into his arm. Screaming out in pain Scott takes out the splinter with his other arm and tries not to move his bitten arm so that he doesn't make the wound worse by pulling his skin off by trying to free his arm forcefully. The Coyote realizes that its pain in the paw is gone and releases Scotts arm. Scott pulls his arm out slowly and then cradles it saying "Son of a bitch that hurts."

"Do you want some help with that?" Lydia offers getting closer to Scott to take a look to see how she can help.

"No thanks I know what to do with bite wounds, you should probably get Prada back home now."

Scott says trying not to show his pain, because Lydia helping could be a problem if this bite wound heals faster than the one from the wolf and she sees it, he will be renowned as freak for the rest of his life.

"OK if you say so." Lydia says unsure but decides to go home anyway to take care of Prada.

"Yeah, thanks for the offer though but I think it's better that I take care of it myself plus my mom is a nurse so when I get home I can get it professionally treated anyway." Scott says trying to grin despite the pain and going with her to her car. "By the way it would probably be good if you come to the vet in 2 days again so that Deaton can take a look. I will take another look at Prada tomorrow at the party if that's OK with you." Scott tells Lydia.

"Yeah I would really appreciate it, see you tomorrow then, Bye." Lydia says getting into her car and driving home.

"Bye" Scott says and goes back in to treat his hand. After he finishes feeding the animals he leaves a note for Deaton saying The Coyote had a splinter in its right paw I removed it, you should take another look to see if I missed something. Scott then locks the doors again and makes his way home.


	2. Episode1 part2

Teen Eagle

|McCall house|

Scott gets home, walks in his room and takes of his shirt not being able to wait to go to sleep.

Grinning as he lies in bed because of his recent and surprisingly pleasant run in with Lydia he looks through the window located over his headboard and notices that the moon can be seen very clearly this night and it won't be long till there will be a full moon, with that thought in mind he falls asleep.

* * *

|woods of Beacon Hills|

Waking up Scott feels himself about to fall and opens his eyes, seeing that he is up in a tree he starts to cling to it in fear of falling down. After getting over the shock of waking up in the top of a tree he makes his way down to the ground while thinking that this along with what happened yesterday must be connected to him being bitten 2 days ago. Being confused because he woke up in the woods and not being able to see clearly because of the thick fog that was currently obscuring his view he walks around the woods while being on guard.

Looking around he sees the same creature that bit him stalking around him like he is its pray. Scared Scott takes of running the other direction and jumps the first fence he sees thinking that if he gets to private ground he probably will be out of harms way. Falling into the pool that is directly adjacent to the pool he swims to its surface and smiles sheepishly at the confused owner of the pool who was currently watering his plants.

Getting out of the pool and taking the quickest way home which to his relieve wasn't that far he then gets ready for school still wondering how he was able to climb up a tree while sleepwalking and what that creature wants from him.

* * *

|Hallway at school|

After getting ready for lacrosse practice in the locker room, Scott goes to his locker to store his bag inside. As he was finished putting his things away Jackson appears behind him saying "Alright little man, how about you tell me where you are getting your juice."

"What?" Scott asks blindsided by the question

"Where are you getting your juice?" Jackson asks getting angry because he thinks Scott is messing with him.

"My mom does all the groceries shopping." Scott replies.

"Now listen McCall, You're gonna tell me exactly what it is and who you're buying it from because there is no way in hell, you're out there kicking ass like that without some kind of chemical boost." Jackson says menacing.

"Oh you mean steroids. " Scott replies now realizing what Jackson was talking about. "Are you on steroids?" He then asks confused.

"What the hell is going on with you McCall?" Jackson asks slamming Scott into his locker.

"What's going on with me? I don't know what you mean." Scott says denying that he did have weird experiences the last 2 days.

"Hah, you think your funny? don't you McCall? I know you're hiding something, I'm gonna find out what it is. I don't care how long it takes!" Jackson says angrily slamming the locker beside Scott in order to intimidate him.

* * *

|Lacrosse Field|

The Coach blows into his whistle standing in the middle of the field saying "Let's go guys gather around. Bring it in, come on! Come on!" All the players approach their Coach excited to see what he has to announce. "You know how this goes, if you don't make the cut you most likely are sitting on the bench for the rest of the season. You make the cut, you're playing, parents are proud, your girlfriend loves ya. Huh! Everything else is uh cream cheese. Now get out there and show me what you got!" The coach announces enthusiastically. After his speech the Team starts cheering and then divides themselves up into their position.

After the game starts and Scotts team gets the ball they pass it around a few times and when Scott receives the ball he starts running on his way to the goal. He pushes the first defender down but the second one which is Jackson knocks him over. Seeing Jackson take off his helmet for a second to smirk Scott starts getting angry and gets back on his feet. Now he and Jackson are facing of each other in the starting position. Seizing each other up and then going for the ball Scott manages to snatch it up before Jackson does and takes off running, dodging the first enemy player, as well as the second and third to see that 3 players are standing in his way. Scott going with his instinct somersaults over the other players and shoots a goal.

After witnessing this acrobatic act Coach tells McCall to come over to him "McCall, get over here! What in gods name was that? This is a Lacrosse field. What are you trying out for the gymnastics team?" Coach asks annoyed.

"No Coach" Scott replies.

"Then what the hell was that?" Coach yelled.

"I don't know, I was just trying to make the shot." Scott says confused as to how he managed to do such a move and why the coach was getting angry at him.

"Yeah well you made the shot and guess what. You're starting buddy. You made first line!" Scott says grinning and slapping Scotts shoulder.

On the bleachers everyone was excited to see Scott start first line after seeing that shot.

Meanwhile Stiles and Jackson both separately were wondering how Scott an extreme asthmatic was able to move like that.

* * *

|McCall house|

After getting home Scott took a quick nap still wondering how he was able to do these things because it wasn't normal and he also notices that he didn't use his inhaler ever since the night he was bitten.

Getting up after his alarm clock wakes him, Scott decides to go take a shower because he still smelled a bit after practice. Coming out of his bathroom after he finished cleaning himself, dressed in only a towel he is surprised to see his mother standing by his door waiting to talk to him.

"Mom?" Scott says while taking a step back from the surprise.

"Is this a party or is this a date?" Melissa McCall asks curious.

"Just a party with all of the Lacrosse players coming, me included this time. Stiles got a date though ." Scott replies laughing.

"What Stiles got a date with whom?" Melissa asks even more curious.

"This new girl that moved to Beacon Hills not to long ago." Scott replies amused by his mothers interest in Stiles love life.

"How did he managed to get a date with a girl he doesn't even know?" Melissa asks stunned.

"I may have helped him out a little with giving him some inside information I managed to catch up in the hallway." Scott says proud that he was able to help his brother figure out in such a manner.

"You managed to get him a date well color me impressed. Anyway take care at the party and tell Stiles good luck on his date." Melissa says leaving Scotts room, who then gets ready for the party. Scott waits a few minutes after getting dressed before hearing the familiar sound of Stiles Jeep pulling up. Going downstairs grabbing his shoes and joining Stiles in the Jeep Stiles drives them to Allisons house to pick her up. After parking at the presumed house of Allison Argent Scott hops out the passenger side door and gets in the back of the car. Allison who was standing near the entry door waiting for Stiles to show up sees the Jeep park and can make out Stiles and Scott. Leaving the house while telling her parents that she is going to the party now she makes her way to the car. Getting into the open passengers side door she takes a seat and greets the two.

"Hi Stiles, Scott thanks for picking me up."

"No problem it's my pleasure." Stiles says obviously nervous about being on a date.

"Sorry for crashing on your beginning of the date Scott says, on the way back you don't need to worry about me though. Don't have to worry about being too late then." Scott says smiling trying to excuse himself since having company on a first date sounds kinda weird if you ask him, but Stiles asked him to be there on the way over to Lydia so that in case Stiles freezes up he can try to get him back to reality.

* * *

|Martin house|

After driving for about 10 Minutes you can already hear the music playing while pulling up to the big mansion like house of the Martins. Hopping our of the Jeep while yelling a quick "Thanks for the ride buddy." Scott hurries ahead since in his opinion he played third wheel long enough.

Getting in the house Scott decides against drinking something alcoholic because with the weird stuff going on with him he doesn't want to risk getting drunk and outing himself as freak for the rest of his school life. Looking around the house Scott sees Lydia among the partiers out by the pool making out with Jackson quite heavily.

Deciding against showing up before Jackson who as he can tell is still pissed off about him making first line Scott takes a seat on the stairs of the house where he can have a little privacy or at least doesn't gets knocked around by the other partying teenagers.

From his seat on the stairs he can still see the pool and keeps looking at Lydia unconsciously.

Then he notices someone also standing out like him and to his surprise it was Derek Hale, who was standing to the left of Lydia under a part of the roof. Scotts vision went back to Lydia for a second who by now also noticed him and looks at him while Jackson is kissing her neck. Feeling awkward Scott forces himself to avert his gaze again and see what Derek is up to when he realizes that Derek vanished. Jumping up and hurrying outside he looks around and sees something running around the roof. Hoping that whatever is up there isn't what bit him Scott retreats back inside while his pulse is going crazy.

Waiting about 5 minutes again sitting on the stairs he thinks that he probably just imagined it, something that big can't stay hidden for long. But then thinks what if he isn't imagining things and that is actually what bit him, is it going to start mauling party guests and is it a coincidence that Derek vanishes when the wolf thing shows up.

Getting ripped out of his thoughts by a familiar belling coming from upstairs, he remembers that he wanted to check out Pradas injury anyway. So making his way upstairs unsure if he is gonna get chewed out by Lydia later on for just going upstairs without asking he looks around for Prada and finds him locked in what he assumes is Lydias bedroom. Closing the door of the bedroom again so Prada doesn't escape and the music will be more tolerable for him, he kneels down and Prada immediately jumps into his arms being familiar with Scott from his many check ups at the vet.

At the same time some party guests complained to Lydia about the belling, telling them that she will take care of it she starts to push Jackson away gently telling him that she is going to check on Prada. Jackson being arrogant like always just tells her "leave the mutt be babe, we were in the middle of something if I'm not mistaken." grinning stupidly.

Lydia did not like Jacksons reaction to her being caring about her dog and stomps off annoyed.

Getting in the house and making her way to the stairs she notices that Prada didn't bell anymore, so hurrying up and getting into her room she was very surprised to find Scott lying on his back on the floor with Prada licking his face. Scott notices that she came in and apologizes instantly. "Sorry for going up here but I heard Prada barking and was planning on checking how his wound healed anyway so I took the initiative to come up, sorry again." Scott says hanging his head low after moving into a sitting position with Prada in his lap.

Deciding not to take out her anger on Scott since he only wanted to help Prada she kneels down before Scott and starts petting her dog saying "That's OK this time, but don't make looking around in my house a habit or we'll have a problem Scott." getting a little bit threateningly at the end.

"Understood!" Scott replies sighing to himself relieved that he didn't get into trouble with Lydia.

"So anyway how is my little Prada doing Scott?" Lydia asks getting back to the reason for them being up there.

"Ah I didn't have time to check yet, I was trying to get him to stop belling first and then he didn't want to stop licking my face." Scott answers realizing that he should take a look at the wound now.

So taking Prada off his lap and placing him on the floor he starts removing the bandage and takes out the equipment he brought with him out of his Jacket. Seeing that the wound was already beginning to heal he took some cotton pieces dipped in disinfectant and gently taps along the scratch to sterilize it. After he finished that Scott applies the new bandage and looks his work over to see if it bothers Prada in anyway. Being satisfied with his work he tells Lydia "The wound is healing quite nicely and will be gone in a few day I don't know if a scar will remain but I doubt it." "Good job healing Prada." Scott tells Prada playfully.

"Thanks again. I was really scared that something serious might have happened to my Prada." Lydia thanks Scott, now scratching her dog behind the ears. "Anyway I think I should get back to the party, you can stay here and keep Prada company if you want but if I see anything missing or find out about you snooping around in here you will regret coming here for the rest of your school life believe me!" Lydia says again starting nice but finishing with a threat.

"Once again, understood!" Scott says with a salute.

Lydia then went out of her room ruffling Pradas fur goodbye. Scott decided to stay with Prada for a while not really keen on standing out again because he didn't come with a date and his only real friend currently is on one and drinking also isn't a possibility. Making sure that Lydia is gone by taking a quick peek out the bedroom Scott sits down with Prada and talks his heart out to him about his changes and if he knows whats going on.

Back at the Party Stiles and Allison are having a good date in his opinion. They are talking drinking a bit, he takes just a sip because he is driving them, dancing together to whatever music is playing and talking about themselves, for example he told her that his father is the sheriff and his mother died when he was young. He also talked a bit about his brother like relationship to Scott and she told him that her father is a weapons salesman and that because of that they moved around a lot.

But this comes to a stop when the music stops playing and everyone looks to the music setup to see Lydia standing there having pressed on the stop button looking furious. Following her line of view you can see Jackson still making out with an unknown girl not bothered by the fact that the music stopped. Only stopping kissing the girl when Lydia screams at him "Jackson what the hell! I leave to look after my dog for 5 minutes and you are hooking up with another girl? You really are a son of a bitch! Get out of my house and don't bother with coming up with an excuse you have been ignoring me whenever it wasn't about sex or making out, you asshole!"

Jackson being drunk and angered about being chewed out in front of everyone, tries to go towards Lydia and wants to tell her to stop being a baby and that sleeping around drunk is normal but he doesn't even get 2 steps before he gets thrown out by a group of party goers who are friends of Lydias. Lydia pissed off and devastated that she is treated like that turns the music back on, yelling get back to partying and leave me alone. Without another word goes upstairs and marches towards her bedroom, not even seeing Scott lying in a corner of her room with Prada next to him enjoying being petted by Scott she dives towards the bed, lets out a frustrated scream and starts crying. With her head into a pillow.

Not knowing what's going on Scott stands up and approaches her asking " what's wrong Lydia?"

Only now just realizing that she is not completely alone Lydia gets out of her bed ignoring her messed up make up because of her crying and stops up to Scott threatening "if you ever tell anyone what you just saw you're dead!"

"Whoa, whoa calm down I was just asking what's wrong and I won't tell anyone, I swear." tries to calm her down frantically.

"Good, you better mean it and as for what happened you will hear one way or another so I might as well tell you, when I got down I saw Jackson making out with some tramp and threw him out, after breaking up with him." Lydia says sobbing by the end.

"Oh man Lydia I'm so sorry." Scott says trying to comfort her.

"Oh shove it you men are all the same whenever something doesn't go as you want it you lie and cheat." Lydia says getting angry.

"I don't think that is true for everyone, but I can't speak for myself, I never had anything even close to a girlfriend." Scott says down since he was getting screamed at even though he didn't do anything.

"Yeah no wonder guys are all trash, always just after one thing." Lydia ranted on being angry at the world.

"Well since you apparently want to be left alone for now I'm gonna go now." Scott says politely trying not to show his hurt at being the receiver of Lydias fury.

"Yeah run and try to hide from the truth cowardly bastard." Lydia yells.

"Bye Lydia and again I'm sorry for what happened with Jackson, but you deserve better anyway. Ah and remember to come to the animal clinic tomorrow with Prada or if you don't feel up to it I can come get him if you want." Scott says trying to be helpful.

"Get out and leave me alone!" Lydia says the hurt obvious in his tone.

Scott leaves her bedroom and makes his way home, stopping still on Lydias curb punching a tree on the sidewalk while getting angry at Jackson and cursing him out aloud while continuing to punch the tree, while he was punching it however he noticed that something was cutting the inside of his palm and opening it he sees the beginning of Talons coming out from where his fingernails were supposed to be. Trying to calm himself down by breathing deeply in and out his Talons retreated and turned back into fingernails. With shaky hands from what just happened Scott runs home trying to make whatever is happening to him stop.

Unknown to him Lydia who was crying ever since he left and was beginning to regret chewing Scott out like that since he was innocent in what Jackson did, heard him cursing out Jackson and was surprised that he cared as much as to get so angry to start punching a tree. Luckily for Scott he was far away enough for her not to see his fingernails turning into talons so she only thought that he hurt his hand from the punching and that's why his hands were shaking on his way home. Making up her mind to talk to Scott tomorrow to subtly apologize, Lydia Martin doesn't outright apologize to anyone ever! She thinks to herself.

* * *

|McCall house|

Stumbling into his room sweating like crazy Scott quickly closes the door behind him and leans against it hoping that whatever is happening to him will stop already. Looking out of the window Scott can see that tonight is a full moon. Getting into his bathroom Scott turns on the shower and after taking off his shirt sits down in the stream of water hoping that the new sensation will help him calm his nerves and get himself back under control. Closing his eyes and breathing heavily Scott gets assaulted by extreme headaches and clutches at his head in pain. Checking his hand again for what seems like the hundreds time that night, Scott sees his finger and fingernails slowly turning into sharp talons much to his horror. Getting out of the shower Scott goes to his bathroom mirror and wipes the mirror clean which had gotten blurry from the steam. Seeing that his nose and mouth came together slightly and had gained a yellowish hard shell, which resembles a beak Scotts eyes widen in fear, that's when he notices that his eyes turned a golden color and were glowing. Being alone and freaked out Scott trembles like crazy as random thoughts assault his head like, "You gotta get revenge on Jackson", "You need to kill anything that threatens you" and "You need to protect Lydia". Blacking out for a second Scott tries to resist whatever is influencing him and decides to follow the least murdery instinct that comes over him which is to check on Lydia.

So Scott still partly transformed to whatever he is now jumps out of his open window and lands in his backyard in a kneeling position. In direct contact with the moon light his transformation accelerates and he begins to get some feathers all over hs head safe for his eyes, and beak like nose and mouth. His instinct taking over Scott makes his way into the woods, wanting to take this route to Lydias house.

* * *

|Woods of Beacon Hills|

Scott keeps running through the woods occasionally jumping on low hanging branches and taking a huge leap off them on his way to Lydias house. He notices in his instinct overtaken mind that his vision changed he could see in the dark as if it was day and sometimes he thinks he gained heat vision.

Noticing Derek Hale suddenly standing in his way he asks him in a darker voice "What do you want?"

"To talk to you." Derek replies

"What about do you know what is happening to me?" Scott asks in a mix of anger and a bit of hope.

"Yes and no, I know what should be happening but I don't know what is different with what's going on with you. You see you should be becoming a werewolf but you turned into something else, something resembling a bird of prey. And with how you smell I would say it's an eagle." Derek explained Scott hoping to calm him down somewhat so that he can ask him about the Alpha.

"How did this happen to me? Did you do this to me?" Scott screamed at Derek.

"No you were bitten by an alpha werewolf. I'm looking for him that's why I wanted to talk to you, I didn't expect you shapeshifting into something other than a werewolf though. You see I want to know where I can find the Alpha because he killed my sister!" Derek says loosing some control and beginning to shift. "Do you know who or where he is?" Derek yells demandingly.

"No till now I thought you were whatever bit me. Why did he bite me, what does he want with me?" Scott says feeling lost.

"He wants you in his pack." Derek says as if it were obvious.

"Pack? What do you mean?" Scott asks.

"A pack is a group of people who are like family and if you join his pack he will get stronger as will you, that is his goal most likely." Derek explained loosing his shift and trying to stay calm.

"Is there a way to reverse what has happened to me?" Scott asks hoping for a positive answer.

"I don't know, I heard a rumor that if you kill the alpha and drink his blood you can turn back but that's only a rumor. Anyway if you need me to I will try to teach you a few things about your shift so that you don't blow the cover on you and by default me." Derek says hoping to gain Scotts trust, so that he becomes his ally in the fight against the Alpha.

"Is there something you can do that will help me with what's going on now?" Scott asks scared that he has no control over what's going on with him.

"Well, not exactly I would just." Derek begins to say, "Wait, crap too late. Run!" He then orders.

Scott deciding that since Derek seems to be the only one who can help him, he should listen to him takes off running after Derek.

After running a few steps Scott gets blinded by a white bright light coming from a tree in front of him. Blinking and turning around in hopes to see what is happening to no avail he then feels something piercing his arm and pinning him to a tree. Screaming out in pain he starts to get some part of his vision back he can make out 2 people with shotguns and one with a crossbow approaching him weapons raised. The approaching trio steps out of the shadow of a tree and Scott can see their faces but doesn't know any of them. In the mean time Derek hearing Scotts painful cry turns around and sees what's going on. Laying low for a bit he waits till the leader of the Trio orders "take him!" Deciding to step in now Derek gets in front of Scott and throws the two approaching men away. He then snaps the arrow burrowed in Scotts arm and pulls it out, thereby freeing Scott. Grabbing Scotts undamaged arm and taking off running Scott in tow they loose the hunters much to his relieve. He then decides to stop and Scott sits down against a tree exhausted and scared out of his mind. "who were they?" Scott asks grabbing his healing arm, while wondering why the arrow wound heals but the coyote bite doesn't go away completely leaving a scar, must be something about Animal side of a shapeshifter Scott thinks.

"Hunters. The kind that's been hunting us for centuries." Derek says

"what? Do you mean us?" Scott asks in a shaky voice but to his relieve noticing that his transformation is wearing off.

"Werewolves, well shapeshifters at least. We're the same so in a way you and me Scott we're like brothers now." Derek says still being quite calm given the situation.

After staying seated by the tree Scott waits a few hours before making his way home, noticing that his mind was getting clearer by the second.

* * *

|school|

After getting home at 3 a.m. Scott gets a few hours of sleep trying to keep something normal in his life by going to school later. So getting up Scott gets ready and Stiles shows up in his Jeep offering to take Scott with him to school, taking Stiles up on that offer Scott gets into the car and asks" So how was your date with Allison ? Sorry I didn't catch up with you yesterday night but after being on the receiving end of Lydias fury I didn't feel like talking much."

"Well thanks for asking the date was great, but how exactly did you end up receiving a dose of Lydias fury? I thought Jackson was the only one that night." Stiles inquires interested.

"It involves a pissed off Lydia her dog Prada and me being in the wrong place at the wrong time." Scott says still not over his crush being so angry.

"Enough said" Stiles says hoping to get Scott out of his depressive state.

"Well anyway thanks for helping me set the date with Allison up man I owe you one!" Stiles smiles in hopes of keeping his mind off last night.

Pulling up to the school they get out and take their classes where nothing eventful happened other than everyone talking about Jackson and Lydias break up. After finishing their classes for the

day Scott and Stiles change into their Lacrosse gear. On their way to the field they see Lyida and Allison chatting on a bench. Seeing the two boys approaching Allison gets up and walks over to Stiles hugging him hello and thanking him for the date yesterday, she then tells Scott "Oh Scott by the way Lydia is waiting over there to talk to you."

"OK?" Scott answers confused making his way over to Lydia, who when he reached her pulled him aside so they can talk in private.

"So what's up?" Scott asks hoping to avoid talking about what happened at the party yesterday.

"Well I wanted to tell you that I didn't mean everything I said to you yesterday, I was very hurt and angry because of Jackson and you were on the receiving end of that anger for no reason, so I guess I'm sorry." Lydia says disappointed in herself.

"That's OK, it happens. As long as you don't have a problem with me lets forget we ever had that conversation. I'm not really proud of myself either since I was barely able to control my anger at the time." Scott replies touching her arm, seeing her disappointed with herself.

"Oh yeah I noticed this morning that when the tree infront of my house was missing a good piece of its bark." Lydia says trying to lighten the mood.

"Ah, sorry for that" Scott says rubbing his head. "By the way if you need something like help with a prank on Jackson just say the word and you have a partner in crime." Scott then says smiling devilishly.

"So we're good?" Lydia asks.

"Yeah we're good. Scott says smiling brightly since his longtime crush finally talks to him for real.

* * *

AN: Scotts transformation is supposed to look something like the "Raub-Kondor" wesen from Grimm


	3. Episode2 part1

Teen Eagle

|A few minutes later - at practice|

"Let's go one on one's from up top" Coach says after blowing his whistle. Seeing Jackson approaching from the side Coach turns to him and says "Jackson take a long stick today."

Jackson following his coaches order takes a long stick and moves into a defensive position.

After beating a few players who went up against him Jackson is facing off against Scott, who for the moment was not mentally present. Seeing that Scott is not running the practice drill Coach says "McCall. What are you waiting for?"

Hearing his name Scott snaps back to reality out of the daydream he has, because he got finally acknowledged by Lydia.

Refocusing on Lacrosse Scott waits for Coach to blow his whistle again and takes off facing off against Jackson, who then throws him back by using his stick from a lower position to get more leverage. After Scott is lying on his back Jackson tries to get a raise out of Scott by saying "You sure you still wanna be first line McCall?". Coach approaches saying "McCall. Hey McCall, my grandmother can move faster than that and she's dead. Do you think you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?"

"Yes Coach." Scott replies standing hunched over with his eyes glowing showing that his animal side is gaining ground on the inner war of control.

"I can't hear you." Coach says trying to get Scott angrier to make him play more aggressive.

"Yes Coach!" Scott says with more conviction.

"Then do it again!" Coach says getting close to Scotts face but unable to see it because of it being covered by Scotts helmet.

"McCall's gonna do it again!" Scott yells to inform the other players.

Scott then moves back to his starting position looking as if he is about to attack someone.

After hearing the coaches whistle blow he does just that. Charging Jackson shoulder first Scott throws him down where he now lies moaning in pain while Scott grabs his helmet and retreats back to the locker room since he can feel himself loosing control. Unnoticed by him Derek watches with a grim expression on his face, thinking "Scott is gonna blow our cover about being shapeshifers, I gotta do something to keep that from happening.

The other players and Coach hustle around Jackson to see what's wrong, since he fell rather hard and was still lying on the ground.

* * *

|locker room|

Getting to the locker room Scott shifts almost the whole way and starts to get his heat vision back, when Derek comes in and throws Scott back against the lockers to keep him from escaping. Struggling against Derek Scott tries to slash him with his talons but Derek being able to control the shift and having experience fighting dodges the slash and bashes Scott in the head. Using the brief moment of vulnerability Derek grabs one of Scotts hands and dislocates it. Scott screams out in pain holding his now dislocated hand, while Derek waits for him to shift back completely and then pops his hand back in. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Derek says angered by Scott not being able to control himself at practice. "That's what I was about to ask you, why the hell did you dislocate my hand?"Scott asks shocked

"Pain stops us from shifting that was the easiest way to get you back to normal. So you wanna explain now what you are thinking, playing Lacrosse even though you don't have the tiniest bit of control over your shift? Because if they find out about what you are they find out about me about all of us and then it's not just the hunters coming after us it's everyone."Derek says getting angry

"They didn't see anything, I swear." Scott replies downcast.

"I know, this time but this will happen again, so if you even try to play in that game on saturday I'm gonna kill you myself!" Derek threatens.

"Fuck! he's right, what am I gonna do?" Scott says too himself totally lost on how he should handle this new part of his life and getting Dereks point about not playing in the game on saturday, it's just to soon he won't have gained control over himself by then if ever. Scott then changes his clothes and makes his way back home deciding to get the info on how Jackson is doing by asking Stiles later on.

* * *

|McCall house|

Arriving home Scott goes up to his room flopping down on his bed, his mom following him up wanting to talk to him since he has behaved unusual lately. "Hey, late shift again for me, but I am gonna take Saturday of to see your first game." Melissa informs Scott, who grunts in reply before telling her "No mum, you can't."

"Oh no I can and I will. Come on one shift is not gonna break us. Completely." Melissa says approaching Scott.

"Hey what's wrong with your eyes? You look like you haven't slept in days." Melissa asks looking down at him.

Scott getting a shocked look on her face and sitting up comes up with the excuse "Oh it's nothing I'm just stressed."

"Just stress? Nothing else? I mean it's not like you're on drugs or anything right?" Melissa asks doubtful.

"Right now?" Scott asks unsure.

"Right now? I'm sorry what do you mean right now? I mean have you ever taken drugs?" Melissa says dumbfounded.

"Have you?" Scott replies.

"Get some sleep." Melissa says going downstairs and leaving the house to go to work.

Half an hour after Melissa left Scott decides to call Stiles to catch up with him and ask what happened with Jackson, so he calls him over skype and soon sees Stiles grinning at him over his webcam.

"What did you find out?" Scott says wanting to get the topic of Jackson over as soon as possible.

"Well it's bad, Jackson has got a separated shoulder." Stiles says indifferently.

"Because of me?" Scott asks feeling guilty.

"Because he's a tool." Stiles remarks.

"Well is he gonna play?" Scott inquires worried about the upcoming game in which he most likely will not be playing in because of his control issues.

"Oh they don't know yet, now they're just counting on you for Saturday." Stiles explains.

Sighing Scott shakes his head, turns off the computer with a quick goodbye to his friend and lies back down not being able to wait till this day is over.

* * *

|next day- Coaches office|

Scott and Coach go into the Coaches office because Scott wants to talk to him about not playing in the game tomorrow. Coach asks confused "What do you mean you can't play in the game tomorrow night?"

"I mean I can't play the game tomorrow night." Scott says closing the door behind him and feeling guilty about bailing on the team.

"You mean you can't wait to play the game tomorrow night!" Coach says hoping to change Scotts mind because with Jackson injured they are really gonna need Scott.

"Coach I can't play! the game tomorrow night." Scott says even more direct.

"I'm not following" Coach says squinting because he can't believe that the new guy on first line doesn't want to play.

"I'm having some personal issues." Scott says hoping to avoid having to explain himself.

"Is it a girl?" Coach asks grinning lightly.  
"No" Scott replies.

"Is it a guy? You know our goalie Danny is gay." Coach tells Scott hoping to encourage him to open up about what's bothering him.

"Yeah I know Coach, but that's not it." Scott says wanting Coach to stop asking questions.

"You don't think Danny is a good looking guy?" Coach asks knowingly.

"I think he's good looking, but I like girls! and that's not it anyway." Scott replies getting annoyed.

"What is it drugs? Are you doing meth? Because I had a brother that was addicted to meth, you should have seen what it did to his teeth they were all cracked and rotted it was disgusting!" Coach says.

"Oh my god what happened to him?" Scott asks a bit moved.

"Got veneers." Coach retorts. "Is that what this is about? Are you afraid of getting hurt McCall?" Coach asks disbelieving.

"No, I'm having some issues dealing with aggression." Scott confesses.

"Well here is the good news. That's why you play Lacrosse! Problem solved" Coach tells him confidently.

"Coach I can't play the game tomorrow night." Scott says beginning to loose his temper.

"Listen McCall, part of being first line is taking responsibility of being first line, now if you can't shoulder that responsibility then you're back on the bench until you're ready." Coach decides.

"You mean if I can't play the game you're taking me off first line?" Scott asks disappointed.

"McCall. Play the game!" Coach tells Scott one final time and then ushering him out of his office.

* * *

|school hallway|

Stiles is on his way to his class looking at a text from Scott about not playing tomorrow night, when he runs into Allison. She greets him "Hey. Busy?"

"No, no it's just Scott he is a bit scared about playing first line tomorrow." Stiles answers putting his phone away.

"Well I have to run to french class but I wanted to let you know that I'm gonna come see your team play tomorrow night, who knows maybe with Jackson hurt I will get to see some of your Lacrosse moves." Allison says smiling.

"I don't think so and even if I were getting put in the game tomorrow the most I will probably do is drop he ball." Stiles replies sheepishly.

"Ah don't underestimate yourself I bet somewhere in you is at least a decent Lacrosse player, also Lydia is coming too, she said she'll probably tell Scott during her next class. Well I better hurry I gotta go." Allison says taking off to class.

* * *

|math class|

Scott and Lydia got picked to solve an equation on the chalkboard. While both were standing in front of the board Lydia was busy writing her answer down while talking with Scott who is still hung up on what to do about the game tomorrow night.

"Why is there a rumor going around that you're not playing tomorrow?" Lydia asks since she was pretty sure that playing first line was one of the more important goals he set for himself this semester.

"Because I'm sort of not." Scott says depressed.

"I think you sort of should, I mean you finally got the chance to prove yourself to everyone, why pass it up?" Lydia asks curious about Scott since he is one person she can't figure out, not that she really noticed him much till he helped her a few days ago.

"Also I heard that you injured Jackson by ramming into him, did that have anything to do with you wanting to get revenge for me, because of what he did to me?" Lydia asks since she is sure that Scott who can't hurt a fly, usually doesn't go around tackling people into hospital care.

"No, well not exactly, I mean it had to do with me being angry at him but I already didn't like him before that and when he was being an ass during practice I must have rammed him a little too hard." Scott answers not exactly sure how Lydia feels about him injuring her ex-boyfriend.

"Well kudos, I hope that takes him down a peg. Well anyway Allison and I are gonna come to see the game tomorrow I hope you change your mind and I get to see you play otherwise I will have to cheer for all the other hot players on your team and who knows if you play and end up winning maybe I will give you a prize." Lydia says winking at Scott hoping to encourage him and having finished her math problem she goes to sit back down.

"Mr. McCall, you are not even close to solving your problem." their math teacher says wanting to check Scotts work to see him not finished.

"Tell me about it" Scott says to himself. Now added to the fact that he can't control himself at all everyone, including his long time crush wants to see him play and doesn't seem to take no for an answer.

* * *

|school hallway|

"Hey Scott. So what is this I hear about you chickening back out of playing tomorrow night?" Stiles says approaching his friend.

"I'm not chickening out, I just can't risk hurting anyone else like I did Jackson." Scott explains himself to Stiles.

"Ah that's just an excuse I think you should play, well anyway I just overheard my dad talking with the guidance counselor, they are gonna order a curfew to be placed at 9.30 p.m. they think it was an animal what killed the bisected body, I don't think so though." Stiles tells Scott lost in thought and leaving Scott alone in the hall.

Turning to his left Scott sees Allison with Lydia, who was currently grinning at one of the players on the team while chatting with him till she sees him looking at her while leaning against a wall. She then grins and raises her eyebrows as a means of expressing, this is what will happen if you don't play, at Scott, grabbing the players hand and walking off with Allison in tow.

Scott getting frustrated at the situation decides to go to the one person who might actually be able to help him even though he is against Scott playing in the game.

* * *

|Hale ruins|

"Derek!" Scott yells while looking around, when he arrives at the burned down house that belonged to Dereks family. While looking around he notices a patch of newly dug up earth and can catch the feint smell of human blood in the air.

Turning to his right Scott can now see Derek standing on his houses porch and asks him "Derek I know you don't want me to play in the game but please you gotta help me out, everyone is counting on me in this game."

"No I won't, you don't get it yet Scott but I'm looking out for you, think about what could happen. You're out in the field, the aggression takes over and you shift in front of everyone!"Derek says making his point, while grabbing Scotts Lacrosse stick from his bag. "Your mom, all your friends and when they see you everything falls apart." Derek continues on ripping the net of his Lacrosse stick to pieces and then throws it up getting Scott to focus on it and vanishes while Scott isn't looking. Being angry and disappointed at Derek Scott gets back on his bike and takes off, since there is no point in staying here if Derek doesn't want to help him at all. On his way home Scott texts Stiles: come to my house I think I found the other half of the body.

* * *

|McCall house|

Stiles tumbles into the house and races upstairs almost tripping several times and practically falls into Scotts door asking" What did you find? How did you find it, where did you find it? And yes I've had a lot of aterol, so..."

"I've found something at Derek Hales' it looked like there was something buried there." Scott replies fixing his Lacrosse stick.

"That's awesome, I mean that's terrible. What do you thing it is?" Stiles questions excited

"I don't know but when we do your dad might have a lead suspect for the murder. And then you really gotta help me figure out how to play Lacrosse without loosing my temper." Scott says implying that Derek killed the girl and still hoping to somehow manage to play the game.

Stiles then left the house and agreed to meet up with Scott later that evening to check out the Hale house.

* * *

|a few hours later - Beacon Hills hospital|

Scott left the house about 2 hours after Stiles did, then went to a local diner and got some dinner for his mom, since she often forgot to get herself some food, because of how busy she is in the hospital, Scott usually brings her some food whenever he's got time and she has a late shift.

So coming into the hospital Scott heads for the nurses station, the other nurses already knowing why Scott is there based on the food container he carries they tell him to wait a sec and that his mother should be back in a few minutes. So Scott decides to wait leaning against a wall, food carton still in his hand and looks around, looking to his right he recognizes Lydia sitting there listening to some music. Approaching her Scott slowly comes up beside her and pats her on her shoulder to make his presence known. Lydia feeling the hand on her shoulder looks up pulling out her earbuds and says "Oh hi Scott, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I'm just here to bring my mom some food, she is a nurse here and would usually forget to eat till her shift is over if I don't bring her something."

"That's sweet of you and I know here I see her here all the time." Lydia tells him.

"Huh she never mentioned you, must not have known that I know you, anyway what are you doing here?" Scott then asks sitting down on the empty chair beside hers.

"Well my mother makes me go to a psychiatrist every now and then, because my grandmother had mental problems and killed herself and figuring that since I'm extremely talented I might be in danger of getting a mental illness. But if you ask me she is just being over protective I feel quite normal for a genius." Lydia says smirking by the end.

"Oh sorry about your grandmother and I don't think your mother being overprotective is a bad thing, who knows if you really are in danger of getting a mental illness maybe your check ins can prevent it from ever happening." Scott replies.

"Hmm, time will tell." Lydia replies "And I think your mother just arrived, plus I gotta go as well for my check up." Lydia then adds.

"OK, hey do you want to hang out a bit after you're done?" Scott asks hoping to get to spend some more time with her before he has to meet Stiles.

"Sure I don't see why not, see you in a bit." Lydia says, then walks away going to her psychiatrists office.

Scott goes up to his mom and hands her the food asking "Here's your food mom, do you want me to keep you some company while you're eating?"

"Sure but how come you are offering to keep me company most of the time you are dashing off to meet up with Stiles. Does this have something to do with the girl I saw you talking with?" Melissa asks knowingly.

"Maybe but don't begin to imagine things again, we're just going to hang out after she's finished here and maybe do some homework together or something, I didn't really think it trough." Scott

says getting nervous about spending time alone with Lydia by the end.

"OK, OK as long as you promise me that there won't be little McCalls running around in the near future." Melissa jokes.

"Promise, also this isn't even a date and I doubt she would ever go on one with me, she usually goes for the flashy Jock types." Scott replies following his mother to the break room where she starts eating while talking with him about school and what's going on in each others lives lately.

Shortly after Melissa finished her meal she goes back to work and Scott decides to go wait for Lydia where they had previously talked. He doesn't have to wait long and then spots her coming towards him, much to his misfortune Jackson finished meeting with a doctor that minute and steps out into the same hall Lydia was walking down and starts to talk to her.

"Hey Lydia, can I talk to you, you have been avoiding me since the incident at the party." Jackson says blocking her way.

"Jackson I already told you everything when I kicked you out." Lydia answers harshly while trying to get past him, with him moving to further block her from getting away from him.

Scott then decides to help Lydia out and approaches Jackson from behind, saying "ah there you are Lydia, I've been looking everywhere for you, so do you have time to help me with my math homework now?" while moving past him to stand next to Lydia who smiles at him thankful for trying to give her an out of her meeting with Jackson.

"Yes, come on let's go." Lydia says going past Scott who was keeping Jackson from blocking her and grabs his hand in order to tug him along but was stopped by Jackson asking "What the hell do you think you're doing McCall?"angered.

"What do you mean? Lydia told me to come meet her here after she was done, so that she can help me study." Scott answers plainly.

"Don't feed me that crap, as if Lydia would willingly help anybody other than me." Jackson says trying to get a raise out of Scott.

"You shouldn't judge Lydia based on how she behaved around you." Scott tells Jackson.

Lydia being surprised that Scott someone she almost constantly ignored up till a few days ago would defend her also cuts in saying "Well Jackson what you're saying is partially true but the reason I didn't help anyone when we were going out, was because you were too helpless to be left alone, so you took up all of my time." taunting him.

"Shut up!" Jackson says angry and stepping forward to try and intimidate Lydia but was interrupted by Scott moving in front of him saying "I would leave now Jackson if you don't want to have your other shoulder separated as well that is." Scott threatens Jackson having enough of him bothering Lydia.

"As if you would be able to do that, but I will leave anyway because apparently there is no point talking to this bitch." Jackson says leaving them alone and hoping to safe face.

"Don't let what he said get to you." Scott then tells Lydia who was visibly down by Jacksons appearance.

"I'm not it's just hard to believe that guy who I once thought was a nice guy has now turned into a giant ass." Lydia replies.

"Well if you ask me Jackson always was an ass, you were just to good to see it." Scott says smiling at her.

"Thanks, also were you serious about you wanting help with your math homework?"

"Kinda, or at least I think it would be something we could do to hang out now, cause I don't know what you might have in mind." Scott replies sheepishly.

"I was more thinking go home see a movie or something when you asked me to hang out, but if you want I guess I could help you with your math homework." Lydia says confused as to why Scott didn't try to make a date out of them hanging out since every guy who asked her to hang out ended up turning it into a date and ruining the day.

"Cool thanks, I'd really appreciate it I suck at math and I know that you are probably even smarter than the teachers at our school even if you try to hide it." Scott tells her relieved she didn't shoot down his only plan on what to do to while hanging out.

"Hmm how come you know that?" Lydia asks curious.

"I have known you since forever and I'm a good observer I'm bound to pick up some information on the genius Lydia Martin." Scott jokes.

"Makes sense, well come on Let's go." Lydia says dragging him out to the parking lot where she gets into her car and drives home ahead of Scott to clean up her room. Scott gets his bike and gets on his way to Lydias home as well, taking some time because if he were to hurry there with his new "were-Eagle" Derek guessed strength he might just arrive before her.

* * *

|Martin home|

When he arrives at Lydias house he greets Lydias mom, who let him in saying that Lydia is upstairs, takes off his shoes and goes to Lydias room where she was finished with what little cleaning she wanted to do and had Prada on her lap while sitting on her bed.

"Say hi to Scott Prada." Lydia says playfully.

"Hi Prada, I see you got your bandage taken off by Deaton, what did he say by the way?" Scott says , turning to Lydia by the end hoping he didn't screw up while helping Prada.

"He told me that everything is fine and you did everything well, so the wound won't be opening up again." Lydia tells him

"That's great I'm glad everything went well." Scott then says moving to sit down at her desk chair, getting out his math book.

After about one and a half hours of Lydia explaining him how to solve various math problems he thanks her again and leaves, saying goodbye to Lydias mother, to meet up with Stiles at the entrance to the woods.

After Scott left Lydias mom went upstairs and asks "Who was he? I don't think I've ever seen him here before also I would have remembered someone with good manners." Lydias mother asks curious about the new boy in her daughters life.

"That was Scott, he is a new first liner on the Lacrosse team, also he's the one who helped me with Pradas injury. I offered to help him with his math homework since he seemed to have some problems with it." Lydia tells her mother while smiling slightly.

"Well I think I like him already, feel free to bring him by more often" Lydias mother says seeing that Scott would be a good influence on her daughter and if Lydia wanted him to, would probably make a pretty good boyfriend. At least better than Jackson was, she never really liked how he made Lydia hide herself in order to not diminish Jacksons abilities.

* * *

AN: next time: Stiles finds out about the supernatural; and how Scott handles the Lacrosse game.

do you like the horizontal lines I put in between change of location? I put up a poll so please feel free to vote and help me make the decision :)


	4. Episode2 part2

Teen Eagle

|Hale house|

After meeting up at the entrance of the woods with Stiles Scott then tells Stiles to drive to the burned down Hale house. Pulling up to the house after they waited a few minutes for Derek to leave they get out of the car carrying shovels and Stiles additionally brought a Flashlight. "Let's just get this over with!" Scott says beginning to dig where he saw freshly overturned earth.

After they dug up to about their waist height Scott says "This is taking way too long."

"Just keep digging." says

"What do we do if he comes back?" Scott asks Stiles.

"Then we get the hell outta here." Stiles replies as if it were obvious.

"What if he catches us?" Scott further inquires.

"I have a plan for that." Stiles says not sounding very confident.

"Which is?" Scott asks doubting his best friends to plan a decent exit strategy.

"You run one way, I run the other, whoever he catches first too bad." Stiles explains shrugging.

"I hate that plan." Scott says shaking his head.

Stiles then feels something beneath his shovel as he digs and says "Oh stop stop stop." stopping Scott from trying to dig further down. Scott and Stiles then throw their shovels to the side and begin to uncover whatever is hidden here with their hands. Shoveling away the dirt on the mystery object Scott and Stiles soon see some kind of rope which is tied around a cloth piece quite extensively. After fumbling with the knots they finally get it open and it reveals the head of a wolf.

Both boys jump out of the hole screaming freaked out of their minds.

"What the hell is that?" Stiles screams.

"That's a wolf." Scott says shocked.

"Yeah I can see that, but this doesn't make sense I mean we are looking for half of a human body not the head of a wolf. OK help me cover this back up" Stiles then says but stops trying to rebury the Wolfs head when he sees a lone flower near them.

"You see that flower?" Stiles asks Scott bringing his focus to the flower in front of them.

"Yeah what about it?" Scott asks not knowing where Stiles is going with this.

"I think it's wolfs bane." Stiles answers.

"Well what's that?" Scott further inquires still not knowing what Stiles is getting at.

"Have you never seen the wolf man?" Stiles asks surprised.

"Lawren Jamie Jr.?, Claude Rains?, the original classic werewolf movie?" Stiles asks shocked by Scott not knowing such things.

"No! What!" Scott asks loudly wanting Stiles to get to the point.

"Let me see something." Stiles says standing up and dashing to the flower beginning to pull it from the earth to unravel an enormous root that encircled the buried wolfs head. After Stiles finished pulling out the root Scott looks down into the hole again and with a silent "Stiles" alerts his friend to the change that happened in the hole. Following his friends line of view and also looking in the hole Stiles jerks back with a "wow.". In place of the former wolfs head was now the dead upper body of a teenage girl.

Scott then looks at his best friend and says "well I guess now is as good as time as any to tell you.".

"Tell me what?" Stiles asks freaked about the transforming wolfs head and confused as to what Scott wants to tell him.

"You remember when I told you a wolf bit me?" Scott asks wanting to ease his friend into the knowledge about the supernatural.

"Yeah why? Is this the wolf that bit you?" Stiles says thinking he knows what Scott is trying to tell him.

"No, but when I told you it was a wolf I was only half right." Scott confesses.

"What do you mean half right?" Stiles asks now realizing what Scott is implying but that idea is ludicrous.

"I mean it was a werewolf, and I am some kind of were-creature now Eagle apparently. And Derek is also a werewolf but he claims not to be the one that bit me, he says that the one that bit me is the alpha who also killed his sister, and I'm guessing that that's her." Scott answers hoping Stiles will believe him and not send him to Eichen-house.

"So you're telling me that you are a were-eagle and Derek is a werewolf and that more supernatural creatures are lurking around Beacon Hills?" Stiles asks flabbergasted.

"Yeah at least according to Derek, and I know that I'm something different, because I shifted during the last full moon." Scott replies.

"Wow that would have been good to know before going and trespassing on a werewolfs house." Stiles says trying to hide his mind-melt behind humor.

"Well what do you think we should do now? Call your dad? I mean that is the half of the body they are looking for and if Derek wasn't the killer they should be able to prove that right?" Scott asks Stiles for advise on their next move.

"Yeah they can and I guess we have to call my dad, even though I'm not comfortable letting my dad get in the cross hairs of a werewolf dispute." Stiles answers fishing out his phone and calling his dad to tell him what they found at least the non supernatural part.

After calling his dad Stiles turns to Scott and asks now somewhat excited "so is there anything you can do while transformed, can you fly? Can you run real fast? Have you killed somebody?"

getting frightened at the end.

"No! Well except the super speed maybe, I at least don't have my asthma anymore. And when I shifted I got weird vision, as if I had heat vision on." Scott replies.

"Cool, so am I in danger of being mauled?" Stiles asks wanting to be prepared.

"From me. no at least not at the moment but I might loose control during the Lacrosse game like at practice." Scott informs him.

"Good, I mean good that you don't wanna maul me, not good that you blow your fuse while playing Lacrosse."

* * *

|3 hours later – hale house|

Stiles' dad arrived about 2 hours ago with some policemen in tow and began to investigate, Scott and Stiles were asked to stay there in order to be questioned. Scott is now watching a police officer leading a cuffed Derek Hale who was asked to come home by the police to a police car. Shortly after Derek was secured in the police vehicle Scott sees Stiles approaching the car and Scott already knowing what Stiles is gonna do mouths "no" to him looking worried. Despite Scotts warning Stiles opens the passenger side door and gets in, meanwhile Scott turns around leaning against Stiles Jeep and pretends not to know that Stiles is in the car in order not to get him into trouble.

As Stiles gets into the car he gets on the passenger seat and turns back to Derek saying "OK just so you know I'm not afraid of you." to which Derek just glared at him with Stiles then responding "OK maybe I am, doesn't matter I just wanna know something the girl you killed she was a werewolf, but she was a different kind kinda like Scott, wasn't she? I mean she could turn herself into an actual wolf and I know from Scott that he can't do that, well eagle in his case. Is that why you killed her?"

"Why are you so afraid of me when it's your friend who's the problem? When he shifts in the field, what do you think everyone will do? Huh? Just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing sadly, but you can. And trust me, you want to!" Derek advises ignoring Stiles previous questions. Stiles father then grabs his son by the arm and pulls him out of the car, pulling him a few steps away from it saying "there stand!" letting Stiles arm go. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He inquires.

"I'm just trying to help." Stiles replies.

"Aha, well how about you help me understand exactly how you came across this." Mr. Stilinski asks.

"We were looking for Scotts inhaler." Stiles answers sighing.

"Which dropped when?" Mr. Stilinski asks further.

"The other night." Stiles replies.

"The other night when you were out here, looking for the first half of the body?" Stiles father asks waiting for Stiles to realize that he now knows that he lied a few days ago.

"Yes." Stiles answers.

"The night you told me you were alone and Scott was at home." The Sheriff points out.

"Yes. No. Ugh crap." Stiles answers now realizing that he is in trouble.

"So you lied to me?" The Sheriff accuses Stiles.

"That depends how you define lying." Stiles replies like a smartass.

"I define it as not telling the truth, how do you define it?" Stiles father asks, wondering how Stiles is trying to get out of this one.

"reclining your body in a horizontal position?" Stiles answers trying to safe his ass.

"Get the hell outta here." The Sheriff says.

"Absolutely." Stiles says taking off in order to not get himself in even more trouble.

Stiles and Scott enter the Jeep and take off.

In the car Scott says "I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burial." looking up the information on his cell.

"Just keep looking, maybe it's like a ritual or something like burial used on a wolf. Or maybe it's like a special skill, like something you have to learn." Stiles says.

"I'll put it on my to do list, I still need to figure out how the hell I'm gonna play in this game tonight." Scott replies sounding lost.

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolfs?" Stiles questions.

"OK stop it." Scott says getting annoyed.

"Stop what?" Stiles asks confused.

"Stop saying werewolf, stop enjoying this so much." Scott says angry and desperate.

"Are you OK?" Stiles asks seeing his friend so bothered.

"No! No I'm not I'm so far from being OK." Scott says beginning to breathe hard.

"Well you're gonna have to accept it Scott, sooner or later." Stiles tells him

"I can't." Scott begins to say.

"Well you're gonna have to!" Stiles cut in.

"No, I can't breathe." Scott says sweating and in pain.

"Pull over." Scott says between grunting.

"Why what's happening?" Stiles asks confused.

Scott opens Stiles bag smelling something from it, revealing the wolfsbane from the grave.

"You kept it?" Scott asks angry.

"Why, what was I supposed to do with it?" Stiles asks not knowing what to do.

"Stop the car!" Scott now orders while beginning to shift.

Stiles immediately hits the break, dashes out while grabbing his backpack with the wolfsbane and throwing it in the woods. "OK, we're good. Scott?" Stiles says turning around to be greeted to the sight of an open passenger side door and a missing Scott.

Stiles gets back in his car and drives out of the woods looking for Scott, on the road he calls the Sheriffs station and asks a police officer who knows him "Hey I need to know if you have gotten any odd calls?"

"Stiles, you know you can't call in any favors while I'm on duty and what do you mean odd?" the female voice says.

"Uh, like an odd person. Or a bird like individual roaming the streets?" Stiles asks hoping to get some clues about Scotts whereabouts.

"I'm hanging up on you now. Goodbye." the officer says ending the call.

* * *

|Martin House|

A few hours passed and Scott is now sitting on the roof of Lydias house, looking at her unnoticed through her window while he's completely shifted. Lydia closes her curtains and Scott now sees his reflection on the glass. Shocked by his full transformation with beak, feathers and all he jumps off the roof and wants to run home in hopes no one sees him like this. As he gets to the driveway Lydias mom pulls up and hits Scott who didn't see the car coming. Immediately hitting the breaks Lydias mother gets out of the car and asks Scott worried "Hey are you OK, Scott? I didn't mean to hit you, it's like you came out of nowhere, I'm so sorry."

"Oh that's fine it's my fault, and I'm OK at most I'll get a bruise, sorry for hitting your car" Scott says getting up.

"What are you doing here at this hour anyway?" Lydias mom asks.

Scott was about to answer when the door opens and a worried looking Lydia comes out of her house, having heard the crash and then looked out the window to see the on the ground lying Scott.

"What happened?" Lydia asks worried starting to check Scott for injuries.

"I ran in front of your moms car sorry." Scott answers sheepishly.

"Well looks like you aren't hurt, that's good but what are you doing here?" Lydia asks not knowing why Scott came here. Lydias mother looks at Scott with equal interest since that was her unanswered question as well.

"I was gonna come by tell you I've decided to play tonight and was gonna ask if you were still going to come cheer me on." Scott says smiling shyly.

"Yeah of course I' m coming tonight, even if you weren't playing." Lydia says in hopes of not letting any emotions seep through in order to keep her higher social position but not pulling it off quite completely and sounding very excited that he will play tonight.

"Well since you are playing Scott and I owe you one for hitting you with my car I guess I should come cheer you on as well." Mrs. Martin says smiling and knowing what Lydia was thinking.

"Thanks Mrs. Martin I guess I'll see you both there then in a few." Scott says taking off smiling brightly.

"Oh I really like that boy." Lydias mother tells her.

"Yeah I noticed, and please don't embarrass me at the game, I have a reputation to uphold" Lydia tells her mum.

"Yeah I was just witness to you trying to uphold your reputation and you're not doing a good job at it, not that I can blame you I think even I would have caved to that boy." Mrs. Martin says jokingly.

"Mom!" Lydia shouts annoyed.

"Come on sweetie, we have a game to get ready for." Mrs. Martin says retreating into her home with Lydia.

* * *

|Locker room|

Scott is getting ready for the game and notices the other player being up to something and tries to listen in on Jackson but can't because of all the other ambient noise.

Stiles walks by Scott who was putting on his shin guards and comes towards him.

"You're gonna try to convince me not to play?" Scott asks

"I just hope that you know what you're doing." Stiles defends himself.

"If I don't play I'm gonna loose first line and Lydia will probably forget I ever existed again."

"If Lydia will do that, she might do it later on anyway. And it's one game that you really don't need to play." Stiles says trying to make his point.

"I wanna play! I wanna be on the team! And I wanna have a shot with Lydia! I wanna have my freaking normal life. Do you get that?" Scott says desperate.

"I get it." Stiles caves sitting down beside Scott sighing.

"Just try not to worry out there too much OK? Or get too angry, or stressed. Don't think about Lydia being in the stands. Or that hunters are trying to kill you. Or that Derek is trying to kill you, or the girl he killed and that you might kill someone. I'm sorry I'll stop. Good luck." Stiles advises and gets freaked out himself.

* * *

|Lacrosse field|

While the players are getting ready the crowd is already pumped up and cheering. Scott and Stiles enter the field together and make their way to the bench. They see Scotts mom waving at him, Lydia and her mother both being very excited for the game and Allison, who smiles at Stiles. She and her father were sitting down like the others. Scott then recognizes Allisons father as the hunter that shot him. Turning to Stiles he asks worried "Do you know who that man there is?"

"Yeah that's Allisons father, I met him the other night." Stiles replies.

"Well he also happens to be the hunter that frickin' shot me!" Scott whispers to Stiles sounding scared.

"Oh crap that's gonna be a problem now that Allison and I have starting dating." Stiles says.

"Congrats, but does it have to be the daughter of the guy who wants to kill me?" Scott asks tired of the universe pulling this crap on him.

"Well I like her so yeah sorry buddy, we'll find a way later on for now worry about the game." Stiles answers trying to cheer Scott up and get his mind back into focus.

Lydia then approaches him grabbing him by his jersey saying "I just want to remember one thing for tonight."

"Uh winning isn't everything?" Scott asks not knowing what she was getting at.

"No dummy, you have to remember that to get your reward, you have to win." Lydia says staring into his eyes smiling, straightening his jersey and patting his chest. She then goes back on the stands and takes a seat next toher mom.

On the bench Coach sits down next to Jackson asking "How's the shoulder?"

"It's fine." Jackson replies.

"Feel any pain?" Coach asks further.

"No." Jackson answers.

"What if I gave it a big old punch, would you feel any pain then?" Coach questions gesturing a punch.

"Maybe." Jackson says.

"Listen just go out there, just give it your best and if you feel any pain, you just.." Coach tries to say

"Just keep playing?" Jackson asks.

"That's my boy." Coach says proud.

The referee then blows his whistle as a sign for the players to get ready. Both teams enter the field and everyone takes their position. While on the field Scott mentally and verbally tries to keep himself in check and hopes that everything will work out. The game starts Scotts team has the ball, Scott runs to the side into a position, from where he can dash forward and try to get closer to the enemies goal but the other players just keep skipping him while passing between each other. One player gets knocked over and the ball falls to the ground Scott sees this and runs towards it intend on picking it up with his stick only for Jackson to shove him from the side to the ground and dashing towards the ball himself, picking it up and scoring a goal.

Everyone on the stands, except for 3 people cheered for Jackson. Those 3 were Scotts mother stunned by Jackson tackling his own team mate who happens to be her son. Lydia, who is pissed at Jackson thinking that this is probably payback for what happened at the hospital and Lydias mother, who now was sure that she preferred Scott to Jackson. Scott looks into the stands and sees Lydia who was kinda forced to stand up to help hold up a banner which says: We luv u Jackson. If Scott wasn't already angry, now he for sure was now, not knowing that Lydia doesn't want to help hold up the banner but doesn't want to be cast out from her "popular kids" group thinking that Lydia was only nice to him as a part of some kind of twisted game.

Stiles seeing this just says "brutal. Oh this is not gonna be good." to himself showing sympathy for Scott and worrying about Scott loosing it.

Scott sees the main players of his team huddled together and hears with his Eagle hearing Jackson saying "Only to me!" Danny then asks "but what if he's open?" "Who is the captain? You or me?" Jackson says playing the rank card.

"C'mon dude I just wanna win." Danny replies.

"We will win!" Jackson says convinced of himself.

"But.." Danny starts only to get stopped by Jackson asking threateningly "What did I say! Now what did I say?"

"Don't pass to McCall." Danny repeats Jacksons orders not agreeing with them.

Jackson punches him as a sign of confirmation and that his orders stand and everyone splits up and gets into position.

Scott hearing this started to feel his vision to change and slaps his helmet hard, that since pain is supposed to control the shift it might help.

Further into the game after being pretty much completely left out by his team Scott begins to change and is keeping a hunched over position to hide his shifted features but starts breathing deeply, to which the referee asks "You OK kid?" and Scott nods his head yes slowly.

Some of the enemy players hearing Scotts deep and dark sounding breaths take a scared step back.

By now the points are Home:3 and Guest:5 which means that currently Beacon Hills is loosing.

The audience near Lydia starts cheering again and Lydia is forced to hold up another Jackson banner. Scott seeing this starts causes his eyes to shift again but he gets them back under control.

During the starting position the enemy player gets the ball and launches it high up behind himself.

Scott seeing this, steps over the enemy players shoulder to catch the ball and begins a run towards the goal. He dodges 5 players one after the other and shoots a goal. The crowd starts cheering loudly and Jackson standing on the field, looks pissed.

The enemy team gets the ball again and the player who gets the ball from the captain sees Scott in front of him and passes him the ball. Scott catches it and takes off towards the goal dodging 4 enemy players and getting a goal by ripping through the keepers net.

Both coaches and the referee argue and by saying "the ball is in the net, we got it" Coach takes the referees whistle blowing it as a sign that they got the goal. Meanwhile Scott is really scared because he can't control the shift again and if the others see him transformed its byebye normal life.

At the next play, the referee says "down." Both Jackson and the other team captain get to starting position and the enemy team captain asks Jackson "Yo, what the hell is up with your team mate man? What the hell is he on?"

Jackson replies "I don't know, yet."

"Set" the referee yells and blows into the whistle signaling the start of the round.

Scott gets the ball passed by Jackson and takes off towards the goal. Getting near it he gets his heat vision, hunches back over again and starts to look around as if searching for prey.

Stiles says from the bench "Oh no Scott, no!" worried, knowing that this can't mean anything good.

Lydia on the stands says "You can do it Scott, you want your reward right?" to herself. Scott hears this, calms down a bit, gets his normal vision back and shoots the goal.

The crowd starts screaming like crazy since Beacon Hills won 6 to 5 in the end.

Scott takes off one of his gloves and looks at his hand seeing that his Talons were beginning to start coming out. He clutches the glove and his hand to his chest and starts running away from the celebrating crowd toward the locker room and shower. Lydia seeing Scott run off, informs her mom "I'll go check on him." taking off after Scott but being considerably slower with her high heels on.

* * *

|locker room|

Scott gets into the locker room, takes his helmet off and grunts, walking towards the mirrors. Looking up he sees that he is completely shifted and breaks the mirror by punching it. He then hears Lydia approaching and gets into the shower compartment of the room and prays to god that the pain from punching the mirror will help him shift back to normal.

Lydia hears the Mirror breaking and sees the helmet and the broken glass on the ground and calls "Scott. Scott are you here?" hearing nothing in reply she walks further into the room a little scared by the dark locker room and Scott not showing himself and sees Scott standing in the shower compartment, relaxing she approaches Scott touching his shoulder to get his attention.

Scott without realizing relaxed with Lydia close by and started shifting back, so when he turns around to look at Lydia he is back to normal and a quick look at his non talon fingers confirms this for him.

"Scott? You scared me are you alright?" Lydia asks.

"Yeah sorry I just got kinda light headed, maybe it's my asthma acting up though it recently got better."

"Or it could be the adrenaline. You did a pretty good job out there." Lydia says smiling at Scott.

"Sorry for acting really weird today with the coming to your house and all." Scott apologizes.

"It's OK, I actually thought it was sweet that you took the time to check if I would make it." Lydia replies.

"OK I have to be honest, you make me kinda nervous." Scott says.

"I do? Well that's no surprise I make everyone nervous." Lydia answers thinking it to be normal.

"Well yeah but it's a different kind of nervous for me, I don't care much for your social status. But you astonish me and I just wanna make sure I don't scare you off by being too weird." Scott confesses deciding not to bring up his long time crush on her because that would probably be too soon.

"I doubt that will happen and if you spend more time with me you will see that I can be quite weird as well." Lydia replies.

"Is that an invitation? Scott dares to ask.

"Do you want it to be?" Lydia smirks at him.

"Yeah, kinda." Scott replies.

"Well, then I guess it is one but don't get to comfortable around me, if you embarrass me in school I will kill you, just so you know." Lydia half jokes.

"Also do you want to get your present now, Seeing that you won and made the deciding goals?" Lydia asks flirting

"Sure what was the reward you had in mind." Scott replies trying to stay calm but failing.

"Well I thought something like this would be appropriate." Lydia says leaning in to kiss Scott who leans in as well while closing his eyes.

Both enjoy the kiss for a while, till they part for air with Scott saying "wow".

"Well and that was just the reply for winning, your extra for the deciding shots is this." Lydia says locking her arms behind Scotts head and french kissing him.

After she lets go of him, Scott is standing there unmoving not quite being able to believe what just happened. Lydia then pats him on his cheek to get him back to reality and tells him "but don't let it get to your head this was only a reward for winning the game, it's not like you can come up to me and kiss me whenever you want now, understood?"

"understood." Scott salutes jokingly "But if one where interested in gaining that privilege and thereby becoming your boyfriend, what would one have to do to achieve that?" Scott asks deciding to show his interest in her, though he is sure she already knew about his crush.

"Hmm we'll see, if I'm looking for something like that again and I know what is needed I'll tell you, deal?" Lydia laughs, having already known about his crush on her, he isn't good at hiding secrets from her.

"deal." Scott says smiling ear to ear.

"Well see you tomorrow star player." Lydia says winking at Scott and then leaving saying hi to the hiding Stiles while passing him.

"She kissed me." Scott says to Stiles still smiling brightly.

"I saw." Stiles replies.

"Twice." Scott says still out of it.

"Saw that too." Stiles says smiling for his friend. "It's pretty good huh?"

"I don't know how but I controlled it, I pulled it back, maybe I can do this maybe it's not that bad." Scott says beginning to the upside of his powers and for the first time since he was bitten it feels like he had a win.

"We'll talk later then." Stiles says hitting his arm.

"What?" Scott asks wanting to know what Stiles was implying.

"The medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found." Stiles says somberly.

"And?" Scott asks expectantly.

"Well to keep it simple, medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal and not human. Derek is human and not animal. Derek not killer, Derek let outta jail." Stiles explains

"Are you kidding me?" Scott asks not believing it.

"No and here is the bigger kick in the ass. My dad ID-ed the dead girl, both halves. Her name was Laura Hale." Stiles says letting it sink in.

"Hale?" Scott asks shortly afterwards.

"Dereks' Sister." Stiles answers the unasked question.


	5. Episode3 part1

Teen Eagle

It is night and Scott and Lydia are coming out of the school building and jogging hand in hand to the buses.

"Haha, where are you taking me?" Lydia asks Scott.

"Somewhere where we can be alone." Scott replies grinning.

"We are alone." Lydia says.

"Somewhere where we can be more alone." Scott says opening the door of one of the buses.

Both Teens get in still holding hands and let go of each other when they reach the back part of the bus and sit on seats across from each other in the same row. Both Teens try to get the other one to make the first move and try to look sexy and in Lydias case also innocent.

Scott decides the few seconds of waiting are enough, stands up and walks towards Lydia who was still lying back on her seat and kisses her. After a long deep kiss Scott then kisses her neck and his hand which was on the back of her seat started to change into his talons. Feeling himself loosing control and shifting Scott stops kissing her and leans against the seat infront of them.

Lydia asks concerned "what's wrong?" not knowing what caused Scott to stop.

Scott shifting further says "get away." in order to protect her from himself.

Scott now completely shifted turns around slowly while telling her "get away from me."

Lydia now seeing Scott transformed walks backwards toward the bus door while gasping a shocked "Scott.". After a few steps she then turns around and breaks off in a full sprint in hopes to get away from whatever Scott became. But she doesn't get far as Scotts hand grabs her by her ankle and jerks her foot off the floor with her falling to the ground. Scott now dragging Lydia over the floor of the bus with her trying to hold onto the pipes securing the seats to the floor but failing against Scotts increased strength has lost the fight against his inner animal and is giving in to the need to feed on prey. When they get to the very back of the bus Lydia turns around and kicks Scott of herself and gets back to running towards the exit while whimpering along the way from the shock of being attacked from what she thought is a friend. Lydia getting to the door stumbles and looks back while screaming terrified to see Scott rip out one of the seats with one hand and then hurl it towards her.

Lydia still screaming for help gets the bus door partly open only for Scott to silence her by holding his hand over her mouth and dragging her back into the bus and slams her into the bus door.

|Scotts bedroom|

"Holy fuck!" Scott yells jerking away and quickly taking in his surrounding recognizing his bedroom then relaxes. "Oh man that was one fucked up realistic dream." Scott says falling back on his mattress covering his eyes with one hand. The alarm clock then beeps. "Man and now I gotta get ready for school already."

* * *

|school hallways|

Scott and Stiles get into the school building having met up in front of it like usual.

"So you killed her." Stiles guesses, being filled in on Scotts weird dream just now.

"I don't know I just woke up and I was sweating like crazy and I couldn't breathe. I never had a dream where I woke up like that before." Scott answers unsure.

"Really? I have, usually ends up in a different end." Stiles says as they make their way through school.

"A) I've never had a dream that felt that real and B) never give me that much detail about you in bed again." Scott replies.

"Noted! Let me take a guess here." Stiles begins to say but was interrupted by Scott saying "No I know you think it has something to do with me kissing Lydia the other night. Like I'm gonna loose control if it happens again and rip her throat out."

"No, of course not. Yeah that's totally it." Stiles says after glancing at Scott.

"Hey come on it's gonna be fine, personally I think you're handling this pretty amazingly, you know it's not like there is a lycanthropie for beginners class you can take." Stiles says hoping to cheer Scott up a bit.

"Yeah not a class but maybe a teacher." Scott tells Stiles.

"Who, Derek? You forget the part where we got him tossed in jail?" Stiles shouts hitting Scott on the back of his head.

"Yeah I know, but it's just chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus it all felt so real." Scott says lost in thought.

"How real?" Stiles asks.

"Like it actually happened." Scott says getting to the same doors he dreamt, he and Lydia came out of in order to get to the buses and freezes at the sight before him.

In front of them was a bus with a ripped of back door and blood splatter all over the bus, inside and outside.

"I think it did." Stiles says shocked watching the police working on the crime scene.

Getting back in the school hallways Stiles tells Scott "she is probably fine."

"She isn't answering my text Stiles!" Scott replies shook up and beginning to look around himself in search of a strawberry blonde Lydia who he may or may not have killed.

"You know that could just be a coincidence right?" Stiles asks helping Scott look for Lydia.

With a "just help me find her OK?" Scotts panic begins to take over and he looks around with even more vigor and then stops at a locker, feeling his pulse rising and feeling as though he may shift. Punching the locker he begins to calm down but still breathing hard. Scott then walks backwards still looking around and feels someone crashing into him, hearing books fall to the ground due to the collision. Turing around Scott sees Lydia who says "What the hell Scott? Don't just run me of all people over." annoyed that her books were scattered on the ground. Scott relieved by seeing her alive just says "You're OK." smiling for the first time that day.

"As soon as you help me collect these, yeah." Lydia says kneeling and picking up her books, Scott joining her hastily and looking deep into her eyes. Lydia seeing him stop looks up, back into his eyes and asks "What?" expectantly.

"I'm just happy to see you." Scott replies still really happy that his dream was only that, a dream.

Over the speaker they then hear "Attention students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night, on one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened classes will proceed as scheduled, thank you." with everybody around groaning at hearing that they won't be getting any class free days.

Lydia now standing with her books in hands again looks at Scott and asks "Safe me a seat at lunch?" taking of towards her class after brushing over Scotts arm.

"Yeah." Scott says staring after her as she walks of towards class. Scott then makes his way back towards his class and sees Jackson fumbling with the dented locker door Scott had punched.

Jackson seeing Scott looking at him asks "What are you looking at asswipe?" angrily.

* * *

|chemistry class|

Scott and Stiles were sitting in class with Scott one row before Stiles and saying "maybe it was my blood." Scott turns around to his best friend.

"Could have been animal blood. You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something" Stiles replies.

"And did what?" Scott asks.

"Ate it?" Stiles answers.

"Raw?" Scott questions shocked.

"No you stopped and baked it in your little werebird oven. I don't know you're the one who can't remember anything." Stiles replies not noticing that their teacher had finished writing on the board and was getting annoyed at Scott and him talking.

"Mr. Stilinski if that's your idea of a hushed whisper you might wanna pull the headphones out every once in a while. I think you and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes?" Their teacher says.

"No." Stiles says disappointed while Scott stands up grabs his stuff and moves to the front tow.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be to much." the teacher says cockily.

The girl next to Scott suddenly stands up and makes her way to the windows saying "Hey I think they found something!" Everyone follows her lead and moves closer to the window to see what is going on. Looking out the window they see a badly hurt man being transported to an ambulance.

Scott turning to Stiles says "that's not a rabbit." shocked that he probably hurt or killed that man.

Suddenly the man jumps up screaming and everyone in the class takes a step back scared by the sudden movement.

"OK, this is good, this is good, he got up he is not dead. Dead guys can't do that." Stiles tells Scott in order to calm him down.

"Stiles I did that." Scott says still shocked by the fact that it was most likely him who attacked the man.

* * *

|cafeteria|

"But dreams aren't memories." Stiles argues carrying his tablet with food alongside Scott who was carrying his own and sitting down at an empty row of seats.

"Then it wasn't a dream, something happened last night and I can't remember what." Scott replies.

"What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?" Stiles questions Scott.

"Because during the full moon he wasn't changed he was in total control, while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy." Scott explains

"You don't know that." Stiles says wishing he could get Scott to be more optimistic.

"I don't not know it. I can't go out with Lydia, I have to cancel." Scott says thinking that if he keeps his distance from Lydia she will be safer.

"No you're not canceling. OK you can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out." Stiles tells Scott.

Lydia then approach the two carrying her own food. Sitting down next to Scott Lydia asks curiously "figure what out?".

"Uh just a homework." Scott replies.

"I thought I already helped you with everything." Lydia questions doubtfully.

"We got new homework in class just now." Stiles then says hoping that Lydia will buy it.

"I don't believe you two but I won't pry, this time." Lydia tells them.

Danny and Allison approach and take a seat next to each side of Stiles.

"Hey." Allison says greeting Stiles who takes her hand, interlocks their fingers and also says "Hey." smiling at her.

Just then Jackson approaches Scott from behind saying "Get up."

"What? No!" Scott replies.

"What do you want Jackson?" Lydia adds.

"I want to talk to you in order for us to get back together obviously." Jackson replies.

"I don't think that will happen. In fact I got a date tomorrow." Lydia says.

"You a date? Hah." Jackson laughs.

"What you don't believe me? Then just ask Scotty here. He is my date. In fact I was thinking we could double date. You and Stiles, me and Scott." Lydia says turning to Allison near the end.

"Ah well two losers on a date it's like you're made for each other. Good luck on your snooze fest." Jackson says grunting and walking away.

Seeing that Jackson is away Scott turns to Lydia with a raised eyebrow.

Seeing the look on Scotts face Lydia then sighs "sorry I pulled you into it. I just didn't want him to think I'm waiting for him to somehow win me back, that is not acceptable."

"Well that's OK I guess, I understand where you're coming from, too bad it's not a real date." Scott says blurting the last part out without realizing it and then clamping his hand in front of his mouth realizing what he has done.

"Oh, you want to go on a date with me? How surprising." Lydia says sarcastically. "Well I guess it could be fun to do a double date. I never had one since Jackson always wanted to have the full attention. Ah what the hell let's try it, you in?" Lydia then decides and looking towards Allison, who nods her confirmation.

"Oh and Scotty don't think one date will make you instantly my boyfriend." Lydia teases him.

Danny then decides that this was enough talking about dates for him and changes the subject by saying "So I'm hearing that they think it was some kind of animal attack. Probably a cougar."

"Oh and I just found out who it is, check it out." Stiles says finishing loading a video on his handy and holding it so that everyone can see whats on it. The video is a reportage on the incident with the school bus and identifies the victim as Garrison Meyers and says that he survived the attack and is currently in the hospital in critical condition.

Seeing the victims photo int the video Scott says "I know this guy."

"You do?" Danny asks

"Yeah when I used to take the bus when I have been practically living with my dad. He was the driver." Scott says getting lost in thoughts.

"Well can we get back to something a little more fun please? Oh where should we go tomorrow night?" Lydia asks with the question mainly directed at Allison since she was sure that the boys would be OK with whatever she and Allison would come up with.

"Well I don't want to be sitting at home watching Lacrosse videos again as my usual dates went, so we're doing something fun." Lydia says.

"Well do you have an idea Stiles? And you don't mind a double date right?" Allison asks.

"No I like the idea of having a double date, but as to what we could do I got nothing." Stiles answers smiling at Allison thankful that she wants him to enjoy the date too.

"Hmm looks like I have to come up with something myself." Lydia says.

After a brief moment she exclaimed "How about bowling?"

"Well.." Scott begins but gets cut off by Lydia whispering to him "You know when I bowl I get all riled up and maybe I will want to kiss a certain someone again."

"I think it's a great idea." Scott then exclaims changing his mind immediately while looking at Stiles with pleading eyes.

"Alright I'm in." Stiles folds because of Scotts pleading look.

"Well I guess we're going bowling then." Allison says sounding excited.

* * *

|hallway|

After eating up and saying goodbye to the girls Scott and Stiles walk to the parking space where Stiles has his Jeep and Scott his bike.

"You're a terrible bowler." Stiles tells Scott.

"I know, I'm such an idiot but you didn't hear what she told me." Scott says explaining himself.

"Yeah and I probably don't want to know. But anyway I got to say the whole double date thing is a bit relief for me. First of all I got my buddy with me to watch my babbling and secondly I won't be the worst bowler of the group. Since we both know you will take that honor." Stiles says.

"Yeah yeah, I suck at bowling I know hopefully Lydia won't mind playing with an unskilled newbie, or maybe we can convince them to a girls vs guys?" Scott suggests.

"Oh no my friend, you got yourself into this mess by agreeing to a bowling date and I won't get an instant loose just because you don't want to suck while on Lydias team." Stiles teases.

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence, oh man I'm gonna be late for work." Scott says looking at his handy.

* * *

|animal clinic|

Scott has hurried to get to work and puts his bike next to the sign out front and rushes in headed for the exam room where Deaton already is waiting.

"I'm sorry." Scott says opening the door of the exam room.

"You're all of two minutes late." Daeton says checking what was brought to them in a package.

"I just don't want you to think I'm slacking." Scott says putting his backpack in a corner of the room where it won't get in the way.

"Scott, I guarantee you you're one of the least slacking kids in this town." Deaton says while walking over to where Scott was standing and putting away the package to which Scott can only smile in response. Scott then turns around and sees the Sheriff wearing sunglasses standing infront of the door of the exam room opening it to come in.

Scott thinks that he is in trouble because they found some kind of evidence against him at the crime scene, but relaxes when he sees that the Sheriff came with one of their police dogs.

Deaton hearing the door open turns around and says "Hey, I see somebody is ready to get their stitches out." while walking toward the dog.

"Hey there Scott you staying out of trouble?" Mr. Stilinski greets Scott.

Deaton puts the dog on the table in order to examine him and remove his stitches.

Sheriff Stilinski then takes out a folder with pictures handing them to Deaton saying "Hey listen, while I'm here you mind taking a look at those pictures I was telling you about? Sacramento still can't determine the animal."

"I'm not exactly an expert. Uh, is this the guy who was attacked in the bus?" Deaton asks taking the pictures out of the folder in order to see if he can notice anything on them that might help the police.

"Yeah. And we fo und wolf hairs on Laura Hales body." Stilinski answers.

Scott listening to them and getting on edge asks "A wolf? Uhm, I mean I think I read somewhere that wolves haven't been in California for like sixty years."

"True enough, but wolves are highly migratory they could have wondered in from another state driven by impulse or strong enough memory." Deaton explains.

"Wolves have memories?" Scott questions.

"Longer term memories, yes. If associated with a primal drive. See this one here?" Deaton says pointing at a scratch on the victims face and shifting back to what the Sheriff was asking about.

"Those are claw marks. A wolf would have gone for the throat and spinal cord with its teeth." He further explains.

"So what do you think? It's a mountain lion?" Mr. Stilinski asks.

"I don't know, a wolf could chase down its prey hobbling it by tearing into the ankles. And then the throat." Deaton says wondering what might have attacked the victim. Hearing this Scott gets a flashback of grabbing Lydias ankle and dragging her through the bus.

The Sheriff thanks Deaton for his insight and leaves after the dog is treated. The rest of Scotts shift was pretty uneventful, a few pets being checked up on, nothing special.

* * *

|hospital|

After finishing his shift Scott swings by the hospital after getting some takeout in order to bring it to his mother. Walking in the hospital Scott makes his way to the nurses station and his mother sees him coming looking as though he wants something. "Uh is my beautiful, talented and wonderful son actually bringing me dinner?" Melissa asks.

"Yeah thought you wouldn't mind skipping the cafeteria tonight." Scott replies grinning.

"You are the most thoughtful, loving, most conniving little con artist ever. You are so not getting the car tomorrow night." having heard about the date from Scott when he texted her to check up on her.

"Mom." Scott says shocked.

"What? I mean there is a curfew so no car. But I will take this. Love you" Melissa explains while taking the food Scott brought and making her way to the break room.

"Love you too." Scott replies turning around and wanting to get home but he smells blood and approaches the door at the end of the hall opening it to see the victim of the animal attack lying in his bed. Scott asks "Mr. Meyers, are you OK?" only for Meyers to start shaking and grabs Scotts arm. Melissa heard the alarm go off in Meyers room and rushes in to see him grabbing Scotts arm

"The hell are you doing in here? Get out." She yells at Scott who was scared by the sudden reaction of Mr. Myres.

* * *

|Hale house|

A police officer steps out of his car and looks around talking to the police radio saying "Looks pretty deserted dispatch, you want me to take a look inside?" A voice answers "Unit 16 this is county property you have to make sure it's vacant."

"I don't think anyone's home." He replies looking at the house getting a weird vibe coming off it.

"For the love of god 16 go inside, see if anyone's in there." the voice says getting annoyed.

"Copy that." the officer says. After he makes two steps towards the house the police dog in the back of his car barks. Turning to the dog the officer says "don't do that.". He then gets to looking at the house and when he gets close to it the dog starts barking non stop now. Unnoticed by the officer Derek Hale is standing at a window and is shifting a bit to get the dog to freak out and panic.

Noticing the dog panicking the officer gets back into the car saying "I'm coming." and drives off freaked out by what just happened.

After the police officer drives off Derek sees Scott approaching his house and Scott says "I know you can here me, I need your help."

Derek gets downstairs and steps out of the house looking at Scott expectantly.

Scott then begins explaining his problem. "OK, I know I was part of you getting arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters, also don't know what happened to your sister. But I think I did something last night, I had a dream about someone, but someone else got hurt and it turns out that that part of the dream might have actually happened."

"You think you attacked the driver?" Derek asks knowing what Scott was talking about.

"Did you see what I did last night?" Scott asks freaked.

"No." Derek answers.

"Then can you please tell me the truth, am I gonna hurt someone?" Scott questions.

"Yes." Derek replies without hesitation.

"Could I kill someone?" Scott asks scared of the answer.

"Yes." Derek answers.

"Am I gonna kill someone?" Scott asks now completely terrified.

"Probably." Derek says still stoic as ever.

Scott leans against a post and Derek follows him saying "Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift even on a full moon. But it's not gonna come for free." Derek begins to bargain.

"What do you want?" Scott asks feeling helpless.

"You'll find out. But for now I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus, go inside, see it, feel it, let your senses, your sight, smell, touch, let them remember for you." Derek advises.

"So I just go back?" Scott asks.

"Do you wanna know what happened?" Derek replies.

"I just wanna know if I hurt him." Scott says.

"No you don't. You wanna know if you'll hurt her." Derek guesses.

Scott then thanks Derek for the advise and calls Stiles to meet up later and drive to the school parking lot in order for him to find out what happened.

* * *

|school parking lot|

Scott and Stiles drive up to the closed gate in Stiles Jeep. Getting out and approaching the gate Scott tells Stiles "Hey no, just me someone needs to keep watch."

"How come I'm always the guy who's keeping watch?" Stiles asks feeling left out.

"Cause there is only two of us."Scott argues.

"OK, why is it starting to feel as if you're Batman and I'm Robin? I don't wanna be Robin all the time." Stiles says disappointed.

"Nobody's Batman and Robin any of the time." Scott tells him.

"Not even some of the time?" Stiles asks shocked.

"Just stay here." Scott says loosing his patience

"Oh my god." Stiles exclaims giving up.

Scott then jumps the fence and approaches the bus where the driver got attacked.

Closing his eyes he remembers being in bed and hearing a loud howling causing him to partly shift and wake up. Scott walks towards the bus door and touches it remembering Lydias screaming face pressed against it. His heart is pounding and he is scared but he has to know, opens the door and gets in the bus. Walking in the bus while looking around he touches a seat and gets a flashback to a screaming Lydia being dragged over the floor when suddenly in the flashback Lydia changed into Mr. Myres shocked Scott lets go and walks further into the bus suddenly seeing a seat being thrown towards him. He throws his arms up to defend himself only for it to disappear again, breathing heavily Scott looks at the floor and sees the screaming face of Myres looking up at him while grabbing for then remembers holding Myres hand in order to help him hind that he was slashed by a clawed hand.

Jumping back Scott looks at his hands, when Stiles starts beeping because he can see flashlights approaching. Scott runs out of the bus, using a car as a springboard he flips over the fence lands in a roll and gets into Stiles Jeep telling him to start driving away.

When they start driving away Stiles asks "Did it work? Did you remember?"

"Yeah I was there last night. And the blood, a lot of it was mine." Scott tells Stiles holding onto the edge of the roof for balance, since he doesn't have a seat belt on.

"So you did attack him?" Stiles asks.

"No. I saw glowing eyes in the bus but they weren't mine it was Derek." Scott says.

"And what about the driver?" Stiles questions.

"I tried to protect him." Scott replies.

"Wait what why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver?" Stiles asks confused.

"That's what I don't get." Scott says equally confused.

"It's gotta be a pack thing." Stiles guesses.

"What do you mean?" Scott asks curious.

"Like an initiation. You do the kill together." explains.

"Because ripping someones throat out is a real bonding experience?" Scott retorts.

"Yeah but you didn't do it, which means you're not a killer. And it also means .." Stiles says.

"I can go out with Lydia." Scott finishes smiling.

"I was gonna say it means you won't kill me." Stiles tells Scott.

"Oh yeah. That too." Scott replies having totally forgotten about that.

* * *

AN: next time: group date and fight.


	6. Episode3 part2

Teen Eagle

|Allisons bedroom|

Allison and Lydia are currently in Allisons bedroom picking out an outfit for her to wear to the date.

Allison takes a dress of the hanger and shows it to Lydia who only says "Hmm, pass." Allison puts the dress back and picks out another one only to receive a "pass" from Lydia again.

Lydia deciding that this will be faster if she just picks out the dress herself stands up from her sitting position on the bed and goes to Allisons closet saying "Let me see." then looks through the dresses saying "pass" after looking through a few of them and then saying "Pass on all of it. God Allison it's like your taste is dwindling by every second." Lydia then sees a black dress which does look OK to her and tells Allison "this!" looking proud that she found the right dress in Allisons closet.

The door then opens and Chris Argent walks in. Lydia and Allison look towards him and Allison greets him "Dad, hello." surprised to see him.

"Right I'm sorry I completely forgot to knock." Chris responds realizing that his daughter was not expecting him.

Lydia plopping down on the bed also greets him saying "Hey Mr. Argent."

"Dad do you need something?" Allison asks.

"I wanted to tell you that you will be staying in tonight." Chris tells them.

"What but I'm going out with my friends tonight." Allison responds.

"Not when there is some animal out there attacking people." Chris explains.

"Dad, dad I'm.." Allison begins to say but gets cut off by Chris telling her "Hey, it's out of my hands there is a curfew no one is allowed out past 9.30 pm.".

"Hey no more arguing" Chris tells her seeing that she is disappointed because she throws her dress on her bed.

Allison sighs angrily as her father walks back out of the room and Lydia stands up saying "hmm, some one is daddys little girl." smiling not having expected for Allison to be so obedient.

"Sometimes. But not tonight." Allison replies getting her hat and opening the window. Going outside on her roof Allison walks to the edge flipping off it landing in the front yard. Lydia only asks "What are you doing?" seeing Allison go out on the roof.

"8 years gymnastics. Are you coming?" Allison whispers standing below the window.

"I'll take the stairs." Lydia says, going out her room saying farewell to Allisons parents, telling them that she better get home for the curfew and meeting up with Allison who was waiting for her by her car. Getting in the car they drive to the bowling alley to meet Stiles and Scott for their double date.

* * *

|bowling alley|

The two girls pull up in Lydias car and can already see Scott and Stiles waiting sitting on the hood of Stiles Jeep. Getting out of the car they greet each other with Allison hugging Stiles and with Lydia and Scott just waving at each other. They get in the building, get some bowling shoes and book a lane for them to play at.

Allison was now picking out a ball with Stiles while Scott was Sitting with Lydia waiting for them.

"You really look like you know what you're doing." Stiles says, seeing her weight the balls in her hand.

"I used to bowl with my dad. When is the last time you bowled?" Allison asks making small talk.

"Uhh, a few times with my dad about two years ago, before that was on a birthday party with Scott when we were 8 and let me tell you, I love the guy but he can't bowl for his life. I don't know what Lydia told him to get him to agree to this." Stiles replies grinning at her.

"OK, let's see if you still know what to do then." Allison says smirking and going to their seats having picked out a ball she likes.

"Yeah lets." Stiles replies grabbing a ball he guesses will do fine following her to their seats.

After putting in their names Lydia is first up to bowl.

She asks Scott "Hey wanna show me how to do it?"

"Uhm I'm not really the right guy to ask for that, I only bowled once when I was 8 and sucked extremely bad." Scott tells her kinda disappointed that he let's her down.

"Hmpf OK." Lydia says going to the lane and throwing the ball intentionally to the side.

"Hey what's up?" Scott asks when she comes back over to get another ball, having noticed her playing bad on purpose.

"What do you mean?" Lydia asks innocently.

"You bowling bad on purpose, you don't have to sabotage yourself just so I would look better, I already made my peace that I won't be bowling all that great. Let's just have some fun." Scott tells her gently.

"OK I guess you're right." Lydia responds not knowing what to take from this, because the other guys she went out with always wanted her to play bad in order to stroke their egos. Lydia then walks up to the lane and throws all pins over effortlessly at which Scott cheers silently for her not wanting to disturb the other customers.

Next up is Allison, she picks up her ball and also throws a strike coming back to sit next to Stiles and smiles at him already enjoying herself. Stiles only grins back at her holding her hand which she just offered him.

The next one to throw is Scott who stands up feeling rather nervous despite really having come to terms with him loosing hard or at least that's what he wanted to think. Lydia tells him "You can do it Scott." encouragingly while Stiles tells him "it can only be better than last time you played" hoping to lighten the mood.

Scott takes a random ball and gets to the lane trying to mirror the actions of Lyida and Allison before him but swinging the ball back to hard and putting too much force into his throw which caused the ball to roll of to the side immediately.

Scott goes back to pick up his next ball and feels embarrassed, gets to the lane again and throws the ball after a quick prayer saying "Come on just one pin, please." this time the ball got further down the lane before rolling of to the side. Disappointed Scott slumps back down in his chair next to Lydia only for her to surprise him by squeezing his hand under the display where they put in their stats and whispering in his ear "I guess I should give you some pointers, if you want them." sounding supportive but being careful how she put it since she doesn't know if Scott will get offended by it. Scott replies looking at her smiling brightly. "Yes please, that would be great." while thinking, this is not how I hoped it would go but still I get to spend some time with Lydia.

Next up is Stiles who throws a spare getting 6 pins on the first throw and 4 on his second.

After him Lydia and Allison both throw a Strike again and Scott approaches the lane, ball in hand with Lydia following behind him telling him "Scott you are thinking too much.".

"I'm sorry I'm ruining this I guess I should have told you I suck at bowling before hand." Scott says somberly.

"No your not ruining this, but it couldn't hurt if you cheered up a bit, like you said we're here to have fun right." Lydia tells him smiling. "So, here is what you should do, you just aim down at the middle pin, your throw technique is OK, but your way into your head and mess up your aim with that." Lydia explains to him.

"OK, so what do I do to get outta my head?" Scott asks

"Hmm I don't know just think about something else?" replies.

"Like what?" Scott asks.

"Think about me, naked. And your reward if you get a Strike tonight, lets say a kiss per strike?" Lydia flirts.

Scott hearing this blanks out, blinking a few times waiting to get back to reality and then focuses on his new found goal, making as many Strikes as possible. Somehow with the focusing he seems to have activated his werebird eyes and can now see the pin as though they were in front of him. Taking his aim at the middle one he throws the ball and hits a Strike. Stunned Scott turns around and sits back next to Lydia, who was now smiling brightly at him, because she is proud of him and excited to see that she has that much effect on Scott.

Stiles asks "What did you say to him?" absolutely shocked that Scott who used to suck at bowling more than any other sport now throws a perfect strike.

"Nothing, just told him something to take his mind of performing good and added a little incentive to the game." Lydia tells him.

Stiles approaches the lane and throws a Strike himself.

The next few rounds are either strikes or spares flying down the lane with Scott hitting only Strikes, motivated by Lydias reward.

"That is seriously amazing" Stiles says.

Allison asks "Lydia how many strikes is that now?"

"It's 6 in a row." Lydia tells her happy that Scott can keep up the good performance, because if she is honest with herself she is looking forward to kissing Scott almost as much as he is to kissing her, man Scott is a good kisser she thought to herself.

Scott sitting down next to Lydia tells them "Lydias advise worked wonders I guess." beaming brightly because this turns out to be a great date for him after all.

After a few more rounds they were finished with the game and Scott got all of other throws strikes as well. All of them had a pretty close score in the end with Scott just behind Lydia, who got a perfect score.

While the girls changed their shoes, with the boys already done, Scott takes Stiles to the side and asks "Hey will you take Allison back to her place or does Lydia want to drive her back?"

"I don't know I haven't asked her yet, why?" Stiles replies.

"I was thinking Lydia and I could hang out a bit more. I mean we are already late for the curfew anyways and the date didn't take as long with all of us playing pretty good later on."

"Hmm I guess you're right, I'll ask Allison if she wants me to drive her back or if she wants Lydia to, but I think there is another reason, but I won't pry I know you won't tell me anyway." Stiles tells Scott.

"Hey what are you talking about?" Lydia asks approaching the two with Allison walking next to her.

"We were just wondering if Stiles should drive Allison back and I should ride with you." Scott tells them.

"Sure sounds like a great idea." Allison says, catching on that Lydia and Scott want some alone time whispering to Lydia "give me the details tomorrow." going over to Stiles and linking her arm in his kissing him on the cheek. Lydia takes Scott by the hand and all of them go to the parking lot, saying good night to each other and getting in their cars. Stiles and Allison take of soon after they got into the car while Lydia decides to wait and talk a bit with Scott.

"So what's the reason you wanted to ride with me? You want to cash in your reward already?" Lydia asks, a little disappointed since Scott doesn't seem like the type to be pushy about such stuff.

"No, I just want to spend some more time with you and thank you again for the help, without you stepping in, I think I would have ruined the date completely." Scott tells her honestly.

"What you mean to tell me you haven't had your mind set on getting your 9 kisses from me?"

"Well not exactly, I mean I am not opposed to getting them, but I think you should decide if and or when you want to kiss me. Don't get me wrong the idea of getting a kiss for each strike caused me to throw the 9 in a row but I never expected you to go through with it." Scott explains.

Lydia leans over and kisses him briefly.

"What was that for?" Scott asks stunned.

"For being the first gentleman I ever went out with. Usually guys are really pushy about making out. I never really liked that." Lydia explains starting the car and driving off the parking lot, on the way to her home.

"If you want you can spend the night, if you behave yourself and sleep on the couch." Lydia offers.

"Sure. But can you take me to my house? I want to grab a shower and get a change of clothes. I'll come over in an hour or so if that's still OK with you?" Scott replies.

"OK. It's not that late yet." Lydia says looking at the clock which shows that it's 10 pm turning the car around and heading to the McCall house after getting the directions from Scott.

"Thanks." Scott smiles at her.

* * *

|gas station|

Meanwhile at a gas station in Beacon Hills Derek pulls up and starts to fuel up his car when he sees two Jeeps approaching, one coming from each side.

Chris Argent steps out of the one in front of him and two unknown hunters come out of the other one. Derek waited for the gas to be fueled up and then takes out the pump and closes the tank.

Chris approaches him saying "nice ride. Black cars though, very hard to keep clean I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance. If you have something that is nice, you wanna take care of it right? Personally I'm very protective of the things I love, that's something I learned from my family. You don't have much of that these days, do you?" while cleaning his windshield.

Derek makes a fist, knuckles cracking with the pressure he puts on them in order not to loose control.

"There we go. You can actually look through your windshield now. I was hoping that was gonna make everything so much clearer." Chris says putting away the cleaning utensil.

"Forgot to check the oil." Derek says boldly to Chris who was now walking back to his car.

Chris smirks, turning around to his men saying "Check the mans oil."

One of the hunters approaches the side of the car and bashes the window in with his rifle butt saying "Looks good to me." turning around and walking back to his car.

Chris tells Derek "drive safely", gets into his car and takes of together with the other hunters.

* * *

|hospital|

After his run in with the hunters Derek drives to the hospital and walks into the room of the patient who got attacked on the bus, already knowing that it was the Alpha not Scott that attacked him.

Derek sees Mr. Meyers lying in his bed and tells him "Open your eyes." Seeing no reaction he repeats himself "Open your eyes! Look at me." Mr. Meyers then opens his eyes still looking at the ceiling but soon lowers his gaze towards Derek who then asks "What do you remember?"

"Hale." Meyers says.

"How do you know my name?" Derek questions him, never having met the guy before.

"I'm sorry." Meyers replies.

"How do you know me?" Derek asks angered.

"I'm sorry." Meyers repeats and looks back at the ceiling shivering.

Shortly after Melissa McCall is going to the nurses station telling her fellow nurse "Girl, I'm outta here there is a DVR at home full of unwatched TV waiting to remind me how ridiculously single I really am.". She then hears a beeping coming from one of the monitors and sees a warning blink up saying: Garrison Meyers Room 38. Melissa instantly reacts telling her friend "Rose call a code blue room 38." taking off down the hall to the room in question. Arriving in the room she sees a dead Garrison Meyers looking lifeless up at the ceiling with the heart monitor showing that he has no pulse.

* * *

|McCall house|

Soon Scott and Lydia reach the McCall house and Scott gets out of the car thanking her again and telling her "See you in a bit." Lydia then drives home and decides to tidy up her room a bit, since she left a lot of her clothes lying on her bed while picking out a good dress to wear for the date.

Scott runs in his house gets to his bedroom, takes off his clothes and takes a shower, after he finished showering and puts on some clean clothes he hears his mother approaching asking "Scott ,are you there? I'm heading to bed for the night."

"Yeah mom I'm here but I'm gonna head out in a bit, I'm sleeping over at the Martin's house." Scott explains.

"Do either you or Stiles care at all that there is a curfew?" Melissa asks already knowing the answer.

"No." Scott replies obviously.

"Well OK, anyway I'm heading in for the night and you behave yourself over there, like we talked about when you went to the party." Melissa teases her son.

"Yeah yeah mom, no worries." Scott tells her.

"Oh and also Scott I'm sorry to tell you this but the guy you visited earlier today in the hospital, I don't really know how you knew him but anyway he passed away half an hour ago, I'm sorry."

Melissa tells Scott.

"What oh no, what happened? Also he was the driver of the bus I used to take when I was living with dad for a while." Scott replies.

"Well his heart just stopped as far as I can tell, there were no other signs of injury. Don't take this too hard, he had bad odds when he arrived at the hospital with how much damage he took from the animal attack." Melissa says hoping that Scott won't take the death personally, he really can be too caring about other people at times.

"Well OK, good night mom." Scott says while thinking, I bet Derek had something to do with this, I better pay him a visit now!

* * *

|Hale house|

10 minutes later Scott storms into the burned down house and yells "Derek don't tell me that you did what I think you did."

"I didn't do anything." Derek replies, his voice coming from upstairs.

"You killed him." Scott shouts enraged starting to go up the stairs.

"He just died." Derek replies calmly.

"I don't believe you." Scott says reaching the top of the stairs only for Derek to throw him back down the stairs. When Scott reaches the bottom of the stairs he looks up at Derek having shifted completely into his were eagle form and screeches up at Derek.

Derek jumps down the stairs and lands in front of Scott who takes him by his Jacket and shoves him through a wall.

Derek stands up and dusts himself off saying "that was cute." approaching Scott and shifting into his werewolf form. He has a more angled face, hairy sideburns and pronounced canines. Roaring at Scott Derek waits for him to come and fight him. Scott feeling angry because he thinks that Derek killed the bus driver runs at him only to be grabbed, swung around and shoved into a wall a few times and then flung over a table standing in the room. Going into a kneeling position he dodges Derek who was pouncing at where he was just lying by rolling to the side. Derek turns around and gets cut by Scotts talons right across the face. Saying "OK, that hurt." Derek backhands Scott right in his face and then punches him in the stomach with enough power to launch him to the end of the room. Scott then gets on the table he was flung over just a few seconds ago and looks at Derek seeing his talon marks already healing. Derek charges at Scott who jumps into the air and dropkicks Derek over the back of the head. Derek falls to the floor only to get right back up and shoves Scott back into the wall from before. Scott seeing a row hanging on the wall grabs it and bashes Derek over the head with it, Derek lying on the floor now rolls to the side and sweeps Scotts feet away, dodging the row aimed at his chest. Derek jumps over the now lying Scott, grabs him by his throat and lifts him up to slam him into the floor hard 2 times in a row. Scott manages to free himself screeches at Derek again and gets back up, using a nearby chair as springboard Scott launches himself into the air and slashes at Dereks shoulder before kicking him in his side still airborne. Derek returns the favor by slashing the still airborne Scott across the chest. Derek hearing that Scott shifted back because of the pain from the slash across the chest shifted back himself turning around to tell Scott "I didn't kill him, neither of us did. It's not your fault it's not mine, like I told you before the Alpha is the one who bit you and he's the one who attacked and later killed the driver and you're part of his pack, you are the one he wants though that may change when he sees that you're not even a werewolf."

Scott feeling his healing wound on his chest remembers what happened in the bus, when he got slashed by the attacker of the driver, he can clearly remember now, that a completely shifted werewolf, with fur all over his body was the one who attacked Meyers and him.

"OK I believe you, so you didn't kill Meyers, but why did you throw me down the stairs then if you could have just explained what happened?" Scott asks now confused.

"Because you needed to be taught a lesson and I needed to see what you are capable off in a fight. I have to say you handled yourself pretty well for someone with no prior experience and your air attacks are no joke." Derek explained.

"Thanks I guess, so but what does this mean? What do we do against the Alpha?" Scott asks.

"We need to find him and kill him." Derek says confidently.

"Hmm finding him is good but I'm not really on board with the killing part." Scott says.

"What you want him to kill you and your friends instead?" Derek asks.

"No of course not, anyway lets get the finding him part over first before we discuss the killing part." Scott suggest.

"Whatever, anyway finding him will not be easy we have to hope that he makes some kind of mistake." Derek says.

"Hmm OK if you say so, well I better go, Someone is waiting for me also Derek if the offer to help with my control is still on the table despite getting you arrested, I would really appreciate it if you can help me out some time in the future." Scott tells him hopefully.

"Yeah OK, but there will be payback for getting me in trouble with the police." Derek replies.

"As long as it isn't to drastic I guess I deserve it for jumping to conclusions. Anyway bye see you around." Scott says taking off running back home to change his shirt again because of the rips in his current one.

As Scott left Derek thought to himself, man those talons of his really are dangerous, if he helps me fight against the alpha we might actually have a shot at killing him.

* * *

|Martin house|

About 45 minutes after Lydia dropped off Scott at his house, she hears someone knocking at her bedroom window. After getting a scare she looks towards the window and sees Scott sitting on her roof in front of her window, getting off the bed and putting the magazine she was reading away she goes up to the window and opens it asking Scott "Why in gods name do you feel the need to come through my bedroom window?"

"Sorry I didn't know if your mom was already asleep so I thought this way I don't have to use the doorbell." Scott explains himself.

"Hmm makes sense I guess, but text beforehand next time you do something like that, you almost gave me a heart attack." Lydia orders.

"Roger that, so anything in mind that we can do?" Scott asks.

"Well I thought we could watch a movie downstairs." Lydia replies.

"Sounds good." Scott says.

"OK, grab those blankets and the pillow over there, you can use them later to get comfortable on the couch." Lydia tells Scott pointing to the stuff lying on her chair and then walking out with Scott who picked up the blankets and pillow in tow.

Lydia turns on the TV, puts in one of her favorite movies The Notebook and moves over to Scott to sit next to him on the couch.

"Don't try to argue with my choice of movie, I obviously get to pick what we watch, since you made me wait so long." Lydia exclaims.

"Yeah no worries, I don't care what we're watching anyway as long as you enjoy it plus this way I get to know what you like a bit more." Scott smiles at her.

"Well OK then" Lydia says getting comfortable next to Scott.

After they watched about half of the movie Lydia begins to get a little drowsy.

Scott seeing this asks her concerned "Hey do you wanna stop here and watch the rest another day maybe? You seem pretty tired and I could carry you to your bed to sleep more comfortable." Scott suggests

"No I'm not tired, and anyway what's up with you being all gentlemanly, first you don't want me to kiss you and now you want me to leave the couch? Or am I that unattractive to you?" Lydia asks barely able to keep her eyes open.

"No, no, no, no, that's definitely not it, you're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. And it's not like I didn't want to kiss you, believe me I do, but the way it would have happened doesn't seem right, I mean I would want you to kiss me because you want to not because of a bet, and I don't want you to leave the couch I just thought you might be more comfortable in your own bed instead of a couch with someone else in it." Scott explains to Lydia feeling embarrassed and stuttering a bit.

"Well I'll believe you, and it's not that I wanted to kiss you because of the bet I just wanted to kiss you because I like kissing you. Also I'm rater comfortable here on the couch with you." Lydia replies snuggling closer to Scott, one second short of falling asleep.

"Wow, well good night then I guess." Scott says kissing Lydia on the nose and lying down himself turning off the TV and covering himself and Lydia who was now snuggling even closer to Scott with a blanket.

|The next day Martin house|

Today is Saturday which means that there is no school today.

Scott wakes up feeling an unknown weight on himself, opening his eyes he is met with the sight of Lydia snuggled into his side halfway halfway draped over him, deciding not to wake her he just lays there enjoying the peace in his nowadays otherwise hectic and dangerous life and the feeling of Lydia lying on him. About 20 minutes later he can hear Natalie Martin coming down the stairs and begins to internally panic, what would she think seeing her daughter lying next to himself he wonders but gets ripped out of his thoughts, by Natalie now standing behind the couch looking over at the two teens. "Good morning Ms. Martin, Lydia is still sleeping I offered her to take her to her own bed but she wanted to sleep on the couch with me. Sorry, if this angers you I'll leave" Scott whispers awkwardly.

"Oh don't worry I have seen Lydia do way worse with hateful boys." She whispers back

"OK I guess, do you want me to wake her up?" Scott replies still whispering, while wondering why she is so nice to him he would have guessed that the normal reaction would be to throw him out.

"Oh no you can let her sleep some more if it doesn't bother you, just wake her when I'm done preparing breakfast, do you want some too or do you need to get back to your family?" Natalie asks quietly still smiling at seeing Lydia so peaceful.

"Yeah thanks that would be great and no my mom is most of the time busy with covering shifts at the hospital and my dad left us some years ago." Scott tells her.

"OK then, I'll tell you when breakfast is ready and don't tell Lydia this but I'm rooting for you, you really are the nicest boy out of the bunch Lydia has brought home till now." Natalie says winking at Scott.

Scott only blushes in response and decides to wait till Ms. Martin calls them for breakfast.

10 minutes later breakfast is ready and Scott shakes Lydia awake very gently whispering "Hey it's time to wake up, your mom made us some breakfast." softly.

Lydia begins to wake up and takes in her surrounding realizing that she didn't dream what happened last night. "Oh no. I can't believe I really told you that yesterday I thought I was sleeping." Lydia says.

"Well you were almost sleeping and I'm glad you told me. I really like kissing you too." Scott says getting close to her ear and whispering the last part so that only Lydia can hear it.

"Shut up. I didn't mean that, I was delirious from sleep deprivation." Lydia exclaims, Scott not buying it.

"Sure, whatever you say." Scott smiles at her and she blushes in response.

"Anyway come on lets get something to eat and then you can go back home do whatever it is you do." Lydia tells Scott.

"OK, but don't you wanna finish watching the movie before I leave?" Scott asks.

"What you liked it?" Lydia asks slightly excited.

"No but you seemed to enjoy it and I told you as long as you like the movie I'm OK." Scott tells her again, at which Lydia blinks at him turns around moving towards the kitchen table to eat while hiding a smile from Scott. Natalie seeing this only smiles knowingly to herself.

After everyone is done eating, Scott offers to do the dishes, which Natalie greatly appreciates and Scott and Lydia then resume watching the movie and watch another one afterward, which was equally mushy in Scotts opinion. Lydia knows that Scott wouldn't like the movie but wanted to see if he would stay true to his word or fold and complain about the movie.

Much to her surprise Scott didn't complain once despite obviously not enjoying the movie himself.

After they finished watching the movies Scott decided he better get home or his mom might worry about where he is. So saying goodbye to Lydia and Natalie Martin Scott gets back on his bike and takes off heading home.

After Scott left Lydia goes to her room and calls Allison, Allison picks up her phone asking "Hi Lydia, how are you and what happened after we left?" excited.

"Hi, well nothing much at first, Scott decided not to cash in his reward which was surprising if you ask me." Lydia tells her, already having filled her in at the bowling center about the reward she promised Scott.

"What why would he do that?" Allison asks confused.

"He told me that he wants me to kiss him for him not because of a bet." Lydia explains.

"Ohh, how sweet, what happened then?" Allison asks getting more excited.

"Well I drove him home so he could get a shower and a change of clothes and later on he came over, I let him in after he knocked at my window and we then watched The Notebook." Lydia continues on her story.

"So did he complain?" Allison asks.

"No not even once, anyway halfway through the movie I began to fall asleep and we talked a lot, about stuff I won't go into detail now. And then after the comfiest sleep of my life he woke me up, we had breakfast together and watched the other half of The Notebook and then watched a similar movie, I just wanted to see if he would complain to be honest and he left to go home." Lydia tells her smiling brightly at the memory.

"Wow perfect date I'd say." Allison replies.

"Yeah I guess though I was a bit bitchy waking up today because I realized that I really told him that stuff yesterday." Lydia says disappointed that she still can't shake her Jackson imprinted personality completely, don't get her wrong she has a controlling nature but after being with Jackson it just became normal to also belittle people constantly.

"Well it's Scott so he probably doesn't care." Allison tells Lydia.

"I guess you're right anyway how was your rest of the date?" Lydia asks.

"Oh not very eventful, he drove me home, brought me up to the door I kissed him a bit and then my dad scared him off a bit." Allison says laughing.

"Seems about right. He seemed like the type to enjoy scaring boyfriends away." Lydia says chuckling herself a bit.

"Anyway I guess I'll get some more sleep, bye Allison." Lydia says hanging up the phone barely hearing a bye in response and then falling on her mattress realizing that no matter how hard she tries she can't remember a time with Jackson where she was as happy as she is now, and she's not even dating Scott, "yet" she thinks to herself.

* * *

AN: Heya guys pls review, also I write one chapter usually in 2-3 days, if you want I can upload the first half of the chapters after I've done them (usually are around 10 minutes of the episode) and then update the chapters after I have finished them completely. Pls PM me your opinion since it might cause you to have to re-read some of the chapter if I decide to change stuff from the 1st half.


	7. Episode4 part1

Teen Eagle

|On the road|

It is night and Kate Argent, the sister of Chris Argent is driving her car down an empty road headed to the address her brother told her he and his family is staying at. Listening to the radio she doesn't notice a wolf like creature with glowing red eyes running alongside her car, looking in and vanishing when she happens to glance in its direction. Continuing on driving Kate feels as though something is following her and checks the rearview mirror constantly but sees nothing, deciding to get a better view she turns around to look outside the back window and doesn't look at the road ahead of her, turning back towards her front she sees that she is about to hit a car and stomps on the breaks barely able to avoid a crash. The other car speed away honking its horn. With a sigh and telling herself "nice driving Kate" she leans back into her seat and tries to catch her breath after almost causing an accident.

After she caught her breath she moves to start the car again but is stopped when she hears something hit her car roof. Hearing whatever hit her roof move she moves to grab her shotgun when suddenly her driver side window gets smashed in and a clawed hand attempts to grab her screaming "no" multiple times she manages so free one of her arms and grabs for the shotgun, this time getting it and firing at her roof. Opening up the passenger side door she rolls out the car and reloads her shotgun aiming at where she assumes whatever attacked her is. Seeing nothing on her roof Kate gets out of her kneeling position and looks around yelling "come on, come on!" while firing into the air attempting to get the attacker to give away its position. After no sign of the enemy Kate dials her brothers cell and alerts him that she is currently being attacked by a werewolf.

* * *

|McCall house|

Scott is lying in bed currently asleep when he gets woken up by a gunshot. Thinking nothing of it, assuming he just dreamt it Scott tries to get back to sleep, only to jump out of his bed when he hears a wolf howl. Assuming that it's either Derek or the alpha Scott puts on his pants and hurries out headed to where he heard the howl coming from.

* * *

|back on the road|

Kate approaches the trunk of her car opening it and opening a bag with a rifle in it she takes out the rifle, tossing her shotgun into the trunk and opens a case which contains many different kinds of bullets. Taking a wooden box containing 10 rifle bullets she loads one and grabs a flashlight taking off approaching the warehouse next to where her car stopped.

* * *

|Argent house|

Chris Argent packing a few weapons in a bag goes to the front door heading to the car parked outside to get to where Kate is being attacked and help her but stops when he hears Allison ask from upstairs "what's going on?"

"Kate just texted I'm heading out to pick her up." Chris lies.

"It's two in the morning, is everything OK?" Allison asks worried.

"Yeah, yeah she is just having car trouble." Chris tells her.

"Not serious is it?" Allison asks.

"No, no just a flat tire. Go back to bed sweetie." Chris tells his daughter, at which she goes back to her bedroom to get some more sleep.

* * *

|back on the road|

Close to where Kate is loading her gun Derek looks at the street seeing a drop of blood and smelling the owner of the blood he looks up to the roof of a nearby building and sees the alpha currently climbing to the very top of the building. Seeing his chance to identify the alpha Derek takes off after him climbing onto the adjacent buildings roof, he locates the alpha running over the roof of the building ahead of him Derek runs the edge of the roof and jumps aiming to land on the roof where the alpha is currently making his escape.

Kate seeing someone jumping from one roof to another takes aim and shoots at the being.

Derek being hit falls down to the ground below not making it to the other buildings roof.

Kate sees her brother pulling up and slings her gun over her back and approaches him.

"Get in!" Chris Argent orders.

"Not even a hello? No nice to see you?" Kate replies sarcastically.

"All I've got at the moment is, please put your assault rifle away before someone notices."

"That's the brother I love." Kate says sarcastically.

Unnoticed by them Scott listens in on their conversation, hiding himself from view behind a wall.

"There were two of them I shot one." Kate says.

"The alpha?" Chris asks.

"I don't know but one of them tried to kill me." Kate replies.

"We need one of them to lead us to the other, he can't do that if he's dead." Chris lectures her.

"Well I can't help kill either of them if one of them kills me first." Kate tells him.

"How long will it take?" Chris asks her.

"I give him 48 hours." Kate guesses.

Meanwhile Scott is thinking over what he just heard while Derek pulled himself up against a wall and rolls up his sleeve to reveal a blue burning wound while looking at it worriedly.

* * *

|Argent house|

It's morning now and Allison having just woken up runs into her aunts room screaming excited, jumping into Kates arms both hugging each other.

"I don't see you for a year and you turn into a freaking runway model? Look at you, ugh I hate you." Kate says playfully.

"I haven't even showered yet." Allison replies embarrassed hiding her face in her arms while sitting on Kates bed.

"Sweetie you're a knockout, in fact I hope you have the boys knocking each others teeth out for your attention." Kate tells Allison.

"I kinda have one." Allison confesses.

"I kind have one? You should kinda have a million." Kate tells Allison teasing her with both of them laughing.

"Do you need some help unpacking?" Allison offers trying to open the nearest bag lying on the bed.

"No not that one. See you turn out beautiful and I end up with this Kung Fu death grip. Sorry sweetie I didn't mean to be so rough." Kate jokes after having forcefully stopped Allison from opening the bag.

"No worries. Hey is everything OK with your car?" Allison asks because she remembers that her father left at 2 o clock because of Kates car troubles.

"Uhh, yeah I just needed a jump start that's all." Kate lies.

"A jump start?" Allison asks quietly to herself.

* * *

|history classroom|

Scott sits fidgeting at his table looking at the teacher who was currently passing out graded test.

Stiles sitting behind him taps him on the shoulder causing Scott to turn his head in acknowledgment while Stiles asks "If Derek is not the alpha if he's not the one who bit you, then who did?"

"I don't know." Scott replies clueless after thinking about it a few seconds.

"Did the alpha kill the bus driver?" Stiles asks.

"I don't know." Scott answers.

"Does Allisons dad know about the alpha?" Stiles questions looking annoyed at all the unanswered questions.

"I don't know!" Scott snaps at Stiles constant questioning.

The teacher reaches Scott and Stiles and hands them their tests. Stiles got an A while Scott got an D-

Stiles seeing his best friends grade says "Dude you need to study more. That was a joke, it was one test you're gonna make it up." Stiles says after Scott looks bummed out about his grade.

"Do you want help studying?" Stiles offers.

"No. I'm studying with Lydia after school today." Scott replies.

"That's my boy!" Stiles says proud of Scott.

"We're just studying." Scott replies.

"Uhh, no you're not." Stiles tells him.

"Yes, I am now drop it!" Scott orders.

"OK do what you must, anyway Allison and I are having dinner at her house later on so she can formerly introduce me to her folks, I'm going over after school with her." Stiles exclaims proudly.

"Well it's better if you behave yourself, since you know what her father does at night." Scott half jokes to Stiles.

* * *

|school hallway|

Derek is stumbling through the hallway looking pale and sweating furiously hearing someone stuffing stuff in his locker he recognizes Jackson and walks towards him. "Where is Scott McCall?" Derek asks sounding exhausted.

"Why should I tell you?" Jackson asks after looking Derek over.

"Because I asked you politely. And I only do that once." Derek warns Jackson.

"Hmpf, OK tough guy, you know how about I help you find him if you tell me what you're selling him." Jackson says trying to make a deal with Derek.

"What is it? Is it uh, dyanabol? Hdh?" Jackson asks.

"Steroids?" Derek asks confused.

"No girl scout cookies. What the hell do you think I'm talking about? Oh and by the way whatever it is you're selling I'd probably stop sampling the merchandise. You look wrecked." Jackson taunts him.

Derek seeing that blood is dripping down his arm and hand decides to avoid the conversation telling Jackson "I'll find him myself." stepping around him and going to find Scott only for Jackson to pack him by his shoulder trying to stop him saying "No, we're not done here." Dereks response was to slam Jackson into his locker face forward holding him by his neck.

Letting go on him Derek takes off down the hallway and rests in a corner a few turns away from Jackson, deciding to find Scott via enhanced hearing he listens to multiple different sounds till he can make out a conversation between the girls he has seen Scott hang around with.

Stiles and I are hanging out after school and I'm introducing him to my parents over dinner." Allison says.

"Hanging out? Hanging out is never just hanging out, it's like getting into a hot tub. Somebody eventually cops a feel." Lydia argues.

"Well so what are you saying?"Allison asks.

"I'm just saying you know make sure he covers up. Hello snow white I'm talking about a condom." Lydia informs her after seeing that Allison didn't get she was talking about.

"Are you kidding after 2 dates?" Allison says shocked.

"Don't be a total prude. Give him a little taste." Lydia advises.

"I don't think I'm ready for that yet." Allison replies scared of what might happen.

"OK, if you want I guess Scott and I could also come to remove the sexual tension. I'm supposed to help him study anyway, I'm sure he won't mind doing it at your place with some company." Lydia offers Allison.

"That sounds great, thank you come with Scott to my house after school then, but you better not make me regret it by being all over each other yourselves." Allison says.

"I think you're save on that front, Scott doesn't expect me to do anything and he really needs help in school because he's flunking some classes. Plus it's not like we're boyfriend and girlfriend like you and Stiles, I mean I know that he likes me and probably has a crush on me but I don't want to jump from one relationship to the next anymore. So this time I'm making sure that Scott is not some ass like Jackson who only cares about himself." Lydia explains.

"I don't think Scott is like that, is he weird? Sure, but not in a bad creepy way if you ask me but in the end it's your decision how long you wanna make him wait but word of advice, I'd not wait too long, he's already getting a fanclub with how he is playing Lacrosse." Allison whispers her own piece of advice.

"Time will tell I guess, and you're right up till now Scott has been better than any boyfriend I have ever had and is one of the nicest most caring people I have ever met." Lydia says trying to hide that she is starting to form a crush on Scott herself.

After hearing this, the bell rings screwing up Dereks enhanced hearing.

* * *

|school parking lot|

Stiles gets in his car excited to drive to Allisons house to hang out with her, but when he pulls out of his parking spot Derek walks in front of his Jeep causing Stiles to stop shocked.

Scott who is currently getting his bike hears the horns from the car behind Stiles Jeep, turns around and sees what's going on. Seeing Derek fall over Scott runs to him and gets Stiles to get out of his car and kneels down to Derek asking "What are you doing here?"

"I was shot." Derek replies.

"He's not looking so good dude." Stiles says from over Scotts shoulder.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asks confused.

"I can't it was a different kind of bullet." Derek tells him.

"What, a silver bullet?" Stiles asks.

"No you idiot." Derek says getting annoyed with Stiles antics.

"Wait, that's what she meant when she said you have 48 hours." Scott says recalling the conversation he overheard between Kate and Chris.

"What? Who said I've 48 hours?" Derek asks confused.

"The woman who shot you." Scott replies.

Derek gets hit by a wave of pain in that moment and looses control over his shift and his eyes start to glow meanwhile the cars behind Stiles are still honking their horns.

"What are you doing? Stop that." Scott says seeing Dereks eyes.

"I tried to tell you I can't?" Derek replies.

"Help me put him in your car." Scott tells Stiles.

Both teens help Derek get into the passenger seat and Scott tells Stiles "Stiles, go catch a ride with Allison and tell Lydia that I'm coming a few minutes later. She texted me that we were all going to Allisons to study." getting Stiles car keys and getting in his Jeep driving off the parking lot in order not to get any more trouble.

Driving off the parking lot Derek tells Stiles "I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used." Derek tells Scott.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that? Cause she's an Argent she's with them." Derek explains guessing the identity of the shooter.

"Why should I help you?" Scott asks.

"Because you need me." Derek replies.

"Fine, I'll try but first I have to get you out of here. I'm bringing you to my house, my mom won't be home today till at least midnight." Scott tells him.

Scott then drives to his house and gets Derek settled into his room and takes off to get to Allisons house to find the bullet and hopefully get some studying done and Derek falls asleep soon after Scott left.

Meanwhile Stiles asks Allison if he can catch a ride with her and Lyida who instantly agrees while Lydia asks him "Where is Scott taking off to?"

"Well that kid Derek who went to school here a few years back just walked in front of my car and collapsed and Scott always wanting to help people is taking him to the hospital. He said he'll meet us at Allisons in a few minutes." Stiles lies convincingly.

"Oh OK." Lydia says relaxing again, she was scared for a second that Scott was blowing her off despite seeming like the nicest guy in the world.

* * *

|Argent house|

The 3 teens arrive at Allisons house and go up to Allisons room small talking along the way.

20 minutes later Scott pulls up, rings the doorbell and Lydia opens the door bringing Scott with her to Allisons room to start studying. Entering the room Scott and Lydia are treated to the sight of Allison lying on top of Stiles making out with him. "my, my" Lydia says while Scott clears his throat to announce his presence to the couple currently lying on bed. "So what are we studying first?" Stiles asks trying to change the topic, quickly sitting up after Allison gets off him.

"I think we should start with history, by the way am I the only one who needs help studying or does Allison also need some help?" Scott asks the group.

"No I'm good." Allison replies.

"great." Scott says sarcastically slumping down on the floor, getting his history book out of his bag.

After they studied for about one and a half hour and are currently taking a break Stiles decides to finally ask Allison "What's up with the boxes Al?" trying out a nickname for her.

"Oh well I haven't gotten around to unpacking my stuff yet, it's a habit since usually we only stay a couple of month in one place, but my parents said that this time we'll stay longer maybe even for good." Allison explains.

"Oh makes sense, well if you want me to help you unpack sometime just let me know." Stiles says.

"I can also help you." Lydia adds.

Stiles then looks into an opened box near the bed he and Allison are sitting on while Lydia is sitting on the desk chair with Scott sitting on the floor next to her.

"Hmm what's this?" He asks taking out some printed out pictures of different places.

"Oh that's from when I thought I was a photographer." Allison explains.

"They look good." Stiles says looking through her portfolio.

"No their not, I stopped when I realized I was terrible at it." She says.

Stiles takes out some drawings and Allison explains "That's from when I thought I was into painting, but I was terrible too." taking them from Stiles.

"So what are you good at?" Stiles asks curious wanting to get to know her more, the other two teens completely forgotten by the couple were whispering to each other while Stiles and Allison talk.

"Well I think we are kind of the 3rd and 4th wheels here don't you think?" Scott whispers to Lydia.

"Yeah well Allison asked me to come because she doesn't want to rush things with Stiles." Lydia explains the reason for them being there.

"Ah that makes sense with how we found them after I arrived." Scott replies quietly smirking.

"Come on everybody, I'll show you what I'm good at but you have to promise not to laugh." Allison says.

After all of them saying "Promise."

Allison leads them to the garage, where she takes something out of one of the boxes stored there while telling them "So I was nationally ranked as a kid and my dad really wanted me to go on but I don't know didn't seem like the right fit at the time. Promise you wont laugh."

"We promise." they say as a group.

Allison finds what she's looking for and gets out a compound bow pulling the string back to demonstrate it.

"What the hell?" Stiles shrieks with all of them flinching back a bit.

"It's a compound bow and I'm pretty sure it requires an arrow to be harmful." Allison says amused by their reaction.

"So that's what you're good at, archery? You gotta show me how you use it sometime." Stiles says.

"Sure if you want to I can even teach you." Allison says smiling that Stiles doesn't think that she is weird for liking archery.

"What's up with that?" Scott asks shocked now seeing the guns stacked at the back of the garage while pointing a finger at them.

"Oh well I better explain, we are not some kind of separatists gun nut family, my dad sells firearms to the law enforcement." Allison explains.

"Oh that's good. So you plan on joining the family business?" Scott asks her.

"I don't know." Allison says.

Just then the garage door leading to the living room opens and Chris Argent walks in seeing the 4 teens standing around in the garage.  
"Hello? I thought there was only supposed to be one new face around here." Chris says suspiciously to the group.

"Hi dad, yeah I invited Scott and Lydia for dinner if that's OK with you, I want you to get to know all of my friends." Allison explains.

"Yeah that's OK, just let us know beforehand next time." Chris replies.

"Hey Chris get your ass out of the 50s and come help out with the groceries." Kate yells from the driveway.

"Be right there." he shouts back.

"You mind helping?" Chris asks the group of teens.

"Sure." Allison and Lydia reply

"No problem." Scott says.

"Happy to." Stiles says.

They then all help unloading the car after their done Chris asks the three guests "You eat meat?"

All of them nod surprised since the question came out of nowhere.

"Good, that gives us a chance to get to know each other" Chris says eyeing Stiles, knowing that he is the one dating his daughter since he has seen him in his Jeep parked in front of his house a few days ago.

The group of teens go back upstairs to talk a bit more while the adults prepare the meal together.

* * *

AN: this time a little bit of Allison + Stiles romance :), but I think it will only be rather general since I'm trying to focus on ScottXLydia but since Allison + Stiles is also important for the Story I'll try to get better at describing their relationship, also I would like to get some more reviews.

\+ do you want me to give the chapters names? either in the chapter selection or at the start of each chapter? please tell me your opinion.

Next time: dinner with the Argents and saving Derek.


	8. Episode4 part2

Teen Eagle

|Argent house|

Allisons parents tell the teens to come down because dinner is served, so a few minutes later after Allison introduced her friends to everyone, they are sitting at the table in the dining room with Allisons parents sitting at both ends on the table and Stiles and Allison on one side of the table sitting across from Scott, Lydia and Kate.

"Would anyone like something else to drink besides water?" Victoria Argent, Allisons mother asked their guests.

"No thanks" the teen reply politely.

"I could get you some beer Stiles." Chris suggested.

"No thanks?" Stiles replies uncertain what to make of the suggestion.

"A shot of tequila?" Chris further offers.

"Dad, really?" Allison asks not liking that her father is making her friends uncomfortable.

"You don't drink Stiles?" Chris asks ignoring his daughters try to make him stop.

"I'm not old enough to."Stiles answers.

"That doesn't seem to stop many teenagers." Victoria says.

"No but it should." Stiles replies.

"Good answer. Total lie but well played. You may yet survive the night." Kate says looking at her brother somewhat disapprovingly.

"Do you smoke pot?" Chris asks Stiles, who choked on his water at the question.

"OK changing the channel to something a little less conservative, so Scott and Stiles I heard you are both on the Lacrosse team. I'm sorry I don't know anything about that, how do you even play?" Kate asks the boys.

"Uhm well you know hockey? It's a lot like that only played on grass instead of ice." Scott explains to her trying to help get his friend out of the parents interrogation.

"Hockey on grass is called field hockey." Chris says.

"Oh, yeah forgot about that sport." Scott says.

"Well anyway it's like field hockey then except the ball is passed by stick through the air and is generally off the ground." Scott explains.

"And can you slap check like hockey?" Kate inquires.

"Uhm yeah but it's only the gloves and the sticks." Stiles replies, seeing Scott looking at a text below the table which says ,Derek: any progress?

"Sounds violent, I like it." Kate says

"Scott is actually an amazing player, Allison and Mr. Argent were also at the first game, wasn't he good?"Lydia then says having seen Allison not reacting well to her parents interrogation.

"He was fine." Chris says.

"He scored the last and winning shot." Lydia tells Kate.

"True but he didn't score at all until the last few minutes and Stiles was only a bench warmer if I remember correctly." Chris says trying to show his disapproval to his daughters boyfriend.

"Scotts last shot he actually ripped through the goalies net, it was incredible." Lydia says sounding a little bit desperate trying to help out Allison.

"Yeah well I think the goalie was playing with a defective stick so." Chris says.

"Well you're probably right. Anyway could I get a shot of that tequila?" Scott jokes trying to take the edge off, after hearing Allisons and Stiles heartbeat increasing showing their discomfort.

The adults laugh and Chris asks "You are kidding right?"

"Yeah." Scott says.

Soon after Scott excuses himself and asked where the bathroom is, Kate shows him the way to the guest bathroom in her room and goes back to the others.

Scott then goes in the bathroom and calls Derek saying "Hey Derek, what am I supposed to be looking for exactly? Allisons dad is an arms dealer they have millions of bullets."

"There will probably only be a few bullets of them and they most likely will be packed separately. Also look in Kates belongings if you can, she was the one who shot me after all." Derek guesses.

"OK, that's good I'm in the bathroom next to her room. I'll see what I can find, see you later and in case my mom comes home please hide?" Scott tells Derek.  
"OK but hurry I don't have that long." Derek replies.

Scott ends the call and leaves the bathroom going back into Kates room and sees a dufflebag under her bed. Closing the room door he quickly pulls it out carefully and opens it to see a case inside. He opens it and sees a variation of bullets, in the middle of them lies a wooden box, he grabs it opens it and sees a few rifle bullets. Focusing his sight on the grayish tip of the bullets he can see with his Eagle eyes that something is glowing on the tip, so guessing that these are the bullets Kate shot Derek with he puts one in his shoe to hide it and looks at the box again seeing an inscription on the top. Taking out his phone and typing in the words into a French to English translation app he looks at the results which says nordic blue monkshood. Despite not knowing what that is he puts everything back as it was and gets back to the dinner table.

"Hey uhm, I probably should get going, thanks for dinner." Scott says approaching the table.

"Oh no you have to stay for desert I wanna hear more about you. Sit down." Kate says.

"OK." Scott says sitting back down next to Lydia.

"Lydia was just telling us that you work for a veterinarian." Victoria says.

"Yeah I told them how you helped me with Prada when he got scratched."Lydia says and then adds in a whisper only for Scott to hear "sorry I just had to get the heat off of Juliet and Romeo over there."

"What does your boss think of the animal attacks? Any theories?" Chris asks now curious what Deaton might have said about them since he should know that they are werewolf killings.

"Everyone is just saying it's a mountain lion." Scott tells them.

"Would have to be a pretty large mountain lion." Kate says.

"What do you think Scott?" Victoria asks.

"I don't know, we usually just get cats and dogs and the occasional bird at the vet, nothing that vicious." Scott replies.

"Never had to do with a rabid dog?" Chris asks getting Scott shaking his head no in response.

"Hmm, I grew up with a lot of dogs I saw one get rabies from a bat it was transferred through the bite. You know people think that a rabid dog just suddenly goes mad, but it's a lot more graduate. First stage is sudden changes in behavior they become restless. It's the second stage that people know the furious phase and that's when they attack and we're talking any moving object. Did you know that a caged rabid dog will break it's own teeth trying to chew through the barbs? It will even rear back and snap it's own spine. Can you imagine the amount of force it would take to do that? It's a complete character reversal. This harmless animal turned into a perfectly vicious killer. And it all started with that one bite." Chris tells them shifting his focus to Stiles in order to scare him.

"But it died didn't it?" Allison says trying to stop her fathers attempts to harass Stiles.

"Yes because your grandfather shot it." Victoria says.

"Because he wanted to put it out of it's misery." Allison replies.

"Because it was to dangerous, something that out of control is better of dead." Chris says.

Scott hearing all this was getting the feeling that Mr. Argent was not only talking about dogs but rather shape shifters.

After everyone finished eating the teens go back upstairs to get their backpacks. They are now standing at the door saying goodbye to Allison.

"I'm so incredibly sorry guys."

"For what?" Stiles asks.

"For that being the worst, most horribly awkward dinner in the history of horribly awkward dinners." Allison says.

"No, it wasn't the worst, there was this one dinner where Scotts parents told him they were getting a divorce. From what I heard that was a top notch horribly awkward dinner." Stiles says trying to lighten the mood.

"Hey what's with me getting dragged into this all the time, thanks for that by the way." Scott says looking at Lydia jokingly at the second part.

"I'm sorry? Look I had to help out the desperate couple over there and you seem to have a thick hide. If it helps I'll make it up to you tomorrow you still need help studying right?" Lydia apologizes.

"Yeah OK, I probably would have offered myself up to Allisons dad as well had I been there." Scott tells Lydia.

"Well see you tomorrow then Al." Stiles says leaning in to kiss Allison goodbye but stops seeing Chris lurking from the living room watching them with careful eyes.

"Uhm your dad is watching." Stiles informs Allison.

"Good." Allison says leaning in the rest of the way, grabbing Stiles shirt to pull him in closer and kisses him goodbye.

"Wait up guys. I got to talk to Scott for a minute." Kate says.

"OK?" Scott says not knowing what to do.

"What did you take from my bag?" Kate asks.

"What?" Scott asks hiding the fact that he has the bullet in his shoe well.

"My bag, what did you take from it?" Kate asks with all teens feeling rather uncomfortable.

"What are you talking about?" Chris says approaching the group.

"My bag was left shut in the guest room and when I got back it was open and since Scott comes in to use the bathroom, so he most likely is the cause."

"He didn't take anything." Allison says lightly fidgeting.

"Now look something was taken from my bag and I hate to be the accuser here Scott because I really do love those adorable brown eyes but I don't know if you're a klepto or if you're just curious. But answer the question what did you take?" Kate asks.

"Nothing. I swear." Scott replies.

"You don't mind proving that do you? How about you show us what's in your pocket." Kate suggests.

"OK. See I took nothing." Scott replies getting his keys and his cell out of his jeans pockets and turning them inside out.

"OK this is enough, it wasn't Scott going through your bag it was me." Allison says.

"You?" Kate asks.

"Yeah me." Allison says disapprovingly taking out a condom from her pocket.

"Oh, I guess I owe you an apology then Scott, and if I haven't totally scared you off let me know if I can make it up to you." Kate says winking at the end hoping to get him to forgive her with her sex appeal.

Lydia seeing this just grunts quietly and walks out the door for some reason she doesn't like Kate trying to win Scott over, despite them not being a couple and since this could actually help determine if Scott is a jerk or serious about her.

"OK? Well we better go now." Scott says grabbing the frozen Stiles by the arm, who was shocked by Allison having a condom and scared shitless by her father trying to light him on fire by staring at him.

* * *

|In Stiles Jeep|

The 3 teens get into Stiles Jeep and take off, headed for Scotts house first since it was the closest one and because Lydia whispered to Stiles that she wants to ask him something in private.

Scott is relieved at this because this way he doesn't have to make up an excuse to hurry back home hoping Derek was still alive.

So after dropping off Scott Stiles is now driving to Lydias house while she asks him "So what did Scott say to Kate after I left?"

"Nothing he excused us awkwardly and hauled me outta there, since I was frozen like a statue." He replies.

"So you don't know if he wants to take Kate up on her offer?" Lydia asks sounding Jealous.

"No, but I can tell you he won't, but why are you asking anyway, like you told him more than once you are not a couple." Stiles asks.

"Yeah well none of your business and how do you know that he won't?" Lydia snaps at Stiles.

"Because he is like a brother to me and I know him? Also because he has a massive crush on you ever since he first met you in elementary school but don't tell him that I told you." Stiles replies.

"Oh come on, he doesn't like me that much, he never even tried to ask me out and refused to kiss me." Lydia says denying that Scott is in love with her.

"Well that's Scott for you, I know about that by the way Allison told me and I asked him about it afterwards and he really is serious about what he said to you about kissing him for himself not because of a bet by the way. He is stupid that way." Stiles says.

"I thought it was sweet, but I don't believe all that gentleman crap I can't imagine that a guy really means any of that and doesn't just want to fool the girl into liking him." Lydia tells Stiles.

"Well I can tell you he really does mean that but it's very obvious that you're still untrusting because of how Jackson treated you and Scott gets that, he told me that he will wait for you as long as it takes for you to trust him. But again don't let him know I told you, otherwise I'll be missing my head the next day. Bye and see you tomorrow." Stiles says then pulling up to her house having arrived there and taking off towards his home shooting Scott a text saying: Derek healed or dead yet?

* * *

|McCall house|

Meanwhile Scott runs towards his room after being dropped off by Stiles and is relieved to see that his mother hasn't returned from work yet.

Scott gets to his room and sees Derek barely conscious waiting for him at the foot of his bed.

"Hey Derek, I got the bullet" Scott informs him excited.

"OK give it to me." Derek says standing up with wobbly legs, so Scott takes off his shoe and hands Derek the bullet.

"Good, this seems to be the right one." Derek says looking the bullet over.

"The case said something about nordic blue monkshood." Scott informs him.

"Yeah that is the name of a species of wolfsbane." Derek replies opening the bullet with his teeth and taking the cap with the wolfsbane powder in it and emptying it on Scotts desk.

He then takes out a lighter and burns the powder, after the initial flame stops burning Derek scoops up the powder or now rather ash and smears it into his wound after taking a quick second to prepare for the incoming pain. He then thrashes around a bit screaming because of the pain but the purple veins spreading from the wound are quickly shrinking and soon vanish. Scott watches this spectacle with a painful look on his face being able to feel the pain rolling off of Derek.

"Are you OK?" Scott asks seeing Derek stop thrashing and getting back on his feet.

"Well except for the agonizing pain, yeah."Derek replies.

"OK well I helped you now please don't rope me into the whole killing the alpha is all that matters thing or I'll go to Allisons dad and tell him everything I know." Scott demands.

"Oh so you think you can trust them? You think they can help you?" Derek asks.

"Why not? Despite wanting to scare off Stiles the whole night they still seem nicer than you are." Scott answers.

"Oh I can show you exactly how nice they are." Derek replies.

"What do you mean?"Scott inquires.

"Just come on." Derek says leading them to his house and 10 minutes later getting into his sports car with Scott. On the way to Dereks house Scott receives Stiles text and replies: Derek is fine now, he's going to show me something, fill you in tomorrow.

* * *

|Beacons Crossing Home|

Derek pulls up in front of the Beacons Crossing Home one of the medical centers of Beacon Hills, supervised by the hospital.

"What are we doing here?" Scott asks getting out of the car and following Derek who was now leading them into the center.

After walking through a few corridors Derek stops at a room and gets in with Scott.

In the room there is a middle aged man sitting unmoving in a wheelchair.

"Who is he?" Scott asks seeing Derek depressed look at seeing the man.

"My uncle, Peter Hale." Derek replies grimly.

Scott looks the person over and asks "is he, like you a werewolf?"

"He was, now he is barely even human. Six years ago my sister and I were at school and our house caught fire. 11 people were trapped inside, he was the only survivor." Derek tells Scott.

"So what makes you so sure that they set the fire?" Scott asks.

"Cause they were the only ones who knew about us." Derek explains.

"Then they had a reason." Scott guesses.

"Like what? You tell me what justifies this." Derek says turning his uncle around so that Scott can see the burned half of his face.

"They say they only kill an adult and only with absolute proof but there were people within my family that were ordinary also killed within that fire. This is what they do and it's what Allison will do!" Derek says.

"What are you doing? How did you get in here?" A nurse asks seeing Derek and Scott through the door they left open.

"We were just leaving." Derek says taking Scott with him out of the medical center.

After they got out Derek and Scott get back in the car and Derek drives him home and leaves him with the parting words of "Think about what I told you today. We need to stick together to survive both the alpha and the Argents."

Scott says to himself "maybe he's right." seeing Derek take off again. He walks back in his house and lies down to sleep.

* * *

|Argent house - an hour later|

Allison goes outside the house to get some privacy and call Stiles.

"Hey I just wanted to call to say I'm sorry again for tonight and thanks for sticking through the interrogation so well, call me." Allison says softly into the phone having talked to Stiles voicemail.

Allison presses end call and moves to go back in but steps on something, looking underneath her shoe she sees a glass shard and then looks around for the origin of said shard till her eyes land on Kates car. Going towards it she can see some pieces of glass sticking out where a brand new driver side window is now located. Picking one up she eyes it thoughtfully and makes her way back into the house and to her room.

"The one that attacked me was big it had width and power but the one I shot was lean and fast." Kate explains to her brother who was sitting on the living room couch with her standing in front of the fireplace.

"Well that would be Derek Hale." Chris assumes.

"Are you sure?" Kate asks.

"Mostly." Chris replies.

"Well how do we know it's just two of them?" Kate asks.

"We don't yet, but if Derek it still alive he will lead us to the alpha." Chris says.

"Take the pack leader, then take the pack." Kate summarizes their strategy.

"And we do it according to the code." Chris tells Kate.

"You and the code." Kate replies not taking the code seriously.

"It's there for a reason Kate." Chris emphasizes.

"Of course. I always play by the rules." Kate says lighting a fire in the fireplace.


	9. Episode5 part1

Teen Eagle

|video store|

The clerk at the video store is currently replacing a broken light while standing on a ladder. Jackson pulls up to the video store and walks in wanting to rent a basketball movie. "Hello? Is anybody working here?" Jackson asks hearing the phone ring in the back and seeing the unfinished lights dangling down from the ceiling. "You gotta be kidding me." He says walking along the isles of different movie genres. After walking a few isles down he can see shoes lying in one of the rows of shelves filled with movies. Approaching the row in question to see what's going on Jackson sees a man lying on the ground with his throat ripped by several claw marks. Walking backwards Jackson trips the ladder over which causes the unfixed light to fall down and the power to be disrupted in the store with flickering lights Jackson turns around and sees the alpha in his werewolf form looking at him, huffing out a breath of terror Jackson throws himself into a row of shelves and takes cover behind one. Peering around the corner he can see the alpha rushing from one row to the other.

The alpha then throws over one of the shelves a few rows down from Jackson which causes a domino effect and Jackson reacting quick throws at least half his body to the side and out of the falling shelves way. Jackson is now lying on the floor with his lower body stuck under a fallen shelf. Hearing animalistic breathing over himself Jackson tries to stay as unmoving as possible, so he stares down at the floor looking terrified, thinking that whatever that just was killed the clerk and he's next. The alpha was currently standing on the shelf under which Jackson is lying and decides to make Jackson his next beta, so pulling down Jacksons sleeve he bites Jackson who then screams out in pain.

In the meantime, Lydia has pulled up to the video store but seeing Jacksons car there, she decides to stay in her car and wait for him to leave, she was currently busy taking selfies of herself, when she hears the painful cry coming from inside the store, looking up Lydia can see that the lights of the store are flickering and a few seconds later some kind of being jumps through the window next to the entry door and takes off down the street. Lydia seeing this screams out terrified and with shaking hands she manages to call the police and inform them about the painful cry and the being jumping through the window.

* * *

|Noah Stilinskis police car|

In the police car of Noah Stilinski are currently 3 people sitting eating their hamburgers, one is Noah himself, the other is his son Stiles and the last one is Stiles best friend Scott.

"Did they forget my curly fries?" Noah asks his son and Scott who were the ones to get the burgers.

"You are not supposed to eat fries, especially the curly ones." Stiles explains why he didn't get his father any fries.

"Well I'm carrying a lethal weapon and if I want the curly fries I will have the curly fries." Noah says chewing on his burger.

"If you think getting rid of contractions in all your sentences makes your argument more legitimate you are wrong." Stiles lectures his father.

"I told him to get them." Scott murmurs quietly in the back seat.

Stiles laughing out in victory starts to suck on the straw of his drink and then hears the police radio saying "Unit one do you copy?". Stiles tries to grab the police radio to answer but gets stopped by Noah slapping his hand away and answering "Unit one copy."

"Got a report of a possible one eighty seven." The police officer says.

"A murder?" Stiles asks excited despite having his mouth stuffed with fries.

"yes now put on your seat belts and lets go." Noah says to Stiles and Scott.

A moment later they are on their way to the address the policeman gives them which leads them to the video store.

Pulling up on the scene next to an ambulance Sheriff Stilinski turns off his car and orders Stiles "stay here." Getting out of the car he addresses the first cop he sees saying "Paul lets get this area locked up."

Stiles and Scott then look towards the ambulance and see Jackson being treated by a paramedic and Lydia sitting on the edge of the ambulance visibly shaken.

Scott not wasting any second jumps out of the car going to Lydia while Stiles gets out of the car but stays at the car not wanting to disturb his dad.

Scott gets to Lydia and immediately asks "What happened? Are you OK?" sounding extremely worried.

"Yeah I'm OK I think, but I just saw some beast or something jump out the window and it scared me like nothing ever has." Lydia replies weakly still shaking.

"Do you need something? Do you want me to call your mother?" Scott offers.

"Yes please do that, the sooner you get her here, the sooner I can leave." Lydia says crying a little.

"I'm on it." Scott says getting out his phone and calling Lydias home number in order to get Mrs. Martin down here.

"Hello Mrs. Martin? It's Scott, can you come down to the video store Lydia is currently under observation from some paramedics because she may have witnessed part of a murder. She is quite shocked by what she saw." Scott tells Natalie Martin who then says "I'll be right there." hurriedly.

"She'll get here as fast as she can." Scott tells Lydia kneeling down and stroking her back trying to get her to relax a bit.

Meanwhile Jackson who has his bite wound treated now argues with Stiles father "Why the hell can't I just go home? I'm fine."

"I hear ya, but the EMT said you hit your head pretty hard they just wanna make sure you don't have a concussion." Noah explains to Jackson.

"What part of I'm fine are you having a problem grasping? OK, I wanna go home!" Jackson argues.

"And I understand that." Noah says calmly trying to get Jackson to calm back down.

"No you don't understand which kind of blows my mind because it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum wage rent a cop like you. Ok, now I wanna go home!" Jackson screams at Noah.

Stiles then sees a lifeless arm hanging of a stretcher and says "Whoa is that a dead body?"

Shortly after he said this the crowd started to get closer to the ambulance in which the dead clerk is being transported with.

"Everybody back up, back up." Noah says calmly.

Derek is standing on the roof of the video store and says "Scott. We need to talk."

Scott still kneeling near Lydia who is now resting on the boardwalk hears this and looks up to Derek.

"Not now, I'll come to your house later." Scott whispers back.

Soon the ambulance left and Lydias mother shows up, going up to the police officer who can sign Lydia over to her mother and after showing her Id and signing a form she goes over to the two teens and asks "Hey Lydia sweetie you OK?" sweetly.

"No, can I go home now?" Lydia says exhausted and emotional.

"Not quite, we just need to see the psychiatrist real quick so he can determine if you need any help with what you witnessed." Natalie Martin explains.

"OK, but please let's hurry, I need to get home." Lydia says knowing that she can't escape the visit to the psychiatrist, especially with her mom worried because of Lydias grandmother."

"I promise. Come on sweetie." Natalie says taking Lydias hand and guiding her towards her car.

"Wait what about Scott?" Lydia asks her mother turning towards Scott.

"You want to come with us?" Natalie asks Scott.

"No I have to do something real quick, but if Lydia wants I can come over later and keep her company till she falls asleep also I can drive her car to your house if you want." Scott offers.

"Thanks, I'd like that." Lydia says and giving him her car keys showing a little smile at Scotts thoughtfulness.

The Martins then get in Natalies car and take off towards the hospital where Lydia can get checked up on.

Scott then sees Derek already gone and takes off towards Dereks house.

* * *

|Hale house|

"So what did you want to talk about?" Scott asks Derek entering, having heard Derek sitting on the stairs waiting for himself.

"About why the alpha attacked the clerk and we need to keep an eye on Jackson the bite should turn him if it doesn't kill him."Derek says.

"OK I get the watching Jackson part but I don't care what you say about making me his pet or." Scott says with Derek correcting him "part of his pack"

"Whatever I have homework to do. I have to go to a parent teacher conference tomorrow because I'm failing chemistry." Scott says riled up.

"You wanna do homework or do you wanna not die. You have less than a week until the full moon, you don't kill with him, he kills you." Derek explains.

"OK seriously? Who made up these rules?" Scott asks.

"It's a rite of passage into his pack." Derek further explains.

"You know what else is a rite of passage? Graduation from High school and you don't have to kill anyone to do it, why can't you just find him yourself? Why can't you just sniff him out when he's a human?" Scott asks.

"Because his human scent could be entirely different, it has to be you. You have a connection with him a link that you can't understand. If I can teach you to control your abilities you can find him." Derek says.

"So if I help you, you can stop him?" Scott asks.

"Not alone. We're stronger in numbers a pack makes the individual more powerful." Derek says.

"How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what I'm doing?" Scott asks desperate.

"Because I'm gonna teach you. Like, do you remember when I shifted you back at the practice game? I already taught you one lesson then, pain helps shift us back, it keeps us human." Derek says then walking up the stairs to get some rest. Scott leaves the house and gets back to the crime scene, going towards Lydias car, starts it up and makes his way to the Martin house.

* * *

|Martin house|

When Scott pulls up in front of the Martin house parking Lydias car carefully, he can already see the car in which Lydia and her mom had driven to the hospital.

Shutting the car down Scott makes his way to the house and knocks on the door, deciding against the doorbell again, this time in case Lydia was resting already.

Natalie opens the door and greets Scott again "Hello again Scott and thanks for calling me as soon you could, who knows how Lydia would have had to wait and endure if they had brought her to the hospital after they finished up at the crime scene and called me afterwards."

"Happy to, so what did the doctor say?" Scott asks concerned about Lydia.

"Well not much he gave her some medication for her nerves, that she has to take the next few days to calm her down. She'll be pretty out of it some of the time but at the moment she is still herself, the pills have to kick in first. So you can go up and see her if you want, also if you leave later on please lock up, we keep an extra key under a rock out front. Well I'm off to bed myself, please tell Lydia she should let me know if she needs anything." Natalie says going upstairs towards her bedroom to get some uneasy sleep.

"OK, thanks, will do." Scott replies going upstairs himself after taking off his shoes and going to Lydias room. Scott then knocks on the door, hearing a faint "enter" from inside, he pokes his head through a cracked open door and walks inside seeing Lydia lying on her bed wearing a pajama.

"OH hey Scotty you really came, I'm so happy to see you, come over here." Lydia says happily obviously already somewhat affected by the drugs patting the other half of the bed next to her.

"Of course I came, I promised to help you get to sleep so you can get some peaceful rest." Scott replies smiling at her.

"Well OK, thank you, so aren't you gonna ask me what I saw? Everybody does it it's so exhausting." Lydia complains.

"No, no you can tell me if you want to and you are ready. No reason to make you relive it." Scott says.

"Thank you for being so understanding you're the first one who gets it." Lydia thanks him.

"Anyway Lydia I think you should get some sleep, get comfortable and I'll be right here." Scott says moving off the bed and sitting down on the floor leaning on the side of the bed she was currently lying on.

"No fair you need to come back on the bed I need to be able to feel you if you want me to get a peaceful sleep Plus I need proof that you were at least watching over me till 2 o clock or I'll be very disappointed." Lydia complains obviously getting more abrasive because of the pills.

"OK, whatever milady wishes." Scott says playfully, getting back on the bed and getting comfortable.

"Go to sleep now." Scott says softly towards Lydia.

"OK, night." Lydia says letting sleep take over and wraps her arms around Scott cuddling into his side, Lydia soon after falls into a deep sleep. After a few hours of watching over Lydia while thinking about how to approach the alpha situation, Scott decides he should get back home and get at least 3 hours of sleep himself so he starts to get out of the bed but remembers that Lydia wanted proof for whatever reason, so taking Lydias phone lying on her nightstand he opens the photo menu but is greeted to the sight of a video accidentally taken by Lydia showing the alpha jumping through the window. Scott sends himself the video and deletes it from Lydias phone. He then gets back to the task of proving that he watched over her till 2, so he takes a picture of Lydia snuggled into his side and gets the clock on Lydias nightstand which was showing that it's 2:30 on the picture.

Scott then gets out of the bed carefully so as to not disturb Lydia and writes a note saying: Here is your proof princess. And puts it over her phone which he put back on her nightstand together with her car key. After doing this he leaves her room gets out of the house, locks it behind him and makes his way back home to get some well deserved rest.

* * *

|Next day – Argent house|

Allison is in her room packing her bag to get ready for school when Kate comes in, knocking on Allisons door greeting her "Hey, uh listen you know I feel totally horrible about my behavior the other night right?"

"Oh totally forgotten." Allison replies.

"No, not forgotten by me. Come on, call me a horrid bitch or something." Kate says.

"You were just being protective." Allison argues.

"I was being a protective horrid bitch, who is giving you your birthday present early so you'll forgive her." Kate says handing Allison a small box.

Allison opens it gasping at what she sees inside.

"Forgiven?" Kate asks hopefully.

"Completely. I love it." Allison replies taking the pendant out of the box.

"It's a family heirloom and you know me I hate and loathe all sentimental crap. But that, look at the symbol in the middle of the pendant see that?" Kate asks.

"Yeah?" Allison replies.

"If you ever want to learn a little something about your family, look it up." Kate explains.

"You're gonna make me work for it?" Allison says.

"Some mysteries are worth the effort" Kate says hanging the pendant around Allisons neck.

Allison smiles and hugs her goodbye with Kate saying "Bye" to the leaving Allison.

* * *

|school hallway|

Allison just arrived at the school and is now opening her locker, when she sees balloons coming out of it. Pushing the balloons back in the locker she takes the card sticking out of her door and reads it: Happy birthday Allison, love Lydia.

Stiles walks up to her asking "Hey, is it your birthday?"

"No. Uhh, no. I mean yes. Please don't tell anybody I don't even know how Lydia found out."

Allison replies.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Stiles asks curious.

"Cause I didn't want people to know. 'Cause, I'm seventeen" Allison replies as if it were a crime.

"You're seventeen?" Stiles asks not having known that.

"That's the reaction I'm trying to avoid." Allison says sarcastically obviously not liking Stiles reaction to it.

"Why? I mean I get it, you had to repeat a year because of all your moving around with your dad being an arms dealer." Stiles says.

Allison looks at him surprised before closing her locker and kissing him deeply.

"What was that for?" Stiles asks blushing a bit.

"For literally being the first person to ever make the right assumption. I mean it was always like: what? Did you get held back? Did you ride the short bus? Uhh, did you have a baby?" Allison explains sadly.

"That's what you hear on your birthday?" Stiles asks surprised.

"All day long." Allison says depressed.

"Then, what if we get outta here?" Stiles suggests.

"Skip class? Yeah, the whole day."

"Uhm yeah well you're asking someone who's never skipped one class, to bail on the entire day I..." Allison says not comfortable with skipping school.

"You see that's perfect. If you get caught then they'll believe I made you." Stiles says.

"And what if you get caught?" Allison asks locking her locker.

"Hmm I'll think of something, plus my grades are pretty good so no worries there." Stiles answers smiling.

* * *

|chemistry class|

the teacher stands in the middle of the room walking towards the board saying "just a friendly reminder, parent teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a C average are required to attend. I won't name you because the shame and self disgust should be more than enough punishment." looking at Scott and seeing the seat next to him empty. "Has anyone seen Mr. Stilinski?" he asks the class. Just then Jackson walks in the door looking rather pale and makes his way to his seat.

The teacher goes to him and tells him "Jackson if you need to leave early for any reason, you let me know." having heard of what happened to him.

"Everyone start reading chapter 9." Their teacher says going back to the board.

Scott turns to Danny who is sitting in front of him and asks. "Danny? Did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?"  
"No." Danny replies.

"Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?".

"He wouldn't tell me." Danny says.

"That's weird he's your best friend." Scott says getting back to the assignment.

Unknown to Scott Jackson heard his conversation with a burst of super hearing and is holding his head because of a headache by the overflow of information.

* * *

|parking lot|

Stiles and Allison get into Allisons car.

"Uhm maybe this is a bad idea. I mean my dad would kill me if he found out." Allison says.

"You always follow your dads rules?" Stiles asks challengingly.

"Not lately." Allison laughs.

"Good start the car." Stiles says

"Where are we going?"Allison asks.

"Uhh I don't know do you have any place you want to see?" Stiles asks her.

"No, not really. But we shouldn't go somewhere where we can be seen right, cause then we'll be getting detention or suspended." Allison says starting the car and driving off the school parking lot.

"I think I know a good place to go." Stiles tells her.

* * *

|locker room|

Jackson is in the locker room and takes off his bandage around his arm and seeing that the bite wound really is gone and he didn't imagine it this morning he starts to freak out a bit.

He then looks up towards the shower compartment of the room which is filled with steam and sees two red glowing dots at his eye level coming towards him. Thinking it's the beast from yesterday Jackson walks backwards trying to distance himself from it. But comging out of the steam is just a teammate with glowing earbuds much to Jacksons relief.

Jackson relaxes and turns towards his left side only to see Derek coming towards him.

"I don't know where Scott is." He instantly says.

"I'm not here for Scott. I'm here for you." Derek replies.

"Why me? I didn't do anything." Jackson asks.

"No but you saw something didn't you?"Derek asks.

"No I didn't see anything." Jackson stutters panicked.

"What was it huh? An animal? Mountain lion?" Derek asks.

"I didn't see anything. I swear I'm not lying." Jackson says freaked out.

"Then calm down and say it again." Derek orders.

"Say what? That I'm not lying." Jackson asks confused.

"Tell me that you didn't see anything! Slowly." Derek says getting in Jacksons face.

"I didn't see anything. I'm not lying." Jackson replies with Derek listening to his heartbeat.

"One more thing. If you wanna know what happened to your bite would come see me." Derek says gesturing towards Jacksons healed arm and leaving with Jackson thinking, what the hell is going on? Is he the monster that attacked me or is he looking for it?

* * *

|school hallway|

Scott is calling Stiles wanting to ask him where he is. "Hey Stiles where are you buddy?"

"I'm taking the day off with Allison, it's her birthday." Stiles replies.

"Well tell her happy birthday. But anyway do you got any thoughts about Jackson maybe becoming a shapeshifter and as to why there is another random person dead?" Scott asks.

"Happy birthday from Scott." Stiles tells Allison.

"Thanks." is her reply speaking into the phone.

"And no Scott I don't know what happened yesterday night I probably know less than you do." Stiles tells him.

"OK well take care. I'll see you tomorrow." Scott says hanging up.

* * *

|woods|

Allison and Stiles are driving to the woods. Stiles seeing that they have to take a left tells her that quickly. Allison swerves the car to the left holding Stiles back in his seat.

"Sorry I just totally soccer momed you." Allison says apologetic.

"That's OK, I'll just pick up my masculinity on the way back." Stiles jokes.

They soon arrive at the entrance to the woods and Allison parks her car and both teen come out and take a stroll through the woods.

Stiles seeing Allison checking her phone again asks her "You're still not OK with this are you?"

"I just feel like I need an alibi." Allison explains.

"Well if we get caught, I'll just say it was my fault." Stiles suggests.

"You don't need to take the blame for me. It was my choice too." Allison replies.

"Good. Cause if we get caught I'll probably start rambling and you will get your share of blame either way." Stiles says chuckling.

"Oh really?" Allison asks.

"Yeah, I mean I'll probably be like, uhm a totally hot girl asked me to spend the day with her." Stiles says.

"Really so you'll throw me under the bus?" Allison asks.

"Well not intentionally I'll probably only want people to know that I'm dating a hot girl." Sties jokes smiling brightly.

"And what if I decide to blame everything on you?" Allison asks.

"Then I'll just yell for help." Stiles says.

"And what if I did this?" Allison asks kissing him.

"I'll scream for help." Stiles replies smiling from ear to ear.

"And what if I did this?" Allison asks empathizing the this and pulling Scott in for a deep long kiss.

"I'd beg for mercy." Stiles says stunned by the deep kiss. Allison smiles at this and taking his hand she leads him further into the woods.

* * *

|Martin house|

After Scott finished his classes he hurries over to the Martin house to check on Lydia seeing that she didn't show up in school, which isn't a surprise with how out of it she was yesterday.

Scott rings on the door and Natalie Martin opens greeting Scott. "Hi, Scott here so early? School ended only 10 minutes ago if I'm not wrong."

"Yeah sorry I'm worried about Lydia seeing that she didn't come to school today with what happened yesterday." Scott replies.

"Oh, that's nice of you, come on in Lydia is still upstairs and thanks for everything you did yesterday for her again." Natalie says.

"It was my pleasure. Do you mind if I go upstairs and stay with her a while?" Scott asks politely.

"No not at all. Also could you ask her if she thinks she is up to going to the parent teacher conference later today?" Natalie replies

"Sure but are you sure that's a good idea I mean she barely took any meds last night from what you told me and she was pretty out of it." Scott replies.

"Hmm I guess you're right. Well then, do you need to be at the conference?" Natalie asks.

"Yeah for chemistry around 10 o clock." Scott answers.

"Well I need to go at 9 so if you could, I would really appreciate it if you can watch her while I'm at the conference." Natalie asks.

"Sure, no problem." Scott says smiling at the thoughtfulness of Lydias mother.

Scott then goes upstairs getting to Lydias room, knocking on the door while pushing the slightly opened door fully open so he can come in.

"Hi Lydia, how're you doing?" Scott asks seeing Lydia lying on her bed wearing a relatively revealing outfit for her to sleep comfortably in looking at her hand clearly out of it.

"Who's there?" Lydia asks turning her head so she can see who entered her room.  
"Ohh it's Scotty. What are you doing here?" Lydia asks a little too excited to see him.

"I just came to make sure you're OK and to see if you need anything." Scott replies.

"Why?" Lydia asks she focus shifting to her hand again for a moment before she focuses back on Scott patting her bed so he comes sit next to her.

"Cause I was worried about you, with what happened yesterday. So how are you feeling?" Scott asks sitting down next to her Lying form.

Lydia squeezes Scotts arm feeling his muscles, then pushing herself up on her arms coming closer to Scotts face saying "I feel fantastic." Lydia says playfully.

Scott seeing the pills on her night stand grabs the bottle and checks the label knowing a few meds with him working for the vet and his mom being a nurse.

"Woah those are strong. I bet you can't say :I saw Susie sitting in a shoeshine shop really fast." Scott tells her putting her pills back in place.

"I shaw Susie." Lydia starts.

"I shaw." Lydia tries again.

"I saw." Lydia says sounding terrified and lying back down.

"What did you see?" Scott asks calmly.

"Something." Lydia replies.

"Do you know what? A mountain lion?" Scott asks.

"A mountain lion." Lydia says.

"Are you sure or are you just saying that because I said it?" Scott asks gently.

"A mountain lion." Lydia says sounding completely lost in thought.

"What's this?" Scott asks grabbing her plush giraffe of her nightstand.

"A mountain lion." Lydia says.

"OK. Well don't think about what you saw anymore, do you have anything you want to do?" Scott asks putting the giraffe back.

Lydia then falls asleep using his lap as a pillow. Scott seeing this smiles a changes his seat to the other side of the bed and scoots further in the middle gently putting Lydias head back in his lap and pulling the covers over her while he sits leaning against the edge of her headboard.

Natalie checks in and sees Lydia lying on Scotts lap with Scott gently brushing her hair and smiles at the scene.

* * *

|in the woods|

Stiles and Allison are hiking through the woods taking in the scenery and chatting.

Allison is loosing her footing and almost falls down the hill they were walking up when Stiles takes her hand and pulls her up asking "Are you OK?"

"Yeah and I think you just earned your masculinity back." Allison jokes.

"True, what are you doing?" Stiles asks seeing Allison take out her phone.

"I'm just seeing how Lydia is doing and texting her a thank you for the birthday stuff." Allison replies.

"No. If mines off yours is too, also Scott was on his way over to her so she'll be well taken care off." Stiles says.

"So we're disconnecting from the world?" Allison asks.

"You can handle that for one day right?" Stiles asks back.

"Yeah I think so, I'm all yours." Allison says turning off her phone.

* * *

|Martin house|  
Lydia has taken a long nap and Scott dosed off himself for an hour or so. Natalie told Scott that she will be going to the conference now and she'll tell him when she's back and true to her word 30 minutes later she comes up to Lydias room and tells him. "Hey I'm back thanks for watching over her all day. I'm sure she appreciates it. You should get ready to go to the conference soon."

"Yeah, thanks and no problem I just hope that Lydia will bounce back from what she saw soon, without her having any future problems." Scott replies looking at Lydias still sleeping face worried.

"Yeah me too, tell me when you leave so I know to check up on her." Natalie says.

15 minutes later

"Well I guess I should go now." Scott says looking at the clock seeing that he has 15 minutes left to get to the school for the conference. He gently moves Lydias head on her pillow and Lydia feeling this says still half asleep barely sitting up "Stay."

"Sorry I really gotta go to the conference if you want I can come back over after I'm finished." Scott offers sitting on the side of her bed.

"Yes, please come back Jackson I felt so safe during the last hours." Lydia says feeling his face with one hand leaning in to kiss him but falls back down exhausted and almost fully asleep again.

"Well this sucks." Scott says to himself feeling devastated and rejected, moves off the bed and goes out the house, yelling a quick goodbye to Lydias mother and telling her he'll come by after the conference and checking in at home for a few hours.

Unnoticed by Scott Natalie was on her way to her daughters room and heard what Lydia said to Scott and hearing him come out of the room she quickly moves back to her own room, to not make the boy feel embarrassed thinking: poor Scott that must have heard, I better tell Lydia after she's off her meds.

Natalie walks to Lydias room and checks in on her seeing Lydia semi awake

Lydia asks her "Where did Jackson go?"

"Sweetie that was not Jackson, that was Scott." Natalie replies softly.

"What Scott?" Lydia asks confused.

"Oh my those pills must be really strong." Natalie says to herself.

"Don't worry about it, go back to sleep." Natalie tells Lydia.

Lydia not resisting her fatigue anymore does just that.


	10. Episode5 part2

Teen Eagle

|Hale house|

Kate and 2 hunters go through the woods and arrive at the Hale house. One hunter, armed with a shotgun says "He wants us to wait." talking about Chris Argent.

"So I've been reminded. To death." Kate replies.

"And that means we're not allowed to kill him." the other hunter says from next to Kate.

"But it doesn't mean we can't say hello." Kate says walking towards the entrance the 2 hunters in tow.

Derek Hale is currently doing some exercises in his house but abruptly stops when he hears the footsteps of 3 unknown people. He assumes them to be hunters since they're the only ones other than Scott and Stiles who know where to look for him and hides himself in his house.

The hunter with the shotgun kicks the door open and the 3 go in "No one home." He says.

"Ohh, he is here. He is just not feeling particularly hospitable." Kate says.

"Maybe he's out, or burrowing a bone in the back yard." The other hunter jokes.

"Really? A dog joke? You're going there and that's the best you got?" Kate asks annoyed.

"If you wanna provoke him say something like, too bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter. Too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half!" Kate yells walking around the first floor looking for Derek.

Derek comes out of his hiding place, Snarls and throws one of the hunter at the door knocking him out.

Derek moves to the stairs leading upstairs and uses the railing to jump toward the door frame to the room where Kate and the other remaining hunter are, hanging onto the door frame Derek kicks the other hunter with both feet sending him flying backwards.

He then drops down from the door frame, looks towards Kate, bares his fangs and charges at her, while she took out a stun baton used to incapacitate supernaturals.

Derek tries to jump at her, but Kate sidesteps and shocks him with her baton.

He falls to the floor reverting back to full human again.

"Wow, this one grew up in the right places. I don't know wether to kill it or lick it." Kate taunts walking around the on the floor rolling Derek looking at his shirtless form.

Derek tries to get back up by pulling himself up on the couch in the room but as soon as he gets to his feet Kate shocks him again which sends him tumbling on the floor again.

"900.000 Volts. You never were good with electricity or were you? or fire? Which is why I'm gonna let you in on a little secret and who knows maybe we can help each other out." Kate says after laughing at him.

"Yes your sister was severed into pieces and used as bait to try to catch you. Unpleasant and frankly a little too Texas chainsaw massacre for my taste but quite true. Now here is the part that might really kick you in the balls. We didn't kill her. You think I'm lying?" Kate asks seeing his doubtful face.

"Wouldn't be the first time" Derek replies through gritted teeth.

"Sweetie, well why don't you just listen to my heart tell me if I am, OK?" Kate says kneeling in front of him, while he pulls himself up against a wall.

"We didn't kill your sister." Kate whispers in his ears.

"You hear that? There is no dips or uptakes just the steady beat of cold heart truth. We found bite marks on your sisters body Derek, what do you think did that? A mountain lion?" Kate says putting away the baton.

"Why aren't we helping each other out? Might as well admit what you've been guessing all along which is the alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is and we'll take care of him for you, problem solved. Everybody goes home happy." Kate offers.

"Unless you don't know who he is either. Well guess who just became totally useless." Kate says seeing Dereks sullen face taking out a machine gun and firing at Derek, who escapes out the back getting quite angry at seeing Kate again.

* * *

|woods|

Stiles and Allison are walking over a river trying to stay dry by stepping on a few stones looking out of the river but both slip a bit and end up getting wet feet. Stiles tried to keep Allison on the stones and is now hugging her because of it, the both lean in and share a kiss.

After crossing the river they continue on their path and come to a bridge where they stop, lean on the railing and talk a bit, He tells her a bit about his mom and his dad while she does the same hoping that they didn't make that bad of an impression on Stiles the other night.

They stay there a long time and eventually sit down resting against the railing with Stiles wrapping Allison in his arms.

* * *

|animal clinic|

Deaton is walking around his business calling Scott "Hey Scott it's me I hope everything's OK, you were supposed to be here an hour ago."

"Yeah sorry I wanted to tell you that I can't make it today I'm sure you heard about the animal attack last night, right?" Scott asks.

"Yeah I heard about it." Deaton replies

"Well my friend was involved in it and I'm watching over her at the moment because she is pretty out of it from the pills they gave her to calm her nerves. Sorry I planned to tell you as soon as I left school but I must have forgotten." Scott explains.

"Well that's OK then, it's quite nice of you to watch over your friend, anyway just remember to call next time if possible." Deaton says.

"Will do, thanks." Scott says hanging up the phone.

Deaton puts his phone away and Noah Stilinski walk in the Clinic.

"Sheriff Stilinski?" Deaton says as a way of acknowledging his presence.

"Listen I hate to bother you but I'm having a bitch of a time getting sense of what this is we're dealing with." Noah says.

"I'm really flattered that you've come to me for help but like I said before I'm no expert." Deaton says.

"But you were pretty certain the other day about the attacker being a mountain lion." Sheriff Stilinski says.

"That's right." Deaton replies.

"I wanna show you something. We got a little lucky here, the video store didn't have any cameras but the security camera that was watching into the parking lot had a few frames. Take a look at our mountain lion." Noah says getting out surveillance photos of the parking lot of the video store.

Deaton sees the first picture, showing something black jumping through the window.

"Here is another." Noah says handing him the second one picturing a shadow which looks similar to a small bear based on the size.

"It's interesting." Deaton says.

"Actually this is the interesting one." Noah replies handing him the last photo which shows the shadow of a man walking in place of where the animal should have been.

"I see what you mean." Deaton says.

"I've never seen a mountain lion do that." Noah says.

"Can't I have either. Got a problem here." Deaton tells him.

"My first instinct was a bear but bears don't walk on two legs." Noah tells Deaton.

"No they drop to all fours. Look like I said you really need an expert here." Deaton says hearing a dog in the back bark.

"Yeah but could this still be a mountain lion?" Noah asks.

"I'm sorry I've got a sick doberman that needs my attention."Deaton says making his way to the back.

"No other ideas?" Noah asks.

"I'm sorry. Really I wish I could help you but I've got a sick..." Deaton starts.

"Dog, yeah I heard you, thanks for humoring me again." Sheriff Stilinski says somewhat disappointed that he didn't get any ideas on what they are chasing. Deaton goes in the back to treat the doberman and Noah Stilinski gets on his way to the school for the parents teacher conference.

* * *

|woods|

Allison and Stiles get back in the car, she starts the car and tells him "So to be completely honest this was kind of a perfect birthday." smiling at him.

"Good I'd know if you were lying anyway." Stiles says.

"Oh really?" Allison asks curious.

"You have a tell. A twitch in your eyebrow right here." Stiles shows her by caressing her left brow.

"Huh, let's see if you can figure out if I'm lying now. Uhh, I wish that my parents weren't coming home from the parents teacher conference so I could spend the rest of the day with you." Allison says.

"The rest of the day?" Stiles asks.

"Well, or the rest of the night." Allison says shyly holding the hand Stiles used to touch her eyebrow and hiding part of her face behind them.

"With me?" He asks stunned with Allison nodding laughing and smiling at him.

"Well too bad that your wish won't come true most likely." Stiles says a little disappointed.

"Well, it may not be today but I'm sure we'll soon get the opportunity to spend the night at each others houses if you're OK with that." Allison teases him.

"Do you really gotta ask?" Stiles replies grinning as well and kissing her.

"Lets get back to school so you can pick up your Jeep." Allison says and starts driving them to school.

* * *

|at school - parent teacher conferences|

Noah gets to the parent teacher conferences and goes to the office of Stiles' Coach.

"Hello, I'm Noah Stilinski, Stiles' dad." Noah says introducing himself

"Come in, sit down. Stiles. Ahh That's right, I thought Stiles was his last name." Coach Bobby Finstock says remembering who Noah is talking about.

"His last name is Stilinski." Noah replies.

"You named your kid Stiles Stilinski?" Bobby asks thinking it to be weird.

"No, that's just what he likes to be called." Noah answers.

"Yeah, I'd like to be called cupcake." Bobby says halfway to himself.

"What is his first name?" Bobby asks Noah who just taps the folder lying in front of Bobby with his sons name on it.

"Wow, that's a form of child abuse, I don't even know how to pronounce that." Bobby says turning the folder a few times in order to make out what the name is supposed to be.

"It was his mothers fathers name." Noah answers.

"Wow, you must really love your wife." Bobby says.

"Yeah I did." Noah says in an impassive tone, not liking that the teacher is so wacky.

"Well this just became incredibly awkward." Bobby says.

"Hey what do you say we get to the conference part of this conference cupcake?" Noah asks getting back on point.

"I like your thinking." Bobby says looking into his files.

"So Stiles, great kid, zero ability to focus super smart, never takes advantage of his talents." Bobby reads his notes.

"What do you mean?" Noah asks.

"Well for his final question on his mid term exam, he detailed the entire history of the male circumcision." Coach Finstock explains.

"Well I mean it does have historical significance right?" Noah argues for his son.

"I teach economics." Bobby informs him.

"Ah crap." Noah says.

In the chemistry classroom Melissa and Scott who met up in the parking lot a few minutes ago and Scott told her about him watching over Lydia, are talking to his teacher Adrian Harris.

"How about we get started. Lately Scotts mind has been somewhere else as has his body. Personally I think it may have something to do with his home situation."

"Oh well personally I'm not sure what you mean by home situation." Melissa replies.

"Uh, specifically the lack of an authority figure." Adrian says.

"Yeah, I'm the authority figure so?" Melissa asks realizing what he's getting at.

"Sorry allow me to clarify I mean the lack of a male authority figure." Adrian explains

"Well trust me we're much better of without him in the picture." Melissa says,

"And do you feel the same way Scott?" Adrian asks.

"Yes, and as for male authority figures Sheriff Stilinski and my boss Deaton cover that in my opinion. As for my grades I have been getting tutored the last few weeks from Lydia Martin and am hoping that that will help improve my grades."

"I understand and I know Lydia, quite the genius that girl. I'm excited to see if you will have any success with her tutoring then." Adrian says.

In another classroom a female teacher is talking to Allisons parents.

"Allison Argent an incredibly sweet girl and quick to adjust despite all the moving around." The teacher says.

"We know it's uhh, hard on her but It's a necessary evil." Chris tells her.

"Necessary or not I'd be prepared for some, how do I put this?" The teacher says.

"Rebelliousness?" Chris says.

"We appreciate the concern but we have a great relationship with our daughter very open and honest." Victoria cuts her husband off.

"I'm very happy to hear that and let her know that I hope she's feeling better." The teacher tells them.

"What she wasn't in class?" Chris asks.

"Oh, she wasn't in school. I checked with the office." The teacher informs them.

After everyone is finished with their respective conference most parents walk to the parking lot.

Allison and Stiles have just pulled up to the school and can see Scott and his mother walking out of the school building with Scott. "Scotts mom?" Allison asks Stiles.

"Yeah, she's really nice and cool. You'll like her." Stiles tells Allison.

At another exit of the school Chris and Victoria exit with Chris speaking on Allisons voice mail "Allison answering your cellphone will make discussing the terms of your grounding much easier. Call me back before your punishment reaches biblical proportions."

"Kate hasn't heard from her either." Victoria informs her husband having just called her sister in law.

"She doesn't do this." Chris says.

"Hey excuse me, are you Allisons parents?" Noah Stilinski asks the two of them having overheard the man saying the name Allison.

"I'm Stiles dad and my sons not answering his phone either." Noah tells them.

"You're his dad? I met you a few weeks ago when I sold your department guns didn't I." Chris says.

"Yeah that's right. I guess we'll see more of each other from now on seeing that our kids are dating." Noah says.

"Seems like it. Anyway do you have any idea where Stiles might have gone with her?" Chris asks.

"No I'm sorry I guess we'll have to wait for them to answer their phones and in 10 hours I can send a search party for them but I'm guessing they'll be back soon." Noah replies, knowing that the idea to skip probably stemmed from his son seeing as he has no respect for rules and authority.

"Oh, look at that, there they are." Chris says disappointed in Allison.

"Hey Stiles. Skipping school I see?" Noah asks him.

"Hey dad, uhm sorry?" Stiles says.

"Save it buddy you're grounded for the rest of the week." Noah tells his son.

"It's not his fault it's my birthday…" Allison starts only to see her parents and Chris orders her "Allison, in the car!"

Just then a woman screams and everyone is starting to run away from something, most of them getting in their cars for safety.

Scott looks around stepping in front of his mother protectively and shifts his eyes looking of the assailant.

Meanwhile Chris walks to his car and gets his gun, while Allison walks around the parking lot confused at what is going on. Seeing some kind of animal rush by she walks backwards and doesn't realize she is walking onto the driveway.

Scott seeing that a honking car is about to crash into Allison, runs towards her yelling her name to warn her, unsuccessfully and scoops her up quickly carrying her out of the cars way.

"You OK?" Scott asks her to which she only nods.

Victoria Argent and Stiles instantly run over having seen what almost happened with Allison.

Noah is following the running predator to the best of his abilities and runs behind a car where he has last seen the animal run by but is almost hit by the car pulling out of its parked space if it hadn't been for Scott who saw him stalking the animal and wanting to help follows him after rescuing Allison and ends up getting hit by the backwards driving car instead of Noah since Scott pulled him out of harms way unfortunately getting hit himself.

Getting back up Scott tells Noah "I'm OK."

The growls from the animal are getting louder and Scott hears 2 shots being fired. Everyone on the parking lot approaches Chris Argent and the now dead animal identified as a mountain lion.

* * *

|McCall house|

After everyone calms back down and everyone gets back home Scott takes a shower and puts on new clothes seeing as he got hit by a car and got them relatively dirty.

Scott tells his mother on his way to the door "Hey mom I'm going back over to Lydias again." sounding quite beat up.

"Hmm that's odd you get the chance to be around your crush and sound as though I told you thalt you're never allowed to see Stiles again." Melissa says.

"Well Lydia said something while on meds and now I think I've been fooling myself thinking I got a shot with her." Scott explains.

"Why what did she say?" Melissa asks curious.

"She basically asked for Jackson back instead of me." Scott told her disappointed.

"Why do you go back over there again then?" Melissa questions not understanding what her son is thinking.

"Well I promised her plus her mother is really nice and it's not like I can't be friends with her even though I will probably never get the chance to be more than that. I'll take friends with a girl over no girl at all any day of the week." Scott explains, hoping to get his mother to stop worrying about him.

"Well make sure you get enough sleep young man."

"Will do." Scott yells going out of the house and getting on his bike taking off towards the Martin house.

* * *

|Martin house|

It is already pretty late and Natalie Martin is waiting, watching a movie till Scott will show up to let him in.

About 30 minutes into the movie she can hear someone knocking on the door and smiles at Scotts thoughtfulness. Getting of the couch she opens the door and greets him.

"Hello again Scott, thank you for coming over again I really think your company is helpful for Lydia. She even skipped most of her meds today thanks to you and how peaceful she slept."

"Hi Mrs. Martin, sorry I hope I didn't make you wait too long for me, but there was this huge freakout at the end of the parent teacher conferences, a mountain lion showed up but luckily Chris Argent shot it." Scott tells her.

"Oh my, hopefully that stops the killings in this town." Natalie says.

"Yeah I so, anyway I don't think I have much impact on Lydia at all, in fact she didn't even recognize me when she woke up earlier." Scott says sadly.

"Oh, yeah I'm sorry I heard what she said by accident." Natalie informs him.

"Hmm can I ask you something?" Scott asks.

"Sure go ahead." Natalie replies.

"Not to sound disrespectful or anything but do you think I've got a shot with her?" Scott questions.

"Well, as a mother I'd say: I don't know, as a woman I'll only say: that I can't imagine any girl that won't feel anything towards you after she has been treated by you, the same way you treat my daughter." smiling at him.

"Thanks and sorry for asking such a delicate question." Scott says.

"Oh that's quite alright, like I told you before I'm rooting for you." Natalie tells him.

"Well OK, good night then I guess, I'll probably go back home late at night again." Scott informs her.

"OK, good night to you too and take care on your way home." Natalie says going to her room to sleep.

Scott follows her upstairs stopping in front of Lydias room and taking a deep breath to steel himself in case he gets disappointed again he knocks on the door lightly opening it and seeing Lydia trying to read a book with some difficulty because of her being exhausted and high on pills.

"Hey, like promised I came back to keep you company a few hours." Scott says gently, walking in her room and closing the door behind him.

"What promise? You were here before? I thought only Jackson was here?" Lydia asks sounding a bit sluggish from the drugs.

Scott hearing this feels as though his heart has been stabbed a few times but does his best not to show it.

"Doesn't matter, anything you wanna do?" Scott asks taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

"No not really, I'm trying to read a bit in my book but for some reason the letters keep moving." Lydia says confused.

"Want me to read it to you?" Scott offers.

"If you want, but I don't see how you would be able to read that weird ass book." Lydia says handing Scott the book.

Scott starts reading from it and Lydia enjoys getting the book read out loud for her.

After a few pages Lydia asks "Are you a wizard or something? How can you read that moving letter book or did I just get a faulty page?" taking the book back and looking at the page Scott is currently on.

"Nope still moving. Keep reading" Lydia says handing him the book back with him chuckling at her cute display of confusion.

"Sure no problem." Scott says, then keeps reading the book to her and she drifts off to sleep. Scott seeing this pauses a moment, takes 2 bookmarks and puts on on the page she was trying to read when he came in, in case she doesn't remember him reading to her and the other one at the current page where she dosed off. He keeps reading the book to her from his seat on the desk chair since she sleeps so peacefully till he notices himself getting a bit sleepy. Putting the book on her nightstand next to her phone which still has his note on it unmoved showing that Lydia probably didn't look at her phone at all the whole day.

Scott then gets out of the house quietly locking it again and takes off on his bike going home to get some sleep.


	11. Episode6 part1

Teen Eagle

|car park|

Scott is walking through the car park looking for his car, having forgotten on which floor he parked.

His hands are filled with bags full of groceries, after looking through 2 floors he decides to use the car starter on his key, since it causes the car to make an unlocking sound.

Putting the groceries down he takes out the key and hits the button hearing the car unlock on the floor above him. A bottle of milk rolls out of one of his bags and rolls under a car, but after a second Scott sees it rolling back towards him with slash marks on it. Looking up he can see someone standing on the other side of the car where the milk bottle is located and hears a growl. Assuming that it's the alpha since Derek has no reason to attack him Scott immediately takes of running. He runs down a car park floor, and hides behind a car but realizes that his heart is beating to loudly and the alpha will be able to hear him, so thinking quick he jumps on the hoods of a few cars, starting their alarm and making noise. He runs around a corner and hides again, when his phone starts ringing and Derek gets on the hood of his car, hefting Scott up and slamming him onto the roof saying "You're dead."

"What the hell was that?" Scott asks Derek, as they were making their way back to his groceries his car.

"I said I was gonna teach you I didn't say when." Derek explains.

"You scared the crap out of me!" Scott yells.

"Not yet." Derek replies.

"OK, but I was fast right?" Scott asks.

"Not fast enough." Derek remarks.

"But the car alarm thing, that was smart right?" Scott argues.

"Till your phone rang." Derek replies.

"But that was, I mean, would you just stop. Please, with what happened the other night I almost lost control, please I need your help. I need you to teach me how to control this." Scott pleads.

"Look, I am what I am because of birth you were bitten. Teaching someone who is bitten takes time. I don't even know if I can teach you." Derek tells him.

"What do I have to do?" Scott asks desperate.

"You have to get rid of distractions. You see this? This is why I caught you, you want me to teach you? Get rid of her." Derek says showing Scott the caller id of his phone after grabbing it from him.

Derek then throws the phone against a wall causing it to break.

"You getting angry? That's your first lesson. You wanna know how to control this, how to shift? You do it through anger. By tapping into a primal animal rage and you can't do that with her around!" Derek explains.

"I can get angry." Scott says glaring at Derek.

"Not angry enough. This is the only way that I can teach you, now can you stay away from her? At least until after the full moon." Derek asks.

"Yes. If you can teach me, I'll stay away from her." Scott replies thinking, it will probably not be that hard since he's avoiding her at the moment anyway because of what happened 3 days ago.

* * *

|Argent house|

Stiles is currently in Allisons bedroom having snuck in through the window since Allisons parents disapproved of Stiles even more with him skipping school with her.

Allison is on top of Stiles making out with him, lying on her bed.

"Take it off." Allison says.

"You OK with that?" stiles asks.

"Are you OK with that?" Allison asks smiling at him below her.

"You are asking me if I'm OK taking off your clothes?" Scott asks sarcastically.

"Ha, stupid question." Allison laughs leaning in to kiss him again.

"Like world record stupid." Stiles replies also laughing.

"You first." Allison says smirking and Stiles tolls them over so he is on top.

They then sit up, kissing each other the whole time and Allison starts to slide up Stiles' shirt taking it off, and immediately getting back to kissing each other.

Allison lies back down, pulling Stiles with her by the waistband of his jeans.

Allison rolls them over so she is lying on top of him and he can take of her clothes easier.

Stiles slips her bra straps down her shoulders through her sleeveless top.

They roll back over and kiss again when they hear someone knocking on Allisons door.

Jerking up Allison says "just a second." hides Stiles in her wardrobe with his shirt in hand and closes the door.

"Coming, coming." Allison says hearing it knock again.

"Hey" Allison says opening her doorand seeing her aunt, she crosses her arms over her chest so that Kate won't notice the state of her bra.

"Hey what's up?" Kate asks going into the room.

"Nothing just doing homework, sending some emails." Allison lies going over to the computer on her desk.

"emailing the boyfriend?" Kate asks knowingly.

"No, I'm emailing peta about how my wingnut father gunned down an innocent mountain lion in the school parking lot." Allison jokes.

"And that wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that you're grounded and can't see Stiles?" Kate questions.

Stiles can hear everything from inside the closet and smiles at Allisons remark about her father shooting the mountain lion.

"I'm not gonna be one of those whining teenagers who looks at her father and says I hate you, I wish you were dead." Allison says.  
"But." Kate guesses.

"But, I hate him and I wish he was dead." Allison jokes playfully.

"See now you start to sound like a normal angry teenager, what are you working on? Can I help?" Kate asks now standing beside Allisons desk.

"Uhh, history project and I just wanna be left alone actually." Allison tells her.

"Come on what kind of history project?" Kate asks.

"I have to come up with a report that has some relevance to my own family history." Allison explains.

"Specific to your family?" Kate asks.

"Why do you have any ideas?" Allison questions hopefully.

Kate moves behind Allison and tells her "Type this in la bete du gevaudan."

"Oh, what is this?" Allison asks interested.

"It's an old french legend, that believe it or not has something to do with your family." Kate informs Allison.

Allison starts reading "In seventeen sixty-six in a province of osera (AN: no clue how to spell what she said.) la bete killed over a hundred people.

"Mysterious animal attacks just like in a certain town called Beacon Hills." Kate says.

"So what was it? The animal." Allison asks.

"Nobody knows for sure but I'll tell you one thing, it definitely wasn't a mountain lion. What does it look like to you?" Kate asks.

"It looks like a wolf." Allison says looking at the picture on the screen.

Kate then wishes Allison good luck and Allison thanks her for the project idea and closes the door behind her and gets Stiles out of his hiding spot.

"Hey I guess I better go before your dad also wants to come in." Stiles says.

"Yeah probably a good idea." Allison replies.

Stiles goes out of the window and sits down on the edge of her roof and smiling one last time back at her he jumps down waving goodbye to her from the ground and goes home.

* * *

|Martin house|

Scott is standing in front of the entrance door, not sure if he should ring and talk to Lydia about what happened or if he should wait till after Derek has taught him. Scott thinks about how Lydia didn't even remember anything that happened on the night of the attack and the day after, he decided not to bring up the subject of her maybe still being in love with Jackson and wanting him back when he visited her the last 2 days. He guessed that it maybe would have been harmful to her recovery and there is also the possibility that she would forget it again and it's gonna be a much dreaded conversation he only wants to have once.

Deciding to wait after Derek taught him to control himself, since he is fearful what Lyidas rejection might do to his emotional state and thereby his control issues Scott goes back off the porch only to hear some bushes rustling next to him.

"Derek I'm staying away like you asked me to, I hope you will get to teaching me soon." Scott says thinking that Derek is in the bushes. Hearing no response he asks "Derek?" uncertainly and soon after hearing a growling, Scott runs to his car and gets in to escape the alpha. Scott can see the shadow of a standing man-like beast through his fogged windows and sees it draw a spiral on the window. After the alpha left Scott drives home and rushes to his bedroom.

* * *

|McCall house|

Scott runs into his room, shuts the door and peer out his blinds. Turning on the lamp next to him he jumps back seeing Derek Hale sitting in a chair in a corner watching him.

"You seriously need to stop doing that." Scott says.

"So what happened? Did he talk to you?" Derek asks

"Yeah we had a nice conversation about the weather. No we didn't talk." Scott says sarcastically.

"Did you get anything off of him? An impression?" Derek asks.

"What do you mean?" Scott asks confused.

"Remember your other senses are heightened, for you maybe not as much as a werewolf but still, communication doesn't have to be spoken, what kind of feeling did you get from him?" Derek explains standing up and walking closer to Scott.

"Anger." Scott says thinking about it a moment.

"Focused on you?" Derek questions.

"No, not me but it was definitely anger, I can feel it. Especially when he drew the spiral." Scott tells him.

"Wait what did you just say?" Derek asks intrigued.

"He drew this spiral on the window of my car. What? You look like you know what it means." Scott explains.

"No, it's nothing." Derek says walking past Scott.

"Wait a second, you can't do that. You can't ask me to trust you and then just keep things to yourself." Scott says annoyed at Dereks habit.

"Doesn't mean anything." Derek says.

"You buried your sister under a spiral. What does it mean?" Scott asks.

"You don't wanna know." Derek says opening Scotts door and leaving.

Scott sighs and lies down on his bed telling himself "stay away from Lydia." and soon falling asleep.

* * *

|school hallway|

The next day Scott is walking through the school chanting a mantra quietly to himself "stay away from Lyida, stay away from Lydia." He walks up some stairs and sees Lydia, turning around and walking the other way he is greeted to the sight of Jackson coming out of a classroom.

Turning to his left murmuring to himself "stay away from Jackson." walking away and to his class.

Scott makes his way to the back of the class and sits down in the chair behind Stiles who

says "Hey man I have to thank you for saving both my dad and my girlfriend."

"No problem anytime bro. But OK listen I'm trying to figure this whole thing out and I went to Derek." Scott replies.

"What that's a dumb move, you can't trust that guy." Stiles tells him.

Stiles tries to get back to is notes but gives in to his curiosity and turns around asking "What did he say?"

"I'll tell you after class." Scott replies and after the class is finished fills him in on what happened.

"What he wants you to tap into your animal side and get angry? Well correct me if I'm wrong but everytime you do that you get the urge to kill someone and loose control." Stiles asks stupefied.

"I know and that's also why he says he doesn't even know if he can teach me. I have to be able to control it!" Scott informs Stiles.

"Well how is he going to teach you to do that?" Stiles asks.

"I don't know and I don't think he does either." Scott replies downcast.

"When are you going to see him again?" Stiles questions.

"He has told me not to talk about it, just act normal and get through the day." Scott says.

"When?" Stiles asks again.

"He's picking me up at the animal clinic after work." Scott says.

"After work, well that gives me till the end of the school day then." Stiles says.

"To do what?" Scott questions.

"To teach you myself." Stiles says sounding unusually confident and walking off.

* * *

|lunch room|

Allison and Lydia are sitting in the lunch room both of them having food in front of themselves with Allison also having a book in her hand.

"The what of who?" Lyida asks Allison not understanding what she is talking about.

"The beast of gevaudane. Listen a quadruped wolf like monster prowling in south of doradoin France in the years 1764 to 1767 la bete killed over a hundred people becoming so infamous that the king Luis XV send one of his best hunter to try and kill it." Allison reads from the book.

"Boring." Lydia replies.

"Even the church eventually declared the monster a messenger of Satan."Allison continues on reading.

"hmm still boring." Lydia says.

"cryptozoologist believe it may have been a subspecies of a predator possibly the messanicen." Allison reads. (AN: again not sure about that)

"Slipping into a coma bored." Lydia says taking another bite of her salad.

"While others believe it was a powerful sorcerer who could shapeshift into a man eating monster." Allison reads.

"Any of this have anything to do with your family?" Lyida questions

"It is rumor that la bete was finally trapped and killed by a renowned hunter who claimed his wife and 4 children were the first to fall prey to the creature. His name was Argent." Allison finishes reading.

"Your ancestors killed a big wolf, so what?" Lydia asks not getting the point.

"Not just a big wolf, take a look at this picture. What does it look like to you?" Allison asks Lydia showing her a page of the book.

Lydia stares into the red eyes of the being on the picture and only gets snapped out of her trance by Allison asking "Lydia?" "It looks like a big wolf. See you in history." Lydia says taking off.

A few tables over Scott and Stiles are sitting together, Scott hiding his face behind a book, but puts it down after seeing Lydia leave. "I think the book just made it more obvious, besides she's gone now." Stiles tells his friend.

"Did you come up with a plan yet?" Scott asks.

"I think so. I mean your crap has infiltrated my life so I gotta do something about it, plus I'm definitely a better Yoda then Derek." Stiles says.

"Yeah you'll teach me." Scott says.

"Yeah I'll be your Yoda." Stiles argues.

"Yeah you'll be my Yoda." Scott gives in.

"Your Yoda I will be. I said it backwards." Stiles jokes amused.

"Yeah I know." Scott replies not really finding all that funny.

"Come on." Stiles says taking his stuff and walking out of the lunch room.

* * *

|Lacrosse field|

Scott and Stiles get to the Lacrosse field with Stiles carrying a bag.

"OK, now put this on" Stiles says handing him a belt like device.

"Isn't this one of the heart rate monitors of the track team?" Scott asks confused.

"Yeah I borrowed it." Stiles says.

"Stole it." Scott corrects him.

"Temporarily misappropriated. Coach uses it to monitors heart rates with his phone while he jogs, you are gonna wear it for the rest of the day." Stiles orders.

"Isn't that coaches phone?" Scott asks seeing the phone in Stiles hand.

"That I stole." Stiles confesses.

"Why?" Scott asks not getting the point.  
"Alright, your heart rate goes up when you go wolf, when you play Lacrosse, when you get angry, maybe it's time to learn how to control your heart rate." Stiles explains.

"Like incredible Hulk." Scott says liking the idea.

"Kinda like the incredible Hulk yeah." Stiles gives in.

"I'm like the incredible Hulk." Scott says enjoying it.

"Just put the strap on." Stiles says getting Scott back on point.

Scott puts the device on and Stiles tapes Scotts arms behind his back afterwards.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted to spend my free period." Scott says.

"Alright, you ready? Remember don't get angry." Stiles says taking the bag and his Lacrosse stick a few feet away from Scott and starting the app to tell Scotts heart rate.

"I'm starting to think this is a really bad idea." Scott says more to himself than his best friend.

Stiles gets some balls out of the bag and uses his Stick to throw them at Scott who isn't allowed to dodge them.

"OK that one kinda hurt." Scott says taking a ball to the face.

"Quiet, remember you are supposed to think about your heart rate so stay calm." Stiles instructs.

"Stay calm." Scott tells himself.

Jackson walks by the bleachers and sees Stiles hitting Scott with the Lacrosse balls and grins at the display.

"Son of a bitch." Scott curses taking a ball to the chest.

"You know I think my aim is actually improving." Stiles tells Scott.

"I wonder why." Scott replies sarcastically.

"Ah, ah, ah don't get angry." Stiles says.

"I'm not getting angry." Scott says.

Scott gets hit by more balls till he falls over grunting and Stiles looks at the phone, it showing that Scotts heart rate is over 160 already.

"Scott?" Stiles asks.

Scott rips through the tape holding his arms behind his back and claws at the ground managing to calm back down.

"Scott you started to change." Stiles says.

"I know but it was more than that. The angrier I got the stronger I felt." Scott explains.

"So it is anger then, Derek's right. Stiles replies.

"I can't be around Lydia." Scott says to himself.

"Just because she makes you happy?" Stiles asks.

"She doesn't make me happy, and no because she makes me weak." Scott says.

"What do you mean she doesn't make you happy?" Stiles asks confused.

"Well while she was on pills I got the impression that she wants Jackson back and that makes me sad." Scott explains.

Jackson having heard with his enhanced hearing, looks a bit stunned but smirks to himself.

Scott and Stiles go into the locker room and put the equipment safe for the monitor and the phone away. Jackson followed them wanting to see what they're up to but feels sick for some reason and looks in the mirror after Scott and Stiles left. Looking in the mirror he sees that he has glowing golden eyes and fangs sprouting out his mouth. Jumping back in shock he blinks and sees his changes gone but thinks to himself "I gotta talk to this Derek, he said he knows what happened with the bite wound."

* * *

|school hallway|

Jackson calms himself down and searches for Lydia, finding her leaning against some lockers looking in her handheld mirror.

"Hey, listen can we talk?" Jackson asks nicely.

Lydia thinking that she probably has avoided Jackson long enough nods in agreement.

"OK, look I know what I did was totally stupid and I also shouldn't have gotten angry at you and Scott and I deserved how you treated me but I still like you and I wanted to know if we can be at least friends again?" Jackson asks Lydia sounding hopeful.

"I guess." Lydia agrees not seeing the harm.

"Cool thanks, so anything going on in your life I should know about?" Jackson asks her excited.

"No, not really, the only thing that happened involved you, so you know what happened." Lydia tells him hoping to avoid the topic of the supposed animal attack.

"Yeah, well anyway I better get going, classes are starting soon. Thanks for letting me be your friend again." Jackson says hugging her seeing that the conversation is over after bringing up the attack.

"You're welcome." Lydia replies hugging him back, not sure if she should be happy that she got Jackson back as a friend or if she should think about maybe dating him again. But she soon discards that thought since their relationship never really was very emotionally intimate it was more a physical relationship than anything.

She also remembers what her mother told her this morning again. Natalie informed her daughter about what happened during the last few days with Scott taking care of her everyday and her calling him Jackson on the day of the parent teacher conference.

Unnoticed by the two Scott was walking down the adjacent hallway and sees them hugging, looking downcast he continues on his way to class which much to his horror he shares with Lydia of all people.


	12. Episode6 part2

Teen Eagle

|economics classroom|

As the bell rings the students begin to fill the seats and Bobby Finstock their teacher is telling them "Let's go sit, sit, sit, sit, we've got a lot to cover today."

Scott is taking his usual seat and realizes that Lydia is sitting behind him so he asks Stiles to sit behind him since he is trying to keep his distance from her.

Lydia is faster though and puts her bagpack down at the table behind Scott and Stiles takes the seat next on her right side gesturing Scott apologetically with his arms at his side shrugging his shoulder.

Scott sits down and sighs to himself silently.

"Hey, I haven't heard from you all day." Lydia greets Scott.

"Hey, yeah sorry my phone broke yesterday I'm working on getting myself a new one." Scott replies.

"I changed Bio-partners by the way, if that's OK with you." Lydia tells him.

"To who?" Scott asks.

"To you, of course." Lydia replies grinning at Scotts obviousness.

"Me, are you sure? I mean I don't wanna bring your grade down." Scott stays.

"Well, since I'm tutoring you this way it's easier for me to bring your grade up." Lydia replies winking at him.

"True." Scott says.

Coach Finstock then slams a book on his table and says "Lets settle down. Let's start with a quick summary of last nights reading."

Many students raise their hand volunteering to present it.

"Greenburg put your hand down everybody knows you did the reading. How about uhh, McCall." Bobby says. After taking a quick pause to look around for students who are trying to dodge the task.

"What?" Scott asks.

"The reading." Bobby says.

"Last nights reading?" Scott questions.

"Yeah, how about the reading of the gettisbourgh adress?" Coach Finstock jokes.

"What?" Scott asks not knowing what he means.

"That's sarcasm, you familiar with the term sarcasm McCall?" Coach asks him.

"Very." Scott replies looking back at his best friend who nods his head proudly.

"Did you the reading or not?" Bobby asks.

"Uhm I think I forgot." Scott confesses.

"Nice work McCall. It's not like you're averaging a D in this class. Come on buddy you know I can't keep you on the team if you have a D. How about you summarize the previous nights reading?" Coach requests while the students in the class start laughing at Scott.

Stiles looks at the heart rate monitor and sees it increasing.

"No? How about the night before that? How about you summarize anything you have every read in your entire night." Coach says angrily.

Stiles sees Scotts heart rate rapidly increasing till it begins to calm down, looking over at Scott he can see Lydia leaning over her table stroking Scotts on arm encouragingly.

After getting a few more insults thrown at Scott, Lydia decides to help Scott out and tells Coach "Uhm Coach, that Scott didn't do the assignments was kinda my fault, he volunteered to watch over me almost all day while I was on the medication I got for the shock from the animal attack a few nights back."

"Hmm OK, your off the hook this time then buddy but next time do the reading." Coach orders Scott, having calmed down a bit because Scott had a valid reason for not being able to do the task.

Scott then looks back and whispers a quick "thanks" still looking embarrassed.

* * *

|school hallway|

After class finishes Scott and Stiles hurry out of the class and Stiles catching up to Scott tells him "it's her."

"What do you mean?" Scott asks looking around.

"It's Lydia! Remember what you told me about the night with the full moon? You were thinking about her right? About protecting her. Remember the night of the first Lacrosse game you said you heard her voice on the field and afterwards in the locker room you didn't try to kill her. She brings you back is what I'm saying." Stiles tells him seeing the confused look on his face.

"Hmm you might be on to something." Scott says lost in thought.

"Yeah, look I noticed that as soon as she was stroking your arm you calmed down. I don't think she makes you weak I think she gives you control, she's kinda like an anchor. Stiles explains.

"Because I love her." Scott says.

"Exactly." Stiles replies.

"Well lets hope that I'm wrong about her getting back with Jackson or I may really be in trouble with staying in control." Scott tells Stiles worried.

"True, but now let's figure this out please, because obviously you can't be around her all the time." Stiles tells him.

"Yeah, sorry, so what do I do?" Scott replies.

"I don't know yet." Stiles says turning around and jumping around suddenly.

"Oh no you're getting an idea aren't you? Is this idea gonna get me in trouble?" Scott asks.

"Maybe." Stiles replies thoughtfully.

"Is this idea gonna cause me physical pain?" Scott asks.

"Yeah definitely." Stiles instantly replies, leading his friend to the parking lot.

"What are we doing?" Scott asks.

"You'll see, OK stand there. Do you have your keys?"

Scott takes out his keys and Stiles takes Scotts hand and raises it with one of his keys sticking out of his hand saying "OK, perfect hold it up like so. Now whatever happens just think about Lydia, try to find her voice like you did at the game. Got it?" Stiles asks receiving a nod from Scott.

"OK, just keep holding it right there. Stiles says going over to the car that parked next to them when they arrived and scratches the car with his key turning to Scott and yelling "Hey dude what do you think you're doing to that truck bro?"

"What the hell?" the owner of the truck yells with him and his 3 friends coming over to Scott and beating him up. While he is getting beaten up Stiles looks at the heart rate monitor to check if Scott will shift.

Scott while being beaten up tries to listen for Lydias voice, after hearing multiple other sounds he hears Lydia talking to Allison and begins to calm down.

"Stop, stop it right now." Mr. Harrison yells coming up to the teens and stopping their fight.

"What do you idiots think you're doing?" He asks Scott and Stiles who is holding up the phone nodding approvingly to Scott.

"Nothing." Scott replies.  
"Yeah well you'll have time during detention to explain what the nothing you are doing exactly is." Mr. Harrison tells them.

* * *

|Beacons Crossing Home|

Derek is goes to his Uncles room and sits down before Peter who is in his wheelchair still paralyzed. "I need your help. If you can hear me I need you to give me a sign. Blink, raise a finger anything OK, just point me in the right direction OK?" Derek pleads to his Uncle who is still unmoving not showing any sign of acknowledgment that Derek even entered the room.

Looking down Derek tells him "Someone killed Laura, your niece. Laura, whoever he is he is an alpha now. But he's one without a pack which means he's not as strong. I can take him. But I have to find him first. Look if you know something just give me a sign. Is it one of us? Did someone else make it out of the fire? Just give me anything, blink raise a finger anything. Say something!" Derek yells desperately at Peter.

"Let him go. You think after 6 years of this, yelling at him is gonna get a response?" A nurse asks entering the room.

"You have a better method?" Derek asks.

"Patience. He'll respond if you give him the time." The nurse answers.

"I don't have any more time." Derek says disappointed making his way out of the door.

When Derek arrives at his car he sees a paper clamped under his windshield wipers.

Realizing what the paper means Derek takes off in a hurry heading towards the animal clinic calling Jackson in the car.

"Hello Jackson I'm sure you are curious by now what is happening to you, come meet me in front of the animal clinic and I'll explain everything to you." Derek tells him not waiting for a reply he ends the call.

* * *

|chemistry room|

Scott and Stiles are sitting in the detention, with Mr. Harris as their supervisor.

"Excuse me sir. I know this is detention and all but, I'm supposed to be at work and don't wanna get fired." Scott tells Mr. Harris.

Mr. Harris ignores Scotts implied request and simply looks back down at his book.

"You knew I would heal?" Scott asks Stiles knowing the answer.

"Yep." Stiles replies.

"So you did that to help me learn." Scott says.

"Yep." Stiles confirms it.

"Couldn't think of any less painful way? Are you angry at me or something?" Scott asks.

"I'm not angry at you. Look you have something Scott, whether you want it or not, you can do things that nobody else can do, that means you don't have a choice anymore. It means you have to do something." Stiles explains to Scott.

"I know, and I will." Scott says.

"Alright both of you outta here." Mr. Harrison tells them, since they seem to have made up and detention is almost over.

"Thank you." Scott tells him on his way out.

* * *

|Animal clinic|

Derek arrives at the clinic and sees Jackson already out front waiting for him.

"What the hell man, what is happening to me?" Jackson asks Derek as soon as he has exited his car.

"To put it simply, you are becoming a werewolf, that means increased strength, enhanced senses but also homicidal rage." Derek tells Jackson.

"You're joking right?" Jackson asks Derek not believing anything he told him.

"Does this look like a joke to you?" Derek asks shifting in front of Jackson showing him his blue eyes, hairy side burns, fangs and his claws.

"Holy shit." Jackson says scooting back in fear.

"Calm down I'm not gonna do anything to you, but we will need to work together in the future if we want to survive." Derek says.

"Wait what do you mean survive?" Jackson asks.

"Well there are hunters trying to kill us, also there is an alpha running around killing people, he is the one who bit you and we have to kill him or he will either kills us or make us park of his pack, his henchmen so to say." Derek explains.

"Screw this and screw you." Jackson says going back to his car.

"Not so fast." Derek says grabbing Jackson by the back of his neck, having transformed back to normal.

"You saw the alpha up close I'm hoping you can identify him." Derek says.

"I told you, I saw nothing, all I could make out was a man-wolf thing for a second and that's it." Jackson says screaming at Derek.

"Still maybe you'll recognize his scent since you share a bond with him, same as Scott." Derek says going toward the animal clinic.

"Wait Scott is also a werewolf? That is how he got so good at Lacrosse?" Jackson asks.

"Somewhat, he is not a werewolf, he is a were-eagle, in rare cases people shapeshift into other beings because of their different personality. Were-eagles for example are said to be strong, protective and loyal and have a free spirit." Derek explains.

"Whatever, OK, I'll come with you if you release me already." Jackson says annoyed.

"Good." Derek says entering the animal clinic with Jackson in tow making the bell at the entrance ring.

"Wait here and see if you can smell anything familiar to that night." Derek orders Jackson.

"Scott you're late again, I hope this isn't getting to be a habit." Deaton says from the examination room writing something on a clipboard.

Derek then enters the room Deaton sees him and asks "can I help you?"

"I hope so. I wanna know about the animal you found with the spiral in its side." Derek tells him.

"Excuse me what animal?" Deaton asks playing dumb.

"3 month ago the deer. You remember this?" Derek asks taking out the paper he found on his car which pictures a deer with a spiral carved into its side.

"Ah yes, it's just a deer and I didn't find it there, they called me because they wanted to know if I have ever seen anything like it." Deaton explains.

"What did you tell them?"Derek questions.

"I told them no." Deaton replies.

"Did you hear that?" Derek asks getting angry and approaching Deaton.

"Hear what?" Deaton asks confused.

"The sound of your heartbeat rising." Derek explains.

"Excuse me?" Deaton asks.

"It's the sound of you lying." Derek tells him grabbing Deaton and knocking him out, tying him up on a chair.

Deaton comes to and says "Oh god." to himself.

"Are you protecting someone?" Derek asks from behind the bound Deaton.  
"Alright the key to the drug locker is in my pocket." Deaton says.

"I don't want drugs, I wanna know why you're lying." Derek demands.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Deaton says stuttering and then being lifted together with the chair so Derek can look him in the eyes.

"What do you want?" Deaton asks Derek panicked.

"I wanna know who you are and who you're protecting." Derek yells at Deaton.

Scott comes in the back and sees Derek holding up the tied Deaton and yells at him "What are you doing?"

"Scott get out of here." Deaton yells at Scott.

Derek puts Deaton down and knocks him out with a punch to the face.

"Stop!" Scott yells at Derek after he knocked out Deaton.

"Look when he's conscious he can keep himself from healing but unconscious he can't." Derek tells Scott angry.

"Are you out of your mind? What are you talking about?" Scott yells at Derek.

"You wanna know what the spiral means Scott? It's our sign for vendetta, for revenge and he won't stop killing until he's satisfied." Derek explains shouting.

"You think he's the alpha?" Scott questions thinking it to be ridiculous.

"We're about to find out." Derek says transforming his hand into a claw and taking a swing at Deatons chest.

However Scott shifted into his were-eagle form and catches Dereks hadn with his talons ripping into his skin slightly and screeches at Derek with his part beak-like mouth, glaring at Derek with his Golden glowing eyes which are slightly pulled towards the middle of his face.

Scott shoves Dereks arm back and looks at his Talons thinking about calming down and remembering things about Lydia he sees the Talons receding into his hand and fingernails while his face looses its feathers and his eyes return to their normal brown color and shape.

"Hit him again and then you'll see me get angry." Scott says while Derek is staring at him shocked that Scott can already control his transformation.

Scott then gets a first aid kid and treats a cut on Deatons face. Meanwhile Jackson having heard everything, sees the situation getting a bit more calm and comes in as well surprising Scott since he can't smell as good as a werewolf, though still better than a human he didn't know that Jackson is here to.

"What is he doing here?" Scott asks Derek.

"I filled him in, I can already tell from his smell that he is turning into a werewolf. I guessed that he may be able to remember the smell of the alpha and with a lucky shot prove that Deaton is the alpha, any luck?" Derek asks turning to Jackson.

"No." Jackson says.

"Well we still need you Jackson. Even if Deaton is not the alpha, he is way stronger than any of us alone we all need to fight him together or we're toast. Derek tells them.

"OK I'll help you I guess but only until the sicko is dealt with after that don't bother me and stay out of my life." Jackson says.

"Fair enough." Derek replies.

"I guess we could use your help." Scott says not liking having to work together with Jackson.

"So Scott do you have a plan on what to do with your boss?" Derek asks doubtfully.

"Just give me an hour." Scott replies.

"Then what?" Derek questions.

"Meet me at the school. In the parking lot." Scott tells Derek and Jackson.

Scott calls Stiles and tells him his plan to use the school speaker system to lure the alpha to them and asks him to help him.

* * *

|school parking lot|

So an hour later Scott and Stiles arrive in the parking lot with Stiles Jeep while Jackson and Derek are already waiting near their respective cars.

"This is a terrible idea." Stiles tells Scott.

"Yeah I know." Scott replies.

"Still gonna do it?" Stiles asks.

"Can you think of something better?" Scott questions Stiles.

"Well personally I'm a fan of ignoring the problem until it eventually just goes away." Stiles replies.

"Just make sure we get inside." Scott tells Stiles getting out of the Jeep with Stiles who takes a bolt cutter out of the trunk of his Jeep.

Going over to Jackson and Derek Scott asks "Where is my boss?"

"He's in my back." Derek says pointing to his car.

Scott and Stiles glance in the car and see Deaton still bound and now also with mouth taped shut lying on the backseat.

"Oh, he looks comfortable." Stiles replies.

Scott and Stiles turn to the school and start walking towards it Scott turns around and tells Jackson "Hey Jackson come on we need you for the next part."

"Seriously?" Jackson asks grumpily but follows them anyway.

"Hey hey, what are you doing?" Derek asks the teenagers.

"You said me and Jackson are linked to the alpha. Lets see if you are right." Scott tells Derek and then continues on walking to the school.

The group of 3 use the bolt cutters to open the school entrance and walk inside going to the secretary desk.

"OK, one question, what are we gonna do if the alpha doesn't show up?" Stiles asks Scott.

"I don't know." Scott replies.

"And what if he does show up?" Stiles asks looking at the control board of speaker system of the school.

"I don't know." Scott says.

"Good plan." Stiles says.

"Seriously? You two have dragged me here with no plan and the possibility of my death?" Jackson asks angered.

"Shut up and listen. Stiles told me that a wolf howls to signal his position to the rest of the pack."

"Yeah, so?"

Stiles takes the microphone and puts it in front of Jackson saying "Alright all yours."

"What do you mean?" Jackson asks.

"We want you to howl into it." Scott tells him.

"Seriously?" Jackson asks them thinking they are messing with him.

"Yeah seriously. I don't know if it would work for me seeing as I'm not a werewolf, but since he turned you as well and you are a werewolf should be able to get him here." Scott explains.

"OK, I'll try." Jackson says and then howls into the microphone sounding like a screaming cat.

"He's gotta be kidding me." Derek says from outside.

"That was a howl, what do you expect of me." Jackson says slightly embarrassed but more angered by the two teens looking at him funnily.

"Technically. Though it sounded more like a cat being choked to death." Stiles says.

"Well how am I supposed to do this?" Jackson asks.

"Hmm I guess maybe you need to think about the alpha, and shift partly?" Scott asks his question directed at Stiles for his view of things.

"Makes sense, yeah lets try that." Stiles agrees.

"Well how am I supposed to partly shift as you called it?" Jackson asks.

"We'll help. You need to get angry to a certain point, we'll take care of that but then try to control yourself or you're going on a full on murder spree." Stiles tells Jackson.

"OK lets start." Scott says punching Jackson in the face.

"The hell?" Jackson asks starting to fight back.

Meanwhile Stiles throws insults at Jackson from a hiding spot behind the desk.

After half a minute Scott can see Jacksons eyes glowing and stops fighting him and tells him "now!" while stopping Jacksons arms from fighting back so he'll not loose control entirely.

Jackson snaps back and then howls into the microphone sounding like a werewolf this time.

Getting back out of the school the 3 approach Derek, Jackson still complaining at the method they used to get him angry.

"I'm gonna kill all three of you. What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to this school?" Derek asks annoyed at their stupid plan.

"Sorry we didn't know it would be that loud." Scott tells Derek.

"Yeah it was loud and it was awesome." Stiles says excited from besides Scott.

"Stupid assholes" Jackson says stroking the spot on his face Scott has hit him.

"Shut up." Derek says.

"What did you do with him?" Scott asks seeing that Dereks car is empty.

"What? I didn't do anything." Derek tells them confused turning around.

Unnoticed by the 4 of them the alpha snuck up on Derek and rams his clawed hand into Dereks back hefting him up in the air and then throws the furiously bleeding Derek against the school wall.

Derek lands on the ground unmoving looking dead.

Scott, Stiles and Jackson escape into the school and press themselves against the entry door.

Everyone is thinking that Derek is dead.


	13. Episode7

Teen Eagle

|school|

Scott, Stiles and Jackson are leaning against the entry door pulling it closed hoping to keep the alpha from entering.

"Lock it! Lock it!" Scott yells panicked.

"Do I look like I have a key?" Stiles asks sarcastically.

"Grab something!" Jackson orders.

"What?" Stiles asks.  
"Anything!" Scott yells.

Stiles gets an idea and stops pulling at the door and looks out one of the small windows in the door and sees the bolt cutters at the bottom of the stairs with no alpha in sight.

"No, Stiles don't." Scott says trying to stop him from going outside.

Jackson keeps Scott from grabbing Stiles in order to keep him in and lets Stiles get outside to grab the bolt cutters.

Stiles closes the door behind himself quietly and picks up the bolt cutters at the bottom of the stairs, Scott is watching him from the window, sees the alpha looking in Stiles direction and yells "Run Stiles!" knocking against the door to get Stiles attention

Stiles hearing Scott looks at him, who is yelling for him to get in and turns around seeing the alpha looking at him. It charges at Stiles who in turn sprints back up the stairs going in the door where Scott and Jackson are waiting, immediately closing it behind himself and securing the bolt cutter across the door leavers keeping the door closed.

The 3 teens look through the windows again looking for the alpha who was just running towards Stiles but don't see him, then taking a few steps back with Scott asking "That won't hold will it?"

"Probably not." Stiles answers guessing.

The teens turn around and hear a wolfs howl, and start running to the nearest classroom for cover.

Entering the room Scott grabs a table intending to shove it in front of the door as a feeble attempt to stop the alpha from entering.

"That won't stop it from coming in." Stiles tells Scott stopping his attempts to barricade themselves in.

"It's your boss Deaton, the alpha." Jackson accuses Scott from the side.

"No." Scott denies.

"Yes, Derek was right, he is the killer running around the town." Jackson says.

"That can't be." Scott says still denying the possibility.

"I hate to side with Jackson but he's right, I mean he disappears and that thing shows up 10 seconds later to toss Derek 20 feet through the air. That's not convenient timing?" Stiles cuts in.

"It's not him." Scott replies.

"He killed Derek." Jackson says.

"No Derek's not dead. He can't be dead." Scott says.

"Blood spurted out of his mouth OK? That doesn't exactly qualify as a minor injury. He's dead and we're next." Stiles says.

"OK, stop. I really don't like the two of you teaming up and what do we do?" Scott asks them.

"We get to my Jeep, we get outta here and you seriously think about quitting your job, good?" Stiles explains his plan going towards the windows in the room.

Scott tries to open one and Stiles tells him "No, they don't open the school's climate controlled."

"Then we break it." Jackson says.

"Which will make a lot of noise." Stiles tells them.

"Then we run really fast." Scott says checking the coast for the alpha and stops when he sees Stiles' Jeep.

"Stiles what's wrong with the hood of your Jeep?" Scott asks dreading the answer.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong." Stiles replies.

"It's bent." Scott says.

"What dented?" Stiles questions looking at his Jeep for himself.

"No, I mean bent. What the hell happened there?" Scott asks when suddenly Stiles car battery gets thrown through one of the window besides them.

The teens duck for cover and shine the flashlight at the object which flew through the window.

"That's my battery. We have to move." Stiles says.

"He could be right outside." Scott whispers.

"He is right out side." Jackson says.

"Just let me take a look." Scott tells them slowly leaning upwards to peer over the edge of wall they were hiding behind

Looking around Scott sees nothing out of order save for Stiles damaged Jeep.

"Anything?" Stiles asks.

"No." Scott replies.

"Move now?" Stiles suggests.

"Move now." Scott confirms.

The three of them go out of the classroom and Jackson decides to go blindly to a new classroom telling them "This way."

"No. Somewhere without windows." Stiles says grabbing Jackson by his Jacket.

"Every single room in this building has windows." Scott says.

"Well some less windows." Stiles says.

Thinking a few seconds Scott suggests "the locker room."

"Yeah OK." Stiles says, with him and Jackson following Scotts lead.

Getting to the locker room Scott tells Stiles "Call your dad."

"And tell him what?" Stiles asks.

"Anything, a gas leak, a fire, whatever. If that thing sees the whole parking lot filled with cop cars it'll take off." Scott explains his theory.

"What if it doesn't, what if it goes completely Terminator and kills every cop in sight? Including my dad." Stiles argues.

"They have guns." Jackson says siding with Scott this time.

"Yeah but Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane laced bullet to even slow him down, you remember that?" Stiles says directing the answer at Scott.

"Then we have to find a way out and just run for it." Scott says.

"There is nothing near the school for at least a mile." Stiles reminds Scott.

"What about my car?" Jackson asks.

"That could work." Stiles answers.

"We go outside and take your car." Stiles says.

"And Derek." Scott tells them.

"Fine whatever." Stiles dismisses his friends concern.

The 3 of them approach the door to get out of the locker room but Scott stops Stiles from opening it whispering "I think I heard something."

The teens stare quietly at the door and can hear footsteps approaching.

Walking backwards and shutting of Stiles flashlight Scott whispers "hide." And everyone goes into a locker making a lot of sound.

The door opens and the teens try to stay as quiet as possible, when suddenly someone stops in front of the locker with Scott in it and opens it. Seeing Scott the person now identified as the janitor jumps back and screams shocked.

The teens jump out of their lockers and tell him "quiet."

"Quiet my ass, what are you guys trying to do kill me?" The janitor asks them pissed.

"All three of you get out." He orders.

"Just listen for like half a second OK?" Stiles tries to explain what is going on but gets cut off from him telling them "Not OK. Get the hell outta here right now." shoving the teens out of the locker room.

"Give us just one second to explain." Stiles tries again.

"Just shut up and go." The janitor replies before getting dragged back in the room and the door closes. The Janitor gets thrown against the door while screaming painfully and tries to escape somehow grabbing at the door before he gets pulled back a bit and then thrown against the door again with so much force the door breaks off its hinges.

Stiles dragged Scott away with him when the Janitor got pulled into the room and Jackson took off running ahead of them.

* * *

|Argent house|

Allison is standing on her curb waiting for her boyfriend to pick her up for their date.

Hearing the phone rings she looks at it and sees that Lydia is calling and answers.

"Hey I'm coming to get you." Lydia says knowing that Allison is still waiting on Stiles.

"Please don't. I'm sure he is on his way. He is only 26 minutes late." Allison says sadly after checking the time.

"You see, first it's he is only 26 minutes late and a month later it's really it's only when he's drunk. It's a slippery slope. I'm picking you up." Lydia tells her.

"No." Allison says.

"Too late." Lydia says pulling up beside her.

"Come on we can stop by his place and see where he is." Lydia tells her.

Allisons phone rings and she checks the text she has gotten.

"Is that him with the best explanation ever of why he is half a freaking hour late? I'm so kicking his ass." Lydia asks.

"Not exactly." Allison replies.

* * *

|school|

Scott and Stiles are running to a school exit and try to open it but finds it blocked.

"It's a dumpster. He pushed it in front of the door to lock us in." Scott informs Stiles and Jackson whom they caught up with after running from the attack on the janitor.

"Come on help me." Stiles tells them still pushing against the door.

"Stiles stop!" Scott yells pulling his friend with him.

"I'm not dying here. I'm not dying at school." Stiles says scared.

"We're not dying." Scott says trying to calm his friend down.

"What does he even want?" Stiles asks.

"Us!" Scott says pointing to himself and Jackson.

"Derek says he's stronger with a pack." Scott explains.

"Great a psychotic werewolf who is into team work, that is beautiful." Stiles remarks sarcastically.

"Wait." Scott tells them and looks at the roof of the opposite building the other 2 follow his eyes and they all see the alpha staring at them before taking on all fours towards them.

The 3 Teens run through the hallway they are in with the alpha chasing them and enter the adjacent stairwells running downstairs.

* * *

|Outside of the school|

"What are we doing here and why did I have to come too? I could have just let you out here." Lydia asks Allison confused getting out of the car with Allison.

"All I got was this." Allison replies showing Lydia her phone which shows a text: Meet us at the school URGENT – Scott

"I thought Scotts phone broke, you see that's why I don't trust guys. They lie whenever they can and for no reason at all." Lyida says angered.

"I wouldn't say he has no reason, I mean you called him by your ex boyfriends name while he spend all day looking after you. I'd be pretty pissed too but that's beside the point. Let's go in and see what they want." Allison says.

"I'm coming with you?" Lydia asks

"Yeah. Or do you want to wait out here all alone?" Allison teases.

"Let's go rip Scott and Stiles a new one!" Lydia says enthusiastically interlocking her arm with Allisons and going in the school.

|back with Scott, Jackson and Stiles|

The 3 of them are running through the basement of the school, the alpha still on their trail.

"Alright we have to do something." Stiles tells them.  
"What?" Scott asks.

"I don't know kill it, burn it, anything." Stiles replies luring around a corner from the spot they were hiding at the moment and grabs his keys. Throwing them in an old storage room from them and making enough noise for the alpha to charge in there. After the alpha ran by them Stiles closes the door and Jackson and Scott push a table in front of the door and jam it between the door and the wall opposite of it to prevent it from opening.

Hearing the growls becoming more enraged they think that they finally got him and can relax now.

Stiles moving to go on the table gets held back by Scott "What are you doing?" He asks.

"Let me get a look at it, look it's trapped it's not gonna get out." Stiles replies kneeling on the table and saying to the door "Yeah that's right we got you, we're not scared of you." Stiles then falls of the table as the alpha claws across a little fenced window.

"Not scared of you. Cause you're in there and we're out here. And you're not going anywhere." Stiles says confidently only for them to hear part of the ceiling of the room the alpha is in to collapse and can hear it running above them now.

The teens look up and see the ceiling bending down under the weight of the alpha and take off running again.

Allison is currently walking through the school with Lydia looking for Stiles and Scott.

"Stiles?" She asks multiple times to an empty hallway and turns around walking down the corridor not seeing the alpha sneak by behind her. Lydia is surprisingly quiet because she is freaked out by going to the school at night.

After looking around for a bit they get to the pool of the school and Allison gets a text from her dad who is checking in.

Scott stops and asks Jackson and Stiles "wait do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Stiles asks.  
"It sounds like a phone ringing, I know that ring. It's Allisons phone?" Scott says unsure.

"Quick call her and ask where she is." Scott tells Stiles.

"Oh man she is not gonna be happy I didn't make it to our date." Stiles says dreadfully dialing Allisons number.

Allison answers the phone seeing that Stiles is calling her. "Stiles?"

"Hey, where are you?" Stiles replies hastily.

"I'm in the school looking for you, why weren't you at my place?" Allison asks confused with Lydia trying to listen in from Allisons side.

"Where are you now?" Stiles questions.

"On the first floor." She answers.

"Where? Where are you exactly." Stiles asks sounding concerned.

"We're at the swimming pools, what is this all about?" Allison asks.

"What do you mean we?" Stiles asks.

"Lydia is here too." Allison replies.

"Get to the lobby. Go now!" Stiles tells her.

"OK, OK we're coming." She replies.

Stiles ends the call and turns to the other two and tells them "Lydia is here as well."

"What?"Scott asks confused.

"I don't know." Stiles answers.

All of them then get to the lobby as fast as possible and meet up and Lydia immediately says "Finally, can we go now?"

"Why did you come what are you doing here?" Stiles asks the two girls ignoring Lydias question.

"Because Scott asked me to and Lydia just came along." Allison replies.

"I asked you to?" Scott asks her confused.

Allison turns on her phone and shows him the text she got not even half an hour ago.

"Why do I get the feeling you didn't send this message?" Allison asks scared at seeing Scotts confused look.

"Because I didn't. My phone is broken." Scott replies.

"What's going on who send this text?"Allison asks when suddenly the ceiling above them starts to break.

"Run!" Scott yells grabbing Lydias arm pulling her before him and covering her back in case the alpha catches up.

Stiles grabs Allisons hand and pulls her along while Jackson sprinted down the hallway ahead of them.

The alpha lands behind them roars and chases them down the hallway.

Getting to the cafeteria they close the door behind them and bolt it locking it.

"Help me get this in front of the door." he tells Jackson getting one of the food dispensers and shoving it in front of the door.

"Scott not here." Stiles tells him from the window.

"Who was that, what was that?" Allison asks scared.

"It came out of the ceiling." Lyida says sounding hysterically.

"Just help me stack the chairs in front of the door."

"Guys can we wait a second, listen to me, Guys Stiles talking. Hello!" Stiles shouts at the end getting their attention.

"OK nice work. Really beautiful job everyone now, what should be do about the 20 foot wall of windows?" Stiles asks sarcastically.

"Somebody please explain what's going on, because I' freaking out here. And I would like to know why. Scott?" Allison asks still scared out of her mind.

Scott goes over to a table and leans on it thinking looking over at Stiles for help.

Stiles deciding to tell them some of the story shrugs at Scott not knowing what to do either and tells them "Somebody killed the janitor."

"What?" Lydia asks shocked.

"Yeah the janitor is dead." Stiles says again.

"What are you talking about is this a joke?" Allison asks not believing what her boyfriend is saying.

"Who killed him? This was supposed to be over the mountain lion" Lydia says sounding about to faint.

"Don't you get it? It wasn't a mountain lion." Jackson shouts at her.

"Who was it? What does he want? Scott!" Allison asks shouting at them.

Scott reacting to his name being shouted answers "I don't know. But if we go out there he is gonna kill us."  
"Us? He is gonna kill us?" Lydia asks scared.

"Who? Who is it?" Allison asks.

"It's Derek, It's Derek Hale." Scott lies.

"Are you sure?" Allison asks.

"We saw him." Scott replies.

"The mountain lion."Lydia starts to say but Scott cuts her off.  
"No Derek killed them." He tells them.

"All of them?" Allison asks disbelieving.

"Yes, starting with his own sister." Scott tells her.

"And the bus driver?" Allison asks.

"And the guy in the video store, it's been Derek the whole time." Scott lies.

"He is in here with us and if we don't get out now, he is going to kill us too." Scott says.

"Let's call your dad." Jackson says to Stiles.

"No we discussed this already. We don't know what he's armed with and I don't want to get anyone else in danger." Stiles says.

"I'm calling." Lydia says taking out her phone and calling the police.

"No." Stiles tries to stop her but Scott stops him.

"Yes we're in Beacon Hills High school, we're trapped and we need you to, But" Lydia says into her phone. "She hung up on me" Lydia informs the others.

"The police hung up on you?" Allison asks confused.

"She said they got a tip warning them about prank calls coming from the High school. She said that if I'd call again they would trace the call and have me arrested." Lydia informs them not believing what is happening.

"Then call again." Allison suggest.

"No they won't trace a cell. They'd show up at your house before they send anyone here." Stiles explains to them.

"What is this? Why does Derek want to kill us? Why does he kill anyone?" Allison asks scared.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Scott asks seeing all eyes on himself.

"Is he the one that send her the text?" Lydia asks.

"No. I mean I don't know." Scott replies.

"Is he the one who called the police?" Allison asks.

"I don't know." Scott shouts back and Allison looks away scared of Scotts outburst.

"Alright why don't we ease up on the anger here. Alright first off throwing Derek under the bus nicely done." Stiles comments pulling Scott to talk to him alone.

"I didn't know what to say, but I had to say something and if he's dead then it doesn't matter, except if he's not. Oh God I totally just lost it." Scott whispers to Stiles.

"Alright lets focus on what's at hand here, like how do we get our alive?" Stiles asks.

"But we are alive. It could have killed us already. It's like it's cornering us or something." Scott says thinking about what's going on.

"So what he wants to eat us all at once?" Stiles asks not getting his point.

"No. Derek says it wants revenge." Scott explains.

"Against who?" Stiles asks.  
"Allisons family."Scott tells him.

"Maybe that's what the text was about. Someone had to send it." Stiles tells Scott.

"OK assheads someone has to call Stiles' dad to get him to send someone with at least decent aim and a gun." Jackson says not having understood what it takes to kill a werewolf.

"He's right. Tell him the truth if you have to. Call him." Scott tells his best friend.

"I'm not watching my dad get eaten alive." Stiles whispers to Scott.

"Alright give me the phone!" Jackson demands and tries to grab Stiles but Scott gets in his way and stops him from getting closer to Stiles.

"Alright, Alright." Stiles says giving in taking out his phone and calling his dad.

"Hey dad it's me and it's your voicemail look I need you to call me back now. Like right now. We're at the school, dad we're at the school" Stiles says into the phone when suddenly the alpha starts banging against the cafeteria doors.

Lydia runs to Scott scared who hugs her protectively and Allison comes up to Stiles who grabs her hand interlocking their fingers.

"The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell."Stiles tells them thinking quickly.

"Which only leads up." Jackson shouts.

"Up is better than here." Stiles says and takes of running with the rest of them. As they get to the stairwell and start to run up the alpha is breaking through the barricaded door and follows them.

Getting upstairs the Teens check the nearest rooms if they're open and the chemistry classroom opens so everyone runs inside securing the door behind them with a chair jammed under the doorknob.

After getting in the chemistry room the teens try to make as few sounds as possible because they can hear the thing lurking the halls in front of the classroom walking by them.

"Alright we need to get to your cars." Scott says pointing at Jackson and Lydia.

"There is no way getting out without drawing attention." Stiles says.

"What about this? This leads to the roof we can go down the fire escape, we can go down to the parking lot in like seconds." Scott asks Stiles showing him the door at the back of the class.

"That's a deadbolt." Stiles informs Scott.

"The Janitor has a key." Scott says thinking about a solution.

"You mean his body has it." Stiles corrects Scott.

"I can get it. I can find him by scent of blood, I may not be as good in smelling as a werewolf is but it should be enough." Scott tells Stiles.

"Sounds like an incredibly terrible idea, what else you got?" Stiles asks sarcastically.

"I'm getting the key." Scott decides loud enough for all of them to hear him.

"Are you serious?" Lydia asks.

"Well it's the best plan, someone has to get the key if we wanna get out of here." Scott says.

"You must be kidding. I need you, you can't just leave me after I've grown to like you." Lydia says with some tears in her eyes.

"Hey, Hey I'm coming back for you guys, trust me OK?" Scott says taking her face in his hands and looking her in the eyes smiling.

"You can't go out there unarmed. I can make a self igniting Molotov cocktail." Lydia offers.

"You mean life a firebomb?" Scott asks her.

"Yes." Lydia tells him.

"Alright Jackson, help me make it." Lydia orders.

Jackson breaks the glass door securing the chemicals and assist Lydia in making a Molotov cocktail.

"Alright Scotty you better come back, remember I still need to talk to you, so don't go dying on me." Lydia tells Scott encouragingly handing him the weaponized beaker.

"I promise." Scott says.

"I'm coming with you." Jackson decides.

"Lock it behind us." Scott says turning to Stiles and going to the door only to be pulled into a deep kiss from Lydia before he gets out of the door. "Remember your promise." Lydia tells him.

Scott and Jackson exit the chemistry room and Jackson turns to Scott and asks "So what is the real plan?"

"What are you talking about this is the real plan." Scott tells him confused.

"Oh man we're toast I thought you planned on loosing these useless guys and getting outta here by yourself.

"No." Scott replies and both of them go through the school with Scott smelling the surroundings looking for the smell of blood and locates it on the gym

Getting to the gym Scott smells the blood coming from under the bleachers. So turning to Jackson he says "Wait here." hands Jackson the beaker and goes under the bleachers looking for the keys on the corpse of the janitor.

After walking almost to the very back of the bleachers Scott feels something dripping on him and looking up he sees the corpse of the janitor. So climbing on the steel frames holding the bleachers up he reaches for the key when the bleachers begin to retract. Panicking Scott transforms his hand, having more reach and grabs the keys, drops down and takes off running out of the retracting. bleachers and barely is able to jump outside it to safety.

Back in the classroom Lydia looks over at the chemicals on the table and thinks to her self "Jackson handed me sulfuric acid at the end right? Otherwise it won't self ignite. I hope Scott is OK and comes back soon.

Scott and Jackson look at the other end of the gym and see the alpha making its way towards them. Jackson waits a bit and then throws the beaker at the alpha but he doesn't catch fire.

The alpha stops for a second but gets right back to charging them and throws both of them to the ground holding them by their throat and releases a terrifying howl.

Jackson and Scott both start screaming in pain and shift completely, Jackson turning into a typical werewolf with fangs, sideburns and clawed hands while Scott turns into his were-eagle appearance.

"What is this?" asks the deep voice of the alpha looking at Scott.

"You are not a werewolf? I don't want any abominations in my pack, you are lucky I won't kill you tonight but next time you interfere with my plan I will slaughter you!" The alpha screams at Scott.

Scott hears this and feels something in his mind disappear that started when the alpha howled, for the brief moment he felt it, it felt like loyalty towards the alpha and bloodlust.

Scott still transformed looks over to Jackson who looks like he is possessed and takes off running towards where the others are.

"Hey stop." Scott yells running after Jackson who ignores him and keeps on running to the chemistry room.

Jackson arrives at the chemistry room first and the door opens since they can see the outline of Jacksons face, they can't see everything because it's so dark in the school building.

But when they open the door Jackson charges at them and almost gets to Lydia if it weren't for Scott catching up in the last second and grabbing Jackson by the back of his Jacket throwing him out of the room against the wall opposed to it. Yelling at the others "close the door."

Stiles reacts quickly and shuts the door and can hear the distinct sound of someone locking the door from outside. They then hear what sounds like a brutal fight between Scott and Jackson going on outside the door.

Scott grabs Jackson by the throat who is still in his spot at the wall opposite of him and lifts him up punching him. Jackson replies by slashing Scott across the chest and kicking him off himself.

Scott slams against the chemistry rooms door and quickly gets back on his feet throwing punches at Jackson who dodges most of them and lands some punches of his own on Scotts face. Seeing Jackson prepare for an attack with which he wants to stab Scott in his gut Scott takes the attack head on and then counters with a strong punch to the back off Jacksons head knocking him out and shifting back to normal.

Scott in pain from Jacksons attacks tries to change back but can't, he thinks of Lydia and the promise he made her and slowly shifts back to human. Scott then unlocks the door going in dragging an unconscious Jackson behind himself.

Lydia seeing Scott come back in quickly runs up to him and hugs him hard whispering "You came back." with tears in her eyes.

"The police just pulled up." Allison informs them looking out the window.

"Well Derek ran away. But he sprayed Jackson with something beforehand I guess that's what caused him to attack all of us." Scott lies.

Seeing Stiles doubtful look Scott mouthes to him "I'll tell you later." Still hugging Lydia to his chest, who then notices the injuries Scott got.

"What happened?" She asks him worried.

"Nothing, just a few scratches from fighting Jackson just now."

A few minutes later the cops secured the school and Everyone is brought outside.

"You sure it was Derek Hale?" Noah Stilinski asks Scott and Stiles.

"Yes, I saw him too." Stiles lies.

"What about the gym, what happened to the Janitor?" Scott questions

"They're still looking." Noah tells him.

"Did you check under the bleachers? Under them." Scott tells him.

"Yes Scott we looked, we pulled them out just like you asked. There is nothing." Noah says.

"I'm not making this up."Scott says.

"I know I believe you, I do." Noah replies.

"No you don't. You have this look like you wanna believe me but I know you don't." Scott says disappointed.

"Listen, we're gonna search this whole school we're gonna find him OK? I promise." Noah says then walking of after being called over from a coworker.

"Well we survived dude. We outlasted the alpha. Feels good right? Being alive." Stiles tells Scott leaning against the nearby railing, hoping to lighten the mood.  
"While we were in the chemistry room He walked right by us, don't you think that it heard us, you don't think it knew exactly where we were?" Scott asks Stiles.

"Well then how come we're still alive?" Stiles asks.

"It wanted me in its pack!" Scott tells him.

"Wait what do you mean wanted?" Stiles questions.

"Well turns out that since I'm not a werewolf but a were-eagle, in his eyes I'm not good enough to be in his pack. But Jackson still is and he wants him to get rid of his old pack first." Scott explains.

"What do you mean? What old pack?" Stiles asks confused.

"Lydia, Allison, Danny, you and me." Scott says somberly.

"The alpha doesn't wanna kill us." Stiles says getting the message.

"He wants him to do it." Scott confirms Stiles thoughts.

"And that's not the worst part." Scott tells him.

"How in holy hell is that not the worst part Scott?" Stiles asks mindboggled.

"Because when he made me shift and before he threw me out of his pack I wanted to do it, Jackson probably still felt the same way when he attacked you." Scott confesses.

Scott then looks over to an ambulance and sees Deaton sitting in its back being treated by a paramedic.

"There you are." Deaton says sounding relieved.

"How did you?" Scott asks.

"Get out? Not easily. And from what they tell me I'm alive because of you. I think I owe you a raise." Deaton says thankful.

"Guys come on, let the EMT do their job, you can talk to him later." Noah tells them.

Stiles then spots Allison and jogs towards her asking "Allison. You OK?"

"My dad's on his way." She replies.

"Do you need anything? Want me to go with you?" Stiles offers.

"No thanks, I've had enough drama for today as it is I don't need to see you get assaulted by my parents again.

"If you say so, but remember one call and I'm over there and I don't care if they insult me or beat me up as long as I can make sure you're OK." Stiles tells her taking her hands in his.

"Thanks, I'll keep it in mind." Allison says thankful,

Meanwhile Scott sees Lydia waiting at the parking lot entrance. Making his way over to her Scott softly puts one hand on her shoulder standing beside her asking

"Hey how're you doing?"

"OK I guess, considering the circumstances. So, do you wanna come over now and have that talk you promised me?" Lydia asks.

"Well might as well get it over with." Scott says dreading the worst.

"OK, but lets wait till my mom picked us up and we're home." Lydia tells him leaning into his side hugging him adding "and don't worry you'll like the outcome of the conversation." whispering it in his ear.

Scott immediately gets a bright smile on his face and after a few minutes Natalie picks the two of them up and drives them home.

* * *

|Martin house|

The 3 of them pull up to the drive way and get inside.

"Hey Mrs. Martin do you mind if I stay the night? And call my mom real quick?" Scott asks her.

"No not at all Scott." Natalie replies.

"OK, thanks." Scott says taking the phone and calling his mom telling her he's OK and will be sleeping over at Lydias.

He then following Lydia who is already going up to her room. Getting in her room and closing the door behind them Lydia sits down on her bed and pats it beside her gesturing for Scott to sit down next to her.

"So, I should tell you, my mom told me what I said to you the day after the attack and I can't say how sorry I am I mean that must have hurt a lot, Stiles told me how you feel about me." Lydia starts the conversation.

"I'm gonna kill him." Scott says to himself.

"No don't, it was actually good that he did that, otherwise I probably wouldn't have given the mix up with the names hardly a thought." Lydia tells Scott.  
"Well anyway, I just want you to know, that I now know everything you did for me while I was on meds, and I am grateful for it, also I found the proof." Lydia smiles at the memory of finding the picture which is now her screensaver on her phone.

"No problem I didn't mind it at all." Scott says.

"Well now to the important part of the conversation, I want to tell you that I most definitely don't have any feelings for Jackson anymore. I mean we somewhat made up earlier today but I really don't feel anything for him anymore." Lydia tells Scott who is listening intently, secretly checking her heartbeat finding it steady meaning that she's telling the truth, gaining a smile on his face.

"Also after everything that happened and with how you risked your life for ours I believe I can trust you and to be honest I have been falling for you ever since you took care of me after Jackson cheated on me, so I want to ask you if you'd like to be my boyfriend." Lydia says blushing slightly, always getting asked out, never really having to ask someone out herself.

"Of course." Scott says smiling brightly and kissing her passionately with Lydia returning the kiss.

"That's great." Lydia says between kisses.

"We should probably get to sleep now." She says pushing Scott away a few centimeters.

"I guess you're right, though I doubt I'll get much sleep after this happened." Scott tells her laughing.

"Try, if you can't sleep at least we will get some top notch cuddling out of it." Lydia says winking at Scott, going into her bathroom to change into her pajamas.

Coming out Lydia wears the same revealing nightgown she wore when he checked in on her on while she was on meds.

"Man you're not making getting to sleep any easier if you dress like that." Scott smirks at her.

"I think after some weeks of dating you'll enjoy how I dress at night." Lydia flirts.

"I think you're right." Scott replies standing up from the bed, taking of his shirt Lydia says "Yummy" looking Scott over. Scott swooping Lydia up in his arms bridal style lies her on her bed.

"Good night." Scott says lying down kissing the top of her head, with her hugging his torso and laying her face on his chest mumbling while rubbing her cheek into his chest.

After about 10 minutes of cuddling and the occasional kiss they both fell into blissful sleep.


	14. Episode8 part1

Teen Eagle

|McCall house|

Scott is lying in his bed having woken up to his radio clock which is programmed to a local radio station, and he hears that the school is now reopened after the incident with the alpha attacking him and his friends and that the police is still searching for Derek whom he accused of killing everyone the alpha attacked.

His mom walks in, shuts off the alarm and asks worried "How you doing? You ready to go back to school?"

"Yeah I guess." Scott tells her with a light grin on his face.

"Hmm is that a smile I see on my boys face? It wouldn't have something to do with a certain redheaded friend of yours would it?" Melissa asks slyly.

"Maybe." Scott replies trying to hide his small blush.

"Well go get ready or you're gonna be late. And if you wanna talk about what happened at the school you know I'm here right?" Mellissa says.

"Yeah I know, thanks" Scott replies going to his bathroom to shower.

* * *

|school|

Allison, her father and her aunt pull up in their red landrover to the school.

She tries to open her backseat doors only to find them locked.

Leaning to the front compartment of the car she says "Dad, if you are going to assist on driving me to school you at least have to let me out of the car." annoyed at her overprotective father.

Chris looks around and doesn't like the lack of police presence then turns to his sister and asks her "Kate, what's your opinion on home schooling?"

"Hmm, well you know I'm more of a learning by doing kinda girl." Kate replies.

"What's your opinion on overprotective dads who keep ruining their daughters lives?" Allison asks sarcastically.

Kate looks at Allison and then leans over Chris to unlock Allisons door by using the button on Chris' console.

"Thank you." Allison tells Kate going out of the car and into the school.

"You're welcome." she replies.

"So Chris" Kate starts turning to her brother.

"Don't, your look communicates it perfectly. Yes, I underestimated the danger, yes we should have acted sooner, yes I should have listened to you. Anything else or does that cover it?" Chris asks his sister.

"All I was gonna say was we should stop to get some gas." Kate replies innocently at Chris pointing at the meter showing the tank is empty.

Chris looks at the meter, then back at his sister and wordlessly drives off.

* * *

|school hallway|

Lydia and Allison are walking out of a classroom talking to each other

"It's just weird everybody is talking about what happened the other night and nobody knows it was us." Allison tells Lydia.

"Thank you for the protection of minors" Lydia says happily.

"Lydia do you think we should believe what the guys told us about who was chasing us? I can't imagine that that was Derek." Allison asks her best friend.

"Well I don't care who or what that was I'm just glad we survived and as for what to do with the guys, I don't think they would keep something from us if it might endangers us, so there is really no harm to believing their story even if it may turn out to be false." Lydia explains.

"I guess your right, do you know anytime Scott or Stiles ever harmed anyone?" Allison asks quietly.

"No, Scott generally helps people even if they piss him off and Stiles would be way to jumpy to harm anyone other than a harmless prank, but where are you going with this?" Lydia asks.

"Nowhere I just wanted to know if you could imagine them being in on what happened and just wanting to scare us or something." Allison answers.

"Well no, I mean you saw Scotts injuries, while only minor ones I don't think they could or would have faked that." Lyida tells her best friend.

"Yeah, I think so too, it's just something doesn't feel right but I guess you have a point, we should trust the guys." Allison gives in.

after a small pause she asks Lydia "So, getting to a more enjoyable topic, what happened with you and Scott after the attack?"

"Well long story short, we are dating now and he stayed over." Lydia says.

"Ohh, Lydia you work fast." Allison says

"What? No, he just slept over at my house, there was no funny business other than a few kisses going on." Lydia informs Allison.

"OK, if you say so, I mean it wouldn't shock me if something had happened, I mean you already have some experience with guys trough Jackson and Scott's quite handsome." Allison teases.

"Haha, nothing happened, and now drop it or I'm gossiping about your relationship with Mr. jumpy." Lydia says unamused.

In another part of the school Stiles is sitting in front of a conference room waiting for his dad to finish his briefing with the police department and their colleagues.

After waiting about 10 minutes his dad, another officer and 2 people dressed in suits come out of the room. His dad seeing him waiting for him excuses himself from the people and goes over to Stiles who stands up to talk to his dad.

"Don't you have a test to get to?" Noah Stilinski asks his son

"What's going on did you find Derek?" Stiles questions.

"I'm working on it. You go take your test." Noah orders.

"Alright dad, listen to me, this is really important you have to be careful tonight, especially tonight." Stiles advises.

"Stiles I'm always careful." Noah replies.

"Dad, you've never dealt with this kind of this before OK? At least not like this." Stiles says.

"I know, which is why I brought in people who have. State detectives. Go take your test." Noah tells his son gesturing to the 2 people dressed in suits.

Stiles sighs, grabs his bagpack and leaves to get to class.

* * *

|classroom|

Scott enters the classroom, seeing Lydia sitting in the front row he goes over to her and smiles at her saying "Hey."

She replies with a "Hey, good luck." and a chaste kiss.

"Mr. McCall please take a seat." Mr. Harris says from behind Scott while passing out the tests.

Scott goes over to an empty seat in front of Stiles who only nods at Scott as sign of recognition.

"You have 45 minutes to complete the test. 25% of your grade can be earned right now simply by writing on the cover of the blue book." Mr. Harris says holding up a test.

"However, as happens every year one of you will inexplicably fail to put your name on the cover and I will yet again be left questioning my decision to ever become a teacher. So lets get the disappointment over with, begin." Mr. Harris says starting a stopwatch.

Scott wants to start answering his test but his hearing suddenly and unexpectedly gets stronger and he can hear people around him writing down answers or erasing something.

Trying to focus on his test again he reads a question which says:

Why would a girl that pretty go out with a loser like you?

He rubs his eyes knowing that they are playing tricks on him and sees that a question changed into: When the moon is full tonight, will you kill:

A. all of your friends?

B. some of your friends?

C. most of your friends?

D. none of the above?

Feeling his heartbeat increase and the noises he hears getting louder Scott grabs his bag and dashes outside. Lydia wants to check if something is wrong but Stiles stops her and goes to check on Scott, worried that the full moon is making him shapeshift again.

Mr. Harris only yells "Mr. McCall, Mr. Stilinski?" seeing the two of them run out of his classroom.

Stiles gets to the hallway and looks around seeing Scotts backpack on the ground he gets out his phone and dials Scotts number while picking the bagpack up.

Hearing it ring down the hall Stiles follows the sound and finds a shirtless Scott in the locker room leaning against a wall under a running shower shower.

Turning around Scott sees Stiles and begins to tell him sounding out of breath "Stiles, I can't..."

"What's happening are you changing?" Stiles asks worried for his best friend.

"No. I can't breath." Scott says gasping for air.

Stiles opens a compartment of Scotts bagpack and fishes out his inhaler handing it to him saying "Here use this."

Scott takes it and uses the inhaler and after a few seconds he can breathe better again.

"I was having an asthma attack?" Scott asks confused since being a were-eagle was supposed to fix that.

"No you were having a panic attack and thinking you were having an asthma attack actually stopped the panic attack. Irony" Stiles replies.

"How did you know how to do that?" Scott asks.

"I used to get them after my mom died, not fun huh?" Stiles explains.

"No. I think the full moon or what the alpha did by making me shift caused it. It was like I could feel everything in the room, everyone elses emotions." Scott explains.

"It's gotta be the full moon, I mean you said the alpha didn't want you so your bond as Derek calls it should be broken, right? so we'll lock you up in your room later just like we planned, that way you won't endanger anybody else." Stiles tells him.

"I hope so, and I think we need to do a lot more than lock me in my room." Scott says.

"What because you think if you get out you might get caught by hunters?" Stiles asks.

"No, because if I get out I might kill someone." Scott replies.

Scott then dries himself off puts on his shirt and they get back to class, explaining that Scott had a panic attack because of the incident at school. The teacher were told who was involved in the attack and Mr. Harris excused it and allowed them to get back to the test.

* * *

|Argent house|

"So what another night of kicking through weaves in the woods?" Kate asks approaching her brother and two other hunters who were standing around a table in the garage carrying a machine gun.

"I prefer to think of it as another night of keeping innocent people from being killed. A list which now includes my daughter." Chris replies.

"How do we know he'll try going after her again?" one of the other 2 hunters asks.

"He won't go after Allison." Kate says.

"If he targets her at all, not on a full moon." Chris adds.

"How come?" the hunter asks.

"An alpha is like any other werewolf on a full moon, it struggles under its sway which means that tonight is our best chance to catch it, when it's unfocused." Chris says showing a spot on the map lying on the table.

"Yeah but what if it has a reason to stay focused?" Kate asks her brother.

"Oh, do you know something we don't?" Chris asks.

"I just don't like surprises. But you're the expert so you tell me." Kate replies.

"What about Derek?" the other hunter asks.

"He's smarter than that he won't be out tonight. There's cops everywhere" Kate says.

"And if for some reason he is..."Chris starts to say but gets interrupted by his wife who just came in saying

"If he is, you find him, you kill him! You cut him in half. Anybody want a cookie?" Victoria says angered.

* * *

|lunch room|

Scott is sitting with Lydia, and Jackson comes over to them and sits down next to Lydia who was currently asking Scott sounding worried "are you sure you're OK after the asthma attack earlier in class?"

"Yeah, it was nothing. It barely happens to me nowadays." Scott tells her.

"OK, if you say so." Lydia says getting back to eating her food.

"Hey there, how are you holding up after what happened the other night?" Jackson asks Lydia.

"I'm doing OK, and being with Scott has made the whole ordeal much more relaxing." Lydia replies interlocking her fingers with Scotts.  
"Good for you then." Jackson replies annoyed that Scott and Lydia are together now, she was supposed to be his girlfriend.

After a bit more small talk he gets up and leaves the two alone.

"Did he seem weird to you?" Scott asks Lydia, fearing the full moon affecting Jackson way harder than himself seeing that it's gonna be Jacksons first time.

"Well yeah, but I think he just was jealous of you for making me fall for you." Lydia replies smiling at him and inching her face closer to kiss Scott who leans in the rest of the way and kisses her hard.

"Well if you'd ever get taken from me by someone else I would be furious as well." Scott says softly.

"It's not like you took me away, I mean I chose you after I had broken up with him, to be honest till I broke up with him I never really cared much for you." Lydia says feeling ashamed of herself.

"I know but that's changed now and that is what matters." Scott tells her cheering her up, holding her face and giving her another kiss.

* * *

|locker room|

Coach Bobby Finstock comes out of his office and walks to the center of the locker room blowing his whistle and saying "Alright geniuses, due to the recent pink eye epidemic, thank you Greenburg. The following people have made first line on a probationary basis emphasis on the word, probationary. Rodriquez, welcome to first line. Taylor and uh, oh for the love of crap I can't even read my own writing what is that an s? It that a no, no, that's not an s that's a b. It's definitely a b, uh, Rodriquez, Taylor and Bilinski."

Stiles shoots up from his sitting position and celebrates getting on first line by shouting out and fist pumping the air.

"Bilinski." Coach says annoyed at the display.

"Yes?" Stiles asks.

"Shut up!" Coach orders

"Yes sir." Stiles replies.

"Stiles." Scott starts to say.

"Biles, call me Biles or I swear to god I'll kill you." Stiles tells him.

"Another thing, from here on out immediately we're switching to co-captains. Congratulations McCall." Coach says.

"What?" Jackson asks Coach from the side.

"What do you mean what? Jackson this takes nothing away from you, this is about combining separate strengths into one unit this is about taking your unit, McCalls unit, we're making one big unit. McCall it's you and Jackson now. Everybody else, asses on the field." Coach says blowing into his whistle at the end.

Everyone starts to go out on the field and Jackson gets angry at Coaches decision. Danny sees this and tells him to calm down and tells him. "who the hell cares who is team captain. He's a good player and you need to seriously get a grip. Let it go."

"Are you not freaking out? I'm freaking out!" Stiles asks Scott excitedly.

"What's the point? It's just a stupid title. I can practically feel the Jealousy in there." Scott replies.

"Wait. You feel Jealousy?" Stiles asks.

"Yeah, it's like the full moon turns everything up to ten. I think it's got something to do with my hearing it's like I recognize the different heartbeat rhythms of emotions." Scott explains feeling overwhelmed.

"Huh, can you feel stuff like desire?" Stiles asks Scott.

"What do you mean desire?" Scott asks.

"Like sexual desire." Stiles replies.

"Sexual desire?" Scott asks dumbfounded.

"Yeah sexual desire, lust, passion, arousal." Stiles tells Scott rolling the r deliberately.

"From Allison?" Scott asks looking over to Allison who is standing at a nearby door talking with Lydia.

"What no, in general broad sense. Can you determine sexual desire?" Stiles asks.

"From Allison to you." Scott guesses.

"Fine yes, from Allison to me. Look we have made out before but since I got the chance I want to know if she only does it because that's what couples do or because she is attracted to me." Stiles explains.

"Why don't you just ask her?" Scott asks.

"Well who would openly tell someone that you're in a relationship with :No I don't find you attractive."

"Alright you got a point." Scott says going over to Allison and Lydia, with Stiles telling him "I love you, you're my best friend in the whole world."

Scott gets to the two girls and asks them "Hey, Stiles and I wanted to know if you're busy this week and if you'd like to go on another double date."

"Sure I'd love to." Allison says.

"Good idea sweetie." Lydia says excitedly.

"Cool, I'll tell him real quick and then go to practice, see you there?" Scott tells them.

"Yeah see you there." Allison says going ahead.

"Before I go to practice can I talk to you in private?" Scott asks Lyida.

"Of course." She replies.

"OK, be right back." Scott says going back to Stiles telling him that Allison is sexually attracted to him and that they'll have another double date this week.

Stiles hugs him and says he's looking forward to it and takes off to the Lacrosse field.

* * *

|Coaches office|

Scott comes back over to Lydia and she takes his hand and leads them to Coaches office.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Lydia asks him leaning on Coaches table.

"Well it's about what happened the other night. Till now we have avoided talking about it but since Jackson brought it up I guessed now's as good a time as any." Scott tells her.

"What about the other night?" Lydia asks not really liking talking about it.

"I just want to make sure if you're OK after what happened. I mean someone used my name to lure Allison and by proxy you there." Scott says.

"Well it's creepy but not your fault, Allison thinks that the 3 of you were acting suspiciously that night but If you ask me and of course nobody asks me, she's wrong. Ask me how I know that." Lydia replies.

"How?" Scott asks thinking about what trouble he might get in if Allison tells her father her suspicion.

"Because I know you locked us in there to protect us, because you love us and because I know that if a guy risks his life for you you should be grateful."

"I don't want you to feel grateful. And we might not have told you the whole story because we don't know it ourselves. We assumed that Derek was the assailant because he showed up seconds before we were attacked but for all we know it could have been someone entirely else since he had a costume on while he was chasing us." Scott confesses.

"Well, no harm done, but I think you'd be pretty surprised at just how grateful I can be." Lydia says approaching Scott smiling at him sensually pulling him in for a kiss.

After a few seconds of heavy kissing Scott gently pushes her away stopping their kissing.  
"Please, you don't have to do this. I want you to kiss me because you like me not because you feel grateful and feel like you have to repay me somehow. I already can't believe that you even want to go out with me and this is making me even more insecure."

"Wow, you really have some self control, but let me reassure you I'm not kissing you because I feel indebted to you but because I'm very much in love with you Scott McCall." Lydia confesses holding his hand.

"Good, I just don't want you to feel pressured by me to do anything you don't want to. And I love you too." Scott replies giving her a quick kiss on her nose.

"Oh believe me I very much want to kiss you, the reason I said I'd show you how grateful I am is because I didn't want to scare you off by being to fast in getting to the physical parts of our relationship." Lydia confesses blushing and looking slightly down to hide it.

"I may still be a virgin but I'm just as eager to get to the physical parts of our relationship as you." Scott tells Lydia while pulling her in holding her tightly against him, kissing her and brushing through her hair. Lydia kisses him back with just as much eagerness throwing her arms around him and grasps at the back of his hair while they kiss.

AN: maybe in the far off future I'll put in a lemon here, basically Scott eats her out on Coaches table.


	15. Episode8 part2

Teen Eagle

|Lacrosse field|

After Scott and Lydia finished in Coaches office, they straightened their clothes and went to the Lacrosse field since practice is starting soon. Lydia goes up to Allison who is already sitting on the stands and Scott sits next to Stiles who immediately asks him curiously "What did you want to talk to Lydia about?"

"Just checked if she is dealing with the incident at school OK. By the way I told her that we don't know that Derek was the assailant but we saw him seconds before the assailant showed up. Allison didn't believe our story so I made this up, so that Lydia can tell her this and Allison doesn't blab to her father accidentally cause that might result in me and Jackson getting shot. And then we kinda drifted off topic." Scott tells his best friend with a stupid smile at the end.

"What did you do?" Stiles asks accusingly.

"Nothing much, we made out in Coaches office and I may or may not have gone a little further, that's for me to know and you to hopefully never find out." Scott tells Stiles sticking his tongue out.

"You know someday I'll find out and then you'll regret not telling me." Stiles says challengingly.

"Whatever." Scott ignores Stiles comment.

While Scott and Stiles are talking Lydia sits down next to Allison who upon seeing her comments "What happened with you?" laughing slightly.

"What do you mean?" Lydia asks nervously.

"Look in your mirror." Allison replies still laughing.

Lydia takes out a small mirror and sees what Allison means, her lipstick is smeared and her hair is a bit tussled. "Oh." Lydia only says fixing her lipstick and her hair while turning away from Allison embarrassed.

"Oh? that's all you're gonna say? Come on I want to know what happened and don't leave out the details." Allison says now smirking at Lydia.

"Well Scott and I went to Coaches office to talk privately, by the way the reason they were so nervous at school was, that they don't know for sure that Derek is the killer, they just saw him seconds before the attacker showed up." Lydia informs her best friend.

"OK, but don't try to change the topic." Allison tells her.

"OK, OK, I'll tell you what happened then. Well Scott checked if I was doing OK with what happened and one thing let to another and we made out quite a bit, told each other that we love us and Scott might have eaten me out." Lydia says trying to look innocent.

"Lydia! man you guys move fast." Allison says shocked.

"Well even though we only got together half a week ago you know as well as I do that I had a crush on him since the party and that he had a crush on me since elementary school." Lydia says defending herself.

"Yeah, yeah find excuses, so was it any good?" Allison asks curious.

"Man I can't even describe it. Lets just say that even though I've done a lot of things, including being eaten out with Jackson nothing ever felt as good as this." Lydia says blushing and looking at Scott with love.

"Sounds like you enjoyed yourself." Allison says grinning.

"You don't know the half of it." Lydia says smiling.

Practice starts and soon it's Scotts turn. They are supposed to get past 2 defenders and then score a goal against the goalie.

Scott picks up a ball with his Lacrosse stick and runs towards the defenders, who block him and throw him to the ground together, while Jackson watches from the side smiling.

"Hahaha, guess some people don't appreciate your new status there, McCall. Who's next let's go!" Coach Finstock tells Scott who is lying on the ground.

Scott uses his hands to push off the ground and lands on his feet grabbing his stick he goes back to the start of the exercise and blocks Stiles who was about to take his turn.

"That's it McCall! That's the spirit, you earn it. Earn it McCall!" Coach Finstock says firing Scott on.

Scott looks towards the defenders and you can see his eyes shifting back and forth between human and were-eagle. As soon as the whistle gets blown he takes off towards the goal, tackling the first defender to the ground and the second one soon after and keeps running towards the goal shooting the ball and accidentally knocking Danny in the head with his stick.

Everyone comes running seeing Danny on the ground and asks if he's OK. Scott goes over to him and apologizes himself "Sorry man, must have tried too hard."

Stiles pulls him to the side and tells him "Dude, tell me that was the full moon messing with you."

"Yeah I think so. I mean I like Danny, I just put too much power into the swing I guess I still can't control it well enough during full moon, good thing you'll lock me up later."

* * *

|Argent house|

Kate and Allison are in Allisons bedroom with Allison aiming a taser gun at a teddy bear placed on a chair in front of her.

"Right, now you can't tell your father about this, cause he'll kill me. OK, well what's our helpless victims name?" Kate asks playfully.

"Mr. Bear." Allison replies laughing.

"You named your teddy bear Mr. Bear? It's like the worst teddy bear name in the world." Kate remarks.

"I was five years old." Allison argues.

"Alright, well just shoot you unimaginatively named bear and put it out of its misery." Kate instructs Allison.

Allison grins at Kates joke and shoots the gun, hitting the bear and causing it to start smoking.

"Oho, see that's what I'm talking about. See if you had that the other night, you would've just, whoa what now wait a minute I thought you wanted to learn how to do this sweetie?" Kate says excitedly but gets worried seeing Allisons sullen expression.

"I just don't know if I can do it when it comes down to it. I mean Lydia and I only relied on the guys when we were attacked." Allison says doubting herself.

"Alright, listen to me, my strong independent young niece. You might have been scared then but next time something happens you'll be prepared." Kate says reassuringly.

"I just don't get it, they told us that Derek attacked us and I know that Scott helped him out when he needed to go to a hospital and now Lydia tells me that they weren't even sure that it was Derek who attacked us, they only assumed it because they saw him shortly before the assailant appeared." Allison says.

"Wait hold on, back up, Scott knows Derek? Alleged killer Derek? Are they friends?" Kate questions

"No, I don't think so, I've only seen Scott help him to the hospital once, the night he came over for dinner." Allison replies.

"How about you tell me everything that Scott or Stiles said about Derek." Kate tells Allison.

"What do you mean everything?" Allison asks confused at Kates sudden interest.

"I mean everything." Kate says.

"Well I can only tell you that he said that he brought Derek to a hospital that's it, I never heard him talk about Derek again." Allison informs her Aunt.

* * *

|McCall house|

Stiles comes in the front door, Melissa hears the door open and asks "Scott?" from the adjacent living room, going to the door to see her son only to see Stiles standing there with a bag in his hand and a key in the other.

"Stiles." Stiles says a bit nervous.

"Key." Melissa says pointing at Stiles hand.

"Yeah, I had one made." Stiles tells her thinking that it's not a big deal.

"That doesn't surprise me. It scares me but it doesn't surprise me." Melissa says.

Stiles drops his bag which makes a metallic sound.

"What is that?" Melissa asks surprised at the sound.

"Uhh, a school project." Stiles lies.

"Hmm, Stiles, he's OK right?" Melissa ignores Stiles lie.

"Who Scott? Yeah totally." Stiles tells her.

"He just doesn't talk to me not much anymore, at least not like he used to." Melissa informs Stiles.

"Well he's had a bit of a scary week but he's definitely OK, especially now with him getting together with Lydia and thereby fulfilling his childhood dream." Stiles replies.

"Yeah, yeah I get it. OK, you be careful tonight." Melissa says getting her car keys out of her bag.

"Will do." Stiles replies.

"Full moon." Melissa says.

"What?" Stiles asks his attention now awoken.

"There's a full moon tonight. You should see how the ER gets, brings out all the nut-jobs." Melissa tells him.

"Oh right." Stiles replies.

"You know it's actually how they came up with the word Lunatic." Melissa informs Stiles and then leaves the house to get to her job.

Stiles goes upstairs to Scotts room and turns on the light seeing Scott silently siting on a chair in the corner of the room.

"Oh my god! Dude you scared the hell out of me, your mom said you weren't home yet." Stiles tells Scott scared at him sitting there.

"Came in trough the window." Scott replies.

"OK. Uhh, lets get this set up. I want you to see what I bought." Stiles says opening his bag and getting out some chains and a pair of handcuffs.

"Well don't you think that's overdoing it a bit? I don't feel the effect of the moon at the moment at all." Scott tells Stiles.

"Better safe then sorry when it comes to peoples lives don't you think?" Stiles asks Scott.

"Alright you got a point, put them on." Scott tells Stiles sitting down at the window in front of a radiator.

"OK." Stiles says cuffing Scott to the radiator and wrapping the chains around his torso and one of the gaps in the radiator.

"Done." Stiles says appreciating his work.

"Looks secure enough I guess." Scott tells him trying to get out of the chains.

About an hour later.

"OK I can feel the influence of the moon now." Scott tells Stiles sweating furiously and being already transformed but at least still calm.

"OK, well do you know how long it will take for the effects to subside again?" Stiles asks him while sitting propped up against the door.

"No and be quiet, I think I hear something." Scott tells Stiles.

"OK, what do you hear?" Stiles asks curiously.

"Shut up and we'll find out." Scott snaps at Stiles chatty nature.

Scott then listens intensely and can hear a wolfed out Jackson running through the woods yelling Lydias name sounding angry.

"OK Stiles you have to let me out." Scott orders.

"No man." Stiles replies.

"You have to, Jackson is going after Lydia, he'll kill her if I don't stop him." Scott tells him.

"I think it's the moon playing tricks on you like when you had the dream of killing the driver instead of helping him." Stiles argues.

"No, I'm not imagining it. Ah, I'll just get out myself." Scott says starting to struggle against the chains. Some of the links start to bend and soon the chain is off who is now trying to free himself from the handcuffs.

"Dammit, let me out now!" Scott yells angered at Stiles.

"No." Stiles replies only to hear a metallic sound and can see Scott bending the cuff around his wrist open with his free hand.

As soon as Scott got the handcuffs off he jumps out of the window and runs towards Lydias house, where Jackson is headed as well.

* * *

|Martin house|

Scott arrives at the house and leaps up to the roof landing on it quietly and then making his way over to Lydias window peering through it seeing a peacefully sleeping Lydia and no Jackson in sight. Scott calms down and breathes out a sigh of relief and gets to the middle of the roof where he can better look for Jackson approaching. And he doesn't have to wait long till he hears Jackson running through the woods heading towards him fully succumbed to the influence of the moon.

Being able to make out Jackson coming towards him Scott jumps off the roof and lands in the back where the Martins pool is located. Jackson finally fully comes out of the woods and jumps towards Scott, giving in to his anger and starts to attack Scott wildly. Scott dodges Jacksons attacks with relative ease and seeing Jackson trip after a failed swing at Scotts neck with his clawed hand Scott counters punching Jacksons shoulder from behind. Jackson bares his teeth at Scott howling at him popping the now dislocated shoulder back into place. "OK looks like he's quite far gone, he didn't even feel that." Scott says to himself getting back to dodging Jacksons attacks which are now faster fueled by even more anger. He manages to dodge most but a few hit him and he gets some deep scratches over his chest. Wincing out in pain Scott thinks "I better come up with an idea soon or I'll have to start using my talons on Jackson and I don't know if that will leave permanent damage, even Derek was surprised at the damage they create."

Scott then says to himself "OH I think I got it, lets hope this works." he then dashes at Jackson and throws himself at Jackson, ignoring the claw now stuck in his side and takes Jackson with him into the pool and starts to hold Jacksons head underwater hoping that the lack of air will either make him pass out or he turns back. After a minute of barely being able to keep Jackson underwater but somehow succeeding Scott feels Jackson stop struggling and sees him now passed out underwater. Getting himself and Jackson out of the pool quickly Scott starts to pump Jacksons chest and after a few pumps Jackson start spitting out the inhaled water and gasping for air.

"Welcome back, hope you can think clearly now." Scott says keeping up his guard to knock Jackson out again if need be.

"What, where am I? Lydias? How the hell did I get here?" Jackson asks confused.

"Yeah it's full moon tonight, you shifted and were on your way to attack Lydia." Scott answers.

"What why?" Jackson asks.

"I don't know you were the one running through the woods heading here yelling about how you're gonna kill Lydia. Jealousy or influence from when the alpha shifted us I'd guess."

"He's right." Derek says now revealing himself, coming out of the woods behind the Martins house.

"Derek what are you doing here?" Scott asks surprised.

"I was following Jackson to keep him from gutting anyone." Derek tells them.

"Why didn't you help me then?" Scott yells at him confused.

"Well I wanted to see how Jackson would handle himself against you and to see if you'd be able to stop him." Derek replies.

"Gee thanks, asshole." Scott says whispering the last part to himself, not that Derek couldn't hear it being a werewolf.  
"Man I can't stay this way. Is there any way to cure me?" Jackson asks them getting up from his sitting position having had enough time to catch his breath.

"Well it's a rumor but I heard that if you kill the one who bit you, you can turn back. If you help me find him I'll help you kill him." Derek says offering his deal.

"Well count me out, I'm killing no one if I can help it, especially not for a rumor." Scott tells them.

"Yeah, yeah I know, I'll get you to change your mind, you'll see." Derek says annoyed at Scotts righteousness.

"Anyway, I'll take this one to his home and keep watch till the sun comes up. By the way good job at not loosing control there Scott." Derek says grabbing Jackson by his shirt and dragging him along.  
"Hey!" Jackson yells at Derek annoyed at being dragged around.

"Yeah, thanks Stiles helped me find my anchor. And by the way sorry for turning the police on you, We thought you were dead, I'll work on clearing that up." Scott replies sheepishly looking up at Lydias window.

"You better do. See you around lover boy." Derek taunted retreating into the woods Jackson still being dragged behind him.

Scott then jumps up to the roof and looks through Lydias window again seeing her still sleeping peacefully and feels himself calming back down and all angry thoughts filling his mind seem to vanish.

Scott then sticks around for an hour looking at Lydia and deciding that Derek should have gotten Jackson back home by now he makes his way back home.

* * *

|McCall house|

Arriving at his house he gets in the house and sees Stiles having fallen asleep on the couch in his living room. Scott makes his way over to Stiles and shakes him awake and tells him "Hey buddy, looks like I was right. Jackson tried to attack Lydia."

"What oh man, what happened is she hurt?" Stiles asks panicked.

"No, I stopped him, by temporarily drowning him and afterwards Derek showed up, listen we gotta think of a way to get the police to back off of him.

"Wha…, temporarily drowning? I think you should fill me in tomorrow again, I think I'm hearing things." Stiles replies drowsily.

"Sure thing, get back to sleep buddy." Scott says going up to bed himself.

"Night." Stiles replies lying back down and letting sleep take him over.


	16. Episode9 part1

Teen Eagle

|Chemistry classroom|

Adrian Harris is cleaning up after preparing for his next class and grading a few tests. He wipes the blackboard clean and goes over to his desk slipping on his Jacket. After putting away some folders into his bag he sees a crumbled piece of paper lying on his desk and not knowing how it got there he opens it up seeing a list off people with the last name Harris on it with him being last and behind all the other ones was a red x. He crumbles it up and puts it in his Jacket pocket, when he hears loud steps and a growl coming from behind him. Knowing what is going on he says "Please don't kill me." panicked and not turning around.

"Do you know who wrote that list?" The Alpha asks with his voice deep from his werewolf transformation.

"Laura, Laura Hale." Adrian answers quickly.

"You know why she was looking for you? I know why, turn around Adrian. Turn around and I'll show you, turn around!" The alpha demands.

"No, please." Adrian replies scared.

"Look at me, look at what you've done." the alpha orders throwing a chair at the wall Adrian was looking at to scare him.

"Get down!" Derek screams at Adrian Harris pulling him to the ground after running into the classroom, to avoid the incoming chair aimed at Adrians head.

A second later police sirens are coming from outside the building and saying "This is the police, you are surrounded, come out of the building."

Derek knows that they are after him and ignoring Mr. Harris lying on the floor he dashes out of the room hoping to catch up to the alpha who he guesses ran off into the school.

Unnoticed by Derek, the alpha actually hid behind the teachers desk and was waiting for Derek to leave so he is alone with Adrian Harris again.

Afer seeing him leave the alpha comes out of his hiding spot and Adrian screams out fearfully at seeing the monster before him. The Alpha chuckles and grabs the teachers arm and bites down in it hard. "I' ll be back real soon." the alpha promises and leaves the room and runs away from the school avoiding the police.

* * *

|road to the iron works|

Meanwhile Derek got out of the school and is now running away from the police cars chasing him down a road.

Derek sees Chris Argent pull up in front of him and after falling down he dashes off to the side trying to escape both the hunters and the police.

"He's on foot just running into the iron works." Chris informs Kate who is on the phone with him.

"Wait, wait did you say on foot?" Kate asks confused.

"Yeah, running into the iron works." Chris replies following Derek to catch him.

"Running?" Kate asks

"Yes running!"Chris replies not knowing why Kate was asking such dumb questions.

"What then, who the hell is driving his car?" Kate asks confused while she is following Dereks car which is speeding away in front of her car.

In Dereks car, hoping to get away from Kate are Scott and Stiles. "faster?" Scott asks seeing Stiles look through the back window at the car following them.

"Much faster." Stiles says and Scott kicks into the next gear.

Back with Derek

"Come on get the dogs!" orders Sherrif Stilinski after the policemen pulled up their cars to the iron works and are now pursuing Derek on foot.

2 officers standing next to Stilinski release their dogs which take off belling after Derek. Derek notices them getting closer and shifts partially, growling at them and scaring them off and sending them back to the officers. "What the hell?" Sheriff Stilinski asks seeing the dogs return whimpering.

With Stiles and Scott

"Hey Scott I don't think you're grasping the concept of a car chase here." Stiles says scared and looking to the back again seeing the car still following them.

"If I go any faster I'll kill us." Scott tells Stiles.

"If you don't go any faster they're gonna kill us!"Stiles shouts at him causing Scott to speed up even more.

After about a minute or so Stiles turns around saying "They're gone." and turning on his stolen police radio.

"All units suspect is on foot heading into the iron works." They then hear Stiles' dad say.

Derek is now in the iron works now walking away from the cops when suddenly he sees a bright flash and afterwards can't see anymore. Blinking his eyes a few times he can make out Chris Argent standing on some stairs aiming his Crossbow at him and now loading another arrow.

Hiding behind the machinery he is standing next to Derek pucks down and then hears a car pull up behind him. Seeing that it's Scott and Stiles he gets ready to run over there while Stiles opens the passenger side door and yells "get in!" climbing into the back seat.

Derek looks over at Chris who after seeing the car pull up exchanged his bow for an automatic rifle. Dashing over to the car and jumping in hurriedly pulling the door closed behind him he narrowly avoids the incoming bullets fired by Chris. As soon as Derek is in the car Scott drives away.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott asks Derek annoyed.

"Dammit I had him." Derek says punching the car door.

"Who the alpha?" Stiles asks sticking his head to the front.

"Yes I had him in front of me when the frickin' police shows up." Derek yells angered.

"Hey, they're just doing their jobs." Stiles defends his father.

"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state!" Derek replies angrily glaring at Scott.

"Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumbass mistake I get it and like I told you we're going to find a way to fix it." Scott replies.

"Alright, how did you find him?"Stiles asks Derek only to be met by silence.

"Can you try to trust us for at least half a second?" Scott asks annoyed at Derek never filling them in completely.

"Yeah, both of us!" Stiles adds.

"Or just him, I'll be back here." Stiles says sitting back down after seeing Derek glare at him.

"Look, the last time I talked to my sister she was close to figuring something out, she found two things. First was a guy named Harris." Derek tells them.

"Our chemistry teacher?" Stiles asks sticking his head into the front part of the car again.

"Why him?" Scott asks.  
"I don't know yet!" Derek replies angered that he still hasn't found out everything.

"Then what's the second one?" Scott questions.

"Some kind of symbol." Derek replies getting a drawing of Allisons necklace out of his back pocket.

"Ohh." Stiles says silently to himself.

"What, you know what this is?" Derek asks shocked.

"I've seen it on a necklace. Allisons necklace so it's gotta be a hunter thing." Stiles tells them.

* * *

|school hallway|

"So how are you going to get it?" Scott asks his best friend while they walk in to the school.

"Easy I'll just ask about it and examine it when I'm, you know alone with her." Stiles tells him.

"Well sounds easy enough but do you think you can really pull it off?" Scott asks him.

"I'm insulted I'll let you know, I can be very charming." Stiles says faking being hurt.

"Yeah, yeah good luck, if you fail think of a way for me to break in to her house or something, we need to know what's the deal with that thing." Scott tells him.

"Trust me I'll find out." Stiles replies smiling at having an excuse to make out with his girlfriend.

"Alright, We're gonna do this. I'll get the necklace, then we'll get the alpha, get you and Mr. Asshole cured and live happily ever after, OK?" Stiles says trying to cheer up Scott.

"Sure." Scott replies somberly, not believing that it's gonna go down that way even if Stiles manages to get the necklace.

Scott then makes his way to his locker and soon after Jackson approaches asking "Alright Scott fill me in what are we going to do about this?"

"What this are you talking about? Co-captains or the supernatural kind?" Scott asks quietly.

"What do you think? The latter one, I don't accept you as co-captain, you should know that by now." Jackson replies cockily.

"Yeah, yeah not that I care. Well Stiles is following a lead which we hope will tell us who the alpha is until then we can only try to get better control." Scott replies looking at Jackson.

"So you're mad about me raging out on the full moon." Jackson says getting the feeling that the last part was only directed at him.

"Well what do you think?" Scott asks annoyed.

"Alright look, I'll get Lydia back one way or another, that doesn't mean that you can't help me out and we can try to be civil towards each other." Jackson tells him.

"I think you are mistaking me for some other girl again, because this one is quite a catch." Lydia says approaching Scott from behind Jackson and then hugging Scott giving him a kiss to make her point.

"Hmm, yummy." Lydia says humming slightly, wanting to piss of Jackson for harassing Scott and as bonus enjoying the kiss a lot.

"Yeah, yeah I still think this is just a phase for you and after you get bored of him you'll come crawling back to me" Jackson tells her cockily as ever.

"Well If what he did to me in the Coaches office is any indication to what he can do in the bedroom then I don't think I'll get bored anytime soon." Lydia replies hooking her arm around Scotts who is blushing remembering what happened in Coaches office.

"Well anyway, keep your opinion to yourself at least about me and Lydia and I'll help you out." Scott says getting back on topic.

"Deal." Jackson says holding in his anger at Lydias reaction since he needs Scotts help and if he's honest he should be able to get past his anger at them, since he's a werewolf now to and if either he learns to control it or if he and Scott get cured after taking out the alpha he'll be back on top. And Lydia actually annoyed him almost all the time, so he can find some other even prettier girl to make his. All of them then head to class.

After class Scott meets up with Stiles and informs him about Jacksons request.

"Well OK, do you think you can teach him like I taught you?" Stiles asks.

"Not sure, at least I can show him at what point he has to keep his heart rate in check to not shift. But finding an anchor might be hard since Jackson is a self centered s.o.b." Scott replies.

"True, but maybe that can be his anchor?" Stiles suggests.

"Can't hurt to try it." Scott agrees.

"Well actually if you fail he could possibly maim you so technically it could hurt." Stiles taunts.  
"Shut up, I managed to handle him at Lydias so I guess I'll find a way to handle him now especially since we're both not influenced by the full moon now." Scott says.

"True, where is Derek?" Stiles asks.

"Hiding like we told him to, why?" Scott asks.

"I have an idea, it's gonna take a little time and finesse though." Stiles replies.

"We have that game tonight. It's quarter finals and it's your first game."

"I know, I know, well I better arrange my chance to get the necklace." Stiles replies waving a quick goodbye and going to his next class, which he shares with Allison.

Stiles enters the classroom and sits down next to Allison asking her "Hi Allison, hey do you want to hang out after school? maybe find a quiet corner in the library?"

"Sure sounds good to me." Allison replies with a smirk.

After class and lunch break Lydia comes out of a classroom in which she was talking to some of her friends after seeing a familiar face walking by the classroom. "Jackson! What the hell was that this morning? And what do you need Scotts help with?" Lydia asks with an edge to her tone.

"Well I guess I want his advice concerning some Lacrosse skills and as for the other stuff, well I guess I should move on, since you never really meant more than a means to get a few more admirers to me." Jackson replies coldly.

"Yeah seems about right, you are that emotionally damaged after all and by the way, here is your house key back." Lydia replies throwing the key at him turning around and walking away to an empty classroom with a few tears in her eyes, hurt that Jackson actually never really cared about her.

Scott walks around the school hallways looking for Lydia to eventually make plans for after the game. And after about 5 minutes of pointlessly walking around he decides to use some of his special advantages and closes his eyes listening for Lydias voice. He quickly hears her crying and follows it to an empty classroom.

* * *

|empty classroom|

Scott knocks on the door lightly and pushes it open to see Lydia with some smeared make up leaning against a wall crying and trying to stop her tears since someone is coming in the room.

"Lydia?" Scott asks gently coming closer to her and taking out a tissue to wipe away her tears and the smeared make up.

"Scott what are you doing here?" Lydia asks still sniffling a bit.

"I was looking for you and now I found you. There all better." Scott says having cleaned her face of any signs that she was crying other her slightly puffy eyes.

"Why are you crying in here?" Scott asks her.

"Well it's because of something Jackson said to me, after I asked him what he wanted from you since I don't want you to have to deal with a jealous ex boyfriend all the time and I guess you don't have to anymore." Lydia confesses.

"What do you mean? What did he say?" Scott asks quickly getting angry at Jackson for making Lydia cry.

"He just confirmed my suspicions that he never cared about me as a person and only wanted to be together with me because it would make him more popular. I know it doesn't sound as bad and must scare you that I'm crying over that but not being able to trust anyone is one of my biggest fears ever since my parents got divorced." Lydia explains.

"I understand, and you don't have to hide anything from me. I really care about you and if you are hurting I want to help you." Scott says caressing her face.

"Yeah but how can I know that I can trust you? That's the reason it took me so long to ask you out in the first place and since Jackson kissed that random girl and probably others while we were dating I don't know how I can know who to trust." Lyida confesses hugging Scott and burying her head in his shoulder.

"I can't answer that, maybe that's something you should ask your mother or your psychiatrist since I'd imagine that they have some experience with that." Scott suggests stroking her hair slowly to calm her down.

"I guess I should try asking them how to deal with it. But tell me the truth, do you keep things from me?" Lydia asks scared of what the answer might be.

"Yes, I hide one thing about me, from everyone except Stiles who found out by accident. But I do that to keep everyone safe." Scott confesses looking down ashamed.

"What do you mean keep everyone safe?" Lydia asks confused.

"I can't tell you, it's not that I don't trust you but I don't want to endanger you, you already got dragged into the whole attack in the school and I don't want something like that happening to you again." Scott explains.

"So what you hide has to do with us being attacked at the school?" Lydia asks scared and angry that he keeps something like that to himself.

"Maybe, all I can say is that what I hide about me is probably the reason that we were attacked at the school but I don't know why you and Allison were involved trough the text. I plan to fill you in on what I'm hiding about me when I dealt with any possible danger that could come towards you and our families. I would tell you now if you want me to but I'd rather wait until after I made sure everyone is safe. I hope you can accept that." Scott says looking Lydia in her eyes.

"I believe you and I'll wait until you're ready but I don't like being kept in the dark." Lyida replies not comfortable with what Scott told her but convinced that he's telling the truth and only has everyones best interest at heart.

"Thank you so much for understanding, Hopefully I won't have to keep you in the dark for very long, I'm working as hard as I can to find a way to keep everyone safe and then I'll tell you." Scott tells her relieved and smiling at her.

"OK, I have one more question though, do you really love me?" Lydia asks him looking deeply into Scotts eyes getting back to her fear, that Jacksons exclamation has brought to the surface.

"Yes. I've loved you ever since elementary school I just didn't have the guts to do anything about it." Scott tells her truthfully and pulls her in for a deep kiss which Lydia returns after a few seconds to digest everything Scott told her.

"Let's forget about Jackson and what I've told you for now and focus on what matters, which is that I love you and you like me." Scott says embracing her again and gets back to kissing her furiously, which she replies in kind.

"Love you. I love you. I don't just like you." Lydia replies between kisses.

Scott smiles even brighter than when she accepted that he has to keep something from her to keep her safe and says "that's great to hear, by the way do you want to do something after the game?"

then kissing down her neck and sulking on her pulse point.

"Sure, if you keep doing this to me I don't really have a choice, I think I'm getting addicted to you. But I have one condition." Lydia replies scratching the back of Scotts head encouragingly.

"What is it?" Scott asks quickly and starts kissing along her collarbone.

"We have to study a bit beforehand, I don't want your grades to start slipping again just because I'm so irresistible." Lydia half jokes.

"Deal, I guess I should thank you every now and then for your excellent tutoring as well don't you think? Scott replies smirking and raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Sounds great. But don't just do everything for my benefit, I'd feel quite guilty if you don't enjoy yourself as well." Lydia replies having gotten the message, that he was talking about him eating her out again.

"Oh believe me I enjoyed it a great deal as well, maybe we should use Coaches office again sometime?" Scott teases.

"Shut it you perv. That was in the heat of the moment, generally I prefer keeping everything above heavy petting confined to our houses." Lydia says laughing.

"OK, I think it's better that way too." Scott replies and kisses her again.

After they continue making out for a bit the bell rings and they have to get back to class.

"Want to drive to the game this evening together?" Scott asks her as they make their way out of the classroom.

"Sure sounds great, I guess you'll be over after getting your Lacrosse stuff from home correct?" Lydia asks him walking with him to their next class leaning her head on his shoulder.

"If that's OK with you, yes that was the idea." Scott replies.

"Sounds good, maybe I'll get the chance to encourage you to play especially good again and this time you could actually cash in the award and not leave me yearning for you." Lydia teases winking at him.

"Oh my how ill-mannered of me, I guess I should cash in that reward later on as well as to not disappoint the fair maiden." Scott replies playfully.

"I'd like that very much." Lyida says giving him one last kiss before going into their next class.

* * *

AN: slight spoiler so you aren't confused as for why the alpha bit Harris. Harris is gonna play the canima in season 2.


	17. Episode9 part2

Teen Eagle

|school library|

After they finished their last class Stiles and Allison go to the library to meet up like they planned.

Stiles comes in and sees Allison waiting leaning against a table, he makes his way over to her kisses her cheek and whispers "Hello again, beautiful."

"Charming." Allison whispers back, taking his hand and leading him to the upper floor of the library to a quiet corner.

"So, is there any reason you wanted to meet here after school?" Allison asks him interlocking their fingers.

"No not really just wanted to spend some time with my gorgeous girlfriend, can you blame a guy?" Stiles replies smirking at her.

"Since you put it so nicely, I guess not." Allison answers smiling and kisses him.

Stiles brushes her hair back and touches her necklace making it look accidental.

"Oh by the way I noticed you wearing this since your birthday you really like your aunts present huh?." Stiles asks.

"I guess, I mean she told me it's a family heirloom, so it's really special to me." Allison replies fiddling with her necklace smiling at the memory.

"Ah I see, can I take a closer look? Maybe I can dig up some info on your family if I can recognize the symbol." Stiles asks hoping she'll say yes and he can relax a bit after having done his part in helping Scott and Derek.

"Sure." Allison replies taking off her necklace and handing it to Stiles who brushes over the necklace from both sides feeling nothing out of the ordinary. He then takes out his phone and activates the camera mode taking a picture of the necklace from both sides.

"Thanks, I'll let you know if I can find something on your family, maybe I can get on your families good side if I can talk with them about their past? It would help especially since your dad doesn't seem to like me at all." Stiles says.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up on both ends, I haven't found much on our history other than what my aunt hinted at while you were in the closet and my dad doesn't like anyone of the other gender getting close to his little girl as he told me many times before." Allison replies annoyed at her dad.

"Well it can't hurt to try." Stiles replies.

"True but enough about my parents, I think we both had something other than talking about my parents in mind when we made this date." Allison says suggestively.

"It's like you can read my mind." Stiles replies kissing her and pulling her close by the waist while she puts her arms around his neck deepening the kiss.

After about 10 minutes of making out Stiles stops and tells her that they should stop and he has to go home get his gear for the game.

* * *

|Stilinski house|

Stiles gets to his house and immediately retreats to his room to prepare for his plan when he hears his father call for him "Yo, Stiles."

"Yes, Da.. Derek?" Stiles replies turning to the door to see Derek standing in the adjacent corner of the room. Derek signals him to keep quiet by putting his finger over his mouth and then pointing for Stiles to get to the door.

Stiles dashes to the door and his father asks him "What did you say?"  
"What? I said yo, dad." Stiles replies leaning in the doorway.

"Uh, listen I've got something I gotta take care of but uhm, I'm gonna be there tonight, I mean it's your first game." Noah tells him.

"My first game. That's Great, awesome uhh, good." Stiles replies awkwardly.  
"I'm very happy for you. And I'm really proud of you." Noah says smiling at his son.

"Thanks, me too, I'm very happy and proud of myself." Stiles replies.

"So they're really gonna let you play huh?" Noah asks.

"Yeah dad, I'm first line." Stiles replies both having big smiles on their faces at this point.

"I'm very proud." Noah repeats.

"Me too, again." Stiles says and gets hugged by his father.

"See you there." Noah says leaving.

"Take it easy." Stiles tells him going back in his room only to be grabbed by Derek and shoved against the door with him threatens him "If you say one word."

"You mean like Hey dad, Derek Hale's in my room, bring your gun?" Stiles asks.

"Yeah that's right if I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules buddy." Stiles challenges him slapping his arm.

Derek agrees wordlessly and Stiles sits down on his chair.

"So did you get the necklace?" Derek asks.

"Yes, but first I have an idea. The night we were trapped at school Scott sent a text to Allison asking her to meet us there." Stiles says.

"So?" Derek asks not knowing what Stiles is getting at.

"So it wasn't Scott." Stiles explains.

"Can you find out who sent it?" Derek asks.

"No not me, but I think I know somebody who can." Stiles replies turning to his computer again.

"OK we can pursue that but first show me the necklace." Derek says.

"OK, here I took pictures of it and checked if there was anything that would open or something, there was nothing on the necklace I think it's a dead end." Stiles tells him handing Derek his phone

Derek looks at the pictures and the only thing noticeable is the symbol on the necklace.

"Yeah seems like it, the symbol doesn't have any meaning to me either too bad, it would have made things easier." Derek says dejected.

* * *

|About an hour later – Stilinski house|

"You want me to do what?" Danny ask annoyed at Stiles having come over for an assignment.

"Trace a text." Stiles answers.

"I came over to do lab work. That's what lab partners do." Danny replies.

"And we will, once you trace the text." Stiles argues.

"And what makes you think I know how?" Danny asks.

"I looked up your arrest report." Stiles replies innocently.

"I was thirteen. They dropped the charges." Danny tells him.

"Alright" Stiles murmurs.

"No, we're doing lab work!" Danny says sitting down beside Stiles.

"Who is he again?" Danny asks looking back at Derek who was sitting on a chair reading a book.

"My cousin Miguel." Stiles lies.

"Is that blood on his shirt?" Danny asks him.

"Yeah, yes well he gets these horrible nosebleeds. Hey Miguel I thought I told you, you could borrow one of my shirts." Stiles tells Derek signaling him to his drawer with his eyes.

Derek closes the book and goes over to the drawer taking of his shirt, rummaging though Stiles locker.

"So anyway we both know you got the skills to trace the text, so.." Stiles says while Danny is staring at Dereks topless form.

"Uhm Stiles, this no fit." Derek tells him showing him one of his shirts.

"Then try something else on." Stiles replies and then notices Danny staring at Derek getting an idea.

"Hey that one looks pretty good huh, what do you think Danny?" Stiles asks Danny after Derek put on an orange and blue striped shirt.

"Huh?" Danny tries to play innocent.

"The shirt." Stiles replies pointing at Derek.

"It's not really his color." Danny says.

Derek takes off his shirt again annoyed.

"You swing for another team but you still play ball, don't you Dannyboy?" Stiles taunts.

"You're a horrible person." Danny replies.

"I know, keeps me awake at night, anyway about that text." Stiles says.

"Stiles! None of these fit." Derek yells from behind pissed off at being used this way.

"I'll need the ISP, the phone number and the exact time of text." Danny tells Stiles grabbing his keyboard and beginning to type.

After about 15-20 minutes Danny finished tracing the text and shows them the result.

"There, the text was sent from a computer. This one." Danny tells them pointing at a line of code.

"Registered to that account name?" Derek asks stupefied.

"No,no,no that can't be right." Stiles says to himself seeing that the Account is registered to: Beacon Hills Hospital – Melissa McCall.

"Well it's where it came from, who sent it is beyond my knowledge since it's a relatively accessible computer being in a hospital and all." Danny tells them.

"OK, well thanks. Do you still want to some lab work?" Stiles asks hoping that Danny will refuse.

"No thanks I think we should do it, when your mind isn't focused elsewhere." Danny excuses himself and then leaves saying a quick goodbye.

"Alright we gotta check this out without Scott I mean if his mom really is involved we're in big trouble." Derek tells Stiles.  
"Agreed but not tonight. I need to play in the game otherwise Scott will know there is something we're hiding from him." Stiles tells him.

"OK." Derek grumbles while mentally already planning on checking on the lead by himself.

* * *

|Beacon Hills woods, near Dereks house|

Allison is jogging though the woods listening to some music when she comes across the burned down Hale house. She stops jogging and goes in looking around. She notices claw marks on the floor and rakes her fingers over it thoughtfully. She then looks up and screams at seeing someone else there but stops recognizing her aunt.

"Damn you got some lungs on you." Kate says wincing a bit.

"Did you follow me here?" Allison asks.

"Well, you can't blame me for being concerned about my favorite niece now can you? What are you looking for?" Kate replies.

"I don't know something, anything." Allison says confused.

"You mean answers? The lingering questions like.." Kate says.

"Why would anyone want to kill us?" Allison finishes.

"Haha, I mean come on look at this place. Can you imagine if your father and I were trapped in something like this. Might do some pretty interesting things to your head don't you think?" Kate says.

"It wouldn't turn me into a psychotic killer." Allison says.

"You don't have to be psychotic to be a killer. You just need a reason. And even then sometimes you can surprise yourself." Kate replies.

"What do you want Allison?"Kate asks her walking towards her niece.

"I wanna not be scared. That night in the school I felt utterly weak like I needed someone to come in and rescue me. I hate that feeling. I wanna feel stronger than that. I wanna feel powerful." Allison answers.

"Allison if you can give me a little bit of time, be just a little patient and then I'll give you exactly what you want." Kate tells her and walks out.

* * *

|Chemistry classroom|

Noah Stilinski is questioning Mr. Harris' knowledge of why he was attacked.

"It was six years ago and in my defense it was before I've had gotten sober." says.

"Listen I've my sons Lacrosse game to get to, what do you say we just focus on the details huh?" Noah requests.

"I met her at a bar, we had a lot of drinks, a lot. She started asking me what I do and she kept asking questions, do you have any idea what that's like to have someone who's actually interested in the topic of chemistry instead of just staring at all these vacant faces day after day." Mr. Harris says.

"Details?" Noah asks.

"Like I said, I talked. It was just fascinating stuff. How you could melt a lock of a bank vault, how you could dissolve a body and get away with murder." Mr. Harris continues.

"How you could start a fire and get away with arson?" Noah guesses.

Mr. Harris nods and continues "And a week later the Hale house burns down." sounding ashamed.

"You could have said something." Noah reprimands the chemistry teacher.

"Be an accomplice? It would have ended my teaching career." Mr. Harris explains.

"So you don't know her name or where she was from?" Noah asks.

"No! Which is exactly what Laura Hale asked. I'll point you in the same direction that I pointed her." Adrian Harris replies and grabs a pen and draws Allisons necklace giving Noah the piece of paper.

"What is this?" Noah asks looking at the drawing.

"The necklace the girl was wearing. That's the symbol on it. I asked her about it she said it was family thing. You find the girl wearing that necklace, she's your arsonist." Adrian Harris says.

"Murderer." Noah corrects him.

"Excuse me?" Adrian asks.

"Arson happens to property. This girl's a murderer." Noah tell him leaving the classroom and going to watch the Lacrosse game.

* * *

|Lacrosse field|

Scott, Stiles and Jackson all are sitting on a bench near the field getting ready to play.

Lydia and Allison come over to them and wish them good luck with Lyida whispering in Scotts ear "Remember a good game equals a special treat from me." kissing him on his cheek and going to their seats next to their parents.

Scott smiles at Lydias affectionate site but gets thrown out of his thoughts by Coach asking them "Where the hell is Bilinski?"

"I'm right here." Stiles replies confused.

"Well your shirt says Stilinski, you might wanna get that changed." Coach Finstock tells him

"But my name is Stilinski you just read your writing wrong." Stiles argues.

"Oh, well carry on then." Coach replies walking of to some other players.

"So what is going on with you guys and Derek?" asks Jackson after Coach Finstock walked away.

"We're trying to find out who the alpha is, did you find anything by the way?" Scott replies turning to his friend at the end.

"No not really. The necklace is useless and following the text is probably another dead end." Stiles replies.

"Too bad, he really doesn't make it any easier for us to find him." Scott says.

"Well cry about it later, you better get your head focused on the game McCall. Alpha after us or not Jackson Whittmore doesn't loose in Lacrosse!" Jackson cuts in.

"Yeah yeah, you better watch your heart rate like I told you earlier or you're gonna play on all fours." Scott replies.

"Shut up, I'll manage." Jackson replies.

"Yeah well if not, Allisons family is a group of werewolf hunters and I think they'll notice someone shifting in front of them." Scott informs him.

"Well shit, you couldn't tell me that earlier?" Jackson asks.

"There is so much going on it slipped my mind." Scott replies.

"Now this is what I like to see rivals turned allies. You know that there is no me in team right?" Coach asks slinging his arm around Jackson and Scott.

"Yes there is Coach." Scott replies.

"OK smartass, how about this. No A on econ if no win on field. Good?" Coach Finstock tells them going over to the rest of the team blowing his whistle.

In the stands Noah Stilinski arrived and is looking for his son, finding him he smiles proudly at him and sits down excited for the game.

"That one that's Jackson." Allison tells Kate pointing at Jackson.

"Holy hotness, if I was in High school again, maybe just as substitute teacher." Kate murmurs.

"You are sick." Allison replies.

Kate then remembers having seen him arguing with the Sheriff when the video store was attacked.

"Chris, you remember how we were talking about a second beta?" Kate asks her brother.

"Yes." Chris replies.

"Well I remember that this Jackson guy was in the store with the clerk and had a bandage when he was talking to the police, well I don't see any bandage or leftover wounds." Kate clearly implies that Jackson is the second beta.

"I guess we should look into this Jackson character." Chris replies.

Scott is standing with the other players in a circle and listens to what Kate is telling her brother and gets worried, he grabs Jackson by his arm and pulls him slightly to the side and whispers him "Be extra careful, I just overheard Allisons family talking about you being a beta."

"Ohh shit." Jackson replies.

* * *

|Beacon Hills hospital|

Meanwhile Derek decided to check the lead of Melissa McCalls computer himself and walks into the pretty much empty hospital looking around at the nurses station when he decides to check on his uncle only to see him gone and his wheelchair standing abandoned in his room. Derek then gets what's going on and turns to leave to find his uncle and inform Scott and Stiles.  
"Hello Derek." Peter says having sneaked next to Derek.

Derek looks at his uncle stunned "Peter, I guess that means I now know who the alpha is."

"Quite true." Peter replies shining his eyes briefly.

"What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over." the same nurse from the day he told Scott about his Uncle says from behind Derek.

"So you're involved in this." Derek guesses.

"Also correct." Peter answers.

Derek turns around knocking the nurse out with a swift punch to the face and turn back around glaring at his uncle.

"That's not nice, she's my nurse." Peter says.

"She is a psychotic bitch helping you kill people." Derek replies.

"You think I killed Laura on purpose? My own family?" Peter asks approaching Derek who shifts and growls at Peter. He then uses a wall as a spring board to push Peter into the opposite wall. Peter simply shrugs it off and throws Derek to the floor.

"My mind and personality were literally burned out of me. It's been driven by pure instinct" Peter says calmly while grabbing Derek by the throat and dragging him along to the nurse where he drops him grabs something out of her coat pocket.

"You want forgiveness?" Derek asks standing up and punching Peter in the face.

Peter returns with a headbutt.

"I want understanding." He says kicking Derek back to the floor.

"Do you have any idea, what it was like for me during those years? Slowly healing cell by cell even more slowly coming back to consciousness. Yes becoming an alpha, taking that from Laura pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that." Peter tells his nephew.

Derek gets up ignoring his bloody nose and busted lip and tries to claw Peters throat out.

Peter stops a swing and squeezes forcing Derek to his knees from the pain of his bones being broken

"I tried to tell you what was happening, I tried to warn you." Peter says throwing Derek though a Glass panel.

Derek then drags himself away from his uncle into an adjacent room leaning against a wall looking at his uncle with Peter following him.

"I was going to wait for dramatic effect, but when you look this good why wait?" Peter says healing his burn marks on his face while watching it in a mirror.

"Derek you have to give me a chance to explain, after all we're family." Peter says kneeling down to Derek seeing his scared look.

* * *

AN: I'm going to keep it Scott x Lydia since some reviews were the same opinion as me, that with how I portrayed Lydia & Scott it wouldn't work if Malia also becomes part of the pairing, maybe I'll introduce Malia same as in canon after all, since I was planning on introducing her in season 2 should she become part of the pairing.


	18. Episode10 part1

Teen Eagle

AN: In this chapter I tried writing a lemon, let me know what you think first time I've written one so got no clue if it turned out OK

* * *

|Lacrosse field|

The beacon Hills team won the game and everyone is cheering loudly at the success of their team.

The players are jumping around happily shouting "state!" over and over again since they advanced to that league because of this win. The players make their way to the locker room and Scott is looking for Stiles asking his teammates if somebody has seen him since their win.

After no one was able to help Scott find his friend Scott sees Jackson walk by and stops him saying "Hey Jackson wait up, I wanted to tell you, you did a great job out there controlling yourself I noticed that you almost shifted 2 times but I don't think the Argents noticed anything."

"Good, think they are still gonna come after me?" Jackson asks.

"Definitely they know that you were in close proximity the alpha and are still living so they probably are getting the idea that you're part of his pack." Scott explains.

"Makes sense, anything I can do to avoid them?" Jackson asks hopeful.

"Nothing that comes to mind, but Stiles and I will keep an eye on you so you hopefully won't get totally ambushed." Scott replies.

"OK, appreciated, oh and by the way I think Stiles went over to talk to Allison." Jackson says retreating to the locker room to take a shower.

"Thanks." Scott says going back outside to check if Jackson was correct and sees Stiles talking to Allison, deciding to give them some privacy Scott restrained himself from going over there and also goes to the locker room to take a shower.

* * *

|locker room|

Stepping out of the shower Scott sees that pretty much every player has left the room, since he was pretty much the last one to go in the locker room. While making his way over to his locker with a towel around his hips Danny sees him walk by and says "By the way McCall, apology accepted."

"OK I guess?"Scott says confused.

"Everytime you got the ball tonight you passed it to me." Danny explains.

"Everytime I passed the ball to you you scored." Scott smirks.

"Apology accepted." Danny says one final time having changed and is now walking out of the locker room.

Moments after Danny leaves the locker room the lights go out and Scott goes over to the light switch asking "Danny?" but getting no reply. He turns the lights off and on a few times but nothing happens. Scott then turns around and sees a Lacrosse ball rolling out of the shower compartment. Making his way over there while keeping his guard up as much as he can dressed in only a towel he enters the compartment to see Derek standing in the middle of it looking up at Scott silently.

"Thank god. Where the hell have you been? Do you have any idea what's been going on?" Scott asks him talking about the Argents being on Jacksons trail.

Derek says nothing and looks behind Scott where Peter Hale comes around the corner holding a Lacrosse stick. Scott looks at him incredulously since the last time he has seen him he was in a wheelchair mentally as aware as a vegetable.

"I really don't get Lacrosse. When I was in High school we played basketball, there is a real sport. Still I read somewhere that Lacrosse comes from native American tribes and they played it to resolve conflict." Peter says slinging the stick over his shoulder.

"I have a little conflict of my own to resolve Scott. You see I need to make sure that you stay out of my way and refrain from plans, like your former one with young Derek over here to kill me.

And to make it easier on you I'll show you why I' doing this, so you can rest easy knowing that I only serve justice and there is no reason to stop me. I can even spare the ones not responsible like.." Peter says putting the stick down.

"Allison." Derek finishes.

"You're on his side? Are you forgetting the part where he killed your sister?" Scott asks dumbfounded.

"It was a mistake." Derek replies.

"What?" Scott asks incredulously.

"It happens." Derek says.

"Are you kidding me?" Scott yells confused.

"Scott I think you're getting the wrong impression of us, I think it's time you see things from my perspective." Peter says going over to Scott with his fingernails turned into claws. He then plunges his claws into Scotts neck who falls to the ground breathing heavily and his eyes glowing seeing some of Peters memories, about the fire and his recovery.

Scott then looses consciousness for about 2-3 minutes and Derek and Peter leave.

Scott then gets back up terrified at the recent development and at Peters memories and sits down on one of the benches, when Stiles comes in the room seeing Scott and shouting out of the door "He's still here, I think he's gonna be ready in a bit Lydia."

Scott looks over to Stiles and tells him to sit down across from him.

"OK dude, what's up? Shouldn't you be celebrating right now I mean we won big time and you're about to go home with a total hottie." Stiles says.

"All true but you missed what happened just now, after the rest of the team left. I got a visit from the alpha." Scott says.

"What?" Stiles yells.

"Yes, the alpha is Dereks uncle Peter, apparently he's no longer bound to the wheelchair and is the one running around killing everyone." Scott explains.

"Oh that's bad." Stiles gasps.

"That's not even the worst part. Derek is on his side now, and the alpha knows that I intend to stop him and I got shown Peters memories it felt like it was me in the fire and slowly healing the burns." Scott says depressingly.

"OK all bad stuff dude, but for now at least tonight forget about all of it and enjoy your time with Lydia, if not for yourself at least for her she's really excited about spending more time with you." Stiles tells him.

"Yeah you're right. Peter is ruining everything in my life I at least gotta try to keep my relationship with Lydia positive and separated from the alpha." Scott replies getting up and putting on his clothes while Stiles goes to take a shower.

After 2 minutes Scott is finished and grabs his things saying goodbye to Stiles and going outside where Lydia is already waiting.

"Hey what kept you so long?" Lydia asks curious.

"Nothing just overwhelmed with everything. You being my girlfriend, my grades finally looking up, the team going to state championship but also the thing about Derek." Scott tells her wrapping his arm around her as they walk to her mothers car where Natalie was waiting for the teens listening to some music.

"Well I hope not everything is overwhelming in a bad way." Lydia asks teasingly.

"As if you being my girlfriend after me pining after you for over 5 years could ever be a bad thing." Scott replies lovingly opening the passenger side door for Lydia and closing it behind her. He then takes a seat behind her saying "Hey Miss Martin, I hope you enjoyed the game."

"Yes it was quite spectacular." She replies turning on the car and starts driving them home.

"So kids what are you going to do when we get home?" Natalie asks deciding to have some fun with the 2 teens.

"Uhm nothing?" Scott says while Lydia simultaneously replies "we're watching a movie."

Natalie chuckles at them and tells them "relax I'm not oblivious." seeing Scotts embarrassed expression.

* * *

|Martin house|

After a quick ride they arrive at the Martin house and Scott hangs up his phone, which he had been calling his mother with to check in since he hasn't seen her after the game.

They all go in and Mrs. Martin tells them "I'm just gonna get something to eat and then leave you two alone." going to the kitchen.

"So you wanna watch a movie?" Lydia asks Scott to which he only nods.

"Great any wishes?" Lydia asks pulling him after her to the couch.

"Not really just not something scary." Scott replies remembering Peters memories he just lived through.

"K." Lydia replies grabbing a movie and putting it in the dvd player turning on the TV.  
"Alright kids I'm going to bed, good night." Natalie Martin tells them going to her room with her food.

"Night mom." "Night Mrs. Martin" they say respectively.

Lydia then goes back over to Scott, grabs a blanket and cuddles into his side putting their legs under the blanket.

After they watched the movie for about 2 hours they made their way upstairs to Lydias bedroom where she excuses herself to go to the bathroom to change into her pajamas.

Scott takes a seat on the edge of her bed and waits for Lydia to come back. He doesn't have to wait long and Lyida comes out of the bathroom wearing extremely short shorts and a tight fitting top only reaching to her belly button.

"Wow." Scott says seeing her dressed like that his mouth hanging open.

"Like what you see?" Lydia asks suggestively while going over to him swaying her hips.

"Who wouldn't." Scott replies mouth still ajar.

"Good." Lydia replies pushing him further up the bed and straddling his hips pulling him up to her and kissing him.

"So I'm guessing we're gonna start with the bowling reward?" Scott jokes holding her head and brushing her hair while kissing her.

"You guessed right." Lyida replies grinning and kisses him again.

"I'm glad I held off on cashing out to quickly now I can savor every moment." Scott says gently kissing her back.

"I'm glad you enjoy it, I enjoy it as well." Lydia says in between kisses.

* * *

(Lemon)

After a few minutes of them making out, with them rolling around changing who's on top every now and then Lyida gets back on top and pushes his upper body down and starts to slip her hands under his shirt trailing her fingers upwards and finally taking his shirt off. She then strokes his chest and abs while kissing along his neck and jaw.

Scott groans appreciatively and after half a minutes starts to return the favor by brushing his fingers along her mid under her shirt and kissing her neck. He then stops and looks her in the eyes and tells her "Listen, Lydia I want you to know that you can stop this any time. I mean we have only been going out a few weeks and I don't know what you're comfortable with."

"Thanks, but I don't think I will wanna stop you anytime soon Scotty. But I like that you are this thoughtful, though I don't wanna hear you say this every time OK?" Lydia replies throwing her hair back and embracing Scott kissing him deeply.

"No problem." Scott replies turning them around so he's on top again and starts to kiss down her neck and nibbles at her visible cleavage. He then slips her top off and marvels at the sight of her in only her bra and very short shorts.

She takes this opportunity to flip them around yet again and trails kisses down his body getting to his pants. Looking up at him she makes sure that he's OK with this and isn't only going with it for her sake and sees him nod a silent go ahead after which she slips his pants off and starts to stroke him through his boxers "Wow that's quite impressive." Lydia says sensually crawling back up his body to kiss him and straddles his waist again rocking back and forth slowly.

Scott groans and leans up to take off her bra which she lets fall off her arm and throws it down to the floor with her top. Scott takes in the sight above him and replies grinning "Well you aren't exactly lacking either."

Lydia chuckles and leans down to kiss him again. She then restarts stroking him again now slipping her hand in his boxer shorts at which Scott moans aprechiatively again while massaging her breasts which she enjoys as well.

She continues this as she starts to kiss down his abs again and when she reaches his boxers she pulls them down freeing his dick from the constraints and feels herself getting wet at the sight of the larger than average dick in front of her. Now she licks up the shaft a few times after which she starts to engulf the head and bobs her head up and down enjoying the taste to her surprise since she never really liked how Jackson tasted.

Scott feels his animal side trying to take over but stops himself by thinking of what Lydias reaction would be to him shifting. She continues this for about 2 minutes enjoying the groans Scott is giving off till he asks her to stop and then turns her around so she's over his body in 69 position.

Scott then takes off her panties throwing them to the rest of the clothes and starts to lick at her pussy. Lydia gets back to sucking him off while giving off moans signaling that she's enjoying his work. Scott grins at this and starts to rub her clit while he's licking at her snatch. Lydia stops her sucking and moans out loudly at the new sensation she is now feeling and after a bit of Scott continuing this she moans loudly again coming, arching her back. Scott laps up her juices and tells her smiling "You taste good, I think I'm gonna like doing this."

"Good, if you do it this well every time I may ask you to do it more frequently than I intended to." Lydia jokes before getting back to sucking him off. After about 5 minutes of Lyida sucking him off and him fingering her both teens come. Lydia swallows his cum also enjoying its taste and Scott pulls her up to him, hugging her to his chest and covering the both of them with a blanket. Soon both teens fall asleep with contend smiles on their faces.

(Lemon end)

* * *

|Argent house|

Allison is tossing and turning in her bed dreaming when she wakes up and touches her neck, where she was draming Stiles has been kissing her and realizes that her necklace is gone. Remembering where she put it she goes down to the garage and opens her car getting in and getting the necklace out of the glove box. She then hears the garage door opening and hides in the car sliding down the seat.

"It hasn't been an issue since we lived here." She hears Chris say.

"All I'm saying is firing these things close by is bound to draw some attention." Kate says.

"These things have saved my live more than once. And I know how to be inconspicuous when I need to." Chris replies throwing away something Allison hasn't seen before.

"Coming from the man whose preferred weapon is a crossbow. You know these extra skills are something you could be teaching your daughter." Kate says.

"Not yet." Chris answers.

"Ever?" Kate asks questioningly.

"Not yet!" Chris repeats decidedly.

Kate looks at the car and sees Allison hiding there, so she leaves an arrowhead used to blind werewolves lying on the table.

"You coming?" Chris asks.

"Yeah, coming." Kate replies going out the garage after her brother.

After they left Allison gets out of the car and picks up what her father threw in the trash and compares the busted and warped metal to the arrowhead Kate left behind for her. Unseen by Allison Kate was watching this from through a gap in the door.

* * *

|road – the next day|

Jackson is speeding around town in his Porsche when his car stops for no apparent reason. He gets out of the car upset and a few moments later Chris Argent pulls up asking "car trouble?"

"Oh it's OK, I'm just gonna call a tow truck." Jackson says while Chris puts on some gloves.

"Oh I know something about cars, maybe it's something simple." Chris tells him.

"I don't know it's a pretty expensive car and there is all this warranty crap if you repair it yourself." Jackson says trying to get rid of him since he can guess the real reason he's here. To check if Jackson is a shapeshifter.

"I won't tell if you won't. It's Jackson right? Come here I'll show you what to look for." Chris says opening the popped hood.

Jackson comes over and looks at the motor and Chris says "Wait, aren't you that Jackson who was a victim in the video store, can you tell me what happened in there? I work as a weapons salesman and could get into trouble if I sell arms to scared civilians for no reason."

"Nothing happened I came in and saw the guy dead I got scared and knocked some shelves on me by accident. Look I'm just gonna call for a tow truck." Jackson replies hastily.

Scott and Stiles pull up to the 2 of them.

"Hey Mr. Argent." Stiles greets his girlfriends dad with a wave.

"Everything OK?" Scott asks.

"Hey Scott, Stiles. This friend of yours is having car troubles, we're just taking a look." Chris says.

"There is a shop right down the street I'm sure they have a tow truck." Scott says.

"Yeah you want a ride?" Stiles asks with Scott opening the door.

"Yeah thanks." Jackson replies going over to them in order to avoid the Argent.

Chris removes a piece of equipment installed by him and tells them "Hey boys, told you I knew a few things about cars." starting the car and then getting in his own driving away.

"Well that was close." Stiles says.

"Yeah, luckily he has to keep a cover of his own or we would have been in big trouble." Scott replies.

"Great just what I need. I already got control issues and now I also have a hunter breathing down my neck."

* * *

|In the woods|

"Allison when you said we needed to stop for an errand before shopping, 5 mile hike in the woods is not what I expected." Lydia says walking behind Allison who is carrying a bag with her bow and some arrows.

"Hey Lydia has Scott asked you to the winter formal dance yet?" Allison asks.

"No, why?" Lydia replies.

"I just want to know if I'm the only one not asked to go yet." Allison replies.

"Well I don't think we have to worry about going there alone, I mean have you seen our boys they are head over heals in love with us." Lydia says.

"You're just saying that because you fooled around with Scott again." Allison jokes.

"Maybe true, but you will too in time if Stiles is even half as good as my Scotty is." Lydia jokes back after a bit Allison stops and puts down her bag, grabs an arrow and screws something on top.

"What does that do?" Lydia asks.

"We're about to find out." Allison replies putting the arrow in the string and taking aim, drawing the string back. Taking aim at a tree she fires. The arrow impacts on the tree with a small sparkly explosion.

"What the hell was that?"Lydia asks confused.

"I don't know." Allison replies thoughtfully.

"Well that was fun, any more lethal weapons you wanna try out?" Lydia asks. The two then hear a twig break and look around for the source of it.

"Hold this." Allison says handing Lydia the bow.

"What why?" Lydia asks confused now holding the bow.

"Because I thought I heard something." Allison answers.

"So what if you heard something?" Lydia asks worried.

"So I wanna find out what that something is, don't worry it's probably nothing." Allison replies.  
"What if that something nothing isn't nothing but something dangerous?" Lydia asks worried.  
"Shoot it." Allison replies going to take a look around, leaving Lydia standing in the woods with the bow in hand.

Allison looks around the woods and takes out her taser gun at hearing something from behind her. Turning around she takes aim and shoots hitting Scott in the chest, who falls to the floor in slight pain at getting the electric shocks.

"Stiles, Scott?" Allison asks confused going over to the two

"Uhm sweetie, Scott." Stiles says pointing at the slighty twitching Scott lying on the ground.

"Oh god I'm sorry." Allison says kneeling down, taking out the taser.

"It's fine. Totally out fault." Scott says.

"What are you doing here? Are you following us?" Allison asks them.

"What? No Stiles just knows that you run this trail sometimes and he wanted some company in case he doesn't find you." Scott replies defensively.

"So you were following us?" Allison jokes.

"Yeah, but without ill intend though." Stiles replies helping her up from her kneeling position.

"Wait you said us? Who else is here? Your crazy aunt?" Scott asks looking around franctically.

"Relax, Lydia is here with me. She's over there. She'll probably be relieved to see you since she's not happy with me dragging her trough the woods instead of going shopping."Allison says pointing to where she came from.

"Alright then." Scott says getting up and walking towards Lyida.

"So what do you want from me?" Allison asks Stiles.

"Well I wanted to ask you if you want to go to the winter formal together." Stiles replies fiddling with his hand a bit nervous.

"Sure, I'd love to." Allison replies hugging Stiles.

"Great." Stiles replies pulling her in for a kiss.

With Scott and Lydia

Scott goes in the direction Allison pointed him to and can now already hear Lydias heartbeat.

He comes around a tree and is standing in front of Lydia who looks worried still holding the bow.

"Hi sweetie." Scott says.

"Oh thank god it's you." Lydia says putting the bow down and rushing over to him hugging him burying her head in his chest.

"Calm down Lyds. No one is after you." Scott says brushing her hair soothingly.

"Man do you need to scare us like that and where is Allison?" Lydia asks getting back to her peppy self.

"She's over there talking with Stiles, after tasing me." He replies pointing to the treeline where he came from.

"What are they talking about that it has to be private? As far as I know they don't have something saucy going on like us." Lydia smiles.

"Well he's asking her to the winter formal so I decided to give him some privacy." Scott explains.

"Aha." Lydia replies.

"Well it's great that I met you here, I wanted to come over to your place after keeping Stiles company to ask you if you want to go the winter formal dance with me as well." Scott says.

"Of course I want to go with you. I've been looking forward to it for a week now." Lydia replies.

"Great. I can't wait for it. Though I have to warn you I've never really danced before. My mum gave me some lessons since we've been going out but that's it." Scott says laughing slightly.

"Don't worry. If despite my expectation that you're a great dancer you really suck I've been told I'm an excellent teacher and I know that you are a hard trying student." Lydia cheers him up kissing him.


	19. Episode10 part2

Teen Eagle

|Stilinski house|

After hanging out with Allison, Lydia and Scott in the woods the rest of the afternoon Stiles goes home and sees his father sitting at the living room table looking over some case files.

"What 're you doing?" Stiles asks curious.

"Work." Noah answers fully focused on the papers lying before him.

"Anything I can help with?" Stiles asks excited.

"You know if you pour me an ounce of whiskey that'd be awfully nice." Noah replies keeping his eyes on the paperwork.

Stiles goes to the kitchen and reappears with a glass and a whiskey bottle a few seconds later. He goes over to his dad sits down beside him and asks "Any leads?" grabbing some papers.

Noah slaps his hand away telling him "You know I can't discuss that with you."

Stiles opens the bottle and Noah tells him "Not too much." getting back to reading the papers.

Stiles pours him some and then gets the idea to get his dad wasted to get him to talk about case.

"OK, there you go dad. Bottom's up." Stiles says putting the almost completely full glass of whiskey over to him.

And after a few minutes of his father reading and drinking he is drunk and starts to talk.  
"You know Derek Hale would a hell of a lot..." He starts to say but slurs the rest.

"Hell of a lot?" Stiles inquires.

"Yes. Hell. He would be a hell of a lot easier to catch if we get an actual picture of him." Noah him.

"How do you not have a picture of him?" Stiles asks confused.

"You see every time we get a mugshot, it's like two laser beams are pointed at the camera." Noah says while Stiles takes the picture and sees Derek standing in the photo but his whole face covered by a blueish light blinding the camera.

"Nice." Stiles says and puts it back on the stack lying in front of his father.

"Oh yeah. That ounce hit me like a brick and I have said way to much and if you repeat any of that.." Noah says.

"Dad, it's me I'm not gonna say anything. Come on." Stiles says grabbing another folder getting out the contents and seeing the file on the deer with the circle carved in its side Derek received while he was at his uncles.

"The thing is they're all connected I mean the bus driver that got killed he was insurance investigator assigned to the Hale house fire." Noah says looking over the file.

"Terminated under the suspicion of fraud." Stiles reads.

"Exactly." Noah says thoughtfully.

"Who else?" Stiles asks.

"The video store clerk who got his throat slashed is a convicted felon for arson." Noah tells his son.

"What about the other two guys? The ones who got killed in the woods?" Stiles asks interested.

"Priors over the records including.." Noah says.

"Arson. Maybe they all had something to do with the Hale fire." Stiles guesses silently to himself.

"Another shot?" Stiles asks his dad.

"No,no. No more." Noah answers.  
"Dad come on you work really hard you deserve it." Stiles argues.

"Oh god I'm gonna have such a hangover tomorrow." Noah says signaling his son to pour him another one.

"You mean you are gonna have such a good nights sleep. And I'm gonna have an eternity in the lower circle of hell." Stiles says, whispering the last part, guilty at getting his dad drunk, turning away to pour his dad some more whiskey.

After a few more drinks his dad is even more wasted and says "Stiles, there are just so many questions rubbing his forehead."

"Like what?" Stiles asks.

"Like if Derek wanted to kill everyone involved in the fire and then why is there also his sister, I mean she had nothing to do with it. And why make it look like some kind of animal did it." Noah asks himself while Stiles looks guilty since he knows who really killed all of those people.

"When that cougar ended up in the parking lot I checked with animal control, you know the incidents of wild animal reports are up 70 percent over the past few month like they are all going crazy running around the woods."Noah tells his son.

"Or something's scaring them out." Stiles says

"Yeah yeah. You know I miss talking to you. It's like we never have time. I do I miss it and I miss your mom." Noah says reminiscing the past.

"What did you say?" Stiles asks. Stopping Noah from pouring himself another drink.

"Thanks." Noah replies.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence the doorbell rings and Allison is standing at the door.

"Oh hey Allison what are you doing here so late?" Stiles asks curious.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something and I didn't want to do it in front of the others since it's about my family." Allison tells him.

"OK. Go on up then, I'll just help my dad get to bed I got him a bit drunk to help him relax with the whole Derek manhunt and everything going on." Stiles tells her.

"OK." Allison replies going up the stairs to Stiles room and Stiles brings his father to his room and helps him lie down on the bed.

"Here I am, so what did you want to talk about?" Stiles asks her sitting down next to her on his bed.

"Alright, it's a little hard to start. It's gonna sound a little ridiculous and I don't want you to laugh at me." Allison says sounding insecure.

"Don't worry I won't laugh even if you tell me that Santa Claus is real and you want to hunt him down. I'll help you, I won't laugh at you." Stiles jokes trying to lighten the mood.

"It's about my family. Little while ago I caught them on a lie, a small one. When my aunt first arrived she had car trouble and my dad said it was a flat tire but she said she needed a jump start." Allison explains.

"Maybe it was just a little miscommunication." Stiles guesses.

"Yeah that's what I thought too, till I found glass on her window, like it had been smashed in. I've been overhearing some really strange conversations and I think some of it has to do with Derek." Allison tells him.

"You sure?" Stiles asks.  
"Yeah I think that he's not the one going around killing people." Allison says.

"OK well do you or your parents know who is? I could tell my dad I mean he is the sheriff." Stiles asks her.

"No I don't know I just know that something fishy is going on and my family is hiding something from me." Allison says starting to cry.

"Come here. It's gonna be alright. I'm sure it's nothing bad, maybe they are helping the police track Derek down or helping him prove his innocence or something like that." Stiles tells her hugging her head to his shoulder.

"Yeah thanks, maybe you're right and I'm just thinking to much into it." Allison says calming down.  
"Yeah don't worry sooner or later your parents are gonna fill you in and everything is gonna be OK." Stiles tells her while hoping that the day won't be coming soon, since it's gonna be a problem when she's joining her family as a hunter and his best friend is a shapeshifter.

"Thanks. I think I should get home or my parents will start to worry."

* * *

|locker room|

Jackson is in the locker room working out with weights and finds them surprisingly easy to handle ever since he became a werewolf, when suddenly the music he put on stops playing.

"What the hell?" Jackson screams angered and goes to look what happened and sees someone sitting by his speakers fiddling with his phone

"I like your taste in music, I haven't heard this one in a long time." Derek says revealing himself and putting on a song.

"What are you doing here? I thought you have to stay below the radar." Jackson asks confused.

"Yeah well, I don't know if Scott told you but there was some development on the alpha front. We now know who he is and we should actually be working together with him." Derek tells him.

"What the hell? You tell me I should be working with that monster which bit me?" Jackson asks angered.

"Yeah it's either that or he'll probably want to kill you, your choice but I'd really become part of his pack, he's only killing the people responsible for the fire which killed my family so you should be safe once you join the pack." Derek explains.

"Still, I can't believe that thing is actually supposed to be a human." Jackson responds.

"Well there were extenuating circumstances. You see the alpha is my uncle who was up till a few days ago still healing ever since he was trapped in the hale fire, so he kinda lost his mind there for a bit." Derek tells him.

"Still, what do I have to do to become part of the pack?" Jackson asks.

"First things first, come on I'll bring you to my house, we'll meet him there by tomorrow morning." Derek tells him and soon he and Jackson make their way out of the school on the way to the hale house. Unnoticed by them Kate is watching them ever since they left the locker room.

As they leave the school Scott who is supposed to meet Jackson there to help him gain more control, sees them leave and decides to follow them since Derek is with the alpha now and he must be planning something bad.

* * *

|Hale house|

Derek and Jackson get to the Hale house and Scott who figured out where they were heading took a shortcut to get there first and is now hiding in the house after making sure that the alpha isn't around.

"This is it? This dump is the place?" Jackson asks doubtfully.

"Yes, and it's not a dump its mine and Peters former home, go on in." Derek replies.

Jackson opens the door but stands frozen in the doorstep when Derek pats his shoulder telling him "everything is gonna be alright, trust me." They then get in and Jackson looks around.

"This house it's the same house." Jackson says.

"What did you say?" Derek asks.

"I've dreamed about this place. I remember the staircase, these walls, everything." Jackson answers.

"You've been here?" Derek questions.

"No never I dreamed it. Maybe I went here while I was shifted by the full moon?" Jackson asks.

"It's possible but doesn't matter anyway. Sit down somewhere, we'll be here a bit before my uncle shows up and wants to make you part of his pack." Derek informs Jackson.

"OK I guess." Jackson replies sitting down on the staircase.

"No not OK." Scott says standing a top the stairs jumping down in front of Jackson to block him from Derek and transforms into his were-eagle form. Derek also transforms and tells him "you shouldn't stick your nose into our business now, move!"

"No." Scott replies.

"Fine, you give me no choice but to kill you." Derek replies but then he hears an arrow being released behind them reacting quickly he yells at them "cover your eyes!" while dropping to the floor shielding his own eyes.

The Arrow hits the railing on the staircase and blinds everyone but Derek. Not a second later hunters start shooting up the place with their rifles and a bullet hits Scott who is now leaning against the railing with black blood pouring out of his wound on the stomach.

Derek sees this and tells him "Scott go!" seeing Scott not being able to react since this is the first time he got shot with a hunters bullet he runs over to Scott and shoves him out the back yelling "run!" and Scott runs off into the woods but doesn't make it very far before he collapses, blacks out and lies in the woods bleeding out.

Derek goes out the front door while thinking that at least they'll lay off Scott and Jackson if they get the one, of whom they are sure that he knows who the alpha is.

Meanwhile Jackson has fled the scene after the hunters started shooting and was lucky enough not to get hit by a bullet.

* * *

|animal clinic|

When Scott comes to he is greeted to the sight of Deaton treating his shot wound telling him "I wouldn't get up just yet."

"Am I?" Scott manages to say

"You're fine and I've given you something that should speed up the healing process." Deaton tells him.

"But you're a vet." Scott replies.

"That's very true and 90 percent of the time I'm mostly treating cats and dogs." Deaton replies.

"Mostly?" Scott asks.

"Mostly." Deaton replies with a smile.

* * *

|bunker|

Kate is leading Allison through the underground bunker near the Hale house, after having told her at home to come with her to talk.

"What is this place?" Allison asks looking around.

"Lets start with the basics. You know how every family has its secrets? Ours are a little different." Kate replies opening the door they stopped in front of.

Allison and Kate go inside, Allison is very cautious since the whole bunker is rather scary and Kate goes over to a lamp and turns it on showing the transformed Derek Hale secured at a Gate with Electrical wires running to a clamp on his stomach, Derek roars at and Kate after being hit by the light.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Kate asks while Allison gasps and is standing stunned in the middle of the room looking at the chained up and transformed form of Derek Hale.


	20. Episode11 part1

Teen Eagle

|bunker|

Kate is feeding an electrical current through the wires attached to Dereks side, making him struggle and scream in pain.

"What are you doing is it going to kill him?" Allison asks concerned.

"Oh come on kiddo don't get all ethical on me now." Kate says continuing on with shocking Derek.

"What is he?" Allison asks scared.

"Shapeshifter, Lycan, Werewolf. To me he's just another animal." Kate explains shooting another current through his body causing him to shift back and forth.

"Come here, see these right here? These are canines, also known as fangs. Made for the tearing and rending of flesh. Not something you can find on those cute leaf eating herbivores is it?" Kate says while opening Dereks mouth showing Allison his fangs.

"Is this a joke to you?" Allison asks weirded out by her attitude.

"Sweetheart, there are werewolves running around in the world. Everything is a joke to me, how else do you think I stay sane?" Kate replies.

"So it was him at the high school and all the other animal attacks?" Allison asks.

"There are actually three of them. Another younger one like him called a beta and then there is the alpha. The alpha is the pack leader, bigger, stronger, nastier. Those are the real ugly ones." Kate explains leading them outside of the room.

"When were they gonna tell me?" Allison asks Kate while she closes the door leading to the room with Derek.

"They still haven't decided if they're gonna tell you." Kate replies.

"Why?" Allison asks confused.

"Let's just say if you react badly when you find out, not good." Kate answers.

"What do you mean not good?" Allison questions.

"They don't think that you can handle it, they look at you and they see this frightened little girl who's gonna run crying in the corner once she finds out the truth. Me, what I see? Natural talent. Allison you said you wanted to feel more powerful right? Now's your chance." Kate says.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Allison asks feeling overwhelmed.

"Go to school, do your homework. Go to the formal on Friday night, be a normal teenage girl who doesn't know anything. Trust me to get everything ready for the next part." Kate tells her.

"What's the next part?" Allison asks.

"You're gonna help me catch the second beta." Kate replies.

* * *

|empty street|

Allison was driving home when she got stopped by Noah Stilinski but seeing that she was only driving a little to fast and she is his sons girlfriend he let her off with a warning. Allison then drives a bit farther into an abandoned part of town and gets out her archery gear. She goes to an ally and takes aim at the post across from it shooting her arrows at the wanted poster of Derek Hale trying to calm herself and prepare for what is coming.

* * *

|animal clinic|

Scott wakes up blinking his eyes from looking directly into a lamp hanging over him.

"Welcome back to the life of the conscious, you doing OK? Maybe you should sit down OK?" Deaton asks him helping him stand up, after Scott almost fell over getting of the operating table and seeing him wobble on his feet.

They then hear the door to the clinic open and Deaton asks "Hello?" and goes to check it out only for Scott to try to stop him but Deaton signals him that it's OK and goes to check out who has come in.

"I'm sorry but we're closed." Deaton says and sees that Peter Hale is standing in the shop.

"Hi there, I'm here to pick up." Peter says politely.

"I'm not sure I remember you dropping off." Deaton replies calmly.

"This one wandered in on its own." Peter says walking towards Deaton.

"Even if he did, I'm afraid I can't help you we're closed." Deaton says.

"Well I think you can make an exception this one time. Don't you?" Peter says.

"I'm sorry that's not going to be possible, maybe you can come back during regular hours." Deaton suggests.  
"You have something I want. I'm here to collect it." Peter says dangerously.

"Like I said, we're closed." Deaton replies getting closer to the counter.

Peter tries to open the small door on the counter to just march in the back but looses all feeling in his hand when he touches the door.

"Mountain ash that's an old one." Peter says and then grabs a chair from the waiting area and throws it over the counter hitting the wall beside Deaton causing the chair to break.

"Let me be as clear as possible. We are closed." Deaton says dangerously.

Peter decides to stop his futile attempts and straightens his coat, walks over to the door and says "I think you know what happened to Derek, Scott and if you won't help me, then I'll have to get to know someone I initially wanted to spare because she's far more innocent and far more vulnerable than her family, to get you to talk to me." Peter says seemingly to nobody, then walks out.

"Allison." Scott says to himself knowing who Peter is going to try and attack.

Deaton comes back in the room and Scott says "thanks for that, but I think we should talk soon. But I gotta find Allison and try to keep her away from him."

"Understandable. You can come talk to me whenever you are ready, now that you know what's really going on." Deaton replies.

Scott then goes home and calls Stiles from his house phone telling him to come over.

* * *

|Scotts bedroom|

"Call it again." Scott says while looking around frantically.

"Ohh, it's not here. So you lost your phone, why not just get a new one?" Stiles replies from his seat on Scotts chair.

"I can't afford a new one and I can't do this alone I have to find Derek and convince him to work against the alpha." Scott replies while looking for his phone under his bed.

"Well, A you're not alone, you have me. And B didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire? He sounds pretty dead." Stiles tells him.

"The Argents plan was use him to get to the alpha, they're not gonna kill him." Scott explains.

"Alright, so then just let them do what they're planning. You know they use Derek to get Peter, problem solved." Stiles says.

"Not if Peter is going after your girlfriend to find Derek. I don't know if I can protect her on my own and I also have to make sure he doesn't go after Lydia. Which means we need to find Derek first."

"Why is Peter now after my sweet Allison?" Stiles questions.

"Well he thinks I know where Derek is and tries to force me to give Peter the location, and Allison always was part of his hit list if you ask me, I never believed that he wanted to spare her. Now just help me find my phone." Scott replies.

"Well you probably lost it while you two were fighting. You remember that, when he was trying to kill you, after you tried to keep Jackson clear of the pack? You starting to see a pattern of violent behavior here?" Stiles asks.

"He wasn't going to kill anyone and I'm not letting him die." Scott replies.

"Can't you at least think about letting him die? For me?" Stiles pleads.

"No." Scott says.

"Well what about Jackson? Maybe he knows where Derek is I mean he was there as well when you got attacked." Stiles guesses.

"Maybe." Scott murmurs.

"Well anyway I'm gonna keep watch over Allison tonight so that Peter won't get to her. Maybe we can take turns?" Scott suggest.

"OK, I don't know what I'm supposed to do against the alpha but sure." Stiles replies.

"Just call me if he comes, I'll take care of it." Scott tells him.

* * *

|Bunker|

"Come on Derek, he killed your sister. You know maybe you're not telling me because, well you wanna kill him yourself, or for some reason you're protecting him." Kate says while ruffling through Dereks stuff.  
"Ohh, look at that sourface. I bet you always used to get people coming up to you saying, smile Derek why won't you smile more? Don't you just wanna kick those people in the face?" Kate says getting closer to Derek.

"I can think of one." Derek replies.

"Promise? Cause if I thought you would be that much fun I'd let you go." Kate tells him.

"Alright, lets see. Nothing, nothing, god I hate this detective crap." Kate says to herself fiddling with the phone Derek had with him.

"Are you gonna torture me or are you just gonna talk me to death huh?" Derek challenges.

"Oh sweety I don't want to torture you, I just wanna catch up. Remember all the fun we had together?" Kate taunts.

"Like the time you burned my family alive?" Derek questions angrily.

"No I was more thinking about the hot crazy sex we had. But the fire thing that was fun too, I love how much you liked me. Remember how this felt?" Kate says laughing at him and licking his abs.

Derek tries to bite her but gets held back by his chains.

"Sweetheart I really don't wanna torture you, but he does." Kate says leaving the room when another hunter enters the room cracking his knuckles.

* * *

|locker room|

Scott follows the Coach into the locker room asking him "What do you mean I can't go to the formal?"

"McCall you're failing my class and two others, despite your improvement. They told me to cut you from the team. I told them I'd sooner cut off my last remaining testicle than cut my best player." Coach Finstock answers patting Scott on the shoulder.

"So, the compromise is I can't go to the dance?" Scott asks.

"Yeah." Coach Finstock replies.

"Then I quit the team." Scott decides.

"Hahaha, no you don't and if you show up at the dance and I see you there I'm gonna drag you out by your teeth." Coach threatens.

Scott and Stiles then go to Jackson and ask him "Hey Jackson, do you have any idea what happened to Derek?"

"No I thought both you and him bit the dust with how many bullets were flying around." Jackson answers.

"Well I'm not and I think Derek isn't either. And we need your help, the alpha is gonna go after Allison or Lydia and I can't be around both at the same time, plus you owe me one for keeping you away from the psycho alpha." Scott tells him.

"Well we're gonna see if that was of any help, but OK I'll keep watch over Allison, while you keep watch over Lydia." Jackson says.

"OK well now that that is handled what are you going to do about the dance? I mean Coach doesn't want you to go." Stiles asks him.

"I'm still going." Scott replies.

"Well I thought as much, but is it really such a good idea? I mean you have a date, but maybe Lydia won't take it so hard if you make it up to her or something." Stiles suggests.

"I'm still going. I want to go to it with Lydia and I can keep watch over both of them like this." Scott replies.

"Well OK, do you have suit?" Stiles asks.

"Not yet." Scott replies.

"Do you have a ticket to the formal or a ride there?" Stiles questions.

"No and no, by the way now that you say it, it'd be great if you can pick up Lydia and give her a ride, because I'm gonna have to sneak in undetected and driving up front doesn't seem all that stealthy to me." Scott requests.

"Yeah OK, I think Allison won't have anything against it." Stiles replies.

"But lets review. You are going to ride your bike to a dance you're not even allowed to go to, without a suit or a way in, with werewolves and werewolf hunters all out to kick your little were-eagle ass." Stiles summarized.

"Yeah, you gonna help me?" Scott laughs.

"Hell yeah." Stiles replies with a grin on his face.

* * *

|shopping mall|

Allison and Lydia meet up with Scott and Stiles after school and they go to the shopping mall so the girls can go dress shopping.

"Nothing's wrong I just got a lot on my mind." Allison tells Lydia while they are using an escalator with the boys a few steps behind them talking amongst themselves.

"You could smile at least. Never heard of the saying never frown, someone could be falling in love with your smile? Smile Allison, I'm buying you a dress." Lydia says.

"I have to say that's more than I expected." Allison replies.

"But by the way what are you going to do with Scott being forbidden from going to the dance?" Allison asks.

"Well he said he's gonna sneak in anyway. I think if Coach doesn't make a huge scene it could be even more romantic this way, though I know that Scott wants me to ride with you guys if you're OK with it." Lydia replies grinning.

"Sure, it'll be fun." Allison says with them arriving on the floor they wanted to go to.  
"Come on Scott, you're gonna help me." Lydia says grabbing Scott by the hand and dragging him away as soon as he and Stiles arrived on the same floor.

"OK, see you later Stiles." Scott says and waves his friend a quick goodbye.

"Come on we're gonna start looking over here." Allison says and takes Stiles hand pulling him along.

Lydia stops at a row of dresses and makes Scott carry whatever she thought looks appropriate for the occasion.

"Wow, you are going to try on all these dresses?" Scott asks.

"Of course not sweetie, these are only one category which is possible, there will be many more." Lydia replies chuckling at Scotts sullen expression after hearing this.

"Don't worry maybe I'll let you watch me change into them." Lydia teases whispering into his ear.

"OK, lets do this. But please don't let me watch, I don't think I would be able to hold back and we'd get caught." Scott teases back with a grin.

"OK then, Scotty follow me this is going to be a great workout for you." Lydia jokes.

"Anything for you Lyds." Scott replies.

Meanwhile Allison is holding a dress up in front of a mirror and sees Peter staring at her. Peter comes over and says "That's not your color, sorry if I'm intruding but considering your skin tone I'd go lighter."

"Cause I'm pale?" Allison asks.

"Fair. I mean you can't call skin like yours pale. Skin that perfect. Trust me I have a unique perspective on that subject. See much better." Peter grabbing a dress in a silver color, holding it to her hand Stiles comes back from the men's room and sees Peter standing by Allison who looked uncomfortable, so he hurries over there and says "Hey dude, you working here? Any idea what kind of suit I should get? I think your much better suited to help me dress than my girlfriend."

"No I don't work here, and don't worry I had no ill intend, I was merely stating that she should get a lighter colored dress because of her skin tone." Peter replies calmly.

"Well job is done, I think we can handle it from here." Stiles says putting his arm around Allison and leading them away.

"Thanks Stiles." Allison says after they are out of hearing shot.

"No problem, now lets forget about the weirdo and enjoy dress shopping." Stiles says with a smile cheering up Allison.  
"OK, sounds great." Allison replies pulling him along to some dresses.

Peter then sees Scott on the other side of the store and says "I got to say Scott well played, but remember you and your little buddy can't be around her all the time.

* * *

|bunker|

Kate sits at the table holding the electrical equipment listening to a message from her brother saying: "Hey it's me I'm getting tired of leaving messages I wanna know where you are call me. Now!"

"Unfortunately Derek, if you're not gonna talk I'll have to kill you. So say Hi to your sister for me. You did tell her about me right? The truth about the fire. Or did you? Did you tell anybody? Oh sweety that's a lotta guilt to keep buried. It's not all your fault, you got tricked by a pretty face. It happens, handsome young werewolf mistakenly falls in love with a super hot girl who comes from a family that kills werewolves. Is that ironic? Is it ironic that you are inadvertently take down the rest of the pack, again. Or just a little bit of history repeating?" Kate says walking to Derek and taunting him, while Derek looks guiltily at the floor.

"History repeating, hmm well Jackson is not in love with Allison, not like Stiles but I've seen him get flung around by opposing Lacrosse players just a few days ago, but what about his friend Scott. Well it's best if we check both out." Kate wonders.

* * *

AN: Hey sorry if some chapters are a bit shorter, that usually happens if I remove some parts from the episode and don't have any other parts like a date scene to add


	21. Episode 11 part2

Teen Eagle

|McCall house|

"This is really nice, how did you afford a, oh.." Melissa says inspecting the suit Scott is going to wear and sees a tear closed with duct tape.

"It's not gonna work is it?" Scott asks nervously from the bathroom while trying to put on a tie.

"No, no it's fine. No one will notice, no one legally blind." Melissa replies murmuring the last part to herself.

"I heard that." Scott yells annoyed from his bathroom.

"Ok, well can you just come in here and we can try it? Come on, come on let's do this. See I actually think this is going to work. Turn." Melissa says helping her son into his Jacket.

"Really?" Scott asks turning around so his mother can inspect the suit.

"And no." Melissa says pointing at the hole at the back of Scotts pants.

Scott turns around and sees the hole saying "I don't have time for this. I can't by a new one, what am I gonna do?" sounding really stressed.

"OK, don't panic. Take them off, pants off now!" Melissa says leaving the room to get her sowing kit.

Scott complies and waits for his mother to come back, after she got her sowing kit she takes his pants and starts to sow the tear shut.

"OK, so is she coming here? Because you know I need the car tonight." Melissa asks.

"No, I'm meeting her there. She's getting a ride with Stiles and Allison." Scott says

"Well that's unorthodox, I mean couldn't she just pick you up or something?" Melissa asks.

"Yes but, well there is a reason for it and I'm not going to tell you." Scott replies.

"Well are you sure you're going with the right girl? I mean I'm sure there are other girls interested now that you are the star player." Melissa says.

"There is no other girl for me besides Lydia, you should know that. I mean I pined after her for a long time." Scott replies surprised.

"Well that's the reason I'm asking I mean she didn't notice you then how can you be sure she'll stay interested in you?" Melissa questions.

"Well I'm gonna have to trust her, with out that there wouldn't be much of a relationship anyway. But I see your point and I think I'm gonna reveal something about myself to her tonight. If she can't accept that then you're right that she's not the one for me." Scott says.

"I never said she isn't the one for you I just wanted to make sure you are not just fooling yourself and are getting used." Melissa corrects him.

"Well if you are not sure if she knows how you feel, let me let you in on a secret. Women love words. Just say it, say it again or write it in a poem attached to flowers. Tell her anything and everything you want." Melissa advised.

"Everything?" Scott asks.

"Yeah but when you do, keep that buttoned." Melissa says pointing at his button.

* * *

|school parking lot|

Jackson drives up to the parking lot and parks his car in an empty spot. He takes out a flask of alcohol and takes a drink mumbling to himself. "Let's hope this will turn out to be a quiet event. But with my luck, I'm gonna get mauled again." Jackson then leaves his car and takes some more sips.

Stiles Jeep pulls up with Stiles, Allison and Lydia in it.

"So Stiles any idea where my boyfriend is?" Lydia asks from her place on the back seat.

Stiles looks into his side mirrors and sees Scott creeping over the roof.

"Well if you care to direct your eyes to the roof behind us." Stiles replies pointing at Scott grinning that his idea worked out so far.

Lydia grins and pats Stiles on the shoulder saying "Nice work getting him in."

Stiles leaves the car and goes around it to hold up the door for Allison and Lydia. They both get out and Allison kisses his cheek as thanks.

"Oh, Jackson you look handsome." Lydia says seeing Jackson next to them.

"Yeah, thanks it's Hugo Boss, want some?" Jackson replies offering his drink to the group.

"No thanks." Lydia answers for them.

"Well, see you on the inside." Jackson tells them going to the school building.

"Come on let's go too." Lydia says taking a hold of one of Allisons arms and going inside as well, while Stiles intertwined his arm with Allisons other arm.

* * *

|gym|

All the teenagers are in the gym, most of them dancing to the live band that is playing.

Scott stands by the bleacher and looks around the room in search of Lydia and sees Peter standing amongst the partying teenagers. Blinking his eyes he sees that he is already vanished, Scott decides that he has to fill in Jackson about the alpha showing up and he really should go through with his plan to reveal his supernatural side to Lydia and Allison.

Scott gets back to searching for his girlfriend and decides to get a better view from the top of the bleachers, he soon sees Lydia sitting with Allison and Stiles at a table drinking some punch.

At the table with Stiles, Allison and Lydia Stiles decides to ask Allison if she wants to go dance.

"Allison do you want to dance?"

"Sure, are you going to be OK here on your own a bit Lydia?" Allison replies.

"Yeah, see you on the dance floor. Scott has already found me." Lydia says waving at Scott who she sees sitting at the top of the bleachers.

Stiles and Allison then go to the dance floor and start dancing together.

Scott sees this and grins to himself, till he sees Coach Finstock look at him and yell "McCall, I see you. Come here buddy."

Scott gets off the bleachers as quickly as possible and hides behind some drapes thinking of a way to get out of this.

"McCall. Get out of my way. McCall, it's a small gym buddy I'm gonna find you. Come here." Coach Finstock yells while pushing through the crowd looking for Scott. Scott has an idea and runs over to Danny. "Danny, dance with me. Please right now. Right now!" Scott says dragging Danny up to the dance floor despite him saying no. They then start dancing closely together and Coach Finstock runs up saying "McCall, you're not supposed to, what the hell are you?"

The music stops playing and everyone is looking at them while Coach asks

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Yes Coach?" Scott asks back cockily while hugging Danny closer to himself.

"OK, hahaha. Hold on. I was just saying that he just. I wasn't saying that he shouldn't. You guys don't think. I was just, dance everybody. Dance it's a party." Coach says noticing everyone staring at him and thinking that he is against homosexuals.

The music starts playing again and Scott leaves Danny saying "Thanks dude I owe you." Danny's date approaches with drinks and Danny grabs one shrugging his shoulders.

Scott runs off to Lydia who is waiting at the table, smirking at the show Scott just put on.

"Lydia, you look stunning." Scott says grinning.

"Yeah, you clean up well too, but you kept me waiting long enough, now come on and let's dance." Lydia says standing up and pulling Scott to the dance floor with her.

They start dancing next to Stiles and Allison who are grinning at the other couple.

Meanwhile Jackson goes outside to catch some fresh air and sees glowing spots in the forest located next to the school. He hurries inside and looks for Scott, after about 10 minutes of them dancing he finds Scott and Stiles dancing with their dates on the dance floor.

"Hey Scott can we talk real quick." Jackson says approaching them.

"Sure, I guess. I'll be right back Lydia." Scott replies and he and Jackson walk to an empty corner to talk.

"Scott do you think the alpha is going to show up here tonight?" Jackson asks sounding freaked out.

"There is a strong possibility. I mean he stalked Allison while she was dress shopping and I think I saw him half an hour ago but it was just a split second so it could have been my mind playing tricks on me." Scott replies.

"Well I think he's here. I just saw glowing eyes in the forest." Jackson says hurriedly.

"OK, calm down. I don't think he's gonna do anything in here with all these people." Scott tells him.

"Good thinking. But what are we going to do when we leave?" Jackson asks.

"I don't know we'll think of something. Sorry, I gotta go back to Lydia." Scott says going back over to Lydia who was waiting for him and asks Scott "What was that about?" seeing him come back over.

"He needed my advise with something." Scott replies.

"OK, can you please stop lying about what's going on with Jackson? Cause you suck at it." Lydia says sounding annoyed.

"OK, OK, sorry it has to do with my secret. But I think it might be a good time to fill you and Allison in. Can you please get her and Stiles and meet me out back?" Scott requests.

"Sure." Lydia says thoughtfully, going off to find the couple while wondering what Scotts secret might be.

Seeing the couple dancing a few steps away from her Lydia goes over and says "Hey Allison, Stiles can you come with me please? Scott wants to tell us something."

"OK?" Allison replies confused but she and Stiles follow Lydia anyway.

* * *

|behind the gym|

"So what is all this about?" Allison asks Lydia while they go over to where Scott is standing obviously nervous.

"I don't know he says he wants to fill us in on a secret. Something to do with Derek." Lydia replies and Allison freezes up hearing that name.

"Derek Hale?" Allison asks.

"Yeah." Lyida replies while Stiles is thinking, oh man I hope this goes well.

"Thanks for coming." Scott says seeing the group arrive.

"Well I have a secret to tell you two, because I don't think you are safe anymore not knowing. To be blunt, I'm a shapeshifter." Scott confesses while looking down scared of their reaction.

Allison looks mortified since she believes that he's telling the truth and so much makes sense to her now, while Lydia is getting angry.

"Are you kidding me? You jerk say you're finally gonna let me in on your secret and now you're lying to me again?" Lydia screams furious at Scott.

"Calm down Lydia, please I know you won't believe me right off the bat so I'm going to prove it to you." Scott says gently trying to calm Lydia down while he and Stiles notice Allison looking freaked out and thinks well this can't be good.

"Prove it? OK, go ahead and prove it then." Lydia says angrily.

"OK, don't be scared it's still me." Scott says and starts to shift slowly till he is fully transformed with his beak and claws out and feathers on his face and his eyes glowing.

Scott sees Lydia standing there frozen, looking terrified while Allison is looking shocked and confused.

"Lydia? Are you OK?" Scott asks her not taking a step so he doesn't make her feel threatened.

"Are you kidding me? You are the first boyfriend I think I might have a real future with and you turn out to be some kind of monster!" Lydia screams scared out of her mind and runs off towards the Lacrosse field.

"Stiles can you go after her, make sure she's OK?" Scott asks his best friend slumping over depressed.

"Sure. We'll talk about this later Allison." Stiles replies and goes after Lydia.

"So you know about shapeshifters already? I assumed you didn't know as well." Scott tells Allison.

"I was filled in by Kate yesterday. What are you though? I have only seen Derek and he looks different than you." Allison replies also scared of Scotts appearance.

Scott sees this and transforms back, with more difficulty than usual though, because of Lydias reaction.

"Well I'm not a werewolf. I'm a were-eagle, it's a bit more rare and brings a different set of abilities. Do you think Lydia will get over it, or is any chance of us staying together lost?" Scott explains.

"I don't know I can only tell you that I am terrified of you, but I know that if you wanted to you could have killed me at any time by now." Allison replies.

"I'm not violent. I never hurt anybody. Except other shapeshifters attacking me or Lydia." Scott replies honestly.  
"Well I don't think I have much of a choice here. I'm gonna have to tell my family." Allison says.

"I understand, but please tell your dad. Your Aunt seems to have a vendetta against shapeshifters I hope your dad might be more understanding. I didn't choose this I was bitten and turned against my will." Scott says.

"OK I guess I owe you that much." Allison says walking off to call her father.

* * *

|woods in front of the school|

Jackson has gone outside to look for Scott and sees the glowing dots again.

"Screw it if Scott won't help me maybe the alpha will leave me alone." Jackson says and goes into the woods yelling "Come on out. I wanna talk."

"Yeah what do want to talk about?" Chris Argent says a few seconds later coming out, armed with an automatic rifle.

"Nothing." Jackson says quickly stumbling backwards trying to get away from Chris and the hunter next to him.

"Come on, We already guessed that you were the beta. We just want to know if Scott is one too and who the alpha is." Chris says trying to come over as nice.

"Yeah Scott is a shapeshifter too, but a different one and the alpha didn't want him. But I don't know who the alpha is. I swear." Jackson pleads trying to save his own hide.

"Well thanks for the information." Chris says taking aim at him with the hunter and Jackson sees this and runs away quickly, just barely avoiding the hail of bullets.

"Well get him. He's not smart enough to stay hidden, let's get Scott McCall." Chris tells his comrade and then hears his phone ring. Looking at the caller he tells his man "give me a minute, it's my daughter calling."

"Hi Allison, everything alright?" Chris answers his phone.

"Not really. I have to tell you something, but first you should know that Kate told me about our family." Allison says.

"I told her not to. But OK, so what is it?" Chris asks.

"Well Scott McCall is also one of them. He says he's a were-eagle or something and that he hasn't hurt anybody. But I just needed to tell you." Allison says sounding scared.

"What is going on? Has he hurt you or threatened you?" Chris asks worriedly.

"No, nothing like that. He just showed me and Lydia his transformation since he thinks we are no longer safe being in the dark." Allison replies.

"OK, I'm in the woods in front of the school I'll be right with you." Chris says and hangs up and goes to fetch his daughter with his man.

* * *

|Lacrosse field|

Lydia stopped running and is now walking over the Lacrosse field unaware of her surroundings, while thinking, what am I gonna do? Scott is a monster.

Suddenly the lights on the field start turning on one after another.

"Who is there? Scott?" Lydia yells scared and confused. She then sees the outline of a man coming towards her and asks "Scott? Scott is that you?" The man says nothing and continues advancing towards her.

Lydia turns around because she hears Stiles, who is running towards her scream "Lydia, run!"

She then turns back around and sees that the man is standing in front of her already and opens his mouth, transforming it into the maw of a wolf. Peter then bites and claws at her a few times leaving deep gashes on her side and scratches all over her body. Lydia falls down to the ground barely conscious and hears Stiles arriving, while the man is kneeling above her ready to end her life and growls at Stiles.

"Don't kill her please." Stiles pleads and Peter pretends to think about it answering "Of course not. Just tell me how to find Derek."

"What?" Stiles asks confused and scared for his and Lydias life.

"Tell me how to find Derek Hale." Peter says running his claw over Lydias arm, leaving a tiny scratch.

"I don't know that, how would I know that?" Stiles asks.

"Because you are the clever one aren't you. Because deception has a particularly accurate scent Stiles. Tell me the truth or I will rip her apart." Peter says.

"Look I don't know I swear to god I have no idea." Stiles replies shivering.

"Tell me!" Peter yells using his werewolf voice.

"OK, OK, I think he knew that he's gonna be caught." Stiles explains his theory.

"And?" Peter questions.

"When they were shot he and Scott, I think he took Scotts phone." Stiles continues

"Why?" Peter questions again.

"They all have GPS now, so if he still has it and it's still on we can find him." Stiles finishes his explanation.

Peter stands up and says "Well was that so hard? Come on let's go you're gonna help me find him."

"No I'm not just letting you leave her here." Stiles replies.

"You don't have a choice Stiles you're coming with me." Peter says.

"Just kill me, look I don't care anymore." Stiles says and Peter puts his claws at Stiles throat lifting him up.

"Then let's call Scott. He can find her body." Peter says and shifts into his alpha form yelling "Scott, I found your precious Lydia."

"Come on, he heard that. Let's go." Peter says.

"OK, OK, let me just call an ambulance." Stiles replies.

"OK, but do it while following me." Peter says threateningly.

They both leave and Stiles calls an ambulance. A minute later Scott comes running to where he hear Peter and sees Lydia lying in the middle of the Lacrosse field covered in blood.

"Oh no, oh no. Lydia. Come on please be alive." Scott yells crying running to her and kneeling down to her holding her in a sitting position and checking for a pulse.

He hears a pulse and starts to calm down slightly. "OK, what to do? I heard Stiles call an ambulance but how can I help her?" Scott asks himself.

"Oh right I remember Derek told me that we can take pain. Maybe that will help." Scott says and grabs Lydias arms and feels himself receiving her pain and sees something black running along his veins. "Ahh." Scott screams but keeps himself focused on taking as much pain from her as possible.

Lydia wakes up from Scotts yell and the feeling of her pain subside and sees Scott kneeling over her breathing heavily and screaming in pain.

"Scott?" Lydia asks weakly.

"Oh my god Lydia, I'm so sorry I wasn't here to protect you." Scott says crying.

"It's not your fault. And I still love you, it might just take some time for me to get used to your new look." Lydia tries to joke despite her pain, having imagined them being together despite his change and still feeling the same as before he told her that he's a shapeshifter, while she was passed out.

"I'm so glad to hear that. Look help will be here soon. Don't worry you are going to be alright. I promise." Scott says sweating like crazy and grunting while his eyes flicker back and forth from gold to red.

Lydia passes out again and Scott tries even harder to take her pain and doesn't even notice the heaviest wounds on Lydia disappearing and appearing on himself while his eyes turn completely red.

Soon after the paramedics arrive and Scott collapses as soon as they arrive.

"OK, we have a girl with some minor wounds, who appears to be in a coma and boy having suffered deep wounds to his side. Let's load them up and get them to the hospital asap." Says one of the paramedics inspecting the two of them.

Both Scott and Lydia get then brought to the hospital where they are being treated. Luckily for Scott his wounds are already healing while he is in the ambulance and they are only Scars by the time he arrives at the hospital. The paramedics are very confused when they bring Scott into the hospital and see that his wounds are Scarred already and think that maybe the wounds had just opened up again trying to help the girl or it was the girls blood on the wounds making it seem fresh.

* * *

AN: Hey, I know that Lydias reaction to finding out that Scott is a shapeshifter may not be very good, so if you got some tips on what I should add PM me.


	22. Episode12 part1

Teen Eagle

|parking lot|

Allison is waiting for her dad in the parking lot and as soon as she sees his car pull up she starts to shake and runs into her fathers waiting arms.

"It's OK honey. You did great." Chris says hugging his daughter and bringing her to his car.

"What will happen with Scott?" She asks getting in.

"We'll have to see. We have a moral code on how to deal with supernatural creatures. We hunt those, who hunt us. This means we kill the shapeshifters who have harmed a human before. If Scott wasn't lying we can let him live and will monitor him, to keep him from killing anybody. But don't worry about that now let's get you home." Chris says starting the car and driving them home.

* * *

|Argent house|

When they get home Chris fills in his wife and lets her take care of Allison while he has a talk with his sister.

"Well done brother." Kate says sitting on the couch while Chris throws a vase at the wall.

"Don't push me Kate." Chris yells.

"I thought it was a pretty good display of aggression actually." Kate replies snarkily.

"You told her." Chris accuses his sister.

"She found out." Kate replies.

"Don't think I don't know about the clues that you've been leaving. Starting with that necklace. She knows because you wanted her to." Chris yells angrily.

"Because she needs to." Kate defends herself.

"Why are you back here? You hate this town. I have a network of names I could have called a lot closer than you, but you called first." Chris asks.

"Hahaha, so now you don't want my help?" Kate asks thinking that her brother is overreacting.

"I'm not sure I know who you're helping." Chris says.

"Oh come on I'm here to help you catch the alpha. Remember the one running around here, killing people at random." Kate argues.

"Not random." Chris replies.

"What?" Kate asks surprised.

"I heard that sheriff Stilinski can connect every murder back to the Hale fire." Chris explains.

"Well then that's even more reason for her to know, cause they've always blamed us for that fire. It had to be Derek and some other relative, but I guarantee that they're circling around to us as their last targets." Kate says.

"I know, that's why you're taking Allison outta here tonight. You'll drive her to the house in Washington and you'll stay there until I call." Chris orders while collecting the shards.

"Are you kidding me? You're gonna bench your star player on the last quarter?" Kate asks annoyed.

"Get your things, I want the two of you on the road within the hour." Chris says throwing the shards back down and getting close to Kate staring at her angrily.

Meanwhile Victoria is going through Allisons closet while Allison is sitting on her bed. "I'm not sure how long you'll be. You want me to pick you out something specific sweetheart?" She ask her daughter.

"I just saw my boyfriends best friend turn into some kind of Bird monster." Allison says.

"Alright I'll grab some things myself." Victoria says ignoring Allisons comment.

Allisons phone starts ringing and Victoria grabs it before Allison gets a chance and ends the call.

"Who was that? Was that Stiles?" Allison asks.

"No it was Jackson, who by the way also is a werewolf." Victoria says.

"Can you tell me what will happen to them? I wanna know right now." Allison asks.

"What you want right now doesn't matter! What you need is to stay quiet, you are catching a glimpse of something you are not quite ready to see and there are others outside of this family not ready for you to see it. Staying quiet is the best protection, you understand?" Victoria says.

Allison nods and Victoria yells "Say it!"

"I understand." Allison says weakly.

"That's my girl. Now I'll grab a few warm coats it'll probably be cold up there." Victoria says getting back to packing some stuff for her daughter.

A few minutes later Kate and Allison are in a car ready to go, when Chris comes over and Kate says "You know you can't do this without me, you are not gonna find him on your own."

Chris ignores his sister and tells Allison "We're gonna talk about everything. I promise, call me when you get there." Allison nods OK and they drive off.

"Is she right? Can you find the alpha?" Victoria asks her husband.

"No but Scott McCall can and I know where to find him." Chris replies, having heard over police radio that Scott and Lydia were being transported to the hospital.

* * *

|woods|

Jackson is running through the woods, having escaped the hunters but doesn't know what to do now. Scott left him alone and the alpha is everybodys enemy. He cries out and stops to think on what to do now that the hunters know that he's a werewolf. He calls Allison but the call gets rejected almost immediately, so he thinks of something else. "I remember, the night in the school Scott made me howl to give my location maybe Derek can do the same." Jackson then goes deeper into the woods and climbs onto the mountains surrounding the town and howls as loudly as he can and Derek, being hold in the bunker hears this and musters his strength to howl back.

Jackson waits for an answer and when he thought that his plan failed he hears Dereks howl and rushes over to where it came from.

* * *

|parking garage|

Stiles pulls up in the garage and gets dragged out of the Jeep towards a parked car. Peter opens the trunk while Stiles asks "Whose car is this?"

"Belonged to my nurse." Peter replies grabbing a bag from the trunk and handing it to Stiles.

"What happened to your, oh my god..." Stiles shrieks back at seeing the dead body of Peters nurse stuffed in the trunk.

"I got better." Peter says bluntly.

"Good luck getting a signal down here." Stiles tells Peter while he is turning on the computer and handing Stiles an adapter.

"Oh wifi, and you're a mac guy. Does that go for all werewolves or is that just a personal preference?" Stiles jokes.

"Turn it on, get connected." Peter orders.

"You know you're really killing the whole werewolf mystique thing here Look you still need Scotts username and password and I'm sorry but I don't know them." Stiles says.

"You know both of them." Peter says.

"No I don't." Stiles lies.

"Even if I couldn't hear your heartbeat. I would still be able to tell that you're lying." Peter says.

"Dude I swear to god." Stiles says and gets pushed onto the trunk of the car by Peter.

"I can be very persuasive Stiles, don't make me persuade you." Peter threatens.

"What happens after you find Derek?" Stiles asks typing at the laptop.

"Don't think Stiles. Type!" Peter says annoyed.

"You're gonna kill people aren't you." Stiles guesses.

"Look if I do this, you have to promise to leave Allison out of it." Stiles says.

"OK, I'll spare your little girlfriend as long as she doesn't attack me." Peter says.

Stiles accepts this and puts in the username: Lydia

"His username is Lydia?" Peter asks.

Stiles types the same for his password and Peter says "His password is also Lydia?" doubtfully.

"Yeah, good thing he didn't get the idea that Derek has his phone otherwise you would have had a quite different conversation now." Stiles replies.

"Wait what that's where they're keeping him? His own house?" Stiles says surprised that the GPS system shows Scotts phone at Dereks house.

"Not at it, under it. I know exactly where that is." Peter says packing the laptop away, when he hears Jacksons and Dereks howl and says "and I'm not the only one."

After putting his stuff away he turns to Stiles and demands "give me your keys."

"Careful, she grinds in second." Stiles says handing over his keys and Peter squeezes them so they're all bent.

"So you're not gonna kill me?" Stiles asks and Peter comes over again.

"Don't you understand yet? I'm not the bad guy here." Peter says.

"You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs and you're not the bad guy here?" Stiles asks doubtfully.

"I like you Stiles, since you helped me I'm gonna give you something in return. Do you want the bite?" Peter offers.

"What?" Stiles asks freezing up.

"Do you want the bite? If it doesn't kill you and it could you become like us." Peter says.

"Like you." Stiles says.

"Yes a shapeshifter most likely a werewolf would you like me to draw you a picture?" Peter says annoyed.

"That first night in the woods I took Scott because I needed a new pack, it could have easily been you. You'd be ever bit as powerful as him. No more standing by his side, watching him get stronger and quicker and more popular. You'd be equals maybe more. Yes or no?" Peter says taking Stiles arm and moving it to his mouth.

Stiles pulls his arm away and says "I don't wanna be like you."  
"Did you hear that now? Your heart beating slightly faster over the words I don't want You may believe that you're telling me the truth but you're lying to yourself. Goodbye Stiles." Peter says.

* * *

|hospital|

Scott wakes up from and immediately gets up from the hospital bed wincing slightly at a pain in his side and pulls his hospital gown to the side to see some scars there, that look like the wounds Peter inflicted on Lydia. "What the hell?" Scott asks himself and then Noah Stilinski comes in the room having heard Scott move in the room.

"Where is she?" Scott asks worriedly.

"What the hell happened with you guys?" Noah asks.

"I don't know. She needed some time alone and when I went and looked for her I found her like that and tried to help her as much as I can." Scott replies hoping that Noah would buy the half lie.

"And why were you wounded?" Noah asks.

"I don't know I don't remember getting these wounds." Scott says.

"Well we have to wait till she wakes up then." Noah replies.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Scott asks worriedly.

"The doctors say her life is not in danger but she's in a coma and has some deep claw marks that will take some time to heal. Also they say she has something like an allergic reaction and might go into shock." Noah answers.

"Oh that's great. Take me to her." Scott says grabbing his clothes and going to the bathroom to change into them.

"Are you sure that's a good idea son? You just woke up." Noah asks.

"I don't care. Take me to her." Scott says getting out of the bathroom.

"OK come on then." Noah says and brings Scott to Lydias room.

"Oh god Lydia, you gotta pull through." Scott says sitting down next to Lydia and holding her hand.

Melissa comes up behind them and runs to Scott saying "Oh thank god you're alright Scott. The doctors and I haven't had the slightest idea what happened to you."

"Sorry mom, I also don't know what is going on." Scott lies hugging her.

"Well you should get checked out." Melissa says.

"I'm not going from her side without a good reason, if you have to check me do it here." Scott replies.

"OK I guess." Melissa replies and checks his injuries only to find nothing not already healed.

"Well looks like you're already healed I don't know how but I'm extremely glad." Melissa tells him and Scott sits back down next to Lydia holding her hand again and tries to take some of her pain again only to find that she doesn't have any at the moment.

Allison arrives at the hospital and sees Lydia lying on the bed unmoving with Scott sitting on the chair next to her with a few tears coming out of his eyes and Allison gets a vision of Lydia waking up covered in blood. She leaves again and goes back to Kate who is waiting for her.

"You getting it now? It's what they do and they can't help it." Kate exclaims.

"All of them?" Allison asks quietly.

"Yes Allison even Scott, he may put on a show in there but he's just as out for blood as the rest of them." Kate replies.

About an hour later Stiles comes rushing in the hospital going up to the second floor and sees his father along with some other officers standing guard near the room holding Lydia.

"I came over as soon as I heard. Is she going to be OK?" Stiles lied hugging his dad.

"Yeah the doctors say she's probably going to be fine. She has something like an allergic reaction and is in a coma but she has more than good chances to pull through. I take it you haven't seen or heard anything that might have attacked her?" Noah says.

"No sorry dad." Stiles lies.

"Well OK son, go see your friend, he probably needs you right now." Noah tells his son.

"First tell me what you know, you know this probably has something to do with Derek." Stiles says.

"What I thought you two said you barely know him." Noah says confused.

"Well alright we might know him a little better than that." Stiles confesses.

Noah grabs his son by the neck and pulls him away saying "You do realize that I'm elected to this job right?"

"And if I help you figure this out you'll be reelected am I right? Dad come on." Stiles pleads.

"You know Scott and his girlfriend have nothing to do with a six year old arson case." Noah says.

"When did you decide it was definitely arson?" Stiles asks.

"When we got a key witness and no I'm not going to tell you who it is, but yeah, yeah we know it's arson. And that it was probably organized by a young woman." Noah replies.

"Wait what woman?" Stiles asks.

"One that should probably be in jail." Noah says not wanting to fill in his son any more than he already has.

"Was she young then or is she young now?" Stiles asks.

"She is probably in her late twenties. Alright I gotta grab this call." Noah says when hears his phone ring.

"You don't know her name?" Stiles keeps asking.

"No I don't. What is this twenty questions? All we know is that she had a very distinctive, what do you call it? A pendant." Noah answers annoyed.

"What the hell is a pendant?" Stiles blurts out.

"Stiles do you go to school? A pendant is a pendant it's a necklace. Now can I answer the phone?" Noah says gesturing to his neck.

"Yes." Stiles says and his dad walks off. Stiles takes a few steps and then he realizes what is going on.

Stiles is on his way to Scott when he runs into Chris with two other hunters.

"Stiles, I am wondering if you can tell me where is Scott McCall?" Chris requests.

"Scott? I haven't seen him since the dance." Stiles lies.

"Let's try this again. Where is Scott McCall." Chris says pushing Stiles into an empty room and locks them in.

"Let me ask you a question Stiles have you ever seen a rabid dog?" Chris asks Stiles holding him against a closet.

"No but I can do it on my to do list if you let me go." Stiles replies snarkily.

"Well I have and the only thing I've ever been able to compare it to is seeing a friend of mine turn on the full moon. Do you wanna know what happened?" Chris says.

"Not really, no offense to your story telling skills." Stiles replies.

"He tried to kill me. And I was forced to put a bullet in his head. The whole while he laid there dying and he was still trying to claw his way toward me trying to kill me like it was the most important thing he can do with his last breath. Can you imagine that?" Chris asks.

"No and it sounds like you need to be a little bit more selective of your friends." Stiles jokes back.

"Did Scott try to kill you on a full moon? Did you have to lock him up?" Chris asks angrily punching the door next to Stiles to scare him.

"I helped him lock himself up, chain him up to a radiator, why would you prefer I locked him in the basement and burned the whole house down around him?" Stiles asks angrily.

"I hate to dispel a popular rumor Stiles but we never did that." Chris replies calmly.

"Oh right, Derek said you had a code I guess no one ever breaks it." Stiles says sarcastically.

"Never." Chris replies.

"What if someone does?" Stiles asks.

"Someone like who?" Chris questions.

"Your sister." Stiles answers.

"Keep talking." Chris says and Stiles explains everything he learned from his dad and Derek.

"OK let's say I believe you, I still need to find Scott to get to where the alpha is." Chris says.

"OK, I'll take you to him, if you get one of your men to bring us to the alpha as well." Stiles replies.

"Deal." Chris says.

Stiles then leads them upstairs and goes into Lydias room, asking him how she is doing and after Scott tells him that she's fine at the moment Stiles fills Scott in on everything that has been going on.

"I'll be back in a bit Lydia, hang in there. OK, let's go." Scott says and kisses Lyidas forehead goodbye.

They then meet up with the hunters and Chris drives to the Hale house ahead of them and Scott and Stiles follow after a hunter picked them up.


	23. Episode12 part2

Teen Eagle

* * *

|bunker|

Jackson walks through the woods looking for where Dereks howl might have come from. He knows that it should be somewhere in this area, as much as it doesn't make sense to hide someone near his own house.

Jackson decides to smell the area and can smell the scent of Derek and other people coming from a gate let into the ground in the near vicinity of the hale house. Opening it Jackson goes into the bunker and walks through the halls, seeing light burning he guesses that he's in the right place so he follows the hallway to where Derek is held.

He has just finished freeing Dereks left hand when they hear someone coming towards them.

Jackson decides to stay hidden for now and the hunter left in charge of torturing Derek comes in the room, turns on the light pointed at Derek

"Ready to have some more fun? To be honest my knuckles are kinda hurting so I brought some help. I need to warn ya I used to play in college." He says arming himself with a baseball bat and taking a swing at Dereks rips, only for Derek to catch the bat with no problem.

"I brought a little help too." Derek replies and the hunter turns around seeing Jackson standing there. Derek used his lack of focus and knocks him out with a punch that send him flying to a corner of the room.

Derek then removes the plate taped to his abdomen to electrify him and says "Jackson help me with this." looking at his other chained up hand.

"No, not until you tell me what I'm supposed to do? Are we fighting with Peter or against him?" Jackson asks.

"You really wanna talk about this right now?" Derek asks annoyed.

"Well I don't know what I'm supposed to do, Scott says that the alpha will either kill me or just use me till he doesn't need me anymore but you seem to be on his side despite him killing your sister."

"That was an accident. He didn't know what he was doing." Derek defends his uncle.

"You sure? Scott says that your sister was lured here by a deer which had the mark for revenge carved in its side and that Peters nurse asked for a copy of that picture. Seems suspicious to me." Jackson explains.

Derek looks angrily to the floor and gathers his strength to break the cuff chaining him up himself.

"We're gonna kill him. But I can't do it alone, you'll have to help me." Derek says and grabs his stuff from the table in the room, dressing himself again and leading them outside.

* * *

|Hale house|

"Something doesn't feel right." Derek says looking around.

"What do you mean? Seems peaceful to me." Jackson says looking around more intensely.

"No it's kinda like its.." Derek starts.

"Don't jinx it." Jackson reprimands Derek.

"Fine, you're right." Derek replies and a second later he falls to the ground with an arrow shot in his left shoulder.

Jackson looks to his right and sees Allison taking aim at them with Kate leaning over her giving her orders. He can hear her say "Now the leg." and Allison releases the string, sending the arrow into Dereks right knee.

"Flashbolt." Kate says and Allison takes aim again and fires the arrow, blinding him. Derek warned him "Jackson your eyes! But sees that Jackson was to shocked to react and breaks the arrows stuck in him, hobbling over to Jackson pulling him along headed to his house yelling "Jackson go!"

"Allison what the hell? I thought we were kinda friends?" Jackson asks getting angry at everyone being out to kill him apparently.

"Well I know the truth now." Allison replies.

"What truth? I'm a werewolf so what? doesn't change shit, other than that people are trying to kill me." Jackson yells.

"I don't believe you. Kate told me what your kind is like." Allison says.

"Thank god, now shoot him before I have to shoot him myself." Kate groans walking up behind her.

"You said we were just going to catch them." Allison says shocked.

"We did that, now we're gonna kill them. See, not that hard." Kate says walking over to Allison while shooting Derek with her gun.

"Oh no I know that look, that's the you're gonna have to do it yourself look." Kate says pushing Allison out of the way and takes aim at Jackson who is shrieking back from the gun so close to him.

"Kate what are you doing?" Allison asks while falling down.

"Too bad you are quite the looker." Kate says getting ready to pull the trigger.

"Kate! I know what you did. Put the gun down." Chris says walking up to them.

Jackson looks between the two confused.

"I did what I was told to do." Kate replies.

"No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house, ones who were human. Look what you're doing now, you're holding a gun at a sixteen year old boy, with no proof he spilled human blood. We go by the Code!" Chris says repeating the code in french.

"We hunt those who hunt us." Allison whispers to herself.

Kate puts her finger at the trigger and Chris takes aim at her warning her "Put the gun down. Before I put you down." and shooting the tree behind her.

Kate lowers her weapon and the door to the hale house opens.

"Allison get back!" Chris orders his daughter.

"What is it?" She asks frightened, while they all direct their focus at the door.

"It's the alpha." Jackson says shifting.

Peter runs out in his completely transformed form and rushes around them, starting his attack by throwing Chris over.

He then knocks Allison over and after that Jackson.

Kate who is the only one left standing yells "Come on. Come on!" looking around herself, holding her gun ready to fire.

She turns around to where Chris was knocked over and Peter, now in his human form grabs her hand. Kate tries to fire a few times but no shot hit, because Peter just over powers her, making her unable to aim. He then Punches her wrist, breaking it and grabs her by her throat throwing her to the porch of his old house.

Kate yells in pain and then gets pulled inside by Peter.

Allison manages to get back up and runs after them scared for her aunts life.

Allison sees Peter standing in the middle of the former living room, holding her aunt up by the throat with his claws ready to slit her throat.

"She is beautiful Kate. She looks like you, although not as damaged. So I'm going to give you a chance to safe her, apologize. Say that you're sorry for decimating my family, for leaving me burned and broken for six years. Say it and I'll let her live." Peter offers getting worked up, remembering all that's happened to him and his family.

"I'm sorry." Kate says weakly, barely able to breath from Peters tight grip on her throat.

Peter then slashes Kates throat, as a memory to his dead family.

"I don't know about you Allison but that apology. Didn't sound very sincere." Peter says approaching her.

Jackson, fully transformed gets before her and huffs at Peter, blocking his way and Derek walks up behind Peter also transformed. "Run." Jackson says and Allison dashes out of the house.

Jackson and Derek both Jump at Peter hoping to get him with a two sided assault but Peter simply throws both of them into the opposite direction, both hitting the walls hard.

Derek gets back up and gets closer to Peter again, while Peter grabs him by his throat and lifts him up, letting Derek hit the ceiling forcefully and then pushes Derek away.

Jackson takes his chance and jumps on Peters back trying to strangle him but doesn't even get a grip before he gets flung over and hits the ground as well.

Peter lifts him up into a sitting position and then throws him back at the wall behind himself.

Derek uses this opening and jumps at Peters chest, vaulting of it kicking Peter in the chin

Peter not even stunned by this backhands Derek across his face and then hits his back hard sending Derek to the floor again.

Jackson gets up but falls back down again when Peter throws Derek at him.

Peter starts to get worked up and growls, his mouth shifting uncontrollably.

Derek uses a table to leap off it slashing at Peter, who dodges and throws Derek at a closet in the corner of the room.

Jackson growls and charges at Peter blindly, who grabs Jackson by his head and slams his knee into Jacksons gut two times, and then flings him against a wall again, punching it.

Jackson manages to duck under the punch, gets behind Peter and shoves Peter against the wall himself, kneeing Peters back.

Peters face shifts again a bit and he headbutts Jackson away, then grabbing him by his throat and choking him.

Jackson tries to resist and hits Peter in the face, making him shift everytime he's struck. Peter then whirs Jackson around and throws him head first at the door frame, where he hits his head at the beam and falls to the ground. Peter then has enough and shifts into his complete werewolf form, getting down on all fours and growling at them.

Jackson then gets thrown outside the house, landing on the ground unconscious.

Meanwhile Allison who ran outside, is checking on her father who is lying unconcious on the ground, where Peter knocked him over. Allison manages to wake up her father who is watching what's going on with his gun ready to defend himself and his daughter.

Peter in alpha form jumps after him and wants to charge at Jackson, when a car honks and Scott gets out looking pissed.

"You really made a mistake dragging Lydia into your crap." Scott hisses, shifting.

Scott then sees that his Talons are glowing blue and notices that he feels even stronger than before and thinks "That's weird."

"How did he become an alpha?" Chris says looking at Scotts red glowing eyes.

Scott decides to leave the question of what's going on for later and jumps at Peter, clawing at his face wildly, leaving a lot of scratches.

Peter howls and throws Scott off himself, getting back down on all fours and running at him, tackling him to a tree, where he keeps Scott pinned, biting down at Scotts leg.

Scott screeches out in pain and stabs Peter in the back with all of his Talons.

Peter roars out in pain, but feels himself loosing strength and starts to shift back a bit, before he manages to break free from Scotts Talons and gets some distance between them.

Scott then runs up the tree, not noticing that his feet have become birds feet as well.

Scott having run up the tree a few steps, jumps of it heading at Peter with extreme speed.

Scott puts his feet in front of him and sinks the Talons on his feet deep into Peters chest, reaching behind himself, Scott gets into a handstand and throws Peter over himself, with his feet.

Peter lands face first on the ground and rolls around howling in pain, starting to shift back and lies on the ground barely able to breathe, after getting stabbed that deep from his front and back.

"What is going on?" Stiles asks getting out of his car, looking at his best friends new appearance.

"He's become an alpha, I don't know how though, maybe Deaton can tell you." Chris says, while Allison runs towards Stiles hugging him and kissing him deeply.

"Hmph." Chris clears his throat.

"Oh I don't care dad, we just survived a supernatural maniac trying to kill us all, I think you can let me enjoy some time with my boyfriend." Allison says.

Meanwhile Derek and Jackson have woken up again and have come out of the house, now standing next to Peter.

Derek kneels over Peter and Jackson pleads "wait, you said that there is a cure, if you kill the one who bit you. If you kill him now I'm stuck like this forever. "

Derek thinks it over and Peter chokes out "you have already decided. I can smell it on you."

Derek raises his claws and slits Peters throat. He then stands up, his eyes glowing red and turns to the others saying "I'm the alpha now!"

A few hours later, they removed any kind of evidence that anyone was here and buried Peter under the house, then called the police, who is now looking around the house finding Kates body in the living room wearing the necklace she gave Allison.

Noah notices this and looks at the necklace thoughtfully, guessing that this woman is the arsonist from six years ago.

* * *

|animal clinic|

Scott, Jackson, Stiles and Allison filled Deaton in on what happened, asking him if he knows what is going on with Scott and Deaton looks at Scott saying "OK, show me your transformation."

Scott shifts and has his Blue glowing Talons again, his beak, glowing red eyes but his feet are still human.

"Hmm that's weird. They were birds feet earlier." Scott says looking down at his feet.

"I think I know what is going on." Deaton says.  
"Really?" Scott asks surprised.

"Yes, you have become a true alpha, some one who becomes an alpha not by killing the previous one but through sheer force of will. I guess, when you saved Lydia from certain death and received her wounds you must have proven your strength of will, something almost no one is able to." Deaton informs him.

"As for the feet I have a guess, it's said that the an alpha were-eagles claws have the power to leech off the powers of others. Try to imagine yourself with birds feet." Deaton suggests.

Scott follows Deatons instructions and feels something change, he looks down and has birds feet again.

"Woah. So I got Peters powers, what does that mean? Am I gonna go crazy as well?" Scott asks scared.

"No that was all Peter, I think he had the power to fully transform into an animal, something you can do as well now with enough practice." Deaton informs Scott.

"Well that sounds useful. Does it have any risks?" Scott asks.

"None I know of." Deaton replies.

"Awesome buddy, now you can fight fire with fire next time a supernatural baddie comes along." Stiles cheers for Scott while Jackson looks disappointed at Deaton asking "Is there a way to turn me back?"

"No, I'm sorry I've never heard of anyone becoming human again after being bitten.

"Come on Stiles, lets get to my home and see if my dad will allow us to keep seeing each other or if we have to sneak behind his back." Allison says dragging Stiles off.

"OK, maybe that won't be so bad I mean it sounds exciting." Stiles jokes following his girlfriend.

"Well I'm going home, I need some rest after all this shit happened." Jackson says depressed and leaves as well.

Scott turns to Deaton and thanks him for helping him out these past few days and then excuses himself leaving to get to Lydias hospital room again.

* * *

|hospital|

Scott arrives at the hospital and immediately goes to Lydias room, seeing Natalie Martin sitting on a chair looking at her daughter sadly Scott knocks and enters after Natalie tells him to come in.

"Oh Scott I'm glad you're alright. I was told you were injured as well." Natalie says sounding worried.  
"Nothing to worry about Mrs. Martin, look somehow it already healed quite well." Scott tells her pulling up his shirt showing her the crusted over bite and slash marks.

"How is she doing? Anything else the doctors were able to do or find out?" Scott asks looking at his girlfriend sadly.

"No, but they say she'll be OK in time." Natalie replies.

"Good and don't worry about constantly checking on her. I'll stay by her side till she's better and my mum is a nurse here as well." Scott tells her.

"OK, but I'm gonna come here as much as I can, she's my everything." Natalie replies.

"OK, I think you should get some rest now though, go home and try to sleep, I'll watch over her. You can trust me." Scott says softly.

"I know, and I think I'll do just that, I'll see you tomorrow morning then I guess." Natalie replies, kissing her daughter on her forehead goodbye and leaving Scott alone with the unconscious Lydia.

"Oh Lydia, please get better soon. There is so much I have to tell you." Scott whispers into Lydias ear brushing her hair out of her face.

Scott then sits down next to Lydias bed, and gets thinking about what could happen now that Lydia was bitten, "will she become a werewolf or did me taking her wounds change that? Well I guess I'll have to hope for the best." Scott decides.

* * *

|Argent house - a few days later|

Chris is reading the newspapers declaring that Kate was the arsonist behind the Hale fire, when Victoria comes over telling him "They'll be here in two days." having just gotten of the phone.

"We shouldn't have done it. That stupid necklace." Chris says continuing to read the newspaper.

"The police would have put it together eventually. Don't think for one second she's not taking the fall for something she didn't do." Victoria says grabbing the newspaper and putting it in the trash.

"We're gonna be pariahs in this town." Chris says.

"I can handle it." Victoria says convincingly.  
"And Allison?" Chris asks.

"She'll learn." Victoria replies.

"What about Scott?" Victoria asks.

"I'm not the only one he has to worry about now. But as long as he doesn't spill human blood he's at least safe from us." Chris says.

Meanwhile Stiles and Allison are lying on the roof next to Allisons bedroom window, hugging each other while looking at the stars.

"At least your dad didn't try to kill me, he didn't seem happy that we're still going out but that is to be expected I guess." Stiles says.

"Yeah, but even if he were to forbid me from seeing you we'd find a way to be together. I mean between your ideas and my skill they don't stand a chance." Allison jokes.

"True." Stiles replies softly kissing Allisons head.


	24. S2 Episode1 part1

Teen Eagle

|hospital – two days later|

Lydia wakes up, dressed in a hospital gown and grunts a bit sitting up in her bed, alerting the two other people in the room, that Lydia has woken up.

"Hey Lydia." Scott says smiling at her.

"You want help getting in the shower?" Mr. Martin asks his daughter.

"Maybe if I was four and still taking bubble baths." Lydia replies sarcastically, sounding weak and goes into the bathroom.

"Right, me and your friend will wait right outside then. But slightly less sarcastic." Mr. Martin says and leaves the room, pulling Scott with him.

Scott slumps down on the chairs in front of Lydias room tired and Mr. Martin goes over to the nurse near him, who happens to be Melissa McCall.

"Has he been here the entire night?" Mr. Martin whispers to the nurse pointing at Scott.

"First, that's my son and secondly he's been here all weekend." Melissa informs Lydias father.

Scott hears the two of them talking but ignores it fighting his exhaustion, hoping to get to talk to Lydia alone soon, since most of the time either her parents were present or Lydia was to exhausted and weak herself.

In the meantime, Lydia is taking of her hospital gown and steps into the shower, standing under the warm water pouring down on her, washing her hair and sightly brushing over the leftover wounds wincing a bit.

Outside of her room Melissa has gotten Scott something to eat since he looks close to collapsing from the lack of sleep. Scott thanks his mother and starts to eat the meal, while thinking about what happened he feels a rage bubbling up inside of himself, since he blames himself for Lydias condition. This causes him to loose control and Scott accidentally breaks the food tray his mother has gotten him with a loud snap and his eyes begin to glow bright red. Scott notices this and starts to listen to Lydias heartbeat calming himself down and reverting the shift.

"Everything OK?" Melissa asks her son going over to him.

"Yeah, sorry I just got angry at the situation Lydia's in and must have lost control over my strength. Sorry." Scott replies.

"Oh, it's gonna be alright son. Lydia is a tough girl and she's almost back to full health." Melissa says trying to cheer her son up.

"I hope you're right." Scott says sullenly thinking about what might happen with Lydia now that she got bitten.

Back in the shower Lydia heard the bang from the food tray snapping and looks out her shower curtain to make sure she's safe. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary she gets back to washing her hair, but then squints, having gotten water into her closed eyes and looks down, opening them and sees that the water is almost entirely a blackish substance.

Freaked out and scared Lydia reaches down and grabs at something in the water, pulling out a few strands of black hair. She gags and starts to whimper scared and starts to pull out more hair from the water, putting it on the side of the tub disgusted. After frantically pulling out hair from the water, sniffling at what's happening she sees a charred red arm grab at her. Lydia screams out loudly, scared out of her mind at what she's seeing and escapes the bathroom through the window.

Outside of her room Scott, his mother and Mr. Martin hear her shriek and rush into the room, yelling her name worriedly and see that she's not there. They immediately check the bathroom and see that there is no sign of her here either. Melissa turns off the shower, seeing nothing out of the ordinary in the tub while Scott looks at the window seeing it open and guesses that Lydia ran off for some reason. He wants to go after her but jumping out of a window doesn't really help keep that he's a shapeshifter under wraps.

* * *

|Argent house|

Stiles is hanging out at Allisons house, when she drags him upstairs with her to her room and after pulling him inside she quickly closes the door and Stiles grins at her asking "How much time do we have?"

"They'll be gone an hour." Allison replies and kisses him passionately, which he returns gladly.

After a bit of kissing heavily Allison has pulled Stiles shirt of and Stiles has done the same.

Stiles then starts kissing her again, going to her neck and putting her on the bed with him hovering over her still kissing her over and over and interlocking his fingers with hers.

Stiles then kisses from her belly button upwards, finally reaching her hungry lips again, when she turns them over, causing Stiles to knock over her bedside lamp.

"Sorry." Stiles says laughing.

"It's OK." Allison giggles, pulling him in for a kiss again. They soon roll over again so he's on top and Allison hooks her legs over his waist teasing him and then rolls them over again, wanting to be on top but overestimating the width of her bed and the two of them fall down.

"That was your fault." Stiles chuckles.

"Sorry." Allison replies sheepishly.

"Wait I think a car just pulled up." Stiles says seriously.

"Oh crap, we're so dead." Allison says disappointed and scared at what her father might do to Stiles.

"Only if they see us like this, come on let's hurry and get dressed." Stiles says urgently starting to put his clothes on again.

Two minutes later Victoria Argent comes into Allisons room seeing a fully clothed Stiles laying next to Allison on her bed with his arm wrapped around her lovingly.

"Oh Stiles you're still here?" Victoria says not even trying to hide her disapproval.

"Yeah, sorry am I interrupting something?" Stiles asks hoping to win Allisons parents over by being polite and proving them that he's not a bad guy.

"Not really. Allison I picked up your dress for the funeral." Victoria says going over to her dresser and hangs the dress inside.

"OK just hang it in the dresser." Allison replies.

"Well I guess I have to ask so I can prepare your dad just in case. Stiles are you going to be attending the funeral as well?" Victoria asks hoping Stiles would say no.

"Depends if Allison wants me there beside her I'll be there, otherwise I'd decline." Stiles says.

"Please come. I could really use your support, it's gonna be hard as it is being the niece of the local mass murderer." Allison pleads.

"Well I guess I'm going then and I appreciate you trying to keep your husband from killing me." Stiles says.

"Don't count on it working." Victoria says leaving the room.

* * *

|hospital|

About 20 minutes after Lydia disappeared Noah Stilinski and some of his officers show up and ask the three of them what happened while his men looked around the hospital for anything out of the ordinary.

"Naked, as in nude?" Noah asks Melissa.

"I'm pretty sure they mean the same thing but yeah, as far as we know she left her clothing optional." Melissa replies.

"Alright, you checked the whole hospital right?" Noah questions.

"Every last corner." Melissa informs him.

"Nothing suspicious?" Noah asks.

"Nothing. She just took off." Melissa says.

"Alright, let's get a apb on a sixteen year old redhead. Name the descriptions.

"About 5 foot 3. Green eyes and her hair color is according to her strawberry blonde." Scott says.

"Is that right?" Noah asks the father for confirmation.

Mr. Martin nods his head telling the sheriff that the description is fitting.

"Scott, we don't need you here anymore. I think you should get back home and rest, you look like you haven't slept in days." Noah tells him.

"OK, tell me immediately when you find something." Scott says sadly and goes outside to call Stiles.

"I will." Melissa says.

"He seems quite smitten with my daughter, how serious are they?" Mr. Martin asks Melissa.

"Pretty serious for teenagers if you ask me." Melissa replies.

Outside the hospital Scott calls Stiles and says "Hey Stiles, you need to get over to the hospital right now!"

"What's up? Why so hurriedly, everything OK with Lydia?"Stiles asks.

"No, she ran off for some reason and I'm afraid that she might turn and get hurt or hurt somebody." Scott says.

"Alright, I'll be right there." Stiles says hanging up the call.

"Sorry Allison, I gotta go Lydia ran off and Scott fears that your dad and his buddies will try to hurt her." Stiles tells his girlfriend while getting dressed.

"OK, I'll come with you. She is my best friend after all." Allison replies starting to dress her as well.

"OK, let's hurry we need to pick up Scott, he said he should be able to track her by scent since he spend so much time with her." Stiles informs her.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go." Allison replies going outside and getting into Stiles Jeep with him.

* * *

|road|

Stiles and Allison meet Scott at the hospital, where he joins them in the Jeep.

"Allison, I see you're joining us as well." Scott says.

"Lydia is my best friend you didn't think I'd sit this one out did you? So what exactly happened?" Allison replies.

"We don't know, she got up to take a shower and something must have scared her. She screamed really loud, so loud it felt as though my ears were going to burst and a few seconds later, when we came in to check what's happened she had just vanished." Scott informs them.

"Weird, you think it has something to do with being bitten?" Stiles asks.

"I imagine so, or it has to do with me taking her wounds and becoming an alpha. I don't know, either way she probably is in danger either from the hunters or from herself." Scott says sticking his head out of the window smelling the area for Lydia with much difficulty since enhanced smell isn't his prime ability. His sense of smell barely got enhanced at all, but he should be able to figure out where Lydia, his girlfriend, who he just spend the last 2 and a half days with has gone.

"Well we need to hurry and find her before they do." Allison says sounding worried.

"I think we'll be able to find her before the cops can." Scott replies.

"How about before my father does? We just saw him and three other guys leave my house in two SUVs." Allison says.

"Search party?" Scott asks hopeful.

"More of a hunting party." Allions corrects him.

"Crap, are they planning to kill her if she has actually turned?" Scott curses.

"I don't know, all they say is we'll talk after Kate's funeral, when the others get here." Allison informs them.

"What others?" Stiles asks confused.

"They wouldn't tell me that either."Allison answers.

"Take the next right." Scott says sniffing the air around him still having his head out of the window following Lydias scent.

* * *

|graveyard|

A blonde teenager is preparing a grave by scooping out earth with a digger. Pausing for a moment he checks his black eye to see how much it still hurt and when he looks up he heard something and turns his digger around shining at his surroundings with the lights on it. When he looks at one grave he suddenly sees a clawed hand grasp around the gravestone and whispers "What the hell?" to himself.

He keeps looking at the grave when suddenly something hits his digger, throwing it over and causing the teen named Isaac to fall into the freshly dug grave, where he immediately presses against the wall hoping not to draw anymore attention to himself so whatever hit him will go away.

Looking out of the hole he sees something jump over the downed digger and he then hears snarling and pulls him up on the edge of the grave and catches a glimpse of what looks like a man digging out a grave with his bare hands. Looking disgusted and scared he lowered himself back into the hole and soon hears a loud growl just before the digger gets lifted off the grave he is in. Looking up out of the grave he sees Derek Hale looking down at him asking "need a hand?" Isaac then slumps down relieved to see another human being.

* * *

|woods|

Scott, Stiles and Allison still following the scent arrive in front of Dereks house and Stiles asks his best friend "She came here, are you sure?" doubtfully.

"This is where her scent leads." Scott replies confidently.

"Has Lydia ever been here?" Stiles asks his two companions.

"Not with me." Allison says.

"Me neither." Scott says.

"Maybe she came here on instinct like she's looking for Derek?" Allison asks.

"You mean looking for an alpha?" Scott says looking at her and making his eyes glow red.

"Ah yeah, I forgot you're one too. But wolves need a pack right?" Allison replies.

"Not all of them. Would she have been drawn to an alpha werewolf instead of a were eagle? Is it an instinct to be part of a pack of maybe the same kind?" Allison questions.

"Yeah, well we're stronger in packs and it's possible that Lydia also became a werewolf and wants to be in a werewolf pack yes." Scott tells her.

"Like strength in numbers." Allison says.

"No like literally stronger, faster, better in every way." Scott explains.

"Is that the same for an alpha?" Allison asks.

"Yeah, it'll make Derek stronger too." Scott says.

Stiles then looks around in the trees surrounding the house and yells "Hey come look at this, see this? I think it's a tripwire." and pulls on the wire, causing Scott who is standing a few steps away from Stiles to get his foot caught in a rope and is now hanging upside down from the rope.

"Stiles." Scott says.

"Yeah buddy? Oh." Stiles says turning around and sees Scott hanging upside down.

"Next time you see a tripwire, don't trip. it." Scott says opening his arms in a gesture that shows that it should be common knowledge.

"Yeah got it." Stiles replies while Allison giggles. The two of them then approach the hanging Scott but he stops them ordering "Wait, wait, wait. Someone is coming, hide."

The couple quickly hides behind a big tree still in earshot of Scott.

Scott didn't have to wait long till he sees Chris and two hunters approach and Chris kneels down so he is on Scotts eye level.

"Scott." Chris greets

"Mr. Argent." Scott returns.

"How're you doing?" Chris asks.

"Good, you know just hanging out. Is this one of yours? Nice design, it's very constricting." Scott replies.

"What are you doing out here Scott?" Chris asks seriously.

"Looking for my girlfriend." Scott replies.

"Ah that's right, Lydia is your girlfriend. Is she also a member of your what do you call it, your pack?" Chris asks.

"No. I don't have a pack." Scott tells him.

"I hope so, because she's a friend of Allisons and one special circumstance such as yourself, one I can handle. Not two." Chris says.

"Do you know what a hemocoporectopy is?" Chris asks.

"I have a feeling I don't want to." Scott replies annoyed.

"Medical terms for amputating someone at the waist. Cutting them in half. Takes a tremendous amount of strength to cut through tissue and bone like that. Let's hope a demonstration won't become necessary." Chris informs the teen, then gets up and leaves.

A few seconds later Allison and Stiles come forth and ask "You OK?"

"Just another live threatening conversation with your dad." Scott sighs.

Allison then sees the rope holding Scott upside down attached to a tree and says "Stiles come look at this." going over to the rope and trying to figure out how to get Scott down.

Scott just transforms his fingers into his Talons and slashes through the rope, landing on his feet again.

"Thanks, I think I got it. You coming?" Scott tells them, walking towards the Hale house.

* * *

|Graveyard – The next morning|

"It's Lahey, Isaac Lahey." Isaac tells the Sheriff, who is taking a report on what's happened at the graveyard last night.

"You work for your father Isaac?" Noah asks the teen.

"When he's not in school, which is where he needs to be in twenty minutes." Isaacs father says strictly.

"Yeah, I understand that, but I got a missing teenage girl and our canine unit led us here. She's not wearing any clothes and if she's not wearing any tonight, when the temperature really drops." Noah explains.

"Sorry, I didn't see anything." Isaac tells Noah.

"Trust me if he saw a naked girl outside a computer scree, he'd remember." Isaacs father jokes and laughs at his son.

Noah looks at the father suspiciously and asks Isaac "How'd you get that black eye Isaac?"

"School." Isaac replies.

"School fight?" Noah asks.

"no, Lacrosse." Isaac says.

"Lacrosse? You play for beacon hills? My son plays for the team, well I mean he's on the team, he only was in one game for now." Noah says excitedly but then notices Isaac staring at the woods behind him and turns around seeing nothing there. "Something wrong Isaac?" Noah asks confused.

"Sorry I just remembered I actually have a morning practice to get to." Isaac replies.

"Just one more question. Do you guys get many grave robberies here?" Noah asks the two.

"A few, they usually just take stuff like jewelry." Isaac replies.

"What did this one take?" Noah questions.

"Her liver." Isaac says looking down at the smashed in coffin at the bottom of the hole.

* * *

AN: Hey, I'll try to get back to my usual update every three days but for the next month I'll most likely only be able to update once a week since I have a internship and don't know how much time I'll have left for writing.


	25. S2 Episode1 part2

Teen Eagle

|school|

Scott and Stiles walk up the steps leading to the school main building.

"She ate the liver?" Scott asks.

"No I didn't say she ate it I just said it was missing. And even if she did, so what? It is the most nutritious part of the body." Stiles corrects Scott.

"I never ate anyones liver." Scott says.

"Yeah right, because when it comes to shapeshifters you are a real model of self control. Actually wait hold on, you're the test case for this so we should be going over what happened to you."

Stiles suggests.

"What do you mean?" Scott asks.

"I mean like what was on your mind when you were turning, what were you drawn to?" Stiles explains.

"Lydia." Scott replies.

"Nothing else? Seriously?" Stiles asks finding it ridiculous.

"Nothing else mattered. But I don't know if Lydia would feel the same. I mean in the end she only got attacked because she was scared of me, I don't even know if she is going to accept me now that she knows that I'm a were eagle." Scott replies sadly.

"Well we could also ask Jackson what he was drawn to?" Stiles suggests seeing Jackson pull into the parking lot.

"We can save us the trouble, he went to kill Lydia so he was giving in to his anger." Scott replies.

"In either case she should be coming to you right? But I don't see her anywhere near here, so something else must be going on with her."

Jackson exits his car and walks towards the school and gives a homeless person rummaging through a trash bin a dollar saying "Here is a dollar, go find another parking lot to die in."

* * *

|locker room|

The Lacrosse team is grouping up around their Coach.

"Let's go. I have an announcement, gather around. Quicker! Danny put a shirt on. Stilinski that means you! Come on gather around, listen up police are asking for help on a missing child. There is a sick girl roaming around totally naked. It's supposed to get below 40 degrees tonight, I don't know about you but the last time it was that cold and I was running around naked I lost a testicle to exposure! Now I don't want the same thing happening to some innocent girl. So police are organizing search parties for tonight. Sign up, find the girl you get an automatic A in my class." Coach tells the team hanging up a sign in sheet for the search party.

"Yeah!" The team yells excited at getting the chance to get a good grade.

Scott and Stiles pull Jackson to the side and talk to him about Lydia.

"If Lydia wants to take a naked hike in the woods why should I care?" Jackson asks them.

"Because we have a pretty good idea that she might be, you know turning." Scott replies.

"Well if that is true then I don't think she's the one that's gonna need help." Jackson says.

"What do you mean?" Scott asks.

"Well you should have seen the marks she left on me when we were dating, imagine what she'll do with real claws." Jackson tells them and walks off.

* * *

|chemistry class|

Mr. Harris is giving out test papers and Stiles turns to Scott saying "Alright, it's causing me severe mental anguish to say this but maybe he's right." referring to Jacksons earlier comment.

"I know but that won't be good for her either, I mean the hunters will most definitely kill her if she were to attack someone also you don't know how the knowledge that she hurt someone might affect her." Scott replies.

"True but we have to face the fact that she might take the next body part of someone who's still alive." Stiles says.

"This is a pop quiz Mr. Stilinski if I hear your voice again I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career." Mr. Harris says annoyed and sweating a bit, having felt unwell the last few days.

"Can you do that?" Stiles asks challenging the teacher.

"And there it is again, your voice triggering the only impulse I've had to strike a student repeatedly and violently, I'll see you at 3 for detention." Mr. Harris replies and Jackson and Danny who're sitting behind Stiles grin to themselves.

"You too Mr. McCall?" Harris asks seeing Scott turn to his friend for support.

"No sir." Scott answers.

* * *

|hallway|

After class Jackson leaves the classroom going outside the school to get to his car and go home, when he sees Derek waiting for him at his car.

"What are you doing here?" Jackson asks approaching Derek and opening his car, throwing his stuff inside and getting into the drivers seat.

"I needed to talk to you." Derek replies, opening the passenger side door and sitting down on the seat next to Jackson.

"What about?" Jackson asks confused.

"Well with Peter dead, that would mean that you are part of my pack now." Derek says.

"Seriously? I never even was part of Peters pack." Jackson retorts.

"True, but I think you'll see in time that we need each other and I wanted to help you realize that as soon as possible." Derek says.

"Great, you've informed me now get out." Jackson replies annoyed and not believing Derek, thinking that he doesn't need anybody.

"Alright have it your way but don't be surprised when you're lying somewhere half dead regretting that you didn't take me up on the offer." Derek says calmly and exits the vehicle.

As soon as Derek left his car Jackson speeds of headed home.

Meanwhile Allison is opening her locker seeing a dress hanging inside it with a note attached to it. Getting it out she opens the note which says: "Because I love you." Allison closes her locker and smiles at Stiles thoughtfulness. The guy a few lockers to her right says "nice dress."

Allison looks at him not recognizing him but sees a camera hanging around his neck.

"Nice camera." She replies politely and gets ready to leave when she hears two girls talking about her behind her.

"It's her aunt. The one who murdered all those people." one girl says.

"You mean the crazy bitch who killed all those people." the other girl says.

"Yeah the fire, the animal attacks it was all her aunt." the first girl exclaims.

"Are you kidding, I sit next to her in english." the second girl says.

"find a new seat." The first girl advises and Allison walks off sadly after exchanging a brief look with the guy who talked to her a few seconds ago but was now rather focusing on his locker.

Allison walks down the hallway, when suddenly Stiles appears out of an empty classroom and pulls Allison in.

"How'd you know?" Allison asks wiping away her tears.

"I walked by and overheard it." Stiles tells her.

"I can't do this. I can't go to the funeral. Everyone is going to be watching me and there is going to be cameras there and I can't." Allison stammers.

Stiles shuts her up by kissing her.

"Yes you can. You are one of the strongest people I know also I'll be there with you every step of the way. Everything is going to be OK." Stiles says gently.

"Scott will find Lydia, it's all going to be good. Just think about it, no more Peter, no psycho werewolf killings. Your parents haven't killed me yet, so that's a good thing." Stiles says cheering her up.

"I can't go looking like this." Allison says gesturing to her reddish eyes from her crying.

"Aren't you supposed to cry at funerals?" Stiles asks.

"For her?" Allison asks skeptically.

"Does it matter? You know, you lost someone you could be crying for you. I mean Kate wasn't who you thought she was but you still lost her." Stiles replies stroking her cheek gently, wiping away any tears coming down it.

"Yeah." Allison says weakly.

"You'll be fine. I'll make sure of that." Stiles tells her.

"OK."Allison says leaning into his hand kissing it quickly and then goes out of the room, while Stiles holds the door open for her, following after her.

"I'll see you at the funeral." Stiles tells her, pulling her in for a kiss and they then each go off, Stiles headed to detention and Allison headed home to get ready for the funeral.

* * *

|A few hours later – at the funeral|

A frenzy of reporters and cameras are all focusing on the Argent family, having just arrived and pushing through the crowd, assisted by some sheriffs, who try to keep the media at bay.

Allison, Victoria and Chris make it through the media and Chris says "I knew this was a bad idea." having his arm around Allison to support her and keep her safe from the press.

"Well it wasn't my idea." Victoria replies.

"I tried telling him but he insisted on making a point of it." Chris says annoyed.

"Well if he insisted, then he can deal with this, when he gets here." Victoria says.

"Who gets here?" Allison asks confused.

"Just sit down sweetheart." Victoria says, with them having arrived at the chairs put up for the funeral.

At the barricade Stiles arrives having just gotten home from changing into a suit after getting out of detention with Mr. Harris who seems out for him because his father knows that he has helped in the hale fire by accident.

"Hey dad, can you tell them to let me through?" Stiles asks his father.

"Sure let him through." Noah tells his officers and Stiles slips through the barricade.

"They invited you? You barely knew Kate and from what you told me Allisons parents aren't really big fans of yours." Noah asks his son.

"Well I'm here for Allison not her parents or Kate, so they agreed though not really happy about it." Stiles replies and goes over to Allison sitting down next to her and wrapping his arm around her with her leaning into his shoulder exhausted from everything that's going on.

The kid who commented on Allisons dress in the school sneaks through the barricade and gets out his camera, taking pictures of Allison when suddenly a hand grabs his camera and he sees an old man looking at it saying "This looks expensive." with two burly men in suits standing behind him looking like bodyguards.

"Yeah 900 bucks." the teen replies and the media focuses on the mystery man asking themselves who that is.

"And how expensive was this?" the man asks taking out the memory card and snapping it in two and handing the camera back to the teen, who then makes his escape disappointed that his pictures are gone.

The man then walks over then walks over to the Argent family plus Stiles, eyeing him quickly.

"Christopher." the man says hugging Allisons father.  
"Gerard." Chris replies hugging his father.

Victoria stands up and Gerard walks towards her kissing her cheeks and Victoria expresses her condolences saying "I'm so sorry."

Allison watches this with a curious expression since she recognizes the man from some pictures.

Gerard then turns to Allison and asks "You remember me?"

Allison nods her head slightly.

"Considering I haven't seen you since you were three I don't suppose you'd call me grandpa, so if it's comfortable call me Gerard for the time being. But I'd prefer grandpa. So who is this young fellow?" Gerard says.

"Hi, I'm Stiles, Allisons boyfriend and I'm very sorry for your loss." Stiles says nervously and Allison grabs his hand to ease his worry.

"Hmm, well thank you for being here for my granddaughter during this difficult time." Gerard says while inspecting Stiles.

After the funeral Stiles grabs a lift with his father, who is about to start driving his son home when the police radio says "415 adam."

"I didn't copy that did you say 415 adam?" Noah asks.

"They were taking a heart attack victim to a hospital but on the way there something hit them." comes the reply.

"What? Hit the ambulance?" Noah asks surprised.

"Copy that. I'm standing in front of it right now. Something got in the back, there is blood everywhere and I mean everywhere." The officer replies.

"Alright unit 4 what's your 20?" Noah asks.

"route 5 and post. I swear I've never seen anything like this." the cop says.

"Alright, take it easy I'm on my way." Noah replies.

"Alright dad, you'd better head over there, I'll walk home and ask Allison if she wants to come over." Stiles tells his father getting out of the car and texts Scott: "check out route 5 and post, ambulance got attacked. Lydia?"

Noah thanks his son and starts the car and drives to the crime scene.

* * *

|woods|

Scott, who read Stiles text immediately hurried over to the place since he has had no luck locating Lydia in his part of the woods.

Scott arrives at the scene and sees that there is a corpse in the back and blood all over the back of the ambulance and thinks 'What happened Lydia? I hope you're OK'.

"She should be nearby then." Scott says and takes off into the woods looking for signs to find his girlfriend. After running around the woods for about 5 minutes, often hopping from tree to tree to build up more speed after transforming, he gets tackled out of the air by an unknown werewolf.

"You're not Lydia."the transformed Scott says and the werewolf snarls at him, dashing over to Scott and starts to punch at him but Scott blocks the hits and grabs the attackers arm, rolling down and throwing the unknown werewolf behind him. The guy gets up quickly and tackles Scott to the ground but Scott manages to get up with the guy still holding him and he tries ot throw Scott into a nearby tree but Scott jumps up leaping of the tree and uses his momentum to throw the guy away, who then runs off deeper into the woods.

"Wait where is Lydia." Scott yells running after him.

Scott chases him to a rocky landscape, when the werewolf gets caught in a hunters trap and is now dangling by his hands from a tree.

Scott wants to help him down, when Derek appears and knocks Scott over, dragging him away behind a tree and takes cover with Scott.

"What are you doing? We can help him." Scott asks struggling against Dereks grip.

"Quiet." Derek orders.

And they see a group of hunters appear, surrounding the werewolf.

Chris takes out a shocking stick and tasers the werewolf turning him human. The werewolf turns out to be the homeless guy Jackson met earlier.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Chris asks.

"Nothing. I swear." the man replies.

"You're not from here are you? Are you?!" Chris yells.

"No. I came looking for the alpha. I heard that he's here, that's all. Look I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt anyone. No one living he wasn't alive in the ambulance. He wasn't I swear." The man replies.

"Gentlemen, take a look at a rare sight. Wanna tell them what we caught?" Gerard Argent says showing himself.

"An omega." Chris answers.

"The lone wolf. Possibly kicked out of his own pack or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down maybe even murdered. Possibly alone by his own choice, certainly not a wise choice." Gerard says and goes over to his bag, taking out a broadsword.

"Because as I am about to demonstrate an omega rarely survives on his own." Gerard says and cuts the man in half at his waist.

"Look, look at them! You see what they do? This is why you need me, why we need each other. The only way to fight them is together." Derek says.

"What are they doing?" Scott asks shocked at the display.

"Declaring war." Derek explains.

"We have a code." Chris says going over to his father.

"Not when they murder my daughter. No code, not anymore. From now on these things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half. Are you listening? Because I don't care if they are wounded or weak or seemingly harmless, begging for their lives with the promise that they'd never ever hurt anyone. Or some desperate lost soul with no idea what they're getting into. We find them, we kill them. We kill them all." Gerard exclaims angrily stabbing his sword into the ground.

"So you get my point about them now?" Derek asks.

"Yeah I got it and I'll try to work together with you as long as your methods are acceptable. Anyway I've gotta find my girlfriend before she freezes to death." Scott says looking determined.

"What does she smell like?" Derek asks.

"What?" Scott asks confused.

"What does she smell like? Describe it." Derek says.

"She smells like cherries, probably still a bit of disinfectant and like me." Scott answers confused.

"OK, give me a sec." Derek says and concentrates on the smells around him and all over the woods.

After a few minutes with Scott walking up and down nervously Derek opens his eyes again and tells him "look about a mile down in that direction, her most recent smell should be coming from there." pointing in a direction.

"Thanks man, I guess I owe you one." Scott says running off and shifting again but seeing that his feet also shifted because he is emotional and hopeful to get his love back home safe.

"Wait, what did Deaton say? I have Peters power to transform right?" Scott asks himself.

"Let's try this then." Scott whispers to himself and concentrates and grunts painfully, when his shoulders start to break and shift around and a few painful minutes later Scott now has wings coming out from the back of his shoulder (AN: think of Joe strong from midnight, texas or angel from X-men)

"Oh that hurt, but at least it paid off, now I have a better shot of finding Lydia." Scott says and tries flapping his wings. He wobbles around in the air but soon after carefully and wobbly flying in the direction Derek pointed him to he figures out how to properly work his wings by remembering what they learned in biology class, that he shouldn't be flapping so much but rather gliding.

And with this Scott is now flying over the woods searching the ground below him with his red glowing alpha eyes and soon sees someone walking through the woods shaking and rubbing her arms.

Scott descends down and lands behind the person, now being able to make out that it's his girlfriend naked and with tousled hair.

Scott takes off his jacket and gently wraps it around her shaking shoulder, pulling her into a hug and whispering "Oh god Lydia, I was so worried. Is everything OK?"

"OK? I'm somehow walking around the woods naked and have no idea how I got here." Lydia asks sarcastically.

"Calm down, we'll sort it out. The important thing is I found you and you're safe now." Scott tells her and then takes off his shirt, helping her put it on and then wraps his jacket around her again closing it up this time.

"Come on everything will be OK, the sheriff is near here and can take us to your home." Scott says and lifts her up bridal style, so she doesn't have to walk around the woods tired and barefooted anymore.

"Yeah get me home please and we need to talk about everything that's been going on soon." Lydia says weakly and snuggles closer into Scotts chest.

"It's alright I got you." Scott says comfortingly and takes them to the crime scene of where the werewolf attacked the ambulance.

"Mr. Stilinski, you think you or one of your sheriffs can give us a ride home? I found Lydia." Scott asks Stiles father, walking over to him still carrying Lydia who is barely awake.

"Yeah sure. Get in." Noah answers and drives the two to the Martins house.

* * *

|Martin house|

"Thanks for the help." Scott says and opens the door for Lydia, helping her outside and rings the doorbell to the Martins home.

"No problem, I'm glad Lydia is safe now. Make sure to get her checked up in the hospital as soon as possible." Noah replies and gets back into his car and drives off, informing everyone that Lydia is found and safe.

A few seconds later Natalie opens the door and sees the shirtless Scott carrying Lydia and immediately hugs the two of them saying "I'm so glad you're OK, thank you for finding her."

"No need to thank me, I was at least as worried as you were." Scott replies and Lydia weakly asks "Mom?"

"Yeah sweetheart you're home now." Natalie replies.

"Good but I'm so tired." Lydia says.

"Mrs. Martin is it OK with you if I help Lydia get washed up and get to sleep, and keep her company?"

"Yeah sure. I'll call your mom and tell her you're staying over. Good night sweetheart, I' so glad your back safe." Natalie replies kissing Lydias forehead and goes to the living room to call Scotts mother.

Scott then carries Lydia upstairs to her room, takes off the clothes he put her in and helps her to the bathroom, where he turns on the shower and sits her down in the tub and starts to help her get clean despite her protests, since she is too exhausted to manage it properly on her own.

Scott then gets her some fresh clothes to sleep in and after she got dressed, helps her into bed, tucking her in and sitting down on the chair, pulling it up beside her bed.

He then watches her sleep for a few hours thinking about what to do about the hunters and Lydias possible supernatural situation, before he falls asleep himself, now able to relax somewhat and getting the first real sleep since Peter attacked Lydia.


	26. S2 Episode2 part1

Teen Eagle

|AN: Hey guys, just a short information. I found a timeline on and am gonna use it as reference most of the time, just in case there is any time skip not exactly clear you can probably look it up there.|

* * *

|Martin house – the next day|

Scott wakes up, still sitting on the chair with his head and upper body on the edge of Lydias bed. Yawning a bit he stretches and then sits back down in the chair checks Lydias clock and then continues to watch her sleep, since it's only 5 am in the morning.

After an hour of watching Lydia sleep and dreading the inevitable conversation with her Scott wakes her up gently by brushing over her hair and saying "Hey beautiful, time to wake up."

Lydia wakes up from the contact and blinks her eyes trying to adjust to the dark room. "Scott?" she asks.

"Yeah sorry to wake you so early but I need to go soon because I still need to get my stuff for school." Scott apologizes.

"OK, so what did you wake me then for? I don't think I'll make it to school the next few days." Lydia asks confused.

"Well I wanted to give you the chance to talk about everything that happened, since I can answer some questions you may have." Scott explains.

"OK I guess. Well what happened to me then? The last things I remember are getting attacked by that monster and then a few flashes of when I was in the hospital." Lydia says.

"So you remember what I told you behind the gym right?" Scott asks uneasy.

"Yeah I remember." Lydia says quietly still shocked by Scotts transformation.

"Well, what do you think about it? Can you accept me despite being what I am?" Scott asks sadly.

"I don't know. How long have you been a what did you call it?" Lydia asks.

"A were-eagle. And I have been turned the night before Allison arrived at our school."

"So pretty much ever since I got to know you." Lydia murmurs.

"Yeah." Scott says feeling guilty for not telling her.

"Well, I can't promise you anything but I think I can probably get used to it, as long as you don't become like that monster and attack me or anyone." Lydia says thinking out loud.

"That's great news, but if you ever decide differently, I understand and will accept your decision however hard it may be for me." Scott tells her squeezing her hand gently.

"OK, well so what happened after you revealed your other side to us? I only remember getting attacked shortly afterwards.

"Well first of all the monster that attacked you was a werewolf and you don't need to worry about him anymore I've taken care of him." Scott explains.

"Taken care? As in killed?" Lydia asks slightly scared.

"Well I didn't kill him, I may have crippled him but Derek killed him to get the power from him. But you don't need to worry about that now, just know that your safe from him." Scott says calming her down.

"Well anyway after you got attacked, Stiles who I send to check on you called an ambulance and alerted me that you were hurt. So I ran over to you and I have this power to take someones pain. I used it on you in hopes of keeping you alive and turns out it worked." Scott say smiling.

"So you saved me?" Lydia asks.

"Well not alone, I was able to transfer your most dangerous wounds to myself and the doctors took it from there." Scott tells her pulling up his shirt to show Lydia 3 almost completely healed wounds along his ribs.

Lydia traces her fingers over the wounds and asks "You got these trying to save me?"

"Yeah but it's no big deal I'd give anything to keep you safe." Scott tells her.

"Well on with the story, we were brought to the hospital, I recovered quickly because of the were eagle thing and I got a power boost by saving you which increased it even more. Well and then I went to help Derek, Allison and Jackson fight the alpha, the werewolf that attacked you. Afterwards I stayed by your side in the hospital and after about 2 days you took a shower and vanished.

Everyone was looking for you and as you probably remember I found you yesterday just in time before the cold weather would have had repercussions for you." Scott finishes.

"I remember being in the shower and then I remember you saving me. But in between I remember nothing. Wait a second did you have wings when you found me?" Lydia asks.

"Yeah. I was able to use the power I got from fighting Peter, the alpha to become more animal like, with wings so I could find you faster, and it worked." Scott explains smiling relieved at the end.

"Do you know what happened to me while I was wandering the woods?" Lydia questions hopefully.

"No, but I should probably tell you that you may be a supernatural being as well now, since you turn by being bitten by an alpha. Also you should be careful around Allisons family, they hunt shapeshifters like me so they probably are keeping an eye on you as well." Scott explains.

"Well that is a lot to take in. Any idea what I am, or even if I am something different?" Lydia sighs.

"No but I think it's pretty safe to say that something happened to you while you, how else can you explain the memory loss and the walking through the woods thing?" Scott says.

"True, anyway I think it's best if you go now, you don't have much time before school and I need time to process all this anyway, plus my mom will burst in any minute now and drag me to the hospital." Lydia says.  
"OK, can I come visit you tomorrow or do you want to have some time to yourself?" Scott asks standing up from his chair.  
"No, I think it's best if you come tomorrow. Maybe I'll have more questions and I don't think I'll get much sleep without you by my side anyway now that I know what's out there." Lydia says sounding scared.

"OK, I'll see you tomorrow then and don't worry we'll figure this out together. If you want to that is." Scott replies taking her hand.

"Yes, I'd like that." Lydia says smiling.

"Good, bye." Scott says and kisses Lydia on the cheek, not wanting to overstep since she just found out about him being a were eagle a few days ago and leaves to get ready for school.

* * *

|That evening – Lahey house|

Isaac and his father are sitting at the dinner table eating and Isaac tells his father his current grades

"Uhm, so far it's an A in french and B- in econ."

"Hmm, what about chemistry?" his father asks.

"I'm not sure but midterms are in a few days so it could go well." Isaac says trying to dodge the question.

"What's the grade now?" his father asks.

"The grade?" Isaac asks fiddling with his hands.

"Well yeah." his father says expectantly.

"I'm not sure." Isaac replies looking down at the table.

"But you just said it could go well." his father inquires.

"I meant generally." Isaac says.

"You wouldn't be lying to me would you Isaac?" his father asks slightly threateningly.

"No." Isaac replies short of breath.

"Then tell me the grade." his father says.

"I just told you I don't know." Isaac says scared.

"You wanna take this conversation downstairs?" his father challenges.

Isaac shakes his head.

"No? Then tell me the grade son." his father says.

"Dad the semester is only half over there is plenty of time to..." Isaac rambles.

"Isaac!" his father ordered.

"It's a D." Isaac confesses.

"Alright it's a D. I'm not angry, you know I'm gonna have to find a way to punish you though right? I have my responsibility as a parent, so we'll start with something simple. Tell you what you do the dishes and clean the kitchen OK?" His father says.

"Yeah." Isaac says relieved.

"Good, because I'd really like to see this place spotless. You know what I'm saying? I mean this entire kitchen. Absolutely spotless." his father says dropping his cup to the ground and then shoving his plate to the ground, standing up and grabbing a flask throwing it against the wall just over Isaacs head, who is ducking against a wall.

Isaac takes out a piece of glass which embedded itself just under his eye.

"Well that was your fault." his father says.

"You could have blinded me." Isaac says outraged.

"Shut up. It's a scratch." his father orders and then sees the blood trail coming from Isaacs would flowing in reverse and his wound healing completely.

Isaac notices this and bolts out, grabbing his bike and riding off.

"Isaac!" his father screams and gets his car, taking off after Isaac.

"freaks." Jackson says looking at the scene while taking out the trash.

Isaacs father follows the road till he comes to an ally, where he sees an abandoned bike lying on the ground. "Isaac!" he yells and then gets out of the car, walking through the rain and seeing someone standing behind the bike, but unable to make out who it is because he takes off his glasses, because of the rain.  
"OK, that's enough. Grab your bike and lets go. Isaac?" Issacs father says and then holds up his glasses to look through and sees a crouched over reptilian like beast looking at him.

He starts to shake in fear and runs back to his car, shutting the door behind himself, screaming the whole time before the beast rips the door of its hinges and kills him.

* * *

|school|

The principal of the school is leaving and getting out his keys to get into his car, when he sees Chris Argent standing in front of his car.

"Can I help you?" He asks confused.

"Well I hope so principal Thomas, as a concerned parent I was just wondering how long has it been since your last performance review? We were wondering." Chris asks and 2 hunters approach the pair from behind.

They then take the principal to a limousine and Victoria Argent is waiting for them, having some files in her hand.

"Are you aware that there has been an alarming drop in academic achievements and test scores over the last few semesters?" She asks.

"Excuse me?" the principal asks.

"It's led the parents of Beacon Hills to the unfortunate conclusion, that you may no longer be suited to the position of school principal." Victoria says.

"You can't fire me." the principal replies.

"True, but we can torture you." Victoria replies getting out her stun baton and shocking the principal.

* * *

|Dereks hideout|

"Derek! Derek!" Isaac yells running down some stairs to Dereks hideout.

"What's wrong?" Derek asks.

"My dad, I think he's dead." Isaac replies.

"What did you do?" Derek asks coming form a shadowed portion of the bus he's using as a part of his hideout.

"That's the thing. It wasn't me." Isaac says scared.

* * *

|locker room- a few days later|

"I'm serious it's not like the last full moon. I don't feel the same." Scott tells Stiles.

"Does that include the urge to maim and kill people? Like me or Jackson?" Stiles asks.

"I swear I don't have the urge to maim you." Scott replies.

"You say that now but then comes out the full moon and you get the Talons and the beak and don't forget you're an alpha now which means you're even stronger than before. So I'm still locking you up!" Stiles says and they make their way over to their lockers.

"OK fine. But I do think I have enough control. Especially since things are looking up again with Lydia." Scott replies.

"OK I'm aware of how things are with Lydia and I feel the same with Allison but don't just treat your situation as a joke." Stiles advises.

"OK, well did you get something better than handcuffs this time?" Scott asks.

"Yeah much better." Stiles replies, opens his locker door and the next few seconds a thick, heavy chain comes rattling out, pooling before his locker. Coach comes over, sees this and says "Part of me wants to ask, the other part says knowing will be more disturbing than anything I could ever imagine. So I'm gonna walk away."

"That's good, it's a wise choice coach." Stiles replies and he and Scott start to collect the chain.

Noticing Scott stop and look around intently he asks "You OK? Scott?"

"There is another in here, right now!" Scott whispers.

"Another what?" Stiles asks.

"Another werewolf, aside from Jackson." Scott explains.

* * *

|school entrance|

"You really don't remember anything?" Allison asks Lydia who is walking next to her.

"They call it a fuge state, which basically means we have no idea why you were running around the woods naked for 2 days. And Scott also doesn't know what happened, but personally I don't care, I lost nine pounds." Lydia says.

"Are you ready for this?" Allison asks her once they reach the door.

"Please it's not like my aunt is a serial killer." Lydia replies jokingly and opens the door for them.

Both girls walk in and the students standing around the entry all stop what their doing and stare at the two of them.

"Maybe it's the nine pounds." Allison jokes to Lydia who is standing there frozen.

Scott and Stiles then push through the crowd and go over to their respective girlfriend greeting them with a kiss.

"Come on let's go Lydia. You two want to come watch us train?" Scott says slinging his arm protectively around Lydias shoulder and starting to walk off through the crowd 'accidentally' knocking over a few staring guys.

"Sure." Lydia chuckles amused at Scotts over protectiveness.

"Why not." Allison says and follows Stiles who is holding hands with her through the passage Scott made.

* * *

|Lacrosse field|

"It was kinda like a scent, but my sense of smell is too weak. So I couldn't tell who it was." Scott says.

"What if you get him one on one would that help?" Stiles asks.

"Yeah." Scott says.

"OK I think I got an idea." Stiles says and runs to Coach.

"I told Coach you're switching with Danny for today." Stiles says offering Scott the stick a goalie uses.

"But I hate playing goal." Scott responds.

"Remember when I said I had an idea, this is the idea." Stiles says.

"Ohh, whats the idea?" Scott asks confused.

"I seriously don't understand how you survive without me sometimes." Stiles says and explains what he thought of.

"Let's go line it up." Coach yells blowing in his whistle and throws the first player to run the drill the ball. Scott who is standing in the goal runs out and at the attacking player as soon as Coach blows the whistle. He runs past the defenders and tackles the attack to the ground, smelling him quickly and then helping him up.

"McCall. Usually the goalie stands in the vicinity of the actual goal." Coach says and starts the next run. This repeats itself a few times and in the stands Lydia is chuckling at seeing Scott ignore Coach and just tackle the other players.

"Do you know what's up with him?" Allison asks looking at the scene with confusion.

"No, but my guess is it has something to do with the supernatural." Lydia says grinning.

"Hmm probably." Allison replies.

When it's Isaacs turn to run the drill he sees Isaac staring at him intently and after getting the ball both teens run at each other, knocking into each other and both landing in a crouch on the ground looking at the other, both having glowing eyes. Coach blows his whistle to signal that the training is paused and a few officers come over to the group, going straight towards Isaac.

Isaac and Scott look at them and Isaac begs "Don't tell them. Please don't tell them."

Scott looks surprised at this but doesn't say anything.

"His father is dead, they think he was murdered." Scott informs Stiles, Allison and Lydia, listening in on the conversation from the sidelines.

"Are they saying he's a suspect?" Stiles asks.

"I'm not sure, why?" Scott asks.

"Because then they can lock him in a holding cell for 24 hours." Stiles explains.

"Like overnight?" Scott asks.

"During the full moon." Lydia says.

"Aren't these holding cells good at holding people?" Scott asks.

"People good. Werewolves? Probably not that good." Stiles replies.

"Stiles, remember when I said I don't have the urge to maim and kill?" Scott says.  
"Yeah?" Stiles asks.

"He does." Scott informs them.

"Oh, great. Wait till my father gets wind of this." Allison says sarcastically.

* * *

|chemistry class|

"Why would Derek choose Isaac?" Scott asks sitting next to Stiles.

"Peter told me that if the bite doesn't turn you it can kill you. Maybe teenagers have a better chance of surviving." Stiles explains.

"Doesn't being a teenager mean your dad can't hold him?" Scott asks.

"Well not unless they have solid evidence, or a witness." Stiles replies, he then looks around and turns to Danny asking him "Danny, where is Jackson?"

"In the principals office talking to your dad." Danny replies.

"Maybe because he lives across the street from Isaac." Danny replies.

"We gotta get to the principals office." Stiles says.

"How?" Scott asks.

"Everyone please turn to the page 73. Adrian Harris says writing something on the chalk board while looking sickly.

He then gets hit by two paper balls, turns around and asks "Who in the hell did that?"

Stiles and Scott both point at each other.

"Both of you to the principals office."

Scott and Stiles leave and Mr. Harris continues with his class after going to give the principals receptionist a note saying that he has had paper balls thrown at him by one of the students.

After class Adrian Harris is looking for one particular Student and says "Mr. Daehler" seeing the him walk by on his way out of class.

"Yes Mr. Harris?" Matt asks surprised.

"Well I heard that you're the local video buff and was wondering if I could rent a video camera from you which can record at night." Mr. Harris says coughing a bit black goo into a handkerchief.

"Yeah I can rent one to you for 50 bucks. When do you need it?" Matt asks.

"Tonight." Adrian replies.

"OK I guess, give me your address and I'll swing by your house later on." Matt replies while thinking about getting the recording for himself as well for blackmail.

"Good, come by around 6 pm." Adrian replies.

"See you then." Matt says and walks off.


	27. S2 Episode2 part2

Teen Eagle

|principals office|

Scott and Stiles having been intentionally send to the principals office are listening in on Stiles' father interviewing Jackson.

"Listen you're telling me you knew Isaac's father was hitting him?" Noah asks.

"Hitting him? He was kicking the crap out of him." Jackson replies.

"Did you ever say anything to anyone? Teacher? Parents? Anyone?" Noah asks.

"Nope, it's not my problem." Jackson replies arrogantly.

"No, no of course not, you know it's funny that the kids getting beaten up are always the ones who least deserve it." Noah says.

"Yeah, wait what?" Jackson says confused.

"I think we're done here." Noah says and leaves the room. Getting out he sees Scott and Stiles sitting in front of the principals office and seeing his son hide behind a magazine greets Scott "Hi Scott."

Scott only waves him a hello and Noah leaves the school with his officers. A second after Noah left Gerard Argent comes out of the principals office and says "Boys, come on in."

Both teens look at him shocked, realizing that he's their new principal.

They all enter the room and Gerard is looking over the boys files.

"Scott McCall, academically not the most accomplished but I see you have become quite the star athlete. Mr. Stilinski, perfect grades but little to no extra curricular. Maybe you should try lacrosse, wait hold on I think Allison mentioned you being on the team must have not been put into the file."

"Yeah, I only recently made first line maybe I fell through the cracks before that?" Stiles guesses with a shaky voice.

"relax Stiles, you look like you're about to crack a cyanide pill with your teeth." Gerard jokes.

"Just was hoping to make an at least decent impression on my girlfriends grandfather." Stiles replies.

"Relax you seem like a pretty nice kid to me. Now listen guys, yes I'm the principal but I really don't want you to think of me as the enemy. However as this is my first day I do need to support the teachers, so unfortunately someone is going to have to take the fall and stay behind for detention." Gerard informs them.

Scott looks at Stiles hopefully and Stiles seeing his friends expressions sighs, slumps his shoulders and volunteers.

After Gerard dismisses them Scott leaves the room and dashes through the school hallways, hoping to stop Noah from putting Isaac into prison.

As he comes out of the school entrance doors he sees the police car with Isaac in the back driving away. A second later Derek drives up in front of the school telling Scott "get in!"

"Are you serious? You did that, that's your fault." Scott replies.

"I know that, now get in the car and help me." Derek says annoyed.

"I have a better idea I'm gonna call a lawyer because a lawyer might actually have a real shot at getting him out of there before the moon goes up." Scott replies dramatically.

"Not if they're doing a search of the house." Derek tells him.

"What do you mean?" Scott asks confused.

"Whatever Jackson said to the cops, what's in the house is worse. A lot worse." Derek tells him opening up his passenger side door.

Scott thinks about it a moment and gets into the car.

* * *

|Argent house|

Gerard and Chris go to the office in the house and Gerard gets out his medicine while telling his son "I'm not interested if they locked up a sixteen year old kid. I'm interested in what's going to happen to that sixteen year old when the moon hits its peak tonight. Do we have proof?"

"Is the next step killing him?" Chris asks challengingly.

"The next step is eliminating the threat, do we have proof?" Gerard replies.

"I haven't been in history class, for a while but I'm pretty sure straight up genocide hasn't worked out too often." Chris says.

"Do we have proof or not?" Gerard questions annoyed.

"Not irrefutable, but not insignificant. The driver side door of Lahey's car was pried off." Chris informs him.

"Pried off?" Gerard asks interested.

"Ripped off."Chris says and Gerard sees Allison standing in the doorway of the adjacent room listening in on their conversation and mentions to Allison. Chris turns around and closes the office doors.

Allison after waiting a while hears the door to the office open and goes around the corner to see what's going on again and sees a hunter go past her putting a box with something in his jacket pocket.

"Allison." Chris says.

"Come in we'd like to talk to you."  
"I was supposed to meet up with Lydia, I don't have time to chat." Allison replies.

"Actually that's who we wanted to talk to you about sweetheart." Chris tells her.

* * *

|Harris house|

Adrian has gotten home and immediately went to the bathroom and spits out an enormous amount of black goo. "I've never read about this happening when turning into a werewolf." Adrian chokes confused. He has known that the supernatural exists ever since the Hale fire and read a few books about it. During class he was able to keep a relatively calm and controlled appearance but after getting home his resistance is wearing thin.

Soon after he finishes throwing up the black goo he hears the doorbell ring and looking at his watch he sees that it's about time for Matt to show up, so he cleans up and goes to the door, the money in hand.

"Here, there are a few extra bucks in there for bringing it to my house." Adrian says stoically as always, keeping up appearances.

"Thanks, do you need help setting it up?" Matt offers.

"No thank you I can handle it, you should go home now, it's getting dark and tonight is a full moon." Adrian replies and taking the camera gets into his house, closing the door behind him.

He then sets the camera up so he films what is happening on his bed, as he goes to sleep and Matt hoping to get dirt on his teacher watches what is being recorded on his laptop outside in his car, since he previously installed a wireless transmitter onto the camera.

* * *

|school|

Stiles leaves the school, after Harris let him leave detention.

"Hey sorry for calling so late, but Harris just let me out of detention and he had my phone literally the whole time."

"Well we need to do something right now, they're asking me all these questions about Lydia and how she was bitten by Peter and then they send this guy out." Allison says.

"Wait what guy?" Stiles asks.

"He was dressed as a sheriffs deputy." Allison says.

"They are sending him down to the station for Isaac." Stiles says.

"He was also carrying a box with a carving on it, hold on I saw it in one of these books, I'll send you a picture." Allison tells him and looks through some of the books lying next to her and then sends Stiles the picture of a plant.

Stiles looks at it and says "Yeah, that's wolfsbane."

"What does that mean?" Allison asks.

"It means they're gonna kill him." Stiles answers.

"OK, we need to stop them but first, call Lydia and tell her to be careful and get to Scott, I'm guessing he can protect her even with the full moon right?" Allison says.

"Yeah I think so, OK I'll call her. You try to stall the hunter and I'll call Derek to help me get Isaac out of his cell." Stiles says.

"Sounds like a plan, see you soon." Allison replies and hangs up, gets her bow and arrow and drives towards the station planning on intercepting the hunter.

* * *

|Lahey house|

Derek and Scott enter Isaac's home and Scott asks him "If Isaac didn't kill his father who did?"

"I don't know yet." Derek replies.

"And how do you know he's telling the truth?" Scott asks.

"Because I trust my senses and it's the combination of them, not just your sense of smell." Derek says.

"You saw the Lacrosse thing today." Scott guesses.

"Yeah." Derek replies.

"Did it look that bad?" Scott questions.

"Yeah." Derek says amused.

Derek leads them to the stairs leading to the cellar.

"You wanna learn? Start now." Derek tells Scott.

Scott goes down the stairs and asks "What's down there?"

"Motive." Derek replies.

"And what am I looking for?" Scott asks looking around.

"Follow your senses." Derek says and Scott looks around asking "What happened down here?"

"The kind of thing that leaves an impression." Derek tells him.

Scott looks to the floor and sees faint scratch marks leading to the freezer standing against a wall, he goes over to it and opens it seeing filled with bloodied scratch marks.

"This is why he said yes to you." Scott asks.

"Everyone wants power." Derek replies.

"If we help you, then you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves." Scott tells him.

"I can if they're willing." Derek argues.

"Did you tell Isaac about the Argents about being hunted?" Scott asks.

"Yes and still asked." Derek tells him seriously.

"Then he's an idiot." Scott curses.

"And you're the idiot with the dumbass friend dating Argents daughter. You saw what happens to an Omega. With me you can learn to use all of your senses, with me you learn control. Even on a full moon." Derek tells him showing Scott his already partially transformed hand.

"If I'm with you I'll loose my surrogate brother." Scott says.

"You're gonna loose him anyway if he continues to date her, you know that." Derek replies walking away.

"Wait, I'm not part of your pack but I want him out." Scott says.

"Why because he's one of us?" Derek questions.

"No, because he's innocent." Scott tells him seriously.

* * *

|with Allison|

Allison has taken a shortcut to the station and went into an alley to wait for the hunter to drive by. A few minutes after getting there she sees him drive up and gets out her bow and arrow and fires at the cars tires, causing two flat tires.

The hunter gets out of the car and looks at the tires, seeing arrows sticking out of them and wants to get some tools out of the trunk, when Allison shoots him in his thigh. Moaning in pain the hunter breaks off the arrow and gets into his car while Allison calls Stiles.

"Is he slowed down?" Stiles asks.

"You could say that." Allison says.  
"OK, I'm heading to the station right now." Stiles tells her.

"Where is Lydia?" Allison asks.

"On her way to Isaac's to Scott." Stiles says.  
"Does he have a plan?" Allison questions.

"Yeah but not a very good one and unfortunately we don't have any time to come up with anything better." Stiles replies.

* * *

|Lahey house|

Lydia enters the house and goes to the cellar feeling creeped out by the dark quiet house.

"Scott?" She asks walking down the stairs and seeing Scott kneel in the cellar.

She puts down the bag Stiles told her to pick up and kneels down in front of him, taking out some of the thick chain and asks him "Are you sure we have to do this?"

Scott looks up to her with glowing red eyes and breathing heavily. "Yes." he answers.

"Where?" Allison asks and Scott looks at the freezer pointing at it.

Scott then gets up and climbs into the freezer, sitting down against one of its walls.

"I don't like this not one bit and how come I'm not affected by the moon?" Lydia asks.

"I don't know maybe you're still in transition or the bite just had no effect on you. For your sake I'm hoping the later." Scott tells her.

"Please, I don't wanna risk hurting you." Scott then says, seeing her uncertain about this and brushes over her hand with his semi transformed hand.

Lydia leans over the freezers edge and pulls him in for a deep kiss. She then closes freezer and wraps the chains around the freezer and secures it with a lock.

"OK it's done." Lydia says.

"Please go, I don't want you to have to see me like this." Scott tells her.

"But."

"Please Lydia, just go upstairs I'll be fine and I'll still be able to keep you safe, since I can literally hear your heartbeat, hell I can even hear Jackson's heartbeat across the street."Scott pleads.

"OK, see you in the morning I guess." Lydia says sounding saddened at having to lock up her boyfriend in a freezer and gets upstairs, looking around the house scared, now thinking about how her possibly being hunted by her best friends family might play out.

She then hears a hissing noise and looks over to the doorway and sees a reptilian looking person standing there looking at her.

Lydia screams and Scott, sitting in the freezer feels a pull coming from Lydia, which causes him to fully transform and he slashes his way out of the freezer yelling "Lydia!", runs up the stairs and breaks through the door, jumping in front of her blocking the creature from getting close to her.

The reptilian looking thing walks up the walls, hangs from the ceiling and hisses at them before taking off by crawling along the ceiling.

"What the fuck was that Scott?" Lydia screams.

"I don't know, but it's gone now. But still I think we better get out of here."

"Good idea this place gives me the creeps." Lydia replies calming down slightly but looks over Scott's transformed state not yet used to it.

"I think I know where we can go. There are strong enough trees to chain me up at behind your house." Scott tells her.

"Well it beats this dump I guess and it should be more comfortable than squeezing into a small freezer." Lydia says.

"Great, I'll meet you there, you take your car and I'll run alongside it." Scott tells her.

"OK, let's go." Lydia says grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the house much to Scotts surprise since she told him that she'll need time to adjust. But realizing that this might mean she's beginning to accept it he has a small smile on his face while following her.

* * *

|Sheriffs station|

Derek and Stiles pull up in front of the sheriffs station and Stiles tells him "OK, the keys to every cell are in a pass code protected lock box in my fathers office, the problem is getting past the front desk."

"I'll distract her." Derek says and moves to get out of the Jeep.

"Whoa you? You're not going in there." Stiles asks pulling Derek back.

"I was exonerated." Derek says.

"You're still a person of interest." Stiles replies.

"An innocent person." Derek corrects him.

"You? Yeah, right. OK what's your plan`?" Stiles says amused.

"To distract her." Derek says.

"Aha, how? By punching her into her face?" Stiles asks.

"By talking to her." Derek says.

"OK give me an example, what are you gonna open with?" Stiles questions.

After a few second of silence Stiles says "Dead silence, beautiful, any other ideas?"

"I'm thinking about punching you in the face." Derek replies and leaves the car, going in theS sheriffs office smiling brightly at the woman working the front desk.

"Good evening how can I help you? Hi." the woman asks.

"I have a question, I'm sorry I'm a little thrown I wasn't expecting someone so..." Derek says.

"Like me?" the woman asks.

"Well I was gonna say so incredibly beautiful but I guess that's pretty much the same thing." Derek flirts.

Stiles sneaks past them into his fathers office and punches in the combination, opening the case and seeing the keys missing. Hearing keys clanging in the hallway he goes towards the cells and sees the hunter, with the remnants of the arrow still stuck in his thigh limping along the hallway and the hunter sees Stiles look at his arrow wound and grabs him, dragging him along to the cells. Stiles manages to pull the fire alarm and as soon as they get to the cells they see that the door of one of the cells is banged up and open.

The hunter then gets tackled by a shifted Isaac who sees the syringe hunters hand and squeezes his arm, forcing him to drop it and then smashes his head backwards against the wall he cornered him into. The hunter falls to the floor unconscious and Derek enters the room, stepping on the syringe, crushing it and drawing Isaac's attention. He then sees Issac looking at Stiles and growls at him causing Isaac to ball up against a wall in fear of his alpha and turning back to human.

"How did you do that? Stiles asks.

"I'm the alpha." Derek replies cockily.

Noah Stilinski and his officers are walking through the halls to the cell, turning off the fire alarm on the way and Noah sees his son standing in the middle of the room, with the cell door damaged and opened and a sheriff lying in the corner.

"Uhh, he did it." says pointing at the hunter after having looked around and knowing what it looks like.


	28. S2 Episode3 part1

Teen Eagle

|gas station|

It's late in the evening when Allison is refueling her car, while she's doing this another customer comes out of the store, smirking at her before getting on his bike and driving off. As soon as he left the gas station the lights suddenly all go out.

Allison gets scared and gets into her car after removing the nozzle. Reaching for the ignition she is surprised to see her keys missing. Getting out of the car she looks around, checking if she dropped her keys somewhere, when she hears a jingling of keys just before she gets snatched up with a hood being put over her head.

Some time later Allison's hood gets removed, while she's tied to a chair and the now gagged and bound Allison looks around frantically, seeing that she's in the Hale house with her father being tied up right across from her.

"Ever wonder what happens if a hunter gets bitten Allison?" A voice resembling that of Derek asks.

"Ever wonder what happens if you get bitten? What do you think your father would do? What do you think he'd have to do? When all it takes is just one bite." The voice asks while Chris is struggling against his chair until he breaks off part of the chair and frees himself. The man she saw at the gas station suddenly appears behind Chris and hands him a phone playing what Allison just heard.

Chris turns off the recording and gets up, walking over to Allison and removes her gag. "One bite and everything changes." Chris tells her.

"Is this how we're gonna do father daughter talk from now on?" Allison asks pissed off.

"No, this is how we're gonna train you. Do you know why we use arrows?" Chris replies and goes over to the biker, taking an arrow from him.

"Because they can't heal until it's taken out." Allison replies.

"Look familiar?" Chris asks holding up part of the arrow Allison used to shoot the hunter send to kill Isaac.

"you were gonna kill him." Allison says.

"That's right and if we catch him on another full moon, we are going to kill him. That's the hard choice we make. But it wasn't my choice." Chris explains.

"Gerard?" Allison asks accusingly.

"No. You see, out family has a surprisingly progressive tradition. Knowing horrors and violence are typically started by men we place the final decisions, the hard one's with the women. Our sons are trained to be soldiers, our daughters to be leaders. Training starts now." Chris says and gives her the broken arrow, walks out and orders the hunter to time her.

After she freed herself she goes outside to her car, where the hunter was waiting for her.

"Congrats." He says, showing her the timer.

"For what? It took me two and a half hour." Allison says.

"Took me three when I did it." The hunter replies before Allison gets in her car ad drives off.

As soon as Allison is out of sight the hunter gets attacked by the reptilian looking man.

* * *

|gym – the next day|

Everyone of Scott's class is in the gym standing in front of a climbing wall and it's Scott's and Lydia's turn.

"It had a tail right?" Scott murmurs thoughtfully.

"Hopefully you won't grow one too." Lydia replies chuckling.

"I'm not growing a tail, I think." Scott says.

"Are you slowing down for me?" Scott then asks seeing Lydia stop a few feet above him.

"I was waiting for you." Lydia replies cheekily.

"Waiting for me to catch up?" Scott asks.

"You looked like you were struggling." Lydia replies.

"Maybe I was admiring the view." Scott jokes, looking at her ass purposefully.  
"Try admiring it from afar." Lydia jokes back and starts to climb again.

After a few feet more she looks over only to see Scott waiting for her, smirking at her cockily.

Lydia leans over, pretending to want to kiss him before she shoves him off the wall, sticking her tongue out.

Scott falls down, getting caught by the safety line before being dropped to the mat below the climbing wall.

Lydia looks to see if he landed safely, before finishing the exercise.

"McCall, I don't know why but your pain gives me a special kind of joy." Coach Finstock laughs, sitting down next to Scott, who's lying on his back.

"Alright, next two. Stilinski, Erica let's go." Coach says getting back to the exercise and Stiles looks excitedly and starts to climb, reaching the top in no time while Erica is struggling and only gets up a few feet before freaking out.

"Erica, are you dizzy? Is it vertigo?" Coach asks looking up at her.

"Vertigo is a dysfunction of the vastibular system in the inner ear, she's freaking out."

"Erica?" Coach Finstock yells up at her.

"I'm fine." Erica chokes out.

"Coach, maybe it's not safe, you know she's epileptic." Allison says.

"Why does nobody tell me this stuff. Erica you're fine, just kick off the wall. There is a mat to catch you." Coach instructs her and Erica lets go off the wall, getting lowered to the ground and walks away embarrassed, while she's getting laughed at by some of her classmates.

A bit later, after gym class Coach is in the boys locker room and gathers them announcing "Listen up, any of you see Isaac Lahey you immediately tell the principal, a teacher or you call me. Except for you greenberg don't call me for anything, I'm not kidding you shouldn't even have my number."

"What do you mean tonight is not a good idea?" Stiles asks Scott getting back to their previous discussion.

"I don't know, that thing we saw last night, Isaac missing, Allison's grandfather all this stuff with Derek. It just doesn't feel right. "Scott replies.

"No, you're not backing out. You wanna know why? Because you and Lydia are finally getting back to normal and she you both deserve a break from all the drama and do you know who also wants to have a good time? Stiles. Stiles wants to have a good time. Are you even listening to me? What is that?" Stiles asks Scott, seeing him stare off to nowhere and then sees his hand shaking.

In the meantime, Erica sneaked out of the girls locker room, to try climbing the wall on her own, she got up about half of the wall before she has a seizure and is plummeting down.

Scott arrives just in time and catches her, laying her to the floor, while Lydia instructs him "put her on her side. How did you know?"

"I just felt it." Scott tells her while holding Erica steady on her side.

* * *

|Later that day - hospital|

Melissa McCall is in Erica's room, checking how she's doing.

"It's been a while since we saw you Erica, you were so good about taking your medication." Melissa says.

"Are you gonna tell my mum?" Erica asks.

"Well I swear I don't want to but, there is this team of lawyers in the back who would break my legs and I don't know if you've seen my legs but for a woman my age they are still pretty hot." Melissa jokes, making Erica grin.

"Doctor is gonna be in in a minute OK?" Melissa tells her before leaving the room.

Derek then sneaks into the room where Erica is and rolls her to the morgue along with her hospital bed.

He then leans on the coroner's table and starts to read the label of her medication.

"Side effects may include anxiety, waking, acne, sheesh."

"Who are you?" Erica asks scared.

"Let's just say we have a mutual friend. You get a warning, right before you have a seizure." Derek tells her.

"It's called an oral. It's like a metallic taste in my mouth." Erica replies.

"You don't have to lie Erica. What's it really taste like?" Derek asks her.

"It tastes like blood." Erica replies still scared of him.

"What if I told you, that all of this could go away. The side effects, the symptoms, all of it. And what if all those things not only went away but everything else got even better." Derek asks her, pulling her closer to him.

"How?" Erica asks.

"Let me show you." Derek replies and glows his eyes at her.

* * *

|school – next day|

Lydia is in the girl's bathroom crying because she heard multiple people make fun of her, because of her walking around the woods naked when she suddenly sees a pair of shoe less, muddy feet stand in front of her stall.

"Hello? This is the girls room." Lydia says sniffling a bit and looks to see who was just there after the feet disappeared from her view.

She follows the person outside the bathroom and sees a shoe less man, walking up a flight of stairs and goes after him. Lydia follows him through the school until she sees him staring at a trophy before leaving the school.

She walks over to the showcase and looks at what's written on the trophy: Peter Hale, captain.

Meanwhile Stiles is in the cafeteria and walks up to Boyd a tall, strong build, black teen.

"Boyd, you got the keys?" Stiles asks him and Boyd shows him a few keys, holding them out to him.

Stiles grabs them but Boyd is still gripping them firmly telling him "This isn't a favor. It's a transaction."  
"Right, yeah. Absolutely." Stiles says and puts twenty dollars on the table.  
"I said fifty." Boyd tells him.

"Really? I remember twenty, and I really have a good verbal memory. I remember that distinctive twe.. sound."

"I said fifty, the fi.. sound. Hear the difference? If you can't I can demonstrate some other words with the fi.. sound." Boyd tells him.

"Oh no,no,no I think I got it now. Maybe I just got it confused with fooourty?" Stiles says hopefully and puts another twenty dollars on the table.

Boyd only stares at him and takes a bit off his chips.

"Come on man have you seen the piece of crap Jeep that I drive?" Stiles pleads.

"Have you seen the piece of crap bus that I take?" Boyd counters and Stiles takes out another ten dollars, adding it to the other bills, making Boyd grin at him and hold out the keys again.

"Ok, thank you." Stiles says and grabs the keys, walking over to Scott.

"Got them. You ready after work tonight? We can meet at the rink." Stiles tells him but then everybody including Scott and Stiles stare at the entrance of the cafeteria, where a provocatively blonde arrives and makes her way over to a table, grabbing an apple from the boy sitting there and takes a bite before going back out of the cafeteria, while Lydia has come over to Stiles and Scott, leaning on their table and asks "What in the holy hell is that?"

"That's Erica." Scott replies and both he and Stiles get up to follow her.

"See you later babe, we better check out what happened there." Scott tells her, giving her a quick kiss on her cheek before following Stiles who is already hot on Erica's trail.

Scott and Stiles run after Erica only to see her get into Derek's car, who just smirks at them before driving away.

* * *

|in the evening – Argent house|

Allison and Lydia are in Allison's room joking around and getting dressed.

"You heading out?" Chris asks Allison while Lydia is sitting on a chair, listening to some music.

"Studying. Just studying dad." Allison tells him and goes over to him.

"I get it, but you I need you to remember what happened." Chris tells his daughter.

"You want me to stop being friends with her?" Allison asks annoyed.

"Actually we want the opposite, I know how this may sound, but we need you to keep an eye on her." Chris says.

"You want me to spy on her." Allison corrects him accusingly.

"We want you to look out for your friend. To make sure everything is OK with her." Chris tells her and they turn around to see Lydia making pictures of herself.

"Seems OK to me." Allison says grinning.

* * *

|later that evening – ice rink|

Stiles, Scott, Allison and Lydia all meet up at the ice rink for their double date.

They then put on their skates, when Lydia who is sitting with Scott at the top of the bleachers frowns "Could it be any colder in here."

"Wait, here I brought a Jacket in case you needed one." Scott tells her and fishes out a Jacket from his bag.

"Thanks, but don't you need it? You're only wearing a T-shirt." Lydia asks him while putting the Jacket on.

"One of the advantages of being a were- eagle I almost never get cold." Scott says grinning at her.

"Hmm, so maybe I'm not a shapeshifter then." Lydia wonders.

"Hopefully not. But you are OK with me as I am right? Or are you still uneasy about all of this?" Scott asks her.

"I'm OK with it, but I want you to be careful, if possible don't use it at all. I don't want you to end up dead because of it." Lydia tells him.

"I wish I could just ignore it but I have to do something Lydia, people are dying and I can help stop it." Scott replies.

"You're glad that you being so helpful is one of the things I love about you." Lydia sighs and gives him a peck before making her way down to the rink while Stiles and Allison are already on the ice, having fun skating around.

Getting to the entrance of the rink Scott looks over to Lydia, who is doing a difficult looking ice skating figure. Seeing Scott waiting at the entrance Lydia makes her way over to him asking him "Are you gonna be OK? You said it was you first time right?"

"I got super strength, speed and reflexes, this shouldn't be a problem." Scott says and gets on the ice, standing still for a second before falling over.

"Maybe it will." Scott grunts jokingly from the floor before Lydia helps him up, laughing a little.

"Come on I'll teach you." Lydia says and takes his hands, pulling him along for a bit, before letting go, causing him to fall down gain.

"I really thought you got it." Lydia says, helping him up again and continues teaching him the basics.

After a while Scott is able to wobbly skate by himself and looks back at Lydia excitedly telling her "I think I'm getting the hang of it." before reaching the edge of the rink and slamming his head on the glass.

Lydia skates over quickly, looking down at him worriedly "You look like you hit your head that time." She says.

"What's that coach?" Scott asks still out of it.

"You definitely hit your head." She says and helps him to the stands.

"Let's take a rest." Lydia says.

"No, it's OK. Give me a few minutes and I'll join you on the ice again, remember advanced healing. I hope." Scott tells her grinning.

"Alright, see you in a bit." Lydia replies and gets back on the ice, where she finds a flower petal. Meanwhile Stiles and Allison went to the photo booth to get some pictures of them.

After finding the petal Lydia follows a trail of petals, leading to a flower in the middle of the rink and when she looks around the flower, brushing away some ice, she sees Peter screaming at her from under the ice before his head trashes around, causing Lydia to scream out in panic.

Scott who was feeling better by now transforms unintentionally because of Lydia's scream and makes his way over to the still screaming Lydia who is now kneeling on the floor, grabbing at something and holds her as gently as possible with his glowing Talon's out.

Stiles and Allison arrive at the rink, having heard Lydia's scream and see her screaming with Scott trying to calm her down.  
"Lydia, calm down, what's wrong." Scott asks and doesn't notice that one of his Talon's pricked Lydia's arm and he is now draining her powers.

A few seconds later Lydia is calming down and the vision of Peter is vanishing.

"I saw him, what is going on? I saw him." Lydia says frantically, looking in front of herself, where she saw Peter.

Scott, looking at where she's searching can suddenly see Peter growl at him angrily and jumps back yelling "Woah what the hell?"

"You saw him right?" Lydia asks.

"Yeah, I see him. What is going on?" Scott asks confused.

"I don't know, I saw him at school too." Lydia stammers, still visibly shaken.

"Wait, do you still see him?" Scott asks her, looking at Peter, who's now pounding against the ice.

"No, what is going on? Do I have ptsd?" Lydia asks scared.

"I don't think so, I think this has to do with you being something more than human." Scott says.

"Why do you think so?" Lydia questions sniffling, while they begin to make their way off the ice towards Allison and Stiles.

"I told you that my power is to drain other people, when I tried to help you calm down, I must have taken most of your power, which explains why I can see Peter right now." Scott explains, looking back at the ice.

"So It's over? I never have to see him again?" Lydia asks hopeful.

"From what Deaton told me sadly no, you'll get your powers back and I'd have to drain them again if you get a vision." Scott tells her, rubbing her back supportively.

"I guess that's better than not being able to do anything against it, but are you OK? I mean I was scared out of my mind when I saw him." Lydia asks worriedly.

"Yeah, I'll manage. He scares me too but maybe knowing I already beat him is enough to stay calm." Scott guesses.

"What happened you two?" Allison asks them worriedly as they arrive at the edge of the rink.

"Lydia saw Peter. Thankfully I drained her power somehow. Do you mind if I take her home?" Scott informs them.

"No, go ahead, I'll catch a ride with Stiles." Allison replies.

"OK, come on Lydia, let's put on our shoes and get you home." Scott says gently, still having his arm around her protectively and helps her up the stairs.

* * *

|20 minutes later – Martin house|

Lydia opens the door for them and they both go inside, seeing Lydia's mother sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey, Mrs. Martin is it OK if I stay the night? Lydia remembered the attack and got scared." Scott asks her, hugging Lydia to his side.

"Sure, are you alright sweetheart?" Natalie replies, looking at her daughter worriedly.

"I'll be OK. Thanks mom, good night." Lydia replies and goes upstairs to her room, dragging Scott along.

"Thanks for staying over." Lydia tells him thankfully once they're in her room.

"No problem, anything to make you feel better." Scott says, sitting down on the bed with her.

"So, how did you drain my power as you called it?" Lydia asks.

"I don't know, with Peter I stabbed my Talon's into him but I was as careful as possible while holding you." Scott explains.

"Maybe skin contact is enough?" Lydia asks and then sees the small nick on her arm.

"Or just a nick will do." Lydia tells him, showing him the small cut.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm never had to be careful with them before." Scott apologizes.

"Don't worry, I didn't even feel it, plus you freed me from Peter." Lydia tells him and gives him a kiss.

"Alright, but next time you see him or anything weird, please tell me as soon as possible, if I drain your powers when they kick in you won't have to go through this alone." Scott tells her, brushing her hair.

"Thanks, I think I'd go mad if you weren't around." Lydia says, hugging him close.

"I'll be around for as long as you want." Scott replies, kissing the top of her head.

"Let's try to make the best of what's left of the night. I mean we had an enjoyable date up till Peter crashed the party." Lydia tells him.

"OK, what do you want to do? Play a game, watch a movie, rea.." Scott asks but gets interrupted by Lydia crashing her lips to his.

"I had something a little more enjoyable in mind." Lydia says suggestively.

"Even better." Scott smirks and lies down, pulling her along with him and they start to make out.

* * *

|lemon|

A few minutes later they're both in their underwear, with Lydia straddling Scott, kissing him and brushing through his hair, while he brushes his hand over her sides, till they part lips to get some air and Scott sees that his hands transformed.

Quickly pulling his hands away, letting them dangle over the edge of the bed Scott curses "crap."

"What's wrong?" Lydia asks, giving him a kiss, not giving the feeling of his hands missing much thought.

"Ahem." Scott coughs, looking at one of his hands.

Lydia follows his line of sight and jokes "I'm not read for that kind of kinky play yet Scotty."

"I'm not doing this on purpose. You are you way to arousing and I lost control over them." Scott tells her disappointed in himself.

"Well I knew this might be a problem, but let's approach this logically, when you shift you transform your hands and face right?" Lydia asks, getting off him and looking through a drawer.

"Yes, unless I try to make myself more eagle like but believe me that's the last thing on my mind." Scott confirms.  
"I bet." Lydia laughs and gets two belts from the drawer.

"Do you trust me?" She asks him, walking over to the bed again.

"Yes." Scott replies without hesitation.

"Good, give me your hand." Lydia says and Scott gives her the hand on the side of the bed she's standing.

Lydia takes his hand, and uses one of the belts to secure it to the top of her headboard and repeats this with his other hand.

"Done. So, until you learn to control your hands, you can't touch me during sex. I think that will be inspiration enough for you to get the hang of it quite fast." Lydia grins at him.

"Sorry I make this so difficult." Scott says feeling guilty.

"Don't worry, I still have your whole midsection to play with." Lydia tells him, winking at him and leans down to nibble on his abs.

"So you OK with the terms I set?" Lydia asks him.

"Do I even have a choice?" Scott chuckles.

"Not really, either this or you get nothing." Lydia replies, caressing his cheek.

"OK, deal and I promise I'll get this control thing down asap and when I have I'll make it up to you." Scott replies.

"Oh, I know you will." Lydia says giving him a deep kiss, before taking off the rest of the remaining clothes and strokes his cock until it's fully erect, puts on a condom and hovers over it, looking at him "You ready? It's your first time after all." Lydia asks.

"Believe me I'm ready I've dreamed of doing this with you for quite a while, never imagined being tied up, but I'm enjoying this so far." Scott replies grinning.

Lydia then lowers her hips down, taking in all of his cock at once, while moaning "Ahhh, so good."

She then starts to bounce up and down on his cock, moaning while one hand leaning on Scott's chest with her other hand playing with her tits, since Scott is tied up for now.

After getting used to the wonderful new sensation he's experiencing Scott starts to thrust up his hips as well, matching her rhythm, groaning in pleasure all the while.

"Ugh, so good already, I can't wait till I feel your hands all over me." Lydia moans before leaning over to Scott, frenching him for a while before she leans back, supporting herself on his legs and gets back to riding him.

"Not wanting Lydia to do everything Scott starts to thrust up rapidly, while she's supporting herself on his chest and speeds up, adding a little bit of were-eagle speed, being careful not to overdo it, causing Lydia to scream out loud "Oh yeah, Oh god, That's it. Ahhh"

When Scott slows down again she starts to bounce up and down again, both falling into a rhythm until Scott grunts "Ugh, Lydia I'm close."

"Me too, oh god." Lydia moans in response, speeding up until Scott climaxes and she continues to ride him a few seconds, coming soon after.

"Uhh, so good. I love you babe." Lydia says catching her breath, lying on top of Scott.

"I love you too." Scott replies, giving her a kiss.

"So how did you enjoy your first time?" Lydia asks laughing, getting off him and removing the condom, before walking over to the headboard to untie him.

"It was perfect. And before you remove the belt, I know you would like to continue, I can feel it." Scott tells her.

"Are you sure you aren't speaking for yourself?" Lydia chuckles, seeing that his cock is still erect.

"No I mean literally, I can feel people's emotions from time to time." Scott explains.

"So, does this mean you want to go on?" Lydia asks excitedly.

"As you can see I'm more than ready to and with my supernaturally enhanced stamina I'm sure we can have a lot of fun in the future." Scott tells her smirking, making Lydia look at him excited before grabbing another condom, giving him a deep kiss saying "Maybe this supernatural stuff isn't so bad after all."

* * *

AN: still not sure about my lemons, in case someone else wants to give them a shot pm me, but as you probably know I have no real update shedule.


	29. S2 Episode3 part2

Teen Eagle

|cafeteria - the next day|

Scott, Lydia and Allison are sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch together.

"We really need to find out who else Derek is gonna turn, otherwise we might be up to our asses in little beta's." Scott scoffs, poking at his food.

"beta?" Lydia asks.

"Yeah, there is a clear chain of command in a pack, alpha's are the leaders and beta's are submissive to them. Also there are Omega's which are stray wolves without a pack. I guess you'd count me as a weird ass Alpha and Omega mix." Scott explains to his girlfriend.

"So Erica is with Derek too right?" Allison asks Scott.

"Yeah, I tried to get her to blab about the next beta but she didn't tell me anything sadly, but she's definitely with Derek." Scott replies.

"All this talk about werewolves is stressing me out, why can't we just let them do their stuff and get them to leave us alone?" Lydia complains.

"That would get a lot of innocent people hurt, much like you got attacked by Peter, I have to try and stop that from happening again." Scott replies.

"Don't you get what's going on? My grandfather arriving, Derek recruiting Isaac and Erica. It's like battle lines are being drawn." Allison tells them.

"And we're caught right in the middle." Scott sighs.

"Just don't get yourself killed sweetie OK?, otherwise you're gonna be in a lot of trouble." Lydia tells Scott.

"I'll do my best." Scott says, just as Stiles arrives and goes over to Scott after giving Allison a quick kiss. "Hey Scott, do you see that?" Stiles asks him pointing at an empty table across from them.

"What it's an empty table." Scott replies.

"Yeah, but whose empty table?" Stiles asks him.

"Boyd." Scott realizes.

"Bye Lydia, remember, call me if you see or hear anything fishy." Scott manages to tell her before Stiles drags Scott out of the cafeteria telling the two girls "Sorry lady's we have to go."

* * *

|hallway|

"I'll go to the ice track to see if he's there and if he's not at home you call me got it?" Scott instructs Stiles.

"Hah." Stiles sighs and stops.  
"What?" Scott asks.

"You know maybe we should let him? It's Boyd you know and you said Derek's giving them a choice right?" Stiles says.

"We can't." Scott says decisively and gets Stiles to move again.

"You gotta admit, Erica looks pretty good. You know the word sensational comes to mind." Stiles argues.  
"How good do you thing she's gonna look with a wolfsbane bullet in her head?" Scott counters.

"Alright, all I'm saying maybe this one isn't totally your responsibility." Stiles says.

"They are, I know this is gonna get out of control which makes me responsible." Scott argues.

"Alright, I'm with you and I also gotta say this newfound heroism is making me very attracted to you. No seriously, you wanna try making out for a second? Just to see how it feels." Stiles jokes.

"I'm sure both of our girlfriends would just be delighted to hear we've been making out." Scott laughs sarcastically and shoves Stiles away.

* * *

|after school – Hale house|

Jackson goes up to the door and starts talking, knowing Derek can hear him if he's there.

"Derek, I know you can hear me and I wanna know what I'm supposed to do now? You told me there would be a cure." Jackson says upset and barges through the door only to be treated to the sight of two guns aimed at him.  
"Holy.." Jackson says.

"Wait." Chris Argent orders his hunters.

"What happened to him?" Jackson asks.

"That's a good question, I have one too, what are you doing here Jackson?" Chris asks.

"Nothing, well Nothing." Jackson stammers and Chris leads him outside telling him "I hope you're not pursuing things you shouldn't be otherwise I'd be forced to pursue you."

"I'm just looking for Derek because of a cure, he told me there might be one." Jackson whispers so the other hunters don't hear him.

"I'm sorry, but I think you'll get the short straw on that one but as long as you stay under the radar I don't have to kill you, which is good news right?" Chris says and brings Jackson out of the house.

* * *

|Boyd's house|

Stiles pulls up to Boyd's house and starts to knock on his door and stare through the window, looking for Boyd, when he turns around and Erica is standing right behind him.

"Oh, wow." Stiles says jumpily, surprised by her.

"What are you doing here Stiles?" Erica asks chuckling.

"Uhhm, nothing, just looking for Boyd." Stiles says nervously.

"You know what you're doing that is kind of funny? You're only looking in my eyes." Erica tells him.

"That's funny?" Stiles asks.

"Yeah, because it's that kind of look where you are trying not to look anywhere other than my eyes, but you want to don't you? You want to take a nice hard, long look." Erica challenges him, getting even closer to him.

"Not really no, I have a girlfriend and all." Stiles says awkwardly.

"Oh so it's just my eyes?" Erica asks.

"Yes, you have beautiful eyes." Stiles tells her.

"I have beautiful everything." Erica replies.

"And a newfound self confidence, congratulations Erica, I should be going." Stiles adds.

"You're not going anywhere." Erica growls at him easily stopping him from moving.

"Why not?" Stiles chokes out.

"You're having car trouble." Erica tells him, holding up a part she ripped out of his Jeep.

* * *

|that evening – animal clinic|

Deaton arrives in the clinic, having gotten a message from his security system and shuts off the beeping when he enters. He then goes to the back of the clinic and sees a ripped up man on his slab.

"I was wondering if you can give me a medical opinion on what killed this man." Chris asks him, stepping out from behind a door.

"I don't know if you saw the sign out there but this is just an animal clinic." Deaton replies.

"I'm aware of that, I'm also aware that you're not just a vet." Chris says, stepping out from the shadows, so that Deaton knows who he is.

* * *

|ice track|

Boyd is sitting on a machine, taking care of the ice rink as Scott walks up to him yelling

"Boyd, come on I just wanna talk, please. Did Derek tell you everything? And I don't just mean going out of control on the full moon, I mean everything!" Scott asks him.

"He told me about the hunters." Boyd replies, turning off the machine.

"And that's not enough for you to say no? Whatever you want there is other ways to get it." Scott asks surprised.

"I just not wanna eat lunch alone every day." Boyd tells him.

"That really hurt Scott. I mean if you're going to review me at least take a consensuses. Erica, how has live been for you since we met?" Derek asks Erica who is standing next to him with Isaac, all of them having arrived behind Scott.

"Hmm, in a word? Transformative." Erica says growling at Scott.

"Isaac?" Derek asks.

"Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive but other than that I'm great." Isaac says.

"Hey, hold on this is not exactly a fair fight." Scott tells them.

"Then go home Scott." Derek tells him.

"I think you misunderstood. I meant a fair for you." Scott says, transforming into his standard were-eagle form and throws the now approaching Isaac across the rink into a window before mule kicking Erica, who has come up behind him.

Erica and Isaac both get up and attack Scott from both sides, shoving him away, making him transform his feet into talons as well. Scott then screeches at them, before charging at them, tackling Isaac to the ice floor, making a small crater, before Erica tries to get Scott off of Isaac but Scott only takes one of her arms and flings her over his shoulder, right next to Isaac, who was starting to get back up and tries to attack Scott again, but gets hit with a punch to the back, making him kneel forward before getting drop kicked over the head and into the ice.

"Don't you get it, he's not ding this for you. He's only doing it to add to his own power, it's all about him. You may feel like he's giving you some kind of gift, but all he's done is turning you into a bunch of guard dogs." Scott yells at them, before grabbing them by their collars and sliding them across the rink over to Derek.

"It's true, it is about power." Derek says and walks over to Scott calmly, transforming along the way.

"Derek, we don't have to be enemies, just stop getting other people involved." Scott tells him.

"Too late Scott." Derek growls and slashes his side twice, before Scott moves out of the way and rears his Talons at Derek, swinging at him, but Derek manages to dodge the attack at the last second and goes after Scott, trying to headbutt him but Scott scoots to the side and uses his Clawed foot to stab Derek in the leg, causing him to scream out angrily, before grabbing Scott's ankle and slamming him into the ground.

Derek then walks back over to Isaac and Erica while Boyd gets off the machine.

"Don't, you don't want to be like them." Scott pleads to him, still lying on the ground with a small trail of blood coming from his mouth.

"You're right, I wanna be like you." Boyd tells him confidently before joining Derek and the others while Scott just sighs "I was too late."

after Derek and the others are gone, Scott gets up and looks at his wound, which is healing unusually slow and decides to go to the animal clinic to get some supplies. When he arrives at the clinic he's looking at his wound asking himself out loud, why is it healing so slow?"

"Because it's from another Alpha, I think we should have that talk now." Deaton tells him, standing next to the corpse Chris brought over, making Scott look at him shocked.


	30. S2 Episode4 part1

Teen Eagle

|animal clinic|

"They are coming back so we don't have much time to talk." Deaton tells Scott while opening a bottle.

"What is that?" Scott asks him.  
"Rubbing alcohol, you don't want it to get infected do you? It will heal the same just not as quickly because it's Derek" Deaton tells him while using the alcohol on Scott's scratch marks.

"OK, how do you all of this?" Scott asks Deaton confused.

"It's a long story. What I can tell you is that I know about your kind. Your kind I can help. This, this is something different." Deaton says motioning towards the corpse on the slab after he fixed a bandage over Scott's wound.

"Do you know what did it?" Scott asks.

"No, but the Argent's will. And this is the crucial part, they'll have some kind of record or book. It will have descriptions, histories, notations of all the things they have discovered." Deaton explains hurriedly.

"All the things? How many different things are there?" Scott asks shocked but they hear a car pull up and Scott hides himself in another room.

"I'm starting to think I need to buy a more permanent closed sign." Deaton tells Chris and the other hunters who come into his animal clinic.

"Hello Alan. It's been a while, last I heard you've retired." Gerard says walking into the room.

"Last I heard you followed a code of conduct." Deaton counters.

"If you hadn't noticed, this body is one of ours." Chris says.

"I did, I also noticed the gunpowder residue on his fingertips. So don't assume I'll just be swayed by your philosophy just because I answer a few questions." Deaton replies.

"He was only 24." Chris remarks upset.

"Killers come in all ages." Deaton counters coldly.

"All ages, sizes, shapes. It's the last one that concerns us." Gerard agrees.

"How about you tell us what you've found?" Chris asks Gerard getting back on topic.

"See this cut? Precise, almost surgical but this isn't the wound that killed him. This had a more interesting purpose." Deaton tells them, showing them a cut on the back of the dead hunters neck.

"relating to the spine?" Gerard asks.

"That's correct, whatever made this cut was laced with a paralytic toxin potent enough to disable all motor functions. These are the cause of death. Notice the pattern on each side?" Deaton continues.

"five for each finger." Chris says.

"each claw." Gerard corrects him.

"As you can see it dug in and slashed upwards. Eviscerating the lungs and slicing through the rib bones with ease." Deaton explains.

"Have you seen this before?" Chris asks.

"No." Deaton answers.

"Any idea at all what killed him?" Chris questions.

"No but I can tell you it's fast, remarkably strong and has the capacity to render it's victims helpless within seconds." Deaton says.

"So you're saying we should be cautious. We get it." Chris assumes.

"I'm saying you should be afraid. Be very afraid, because in the natural world predators with paralytic toxins use them to catch and eat their prey. This prey wasn't eaten. That means who killed him only wanted to kill him, in fact killing may be it's only purpose." Deaton finishes explaining and Scott who listened in also gets frightful of whatever is out there.

* * *

|auto repair shop|

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? All I needed was a starter." Stiles asks the mechanic who is currently fixing his Jeep.

"Yeah but it looks like your whole exhaust system needs to be replaced, so." The mechanic replies.

"Why do I get the feeling you're slightly overestimating the damage?" Stiles asks annoyed.

"It's probably gonna cost around 1200." The mechanic tells him.

"Are you kidding, this thing doesn't even have a catalytic converter and yes I know what a catalytic converter is." Stiles complains.

"You know what aluminum sub-differential is?" The mechanic retorts.

"No." Stiles sighs.

"Yeah, it's probably gonna be around 1500." the mechanic tells him.

"OK, just finish. I'll be back here, seething in rage." Stiles grumbles, walking towards the mechanic's waiting area and grabs the doorknob but feels that it's sticky and complains quietly, before walking into the waiting area.

Once in the room he gets out his phone and tries to text someone but can't use his fingers. Looking outside the window towards where the mechanic is working he sees a reptilian like creature crawling alongside his levitated truck towards the mechanic and tries to warn him but can't speek out loud and then falls to the floor, robbing towards the door, where his phone had dropped and tries dialing 911 while he sees the mechanic, who got cut in the neck slowly get crushed by the platform his jeep is on, because the creature cut the hydraulic line. The emergency call only connects after everything was over much to Stiles's dismay.

A few hours later Stiles is sitting in an ambulance with his dad, explaining to him what happened.

"I told you, I just walked in and saw the Jeep on top of the guy, that's it."

"What's wrong with your hand?" Noah asks.

"Nothing, can I just get out of here now?" Stiles asks.

"Look, if there is something you don't think you can tell me..." Noah says

"You think I'm lying?" Stiles cuts him off.

"No of course not, I'm just worried about you. If you saw someone dubious and you're afraid they're gonna come back and make sure you don't say anything about it." Noah explains.

"I didn't see anything, at all. Can I go now please?" Stiles lies.

"Yeah, but not your Jeep. Sorry, evidence. See you at home." Noah tells him walking off.

Half and hour later Scott borrowed his mom's car to pick Stiles up.

"You OK?" Scott asks his best friend.

"You were right, it's not like you. I mean it's eyes were almost reptilian. There was something about them." Stiles says.

"What do you mean?" Scott asks curious.

"You know when you see a friend in a Halloween mask but all you can see are actually their eyes and you feel like you know him but just can't figure out who it is?" Stiles ask him.

"Are you saying you know who it is?" Scott asks.

"No but I think it knew me." Stiles replies scared.

* * *

|Derek's hideout|

Derek is training Isaac, making him run the same parkour over and over while getting thrown to the ground by himself at the end of it. When they finished Erica jumps at Derek from behind only to be flung next to Isaac by Derek. Boyd is watching all of this from a viewing spot on some stairs.

"Does anyone want to try not being completely predictable?" Derek asks and Erica jumps at him in response, catching him in a kiss, before Derek throws her off him back to the floor.

"That's the last time you do that." Derek orders.

"Why? Cause I'm a beta?" Erica questions.

"No, because I have someone else in mind for you." Derek tells her.

"Are we done? I've got about a hundred bones that need to heal." Isaac complains.

Derek takes his hand and breaks his wrist making Isaac yelp out painfully.

"Hundred and one. You think I'm teaching you to fight? Huh? I'm teaching you how to survive." Derek yells at the three.

"If they wanted us dead why aren't they coming for us now? What are they waiting for?" Isaac asks.

"I don't know but they are planning something and you especially know that is not our only problem. Whatever that thing is that killed Isaac's father, I think it killed someone else tonight. And until I know what it is you all need to learn everything that I know, as fast as I can teach you." Derek tells them.

* * *

|next morning – Martin house|

Natalie Martin walks into her daughters room since Lydia is currently oversleeping and shouts "time to get up."

"Go away." Lydia replies sleepily, wrapped under her bed sheet.

"You're going to be late for your appointment with the school counselor, remember we have a deal." Natalie tells her.

"Mom, I told you I'm fine." Lydia groans.

"Lydia please. Hah! What did you do? Oh my god, what did you do to yourself?" Natalie asks worriedly seeing that the underside of Lydia's sheet is bloodied and looks at Lydia's hand, seeing it cut up and they then notice that a mirror on Lydia's desk is cracked by apparently Lydia punching it.

"I don't remember doing that." Lydia says weirded out, looking at her cut up hand.

* * *

|school|

Stiles is talking to Allison about the beastiary of the Argents that Scott told him about while Scott is waiting for Lydia to finish meeting the guidance counselor, having gotten a concerning text from her that morning.

"Can you describe this thing?" Allison asks her boyfriend, while sitting next to him on a bench.

"Uhh, probably like a book. Old, worn." Stiles guesses.

"Like bound in leather?" Allison questions.

"Sounds about right." Stiles says.

"He dropped one yesterday while he was talking to me. I think that was it." Allison tells him.

"Where does he keep it?" Stiles asks.

"Has to be in his office." Allison guesses.

"Can you get the book?" Stiles asks hopefully.

"Not without his keys." Allison informs him.

"Alright, I have a plan." Stiles says.

Meanwhile with Scott

He didn't have to wait long for Lydia to come out of the school. Once outside he sees that she's visibly upset hurrying to her car.

Jogging over to her, while she already got in the driver seat Scott walks around the car, sees her crying and tries to open the passenger side door only to find it locked. He knocks at the window asking concerned "Lydia what's wrong?"

"Just go away. I don't want you to see me cry again." Lydia says still crying.

"I'm the one person you never should be afraid to cry in front of." Scott tells her gently.

"Why?" Lydia asks.

"Because I don't care if you're crying or throwing up or anything, you'll still be more beautiful than anyone else I could ever meet and it will just make me want to help you even more. So please let me help you." Scott pleads making Lydia push a button to unlock the door so Scott can enter the car.

"You're gonna think I'm crazy." Lydia says still in tears.

"Lydia, trust me there is nothing you can say to me that will make you sound crazy." Scott tells her supportingly and they hear a crowd cheering from the lacrosse field.

"You're missing your game." Lydia points out, trying to act calm.

"Lydia. I'm not going to be able to go on the field until you tell me what's bothering you. There is literally nothing more important to me than you." Scott tells her while stroking her arm lovingly, hoping to calm her down.

Lydia takes off one of her gloves and shows Scott her bandaged hand.

"What happened?" Scott asks concerned.

"I don't know. When my mom woke me up this morning my bed was bloody and I must have punched my mirror but I don't remember doing that I can't even remember going to sleep." Lydia tells him starting to cry again.

"Shh. Calm down, we'll figure out what's going on. Just don't ever feel afraid to be vulnerable in front of me. You stand by me even after you found out what I was, what makes you think I won't be here to support you?" Scott says, hugging her to his chest so she can cry to her hearts content.

"Thank you Scott, I'd really be lost without you." Lydia says hugging him close, still sniffling a bit but being more collected after Scott's speech.

"So, I have an idea. Do you want me to sleep over at your house for the time being, I can tell you if you ever do anything weird during the night plus I'm sleeping over half the time anyway." Scott offers her.

"I think it would help." Lydia agrees having a small smile on her face now.

"There. Is there anything else you have on your mind?" Scott asks her after wiping away her remaining tears and the steaks along her cheeks.

"No. I think I'll be OK now, it's just I don't want to end up like my grandmother, she was very lonely and a painful death, it just scares me." Lydia confesses.

"That's OK. You'll never be alone. I'll always be there for you, remember that and even if you were to get ill, I'd find a way to cure you. I'm sure there is some kind of supernatural super remedy out there and if not I'll make one." Scott tells her, kissing her nose.

"Thanks, I really needed to hear that." Lydia says chuckling lightly at Scott's optimism.

"By the way, I think we should go to the game now. The others can't be doing too well without their co-captain." Lydia tells him, getting out of the car with Scott and interlocking their elbows while they march over to the field.

Once they are at the stands Lydia pulls him in for a deep kiss, making a few people stare at them until Lydia pulls away whispering "For good luck." after which she shoves him over to coach and takes a seat close to Allison.

* * *

AN: Hey guys, hope you enjoy it, I'm gonna try to stay on this story for a while again.

p.s. I still have to come up with a few scenes / decide on a few moments in the show where Adrian Harris (chem. Teacher) will undergo changes and figure out what's happening.

In case any of you have any ideas feel free to write me a PM, maybe I'll input them somewhere along the line.


	31. S2 Episode4 part2

Teen Eagle

After arriving at the game Scott puts on the rest of his Lacrosse gear and gets filled in by Stiles about his plan to get Gerard's keys. Scott then immediately gets send on the field because an opposing player is wrecking their team.

While everyone is watching the Lacrosse game, worried that their team will lose Allison tells her grandfather that she's cold and he gives her his coat, in which are the keys to his office.

Upon seeing Allison get the jacket Stiles sneaks away and makes his way over to Allison, who hands him the key's hoping no one sees them. After receiving the keys Stiles hurries to the principal's office and searches the room for the bestiary but he finds nothing and gets surprised by Erica who drags him to Derek, who is already waiting at the school's pool.

Meanwhile on the field After Coach has to few players because most have to sit out because of the injuries from the 'abomination', a large player for the opposing team he asks the crowd for a volunteer and Boyd volunteer.

Now with Boyd on their team, who is using his new werewolf powers despite Scott's warning the Beacon Hill's team manages to get a tie with only a few seconds to spare but Scott, who landed the final goal gets knocked away by the 'abomination' and lands hard with an audible crunch.

Everyone stops their cheering and goes over to Scott, who is lying on the ground with one of his legs bend in a funny way. Lydia and Allison are the first one to arrive, worried that Scott has seriously hurt himself, despite his abilities. "I'm fine, what about the book?" Scott tells them through gritted teeth.

"It's not in his office, it's gotta be in the house." Allison informs him.

"Oh god Scott, your leg is broken." Lydia says scared, while examining the leg.

"Not for long." Scott says and gets helped up by Allison and Lydia.

"Scott?" Melissa asks worriedly, having just arrived at the scene.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Scott tells her and Coach.

"I could have sworn I literally heard bone breaking from where I sat." Melissa says shocked but relieved.

"Seriously I'm fine." Scott replies before Lydia leads him back to the stands with him limping a bit, leaning on her.

* * *

With Stiles

After getting dragged to Derek he demands to know what the creature Stiles saw looked like.

"Alright, the thing was pretty slick looking, the skin was dark, kind of a pattern I think I actually saw scales. Eyes, eyes are yellowish and slitted, it has a lot of teeth and it's got a tail." Stiles describes the creature.

"Are we good? What, have you seen it? You have this look on your faces like you know exactly what I'm talking about." Stiles asks them while both Derek and Erica are staring over him and he follows their eyes, turning around to look at the railing above him and sees the creature that terrorizes the town hiss at them.

The creature then jumps down and knocks Erica out by slashing at her legs, causing her to fall against a wall and hit her head.

Derek shoves Stiles away, telling him to run and gets cut across his neck by the creature. He then feels his limbs go numb and starts to fall back, before Stiles catches him and drags him along with much difficulty given their difference in stature.

"Where is it, do you see it?" Stiles ask him.

"No, call Scott!" Derek tells him, trying to run alongside Stiles to the best of his abilities, given he can barely feel his legs anymore.

Stiles fishes his phone out of his pocket but drops it and as he bends down to grab it Derek falls over and goes flying into the pool.

Stiles goes after Derek and holds him overwater, paddling with his feet and remaining arm.

"Do you see it?" Stiles asks, looking around fearfully.

"No." Derek replies.

"OK, maybe it took off." Stiles guesses but they then hear the same scream it made as it attacked them.

"Maybe not." Derek says.

Stiles paddles over to the edge of the pool but the creature is circling them, walking around the edge of the pool.

"Wait, wait, Stop!" Derek orders.

"What is it waiting for?" Stiles wonders, observing the frightening creature keeping them trapped.

The creature soon tries to enter the water but as it's hand touches the water it shrieks back scared and puts some distance between itself and the pool.

"Did you see that? I don't think it can swim." Stiles asks Derek.

"So, we're safe as long as we stay in here." Derek surmises.

"Well looks like it, at least until I can't keep us overwater anymore." Stiles agrees.

"Great." Derek says sarcastically.

"Wait I have an idea, you can still shift right?" Stiles asks him.

"I don't know, probably. Why?" Derek asks.

"Use your howl to call for help, even if Scott doesn't hear it, at least Boyd and Isaac should react to it right?" Stiles tells him.

"Worth a try." Derek agrees and shifts before he howls out as loud as he can.

* * *

In the meantime, Allison went home with her grandfather and continues to look for the book, only to find out that the book she saw was only a cooking book. While Scott, after telling his mother that he's staying over at Lydia's for the time being because she has trouble sleeping and changing back into his street clothes gets in Lydia's car, when he hears Derek's howl.

"Did you hear that?" Scott asks his girlfriend.

"No? What was I supposed to hear?" Lydia asks confused.

"I think Derek just howled, he might be in trouble. It came from the pool, I better go check it out. Stay here and lock the doors OK?" Scott tells her.

"OK, hurry back I don't like being a sitting duck." Lydia replies.

"Don't worry I'll be back before you know it." Scott says, giving her a peck on her cheek before he closes the door and runs towards the pool.

Once he reaches the pool he sees Erica unconscious at the door and Stiles struggling to keep both him and Derek overwater.

He only manages to take a couple steps into the building before he gets tackled by the creature.

After he managed to free himself he shifts but sees that he's been cut on his arm and can feel his limbs going numb. Thinking quick he activates his Talons, making them glow and grabs for the nearest part of the creature he can reach, which happens to be its tail so Scott plunges his talons into the creature's tail, causing it to shriek out in pain and he feels the feeling in his limbs coming back much to his relief. The creature however is angered and lops of its own tail, just over where Scott pierced it and regrows it in a matter of seconds, before it throws Scott into a mirror.

As he gets up Scott takes a shard of the broken mirror as weapon and holds it up, ready to defend himself but the creature upon seeing its reflection takes off and jumps through a window on the roof.

Scott hurries over to the edge of the pool and helps Stiles and Derek back on solid ground asking them "You guys OK?"

"Well, given the circumstances, I guess so." Stiles tells him, before he reaches for his phone and sees a text from Allison saying that the bestiary is on the flash drive on Gerard's keychain, which is still in the door to his office.

"Look guys, I know where the bestiary is." Stiles tells them happily.

"Alright, I need to make sure Lydia is OK, meet us in the parking lot." Scott tells them and runs off towards Lydia's car.

* * *

A few minutes later Stiles, Derek and Erica all come out of the school, Stiles gets out a laptop and opens the bestiary but can't read any of it, since it's in Latin.

"Is that even a language?" Stiles asks scrolling through pages of to him unreadable material.

"It's Latin, I could read most of it probably." Lydia tells him.

"Still, how are we supposed to figure out what this thing is, I'm sure there is more than one scaly creature in here.

"It's called a Kanima." Derek tells them.

"You knew the whole time?" Stiles asks annoyed.

"No, only after it got confused by its own reflection." Derek answers.

"It doesn't know what it is." Scott guesses.

"Or who." Derek adds.

"What else do you know?" Stiles demands to know.

"Just stories, rumors." Derek says.

"But it's like us?" Scott asks.

"A shapeshifter yes, but it's not right, it's like an …" Derek says.

"abomination." Stiles says.

"Derek, we need to work together on this. We may even have to tell the Argents." Scott tells him.

"You trust them?" Derek asks shocked.

"Nobody trusts anyone, that's the problem and while we're here arguing about who's on what side there is something scarier and faster than any of us and it's killing people. And we still don't know anything about it." Scott tells him.

"I know one thing, when I find it, I'm gonna kill it." Derek says and walks away already thinking about how to handle this foe.

Erica goes over to Scott and surprises him by kissing him on his cheek saying, "Thanks for saving me handsome."

"Wha.." Scott stutters out shocked before Erica is already getting into Derek's car and they drive away.

"Scott? Is there something I should know?" Lydia asks pissed off, tapping her foot expectantly.

"Hell no, Stiles tell her, you know I only defended everyone from the Kanima thing." Scott says.

"He's right, I'm sure Erica is trying to seduce Scott on Derek's orders, I mean it would make sense. Last thing I heard, the two of them were this close to Scott ripping her arms off." Stiles tells her.

"Good, well, not good that Derek sending that floosy to seduce my boyfriend, but good to know that I can trust you." Lydia says, hugging Scott and giving him a quick peck on his lips.

"I told you, I'm not like Jackson. Well, I think today has been eventful enough I think we should get back home." Scott says, hugging her back before they get back in Lydia's car, offering Stiles a ride but he declines since he came with his Jeep.

* * *

Once Scott and Lydia arrive at her house, they go up to her room as quietly as possible since Lydia's mother is already sleeping.

While Lydia is getting ready for bed in her private bathroom Scott is looking over the copy of the bestiary they made, looking for a picture of the Kanima until his phone rings.

"Hello? Scott McCall here." Scott answers his phone.

"Hello, this is Gerard, now listen and listen carefully. I know what you are, beta and one of these days you're going to do me a favor, because if you don't you better get used to the idea of being an orphan. You don't want that now do you Scott?" Gerard threatens him.

"No." Scott says through gritted teeth.

"Good, so you'll do as I ask?" Gerard says.

"Yes." Scott replies before Gerard hangs up.

"Who was that?" Lydia asks coming out of the bathroom in her usual blue nightgown.

"Gerard, he just threatened to kill my mother if I don't do him a favor in the near future." Scott tells her angered.

"Calm down, I'm sure we'll figure this out. You have two geniuses on your side after all." Lydia tells him supportively, grabbing his hand, which was balled to a fist to stop him from shifting due to his anger.

"Now come on, let's try to sleep and remember, if I wake up and do something don't hide it from me the next day. I need to know if something is wrong with me other than the visions of Peter." Lydia says while she gets under her covers with Scott.

"I promise, no more secrets." Scott agrees and gives her a kiss on her head and lies down next to her with his arm wrapped around her.

* * *

AN: reviews and PM's are apprechiated :)


	32. S2 Episode5

Teen Eagle

|history class|

"Hey testicle left and right." Jackson says to Scott and Stiles as he sits down behind them, making them ignore him.

"What the hell is a Kanima?" Jackson asks getting their attention.

"How do you know about the Kanima?" Scott asks surprised.

"Derek paid me a visit offering me to be part of his pack and told me about this Kanima thing running around killing people, plus he demanded I convince Sheriff Stilinski that Isaac's innocent." Jackson informs them.

"Who does Derek think the Kanima is?" Scott asks.

"do they think it's Lydia?" Stiles adds.

"How should I know, all I heard was her name and something about chemistry." Jackson replies.

"Why would Derek think it's Lydia? I was with her multiple times when the thing showed up." Scott asks Stiles.

"Maybe he thinks that you're covering for her. I mean she is the only one we know of who survived the bite and she hasn't turned into anything." Stiles tells him.

"She has, just not the Kanima, she gets visions and such I don't know what she is but it sure as hell isn't the Kanima." Scott says.

"great now only to convince the kill first, ask questions later Derek." Stiles says sarcastically.

"Anyway, I told you what I know now leave me out of this whole mess." Jackson tells the two of them and coach, who started class notices them talking.

"Jackson! Anything you want to share with the class?" Coach yells.

"Only an undying admiration for my coach." Jackson says.

"Thanks now shut up!" Coach yells.

"Then again, we haven't figured out who the Kanima is, I mean do you know anyone else the alpha bit while causing panic?" Scott asks Stiles.

"No, and to be honest if I were in Derek's position I would probably suspect Lydia as well." Stiles tells him.

In the meantime, Lydia is asked to answer a question on the chalkboard and falls into a trance, getting a vision of Peter attacking her in the classroom.

"OK, anyone else wanna try answering the question and this time in English?" Coach asks the class while Lydia is snaps out of her trance, having written something on the chalkboard over and over.

Lydia turns around while most of the class is laughing at her and is confused because she can't remember writing any of it, just like when she was in the woods or punched her mirror.

"What is it, Greek?" Scott asks Stiles.

"No, actually I think it is English." Stiles replies and takes a picture of the chalkboard, rotating the image with his phone and showing him that Lydia wrote 'Someone help me' over and over backwards.

* * *

After history class ended Scott, Stiles and Lydia are on their way to Chemistry.

"So, you don't remember anything when coach asked you to answer the question?" Scott asks his girlfriend.

"No, I'm telling you I had another nightmare about Peter and when I came to I was standing in front of the board having written 'Someone help me backwards'."

"Sorry to add more to your cart but we think that Derek might try to kill you." Stiles tells her.

"What? Why?" Lydia shouts shocked.

"He thinks you're the Kanima." Scott explains.

"So, he's just gonna waltz in here and attack me?" Lydia asks.

"No, we think he has Isaac and Erica test you or something." Scott replies.

"Didn't you tell him that I can't be it, I was with you multiple times when the thing showed up." Lydia tells Scott.

"I know, but he won't believe me anyway. He's gonna think I'm covering for you." Scott says.

"Well great, not only am I loosing my mind, now there is a pack of werewolves after me." Lydia says sarcastically.

"Just be careful in chemistry, I'll try to talk to Derek after school while Stiles and Allison bring you to my house and keep you save until I catch up." Scott reassures Lydia, putting his arm around her.

"Well, they better or you'll have the very beautiful corpse of your girlfriend lying around." Lydia tells him.

"Don't say that, we'll keep you save. I promise." Scott tells her.

* * *

|chemistry class|

Scott has taken a seat next to Lydia, while Stiles sits next to Allison and is now filling her in on what is going on.

"Class, to combat the plague of ignorance present here we're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Erica start the first station, start with…" Adrian Harris says as every guy, but Stiles and Scott raise their hands immediately.

"I didn't ask for volunteers, put your hormonal little hands down. Start with Mr. McCall." Harris instructs and continues to assign work stations.

"Lydia, be careful around Isaac and Erica and if they do something suspicious just leave. I'll come up with an excuse." Scott tells her.

"OK." Lydia agrees, and everyone goes to their assigned stations.

"Whatever you think about doing, wait and give me a chance to talk to Derek." Scott tells Erica while he's mixing some chemicals.

"Why don't you talk to me instead. You know it will never work out between you and Lydia." Erica tells him and slides her hand up his thigh.

Lydia and Allison see this, and Lydia starts fuming while Allison tells her "Don't think much of it, she's only trying to get under your skin."

"From the looks of it she's trying to get at Scott's skin." Lydia says scowling until Scott grabs Erica's hand and squeezes it so hard the whole hand becomes disfigured until Erica's healing factor kicks in.

"Feel better?" Allison asks.

"I probably shouldn't but yes, very." Lydia replies with a grin.

"Switch." Mr. Harris instructs before he has to cough again for the tenth time during class already.

"Mr. Harris, are you OK? There is something running out of your nose." A student asks.

"Oh, yes I'm alright, just can't shake this cold." Adrian lies, wiping away the black goo quickly.

For the next station Scott is paired with Lydia, while Stiles is paired with Isaac who looks at Stiles knowingly.

"You know that Scott won't let you live if you harm one hair on her head, right?" Stiles tells Isaac.

"Oh, I know but you forget we have our own alpha with a real pack, Scott won't be a match for him." Isaac replies cockily.

"I wouldn't be so sure, up till now Scott has always got a draw against Derek and he never tried to win." Stiles says.

"Lydia don't worry about what happened with Erica she's just trying to get a rise out of you." Scott tells his girlfriend.

"I know but still if I'm being honest I got pissed when she slid her hand up your thigh, guess I'm not jealous free. Another remnant of being Jackson's ex." Lydia replies.

"I get it, but you really don't have to fear anything. I'm all yours." Scott replies, giving her a kiss on her cheek and rubbing noses with her.

Adrian Harris rings his bell again, showing that they have to switch to the last station, unluckily for Lydia Isaac gets paired up with her.

"I know you think I'm the Kanima, but I can assure you I'm not." Lydia tells him.

"Actions say more than a thousand words." Isaac tells her.

"What do you want me to do?" Lydia asks confused.

"just take a small taste of the paralytic toxin the Kanima exudes, a snake can't be poisoned by it's own poison.

"Alright, if no one gets hurt this way, I'll do it." Lydia agrees, making Scott who has been listening to be ready to defend her look at her wide eyed.

"The last part of the experiment I'm sure you'll all enjoy. You can eat it." Mr. Harris tells his students.

And Isaac pulls the crystal out of the beak and puts the Kanima poison on it before giving it to Lydia, who looks at him suspiciously but takes the crystal anyways and takes a bite while motioning to Scott that it's alright.

Much to their surprise however Lydia isn't affected by the poison, Scott isn't sure if he should be relieved or worried until he looks outside the window and can see Derek staring at him and Lydia.

"Oh crap." Scott mumbles.

* * *

After chemistry class Scott, Lydia, Allison and Stiles go to the locker rooms to form a plan.

"Derek is waiting outside for Lydia." Scott informs the others, visibly worried.

"To kill her?" Allison asks.

"I'd guess so, he thinks she's the Kanima and after what happened at the pool…" Scott tells them.

"How come you passed the test though, I mean we know you're not the Kanima, so how did you pass?" Stiles asks Lydia.

"I don't know, I expected to lie around for a while myself." Lydia tells him.

"Stiles, I think we have more pressing matters, which is that Derek thinks she's the Kanima." Allison reminds her boyfriend.

"Either we can convince him that he's wrong or we have to figure out a way to protect her." Allison then says.

"Well I don't think he'll do anything at school." Scott tells them.

"What about after school?" Lydia asks.

"We have to convince Derek that she's not the Kanima, maybe there is something in the bestiary." Allison suggests.

"I haven't found anything about the Kanima yet though." Lydia tells her.

"I'll try to talk to Derek to give us a little more time to prove she's not it. But if anything happens You guys let me handle it. You're not ready to go up against a whole pack of ignorant werewolves." Scott tells them.

"I can protect myself." Allison says getting out a one hand crossbow from her backpack.

"Great, try to keep Lydia save until after I talked to Derek then." Scott tells her and leaves the locker room and goes to the Lacrosse field where he has last seen Derek.

* * *

|Lacrosse field|

Scott approaches Boyd demanding "I wanna talk to Derek."

"Talk to me." Boyd says.

"I don't want to fight." Scott replies.

"Good, cause I'm twice the size of you." Boyd tells him.

"And I'm twice as angry so you want to try your luck go ahead." Scott tells him.

"She failed the test." Derek says walking up to them from the side.

"Which doesn't prove anything, she is different." Scott tells him.

"I know at night she turns into a homicidal walking snake." Derek says.

"I was with her multiple times when the Kanima showed up, she can't be it and I'm not gonna let you kill her." Scott tells him.

"Too bad I can't trust your word since you're deeply in love with her and who said I was gonna do it?" Derek replies making Scott look towards the school worriedly and he starts to walk away when Boyd tries to stop him by tackling him but Scott backhands him, making him fly a few feet instead because of his power as an alpha.

"I don't know why you feel like you have to protect people Scott, but even so Lydia has killed people and she's gonna do it again and next time it's gonna be one of us." Derek tells him.

"You're wrong, just give us time to find something in the bestiary. I'm constantly with Lydia either way, do you think that even if she turned into the Kanima I'd just let her walk off?" Scott asks.

"I just can't trust you on this matter Scott." Derek says.

"I guess we're done here then." Scott says and starts to run towards the school, hoping that Allison and Stiles got Lydia to his house by now. Upon seeing Isaac and Erica leave the school looking pissed he lets out a sigh of relieve and immediately swings on his bike and races home, where he meets up with the others.

"So, what did he say?" Lydia asks Scott, while she's waiting on the stairs with Allison and Stiles is pacing around nervously.

"He didn't believe me." Scott tells them.

"You two can take off now, I got it from here." Scott tells Allison and Stiles.

"Are you kidding? It's not only Derek after her, he'll come after her with his whole pack there is no way I'm leaving." Allison decides.

"Allison, I get it but I mean, it's a werewolf pack, what are we supposed to do against them?" Stiles asks his girlfriend."

"I'm a hunter, I can manage one of them." Allison tells them.

"Well great for you but both me and Lydia are pretty useless in a fight." Stiles says.

"So we'll have to protect you then." Allison says.

"Alright, you can stay but you stay back and keep them safe as a last line of defense in case anyone sneaks past me." Scott tells Allison.

"OK." Allison agrees.

"Seriously Scott, you want to take on the whole pack?" Lydia asks.

"Yes." Scott replies confidently.

"Are you sure we can't avoid the fight somehow? I don't want you to get hurt." Lydia asks him.

"Sadly no, they can track us anywhere and Derek made it clear that the talking is over." Scott tells her.

* * *

|A few hours later|

Scott and Lydia come downstairs to Allison and Stiles who are in the living room.

"Like we planned, I'll try to deal with them and you keep them safe in here." Scott tells Allison before he goes outside his house and tells Derek "last chance to do the right thing Derek, we can settle this peacefully if you give us a little more time to prove it's not Lydia."

"Do you really think you stand a chance against us all Scott?" Derek asks with Isaac and Boyd standing next to him.

"Actually, I think I do." Scott replies and shifts into his were-eagle form with bird feet and screeches at them angrily, making Boyd and Isaac take a step back before Derek also shifts and growls back at him.

While Scott, Derek, Isaac and Boyd are starting to fight outside Erica sneaked in through the backdoor and approaches the others in the house.

"Go away or I'll shoot." Allison warns her.

"Do you really think you're going to hit me with that thing at this range?" Erica asks doubtfully.

"We'll have to wait and see." Allison replies and takes the shot, only for Erica to catch the bolt fired at her and smirk at them, until she feels her limbs go numb and she looks at the bolt, seeing it covered in Kanima venom and falls down on the floor, letting the bolt drop beside her.

"Everything worked as planned." Allison says smugly.

"And you, never try to hit on my guy again or I'll just tell her family who and where you are." Lydia threatens, squatting down in front of Erica.

* * *

|In the meantime, outside with Scott|

Isaac charges at Scott, only to get punched in the face as soon as he is in range, making him tumble backwards a few steps while Boyd tires to attack Scott from the side and dives at his legs, hoping to pin him down so Derek can deal with Scott effortlessly, but Scott jumps over Boyd and kicks Issac away, who was going to attack again.

Scott lands behind Boyd who is turning around, but he's slower than Scott due to his massive statue and Scott's more powerful abilities and Scott grabs Boyd's arm, while he tries to grab him and flings him at Isaac instead, making the two teens fall to the ground.

Derek decides to join the fight and walks up to Scott confidently and tries to punch and slash him a few times, only for Scott to narrowly dodge the attacks. Derek follows up on one of his slashes by grabbing the bend sideways Scott and delivering a painful headbutt, making Scott tumble back a bit and Derek uses the chance to slash at him a few times, making Scott groan out in pain. Isaac and Boyd who got up are also approaching to get in a few hits while he's affected by the headbutt, but Scott manages to get it back together before they reach him and he kicks Derek away, before he gets hit by Isaac's slash, only having time to block Boyd's attack. He then returns the favor to Isaac, swinging his Talon's at him and giving him a deep slash across the chest, before he grabs him by his throat and throws him across the street.

Boyd, who still had his hand in Scott's grip decided to go after Scott's legs again and kicks his left leg, making him buckle and sink to one knee. Scott replies by squeezing Boyd's arm until you can hear a sickening crunch, indicating he broke the appendage and swipes away Boyd's legs, making him fall to the floor hitting his head on the concrete.

Derek who didn't get fazed much by the kick is already upon Scott again, not bothered that Scott took out two of his betas and grabs Scott by his throat, slamming him to the floor and punching him with his free arm a few times. Scott uses his Talons to Stab the arm holding him down, causing them to glow again while he absorbs some of Derek's power's which are basically only enhanced healing and endurance.

Derek feels his stamina slipping away because Scott is draining him and releases his grip on Scott's throat, before he rips his arm free of the Talons.

Scott uses Derek's defensive situation and kicks at his legs, while still on the ground making Derek fall to the floor, Scott then flips back in a standing position, though his left leg is still giving away and shifts again with a painful scream and now has his wings sprouting from his shoulders.

"Well that's new." Derek says looking at Scott worriedly, before Scott kicks him in his chest, while Derek is still on the ground and sinks in the talons on his right foot, before he starts flapping his wings and lifts the two of them in the air. Derek immediately starts to free himself from Scott's grip but is still affected by Scott draining his powers. Meanwhile Scott slashes at each of Derek's arm, while he's trying to free himself, giving Derek deep gashes across his forearms. After reaching a height of 3 meters Scott decides that it should be high enough and lets go of Derek, making him plummet to the ground, Derek manages to land on his feet but hurts his legs in the process.

As Scott is now flying down at Derek, his left arm behind him ready to swing at Derek again the two of them hear a screech coming from close by and look in direction it came from and they can see the Kanima crawl over the roof of a house at the end of the block.

Scott lands in front of Derek telling him "See I told you it's not Lydia."

"I haven't seen Lydia after school how am I supposed to know she's in there." Derek asks nodding at Scott's house.

Scott goes into his house and tells the others to come outside, while he lifts Erica over his shoulder and carries her outside like a sack of potatoes.

Once everyone is outside Derek looks shocked to see Lydia standing next to Scott, who throws him the paralyzed form of Erica telling him "See it's not Lydia, now get out of here before you do something you'll regret."

"Here, take her back. I'm going after the Kanima." Derek tells his other two beta's who are lying on the ground groaning and takes off towards where he saw the Kanima.

Scott and the others go inside the house and Lydia immediately asks him worried "Are you OK? You look like hell."

"thanks, feel like it too." Scott chuckles before groaning and sits down on his couch.

"I'm so glad you're alive." Lydia says hugging Scott happily.

"Way to go dude." Stiles tells Scott, bumping fists with him getting an "Ouch" in return.

"How did you manage to take out Erica?" Scott asks Allison curiously.

"Kanima venom." Allison says with a grin.

"Alright, I think we should all go home now. The Derek situation should be settled for now." Scott tells them.

"OK man talk to you later." Stiles replies and leaves the house with Allison.

"Is there anything I can do to help you Scotty?" Lydia asks concerned, getting off his lap and sitting down next to him.

"Not really, most of it will heal quickly, other than the gashes, they're from Derek." Scott tells her.

"I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind next time I see him." Lydia says annoyed.

"Not a good idea, remember stuck up alpha werewolf." Scott tells her chuckling.  
"Oh, right." Lydia says.

"I'm gonna take a shower and grab a change of clothes then we can head to your house. Your mom must be wondering where we are." Scott tells Lydia, getting up with a groan and giving her a kiss on her nose.

* * *

|Martin house| (lemon)

When the two of them arrive at Lydia's house they apologize to Lydia's mother, telling her that Lydia helped Scott study for the upcoming history test and bid her good night.

Once they are in Lydia's room she locks the door behind them and helps Scott onto the bed.

"So Lydia, do you think what happened in history class is the same thing that happened when you broke your mirror?" Scott asks her.

"Let's not talk about that, to be honest seeing you take on three werewolves for my sake got me all hot and bothered, I had to hold back not to jump your bones in the shower." Lydia tells him, silencing him with a finger on his lips.

She then jumps off the bed, getting in her birthday suit before hopping back on it, straddling Scott and helps him out of his shirt, throwing it to the side somewhere and gives him a deep kiss, before she leaves a trail off kisses, going down his body until she reaches his jeans, where she bites onto the zipper, pulling it down sensually before pulling off his jeans and underwear in a hurry.

"Shouldn't we, you know restrain my hands?" Scott asks her, fearing he'll lose control.

"I trust you and I can't wait that long." Lydia tells him, crawling up to him and giving him a long kiss and starts to stroke him to full strength.

She then scoots down the bed, until she's in between Scotts legs and licks up his shaft a few times before engulfing as much as possible of his cock making Scott groan in pleasure.

Lydia starts to bob her head up and down, swiveling her tongue around his cock all the while before stopping to get some air. She gathers some spit in her mouth and lets it drip down on his cock, stroking it again with one hand while the other starts to play with his balls.

After lubing up his cock with her saliva Lydia goes back down on him again, this time trying to force as much in as possible, having trouble of fitting in more, because she's not used to having to use her throat and start to cough.

"Oh Lydia, it feels amazing but don't force it." Scott moans.

Lydia gets her mouth off his cock, taking in a few gulps of air, before she starts to lick it from all sides.

After a while she takes his head in her mouth and swirls her tongue around on it while jerking him off. Soon after this she hears Scott moan "I'm gonna cum."

And takes her mouth off his head and starts jerking him faster, while licking the underside of his head and waiting for him to cum in her mouth. She doesn't have to wait long, and Scott shoots his ropes of cum in her awaiting mouth and a few ropes lad on her cheek. Swallowing the cum that landed in her mouth Lydia sits up, gathering up the rest on her check and licks it off his finger.

"ready for more baby?" She asks Scott sensually and Scott leans up to her, kissing her deeply in return and turns them around so she's under him and he starts to finger her pussy.

Lydia pushes him off and turns them around again so she's on top of him, slips on a condom and aligns herself with his cock, before going down on it with a loud moan.

"Let me do the work, I don't want your wounds to open up again." Lydia tells him as she starts to raise her hips up and lower them down again and again.

Scott reaches up and squeezes her breasts carefully, before giving in to his instincts and kneading them more roughly getting a squeal of approval in reply.

"This continues on for a good while before both of them feel their impending release coming and Scott sees that his hands start to change, causing him to drop them to the side, trying to concentrate on getting them back under control but failing because of the pleasure he's in.

Lydia sees him frustrated that he lost control and leans down giving him a long kiss, telling him "You're gonna get there, give it time." Before she starts to speed up on riding him making them both groan louder until they reach their orgasms.

* * *

AN: Hey, leave reviews and PMs and again, since I'm not experienced in sex or writing lemons if anyone would like to try writing them for me leave me a PM.


	33. S2 Episode6-8

Teen Eagle

|The next night|

Derek and Stiles have called a temporary truce to deal with the bigger problem at hand, meaning the Kanima. The two of them are following it, having seen it lurk around where Derek saw it disappear the night before. Once they see it slow down, looking for something under a bridge Derek jumps out of Stiles' Jeep and rushes at the creature, fully shifted and ready to attack. He starts to fight it but after a few good hits he's soon pressured into the defensive. Thinking quickly, he picks up a car door lying around as a shield and blocks the Kanima's vicious swings.

The Kanima dashes backwards and climbs up the wall, hanging over Derek, waiting until a blinding arrow from the hunters impacts next to it and it uses the distraction to jump down, landing behind Derek and pushes him away. After Derek is temporarily removed from the fight Chris Argent and Gerard get out of their car and Chris immediately unloads a magazine into the reptilian creature. He then turns to look at where Derek disappeared but sees him gone. Feeling something behind him he turns back towards the Kanima just as it kicks him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him and throwing him against a wall.

The Kanima then goes towards Gerard, just looking at the man when Derek uses this chance to attack it. But the Kanima dodges him and takes off running, with Derek and Stiles, who was still in his Jeep watching following it.

The two follow it to a nightclub for gays and Stiles sees someone familiar in the crowd, giving them a clue as to who it's target is, Danny. Stiles and Derek go in through the back and try to find Danny, to keep an eye on him and in Derek's case to use him as bait.

"I don't understand what does the Kanima want with Danny, he's one of the nicest guys out there." Stiles tells Derek confused.

"What does it matter? We know who he's targeting so we can use him as bait." Derek replies.

"great." Stiles says sarcastically.

The two of them soon find Danny in the crowd and try to make their way to him while the Kanima is crawling at the ceiling headed to Danny as well. Once the smoker turned on the Kanima uses it's cover to drop down, going through the crowd, paralyzing various people until it gets to Danny but as it's about to rip him to shreds Derek jumps it, getting a good hit in on it's back, drawing blood.

Stiles comes over to him after the Kanima ran off hurriedly and sees the black gooish substance, immedieately remembering someone who had the same stuff coming out of him not too long ago, Harris their Chem teacher.

"I gotta go, my dad can't see me here." Stiles tells Derek and leaves, texting Scott 'Dude, the Kanima is Harris like 70% certain about it.'

* * *

Meanwhile with Gerard and Chris

"7 Paralysized, the police think that it was some kind of hallucinogen making them see some kind of monster." Chris tells his father after hearing a report from one of the deputies.

"Now who wouldn't believe that?" Gerard says.

"What I don't believe is how that thing circled you and you did nothing. Want to explain that to me?" Chris questions him.

"Intuition. I have a certain idea what it is and if I'm right it plays by certain rules, that don't bend too easily." Gerard tells him.

"Do we need to put a hole in Derek to figure this thing out?" Chris asks.

"Not necessarily, did you forget what the best way to kill something is?" Gerard replies.

"To get someone else to do it for you." Chris says getting what his father is having in mind.

* * *

|Martin house|

While all of this is going on at the Martin's house Scott is staying over to keep an eye on Lydia, needing to take it easy after his fight against Derek and his beta's anyways.

Lydia went to the garden to let Prada do her business for the night and is waiting in the cold, telling her dog to come back. After a few times calling out to it she goes to look for her dog, who went outside the gate of their garden onto into the forest area right behind it.

She gets to the gate, scared by the dark of the night when a teen her age arrives with her dog on his arms asking "Loose something?"

"What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Lydia asks the teen now standing in the garden with her.

"I heard him barking and I live in the house back there." The guy says.

"Well thanks for bringing him back." Lydia says moving to go back inside.

"Are you OK?" He asks her.

"OK meaning what?" She asks expectantly.

"OK meaning alright." He replies.

"Meaning the other day in class? I'm not crazy. I may be the girl who sleepwalks naked in the middle of the night or writes backwards on the chalkboard but at least I'm not one of those desperate attention seeking wrist-cutters at school." Lydia says.

"Lydia everything alright?" Scott asks stepping outside, having grown concerned for her because she was gone a while.

"Yes, just thanking this guy for bringing back Prada." Lydia replies.

"What guy?" Scott asks seeing no one as the teen Lydia sees steps towards her, making her take a step back.

"Why'd you do that?" He asks her and Scott hears him as well but is unable to see him.

"Do what?" Lydia asks.

"You stepped back." The teen says.

"Lydia, there is no one there but I can hear him too. I think you're having another vision. Here take my hand." Scott tells her, holding open his now transformed hand with it's glowing talons.

Lydia looks at the vision freaked out and takes Scott's hand, stepping behind him.

"Lydia what are you doing?" The guy asks while his image gradually fades away for her and Scott sees him instead.

"Who are you?" Scott questions him once he's fully able to see him.

"Who do you think?" He replies turning into his older self, revealing Peter Hale.

"What the fuck?" Scott says surprised.

"What, who is he?" Lydia asks still holding his hand sacredly.

"It's Peter again." He informs her, squeezing her hand gently.

"What do you want with Lydia?" Scott asks him directly.

"You don't play around huh?" Peter says amused.

"Not when it's about my girlfriend." He answers.

"OK, I'll humor you. There is but one way to make this stop." He tells him pointing at himself.

"What is it?" Scott asks while Lydia tells him "Don't trust him."

"You see I planned ahead that in case I died I had a way to come back, and that way back is standing right beside you." He tells Scott.

"So you know what she is?" Scott asks surprised.

"Yes, she's a banshee the screaming woman." Peter replies.

"Still how would she be able to bring you back? Derek ripped your throat out." Scott says.

"True but for Werewolves there is a way to come back if the body is mostly intact, which is by shining the light of a wormmoon on my corpse while Derek as the alpha is in contact with me." Peter explains.

"So your plan is to get Lydia to somehow trick Derek into resurrecting you on the next full moon?" Scott asks.

"Correct. But since you're such a loyal boyfriend I'm sure you don't want your little girlfriend to be tormented by me right?" Peter asks.

"Yes." Scott replies already guessing where he is going with this.

"Good then I'm offering you a onetime deal, get Derek to my body on the next full moon to resurrect me and I'll let that redhead your so fond of alone." Peter offers, nodding at Lydia.

"Under one condition I'll agree. Promise not to go on a killing spree again." Scott demands.

"Seems fair, I've had my revenge after all so I accept your condition. Goodbye for now Lydia, the next time we meet is depending on Scott to hold his word." Peter says, knowing she can still hear him by the way she's cowering behind Scott the whole time and disappears.

"He's gone now Lyds." Scott tells her, pulling her in for a hug and loosing his talons to brush her hair to calm her down.

"I can't believe he's going to make me bring him back after what he did to me." Lydia says sniffling into Scott's shirt.

"He won't do anything to you anymore. I'll bring him back on the next full moon and after that I'm prepared to kill him again if he so much as looks at you funny." Scott tells her his own anger at Peter showing.

"Are you sure bringing him back at all is a good idea?" Lydia asks.

"To me, yes. You're hurting until he gets what he wants and you're the most important thing for me." Scott tells her, caressing her face.

"Come on Lydia let's get you in and warmed up. Your shivering." Scott tells her and holds open the door for her.

"Scott, be honest please. Do you really think that everything will be alright at the end? I mean there is so much terrible stuff happening do you really believe we're going to be OK?" Lydia asks him.

"I don't know, all I can do is protect you and the rest of us to the best of my abilities." Scott tells her honestly.

"Is there any way I can help you? I feel like I'm just using you and dragging you down, like without me you'd be better off." Lydia asks him.

"Lydia, just trust me. You're my anchor, just you being you and letting me protect you is the only thing keeping me sane most of the time. But there is one thing we could use your help with…" Scott says, remembering the bestiary.

"What is it?" Lydia asks.

"We still need to find and translate the part of the bestiary which deals with the Kanima to know how to stop it and what it wants." Scott tells her as they make their way to her room.

"Alright, no time like the present." She says and get out her laptop containing the files of the bestiary when Scott receives the text Stiles send him.

"Oh my fucking god." Scott says seeing the text.

"What? What's wrong." Lydia asks concerned, scooting over to him.

"Stiles thinks he figured out who the Kanima is, he says it's Harrison." Scott informs her.

"Really? Our Chem. Teacher?" Lydia asks doubtful.

"It's possible, Derek and the alpha paid him a visit before and Derek said he lost him, the alpha could have tricked Derek and bitten Harrison." Scott says realizing that Stiles could be right.

"Great, but how does that help us? Do you intend to kill him as a human?" Lydia asks not seeing the advantage of knowing who it really is.

"I don't know but I'm sure Stiles and I can come up with something, and hey if not we've a backup genius right at our side." Scott tells her, hugging her to his shoulder.

"Backup really? Anyways help me look through all of this, the word you're looking for looks somewhat like this." Lydia tells him, writing Kanima in archaic latin and hands him a laptop.

"OK you start at the beginning and I at the end?" Scott suggests, to which Lydia nods and after 2 hours of browsing through the huge bestiary file they find something. Soon after Lydia translates it and they learn that The Kanima isn't protected by someone but instead serves him and that the Kanima only kills murderers until it's bond with it's master becomes strong enough for him to control it to kill innocent people as well.

That night in the woods the Kanima has killed somebody again, leaving his pregnant wife alive and put into hospital care but she died in the hospital, by being smothered with a pillow.

* * *

|the next day - In Derek's hideout |

"So why do we need their help?" Isaac asks Derek.

"Because it's harder to kill than I thought and we still don't know what it is." Derek tells them.

"And they do?" Isaac questions.

"They might, and that's why I need one of you to get on their good side." Derek replies.

"Scott or Stiles?" Erica asks.

"Either." Derek replies.

"You know the full moon is coming Derek." Isaac reminds his alpha.

"I'm aware of that." Derek tells him and opens a chest, getting some contraptions looking like torture machines out.

"You told us you'd teach us to change whenever we wanted." Isaac says.

"There hasn't been time." Derek replies.

"But if you have to lock us up on the full moon that means you're alone against the Argents." Isaac says.

"They haven't found us." Derek tells him.

"So how about we forget the Kanima?" Isaac suggests.

"We can't , there was something about the way Gerard looked at it, he wasn`t afraid, at all." Derek tells them.

* * *

At school Lydia and Scott fill Allison and Stiles in on what they found out about the Kanima.

"So do we tell Jackson and Derek with his wolfpack?" Stiles asks.

"I don't see why not. We'll have to work together sooner or later to beat this thing." Scott tells him.

"What about my family?" Allison asks.

"I don't know, you've to decide for yourself if you trust them." Scott tells her thinking back about Gerard's phone call.

After their meeting they split up to go to their respective classes.

"See you after class." Scott says giving Lydia a peck on her lips before she leaves to get to her next class.

Just after Lydia left Erica comes over to Scott, pushing him against a wall and asks him "Why are you going after here when you can have me any time of the day?" with her clawed hand trying to hold him back despite knowing that he can overpower her.

"Why are you bringing out claws on camera?" Scott asks her, pointing at the camera observing the hallway, making her retract her hand.

"Good, now leave me and Lydia alone, we're happy together." He tells her, walking away.

"You know Derek wants us to work together to fight this thing, don't you think we should bond a little beforehand?" Erica offers suggestively.

"Keep your paws to yourself." Scott tells her, brushing her off.

"Fine. Still I was serious about Derek wanting to work together." Erica says trying to be docile.

"Great. Help me out with something then, I'm having trouble with Harris and I need to know everything about him so I can blackmail him with proving he is involved in the arson on Derek's family." Scott tells her.

"Will that be enough to get you to trust us?" Erica asks.

"Maybe, for now." Scott replies and goes to class.

After class everyone, including Jackson meets up near the locker rooms.

"So you really think Harrison is the Kanima?" Jackson asks.

"Yeah. Or do you know someone else spewing out black goo?" Stiles asks him.

"Scott, here is your info on Harris. By the way I just figured out that he's the Kanima after a nice conversation with Derek." Erica tells him with a wink.

"Well that didn't go as planned." Scott sighs.

"You got her to get info on Harris?" Lydia asks slightly annoyed.

"Lyds, don't worry. I'm all yours, I'd never betray you." Scott tells her.

"I know she just rubs me the wrong way." Lydia says with a pout.

"You know you even look cute when your jealous." Scott says with a grin.

"Shut up. Lydia Martin doesn't get jealous." She says elbowing him playfully, wanting to play cool.

"Sure, Sure." Scott says, giving her a kiss.

"Lovebirds. The envelope please." Stiles tells him and Scott hands him the envelope, containing the personal file on Harris the school has.

"Great this is his personal file but it's not gonna get us anywhere." Stiles tells him.

"It was just an idea." Scott tells him.

"Look there was something about it being the Kanima until it resolves what caused it to be one in the bestiary. Maybe one of us should try to befriend him?" Lydia suggests.

"Lydia, I don't think that's going to work. Harrison doesn't have any friends." Stiles tells her.

"Wait, I have an idea on how we may be able to cure him." Scott says, looking at his hands.

"Scott I don't think that's a good idea." Stiles tells him.

"I agree." Lydia adds.

"Why, what does he mean?" Jackson asks.

"He wants to try and take his powers with his absorption power." Stiles answers.

"Why not, it could work." Scott protests.

"We're going to ask your boss about this first. I don't want you to do something stupid just to save someone else." Lydia tells him.

"OK. But first we've to find out how to find him." Scott tells them.

* * *

|That evening |

Stiles brings his father some food in his office and catches up on what the police has found out until now.

Stiles and his father figure out that everyone who died up until now was in the same class and the only one not fitting in is Mr. Lahey.

Meanwhile Allison and her father visit the morgue.

"This one, Shaun. He was killed by this thing Gerard says is a shapeshifter. It hasn't been around for centuries." Chris says.

"The thing you shot outside the club the other night." Allison says.

"South American legend we know says it's a Kanima. This one, Jessica she was smothered to death after giving birth. The police think it was someone else. We think it's the person controlling the shapeshifter. That means two killers Allison. One human, one not. You know whenever I ask myself why us, I think that knowing means we can do something about it, knowing makes us responsible." Chris tells her.

"I get that this isn't a lecture, it's an interrogation." Allison says.

"Look, we know you're trying to protect your friends, but people are dying. A child was orphaned. Knowing makes you responsible for this." Chris tells her, removing one of the blankets over the corpses.

"What do you want me to tell you?" Allison asks.

"Anything you know, anything that might lead to answering the one question that solves everything. Who controls the Kanima?" Chris says and Allison fills him in on everything they know.

* * *

|Deatons clinic|

Scott and Lydia decided that today is as good as time as any to ask Deaton what he thinks about Scott's plan.

"What's he doing here?" Scott asks opening the door for Derek and Isaac.

"I need him." Derek replies.

"Yeah, well I don't trust him." Scott says.

"Great, I don't trust you either." Isaac says.

"And Derek really doesn't care. Now where is the Vet, is he gonna help or not?" Derek asks annoyedly.

"That depends. Are you planning to kill him or safe him?" Deaton asks, stading in the door with Lydia walking past him, over to Scott.

"Kill him." Derek answers while Scott says "Save him" at the same time.

"We're gonna save him." Scott decides for both of them then, answering Deaton.

"So what are you some kind of witch?" Isaac asks once the five of them are in the operating room with Deaton looking over some tinctures.

"No, I'm a Vet. Unfortunately, I don't see anything here which could help against a paralytic toxin." Deaton informs them.

"So no defense but what about a strong offense?" Isaac says.

"We already tried. I nearly took it's head off and Argent emptied a full clip in it." Derek informs them.

"has it shown any weaknesses?" Deaton asks.

"Just water, it can't swim." Derek says.

"Does that go for Harrison as well?" Deaton asks.

"No, he was swimming coach for a while." Lydia answers.

"Well you're trying to catch two people. A puppet. And a puppeteer. One killed the husband and the other the wife, do we know why?" Deaton tells them, putting down a metallic token on the table.

"How do we not know it's not part of the rules? The Kanima kills murderers. If he kills the wife the baby dies too." Isaac says.

"Does that mean your father was a murderer?" Scott asks.

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was." Isaac replies.

"Hold on the book said they're bonded right? What if the fear of water didn't come from Harrison but the person controlling him? What if, something that affects the Kanima, affects the human too?" Deaton suggests, encircling the token with ash.

"Meaning what?" Isaac asks.

"Meaning we can catch them. Both of them." Lydia says.

"OK but what do we do after catching them?" Isaac asks.

"Well about that, Deaton do you think I could absorb enough of the Kanima's powers to turn Harrison normal again?" Scott ask showing his glowing Talons.

"Hmm interesting idea. I might know a way to do it, but it bears risks." Deaton says.

"What risks?" Lydia asks.

"Well if Scott can't control himself while absorbing the powers he could be overwhelmed and become the next Kanima." Deaton says.

"Scott, you're not doing it. It's too risky." Lydia says, being against the idea.

"Look Lydia, I have to try. I mean if I think I can't control it, I can always stop the absorption, right Deaton?" Scott asks.

"Yes, he is right." Deaton says.

"So what do I need to absorb it?" Scott asks him.

"You'll need to strike him in a certain spot. The neck. Just like werewolves can enter other peoples consciousness." Deaton tells him.

"That's it?" Scott asks.

"Yes. But remember if you can't control it, it controls you." He replies.

"OK, so we have a way of defeating it. We're going, tell us if you have a plan." Derek tells Scott and leaves with Isaac.

"Is there anything else Scott?" Deaton asks.

"In fact there is." Scott says, taking Lydia's hand.

"Deaton, Lydia is getting visions of Peter and he wants to use Derek to get resurrected." Scott tells him.

"Oh my." Deaton says surprised.

"Yeah, well I need to know if it is dangerous for Derek? He wants to use the WormMoon I think it's called." Scott tells him.

"No, it's not dangerous for Derek. But are you sure this is a good idea?" Deaton asks.

"Look Deaton, you know I don't want to put people at risk, but Lydia will always be suffering until we do as Peter says and I won't let that happen." Scott tells him.

"I understand, just be careful around him. Once he's reborn he'll be weak physically and will have to make up for it by being sneaky." Deaton warns him.

"OK, thanks Deaton." Scott says, leaving with Lydia hand in hand.

"Young love." Deaton says with a sigh.

* * *

|the next day|

Scott fills in Stiles on the way to school, Stiles picked him up from home after Scott left Lydia's to get a change of clothes, since the ones he kept at her place ran out.

"So are you sure about this?" Stiles asks him.

"The last time the Kanima killed somebody the master had to kill someone else himself, so what do you think he's going to do this time?" Scott asks.

"Be there." Stiles agrees with his plan.

"Hey Scott, are you going to be at the party tonight?" Matt, the school's photographer asks.

"Not sure, why?" Scott asks.

"Everybody is going to be there. I heard that even Mr. Harris is going." Matt tells them.

"Bingo." Stiles says quietly.

"Cool I'll see if I can come then." Scott says.

Soon after this the lacrosse team is done with morning practice and are getting changed.

"So, you want to lay the trap at a party with hundreds of guests?" Isaac asks.

"Yeah, if only we can get in. I asked around and you like literally can't get to those tickets." Scott tells him.

"What would you do without me?" Isaac says and goes over to two teammates with tickets, roughing them up and stealing the tickets, handing them to Scott and Stiles.

After getting changed Stiles fills in Allison on what the plan is and that he and Scott are going to Deaton to fetch the necessary supplies. At Deaton they get ketamine and mountain ash. The Ketamine to stun Harrison and the Mountain ash to erect a barrier both He and his master can't cross.

After getting home however Allison informs her father and his men about where the Kanima will strike next and they make their own plan, which is for Allison to locate him and alert Chris once he's away from the crowd and safe to take out. Unknown to her the plan includes killing Harrison.

That evening Stiles went home to get ready and when he heads out to the party his father tells him that he's been let go because he lacks results in the current case.

* * *

Meanwhile at Lydia's she's having a discussion with Scott.

"Look Scott don't exclude me here. I want to be a part of this." She tells him expectantly.

"Lydia, I don't want you to be in any danger. If you really have to come you're going to have to be Stiles' support." Scott tells her, taking her hand.

"OK. I'll be his support, I just don't want to feel useless all the time and actually contribute to helping people." Lydia tells him.

"And I get that and I appreciate the help but please stay where you are safe. I don't think your power involves healing from a gunshot or getting hurt by claws." Scott reminds her.

"I know and I promise I'll stay clear of any danger." Lydia agrees.

"Good. Come on then we have a Kanima to catch babe." Scott says smirking at her, taking her hand and climbing into Stiles' Jeep.

Once they arrive at the warehouse party, they exit the Jeep with Lydia and Stiles getting the bags with Mountain ash ready.

"Oh no, not here. Not now. Stiles? Did you tell Allison about our plan?" Scott asks him.

"Yes?" Stiles replies.

"Crap. She's here, meaning the Argents probably know Harrison will be here as well." Scott tells them.

"What do we do now?" Lydia ask.

"Stick to the plan, I'll see if I can convince Allison to blow her operation off." Scott tells them and Stiles and Lydia start to spread the mountain ash together.

Scott enters the party and meets up with Allison.

"What are you doing?" Scott asks her.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"You know we have a plan." Scott replies.

"OK but my father and Gerard are coming here. I had to tell them. People are dying Scott, what was I supposed to do?" Allison asks feeling trapped.

"Not informing the hunters that their prey is here when we're trying to safe him would've been great." Scott says with a sigh.

"What's done is done. When are they coming?" Scott asks her.

"When I signal them, one Harrison is isolated." She says.

"OK, we plan to drug him and for me to take his powers. You signal them once I'm with Harrison and had the chance to safe him, deal?" Scott asks.

"OK." Allison agrees and calms down somewhat.

Scott then goes to Isaac and Erica, handing him the Ketamine and telling him how to use it.

"Why me?" Isaac asks receiving the injector.

"Because I gotta make sure that Argent doesn't interfere with the plan. Be careful." Scott replies.

"Oh, I doubt that will even slightly hurt him." Isaac says.

"No, I mean you. I don't want you getting hurt." Scott tells him.

While all of this is going on outside the club the Argents butt heads with Derek and Boyd.

Inside the club, after receiving the injector Isaac and Erica work on knocking Harrison out, with Erica distracting him and Isaac injecting him. This fails at first, with someone speaking through him telling them "He belongs to me, until Isaac injects him after Harrison turned his back to them, headed for his next target.

Scott, who went outside to call Chris Argent gets surprised by Allisons mother running him over with her car and loses consciousness for a while.

While all this is going on Stiles and Lydia run out of mountain ash but Stiles remembers what Deaton told him and uses his imagination to finish setting the barrier.

Allisons mother took Scott to an unused part of the warehouse and sets up a vaporizer with Wolfsbane, intending to kill Scott because he's grown to powerful and too much of a threat.

Lydia and Stiles, after finishing the barrier meet up with Isaac and Erica, who put Harrison in a separated room as well.

"Is he OK?" Stiles asks walking into the room.

"let's find out." Isaac says and wants to poke him with his claws, only for Harrison to grab his wrist and nearly break it.

"OK no one do that again." Stiles instructs.

"I thought the Ketamine was supposed to knock him out." Isaac curses, nursing his wrist.

"Yeah well apparently this is all we're gonna get. Anyone seen Scott?" Stiles says.

"He left to talk with the Argents." Isaac replies.

"Let's hope whoever is controlling him even showed up tonight." Stiles says, feeling the plan crumble away.

"I'm here, right here with you." Harrison says in a dark tone with his eyes rolled upwards.

"Mr. Harrison is that you?" Stiles asks.

"Us, we're all here." He replies.

"are you the one killing people?" Stiles asks him.

"We're killing murderers." Harrison replies.

"So all the people you`ve killed so far…" Stiles says.

"Deserved it." Harrison finishes.

"You see we got your little rulebook that says you only go after murderers." Stiles says.

"Anything can break when enough pressure is applied." Harrison says.

"Alright, so the people you're killing are all murderers then?" Stiles asks.

"All. Each and every one." He answers.

"Who did they murder?" Stiles inquires.

"Me! They murdered me!" He finishes and starts to shift into the Kanima.

"OK, everybody out." Stiles yells and they hurry outside, blocking the door, when the Kanima bursts through the wall next to them. After breaking out the Kanima looks for it's target, which is the Afro-American woman throwing the rave and upon finding her taking a break he kills her by slicing up her throat.

* * *

After losing the Kanima the four of them go outside where they meet up with Derek.

"It worked." Stiles says excitedly at seeing Isaac and Erica unable to cross the ash. Derek and Lydia then hear a screech coming from inside and recognizes it as Scotts.

"Did you hear that?" Derek asks.

"Yes, Scott is in trouble, you have to go help him." Lydia pleads and opens the barrier.

"great, all for nothing." Stiles curses to himself while Derek runs in, towards where the screech came from and finds Scott in a room filled with wolfsbane vapor alongside Victoria Argent.

He fights with Allisons mother, ending with him biting her shoulder because he'd have been stabbed to death otherwise and drags Scott out of the room and to Stiles' Jeep.

After getting him to the Jeep Lydia and Stiles take him to Deaton, who should be able to help Scott.

Once Deaton hears what happened he treats Scott and tells Lydia that he'll make a full recovery. Lydia stays with Scott, while Stiles drives home ahead of them.

"Are you sure you can still go through with using Derek to bring Peter back?" Deaton asks Lydia.

"I don't want to do it myself, but Scott thinks that this is the only way to make Peter stop torturing me and I think he's right." She tells him.

"I guess so, just look out for him please, he'll feel indebted towards Derek after this happened, I'm not sure what using him against his will is going to do to Scott's psyche." Deaton tells her.

"Thank you. I will do my best to help him with anything." Lydia says looking at Scott with love.

"You know, you're going to have to be stubborn to get through to him and to let you help him. I know him as if he's my son, so I only want to give you all the information you'll need." Deaton says.

"Don't worry, I already know that and me being stubborn won't be an issue." Lydia says with a small smirk, making Deaton chuckle himself.

Meanwhile Chris find his wife, who arrives at their house suffering and bearing a bitemark.


	34. S2 Episode9

Teen Eagle

|Martin house|

Lydia shoots up, breathing erratically and covered in sweat.

"Lydia?" Scott asks drowsily, waking up by her sudden movement.

"Sorry, it's just I had a nightmare about Peter, now that he's going to come back tonight." Lydia tells him out of breath.

"Shh. It'll be OK. He won't get to you ever again." Scott tells her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Promise?" Lydia asks scared.

"Yes. I promise." Scott tells her, kissing the hand she's clutching his own with.

"Come on, try to get some more sleep. You have to throw the biggest party of the year later after all." Scott says trying to lighten her mood.

"You're right. I'll try to get some more sleep." Lydia agrees and lies down hugging herself close to Scott, who puts his arm around her and gives her a kiss on top of her head.

* * *

|Dereks hideout – a few hours later|

"What is that?" Isaac asks seeing the symbol on the chest Derek just popped open.

"It's a triskele. The spirals mean different things. Past, present, future. Mother, father, child." Boyd answers.

"You know what it means to me?" Derek asks.

"Alpha, beta, omega?" Boyd guesses.

"That's right. It's a spiral, it reminds us that we can all rise or fall to another." Derek replies slightly surprised.

"You mean like Scott?" Isaac asks.

"Sure, he's a freak case though. But he's with us." Derek replies.

"Really? Where is he now?" Isaac asks.

"He's trying to find out who the master is, and he won't have it easy tonight either." Derek says.

"Through your powers you have the ability to heal but tonight you're going to want to murder anything you can find." Derek tells them, handing out some containment devices, covered with bolts and chains.

* * *

|A while later at the Argents|

Lydia arrives in Allisons room, carrying multiple bags of clothes, grinning widely as she tells her "Clear your schedule, this is going to take a while."

"How many outfits do you plan on wearing tonight?" Allison asks looking at the amount of clothes her best friend brought.

"It's my birthday party, I'm thinking host dress. Evening dress, maybe after hours casual." Lydia replies playfully.

"I noticed that you didn't send out any invites." Allison says.

"It's the biggest party of the year Allison, everyone knows, and Scott actually used his co-captain status to remind people to come." Lydia informs her.

"I was wondering if this year, things might be different?" Allison asks.

"Why would anything be different?" Lydia asks back.

"Just because you've been through much lately. I would have thought you might have wanted to take it easy." Allison replies.

"Are you kidding? Lydia Martin not throwing a party? It'd be like feeding the piranhas." Lydia tells her.

Anyways, here. This one is for you." Lydia says handing her a dress she picked out for Allison, when Allisons mother knocks on the door, standing in it's frame.

"Oh hey, Mrs. Argent, what do you think of this one?" Lydia asks holding up a short blue dress to herself.

"It's lovely. Allison, can I grab you for a moment to talk?" Victoria asks.

"Can we do it later?" Allison asks.

"Uhh, actually to be honest, sooner would be better." Victoria tells her.

"Party is at ten." Lydia informs her best friend's mother.

"You'll be around before then?" Victoria asks.

"I think so." Allison replies and Victoria leaves the two girls alone.

|Meanwhile with Stiles|

"Hey, what're you doing?" Noah asks his son.

"Homework." Stiles tells him.

"It's spring break." Noah says.

"Yeah, well let me indulge my curiosity." Stiles tells him.

"Look Stiles, I know you`re trying to solve this for me but you really don't have to." Noah says.

"But I have to do something, something is missing." Stiles replies while going through the yearbooks.

"Stiles. Look at the swim team." Noah tells his son, seeing a picture on the current page.

Stiles sees all of the victims were on the swim team and adds "Dad, look at the coach, it's Isaac's dad." Stiles says.

* * *

|That evening at the Martin's house|

Scott is helping Lydia set things up for the party and talking about their plan with Derek.

"And you're sure you're going to be alright alone?" Scott asks her worried.

"Yes. Scott, you're already helping me get rid of this psycho's ghost, you don't need to worry to keep me save at my own party." Lydia says kissing his cheek.

"I know, today is just the full moon and I can't help but worry for you." Scott replies.

"Anyways, since I won't come back until well after midnight, how about I give you your present now?" Scott offers with a grin.

"We can wait until later." Lydia says.

"No, come on. I want you to receive it on your actual birthday, so happy birthday Lydia." Scott tells her, giving her a loving kiss and hands her two relatively small wrapped presents.

"Thanks, you didn't have to get me anything though." Lydia tells him.

"I wanted to." Scott says and watches her as she opens the presents.

"It's beautiful, want to help me put it on?" Lydia says looking at a silver necklace with a hawk on it.

"Sure." Scott says relieved that she likes it and hangs it around her neck.

"Let's see what's in here." Lydia says opening the second present and sees a beautiful looking dagger inside.

"Huh?" Lydia asks confused, picking it up.

"I know it is a little weird but pull it out." Scott tells her, still standing behind her and rubbing her arms.

"OK?" Lydia agrees still confused.

"Isn't that?" Lydia asks seeing what looks like a Oversized Talon instead of a blade.

"Yep, remember the other day when I was missing a nail, that is the reason. Deaton had the idea, I tried to concentrate on the Kanima's venom when I cut it off and in theory it should have it's venom imprinted on it." Scott tells her.

"So, what am I supposed to do with that?" Lydia asks.

"Since you're the only other person to be immune to his poison I thought it'd be the perfect weapon to defend yourself with or just carry around when you're scared. I'd be like a piece of me is with you." Scott tells her.

"I guess, that's actually rather thoughtful." Lydia says, turning around in his arms and locking her arms behind his head, pulling him in for a kiss.

"Thank you." She whispers, lying her head against his chest while hugging him.

"You're welcome. And don't worry, the next present won't be another weapon." Scott chuckles.

"Oh, thank god, still I love it." Lydia says.

About an hour later Lydia's party is in full swing when Scott feels the moon coming up gradually.

Upon receiving a phone call from Derek asking him for help with his betas Scott goes over to Lydia and tells her that he's going now. She wishes him luck and tells him that he should come through the window again. After Scott left the party continues on for another hour or at most two, until the police start to show up breaking it up and in the stream of partiers fleeing Matt gets thrown into the pool while yelling that he can't swim, making Lydia and Stiles look at him thoughtful.

"You don't think?" Lydia asks her boyfriend's best friend.

"I think so. He had enough opportunity." Stiles replies, while some people help Matt out of the water and once, he's out he stares at them angrily, until the Kanima appears and takes him away in the blink of an eye.

"Oh crap." Stiles says.

* * *

|Meanwhile at the Argent's|

Victoria has to take her own life after writing Allison a goodbye letter and with her husbands help, she kills herself with a knife before she has the opportunity to turn, despite her husbands' pleads to reconsider.

* * *

|With Derek|

Derek chained up his beta's before the moon came up and is fastening the chains on them once again when he feels the moon rising to its peak.

"How are you not feeling this?" Isaac asks while Derek works on his bindings.

"I'm feeling every second of it." Derek replies.

"And how do you control it?" Isaac asks.

"Find an anchor, something meaningful to you. Bind yourself to it and it keeps you in control." Derek tells him.

"What is it for you?" Isaac asks.

"Anger. But doesn't have to be that for everybody." Derek replies.

"Certainly not. My anchor is Lydia." Scott agrees.

"No surprise there." Derek murmurs.

"So how can I help?" Scott asks and the three of them hear growling coming from the other betas in the trailer.

"How about you take one of them and I take the other? Isaac seems to still be in control, if he loses it, I'll take care of him as well." Derek suggests.

"Alright, I'm on Boyd." Scott agrees and gets ready to fight the larger werewolf.

Isaac also turns and rips himself free, jumping out of the trailer. Erica and Boyd also managed to free themselves and are charging at the two alphas.

"You want to take Erica and Isaac outside?" Scott asks, still staying in his human form.

"Sure." Derek says and picks up Erica, throwing her after Isaac out of the window while Boyd charges at Scott, who starts to fight back.

"Boyd I don't want to have to hurt you." Scott grunts, hitting boyd with a punch to the neck after dodging a wide swing from him.

Boyd retaliates by spearing Scott, making them crash onto the floor of the trailer and Boyd starts to claw at Scott wildly until Scott's eyes glow red and he starts to shift, giving Boyd a powerful headbutt, knocking him out for a short time.

Derek, having dealt with Erica, with Isaac's help surprisingly also comes into the trailer and chains both of them back up.

He chains up Isaac as well just to be sure and the two alphas go outside to talk.

"Thanks. I'd have had my hands full with all three of them." Derek says.

"No problem. Just one thing." Scott replies.

"What?" Derek asks.

"I'm sorry and don't take this personally." Scott says and shifts, hitting Derek's neck with full strength, knocking him out.

"Great, now how do I get him to his house? Oh man I should've seen this." Scott sighs and picks Derek up, putting him over his shoulders and carries him to his old home, where he has already dug up Peter's body and prepared an array of mirrors to shine moonlight on Peter.

"Scott, don't." Derek says weakly, being tied up at the moment.

"Derek, I have to Peter is hurting Lydia unless I bring him back." Scott says sounding genuinely defeated.

"I understand." Derek replies thinking back to his own first love.

"Deaton said you'd be safe and that Peter won't pose a threat, for now at least." Scott tells him and takes his arm, putting it in Peter's hand before shining the moonlight on them.

After a minute or so Peter is back alive and Derek is out cold.

"Thanks for bringing me back Scott." Peter says amused.

"Remember, one move towards Lydia and I'll rip you apart." Scott threatens him, shifting into his full Were- Eagle form, hovering over the reborn wolf and poising his clawed feet at him.

"Well that is new." Peter says impressed.

"What was yours is now mine." Scott tells him, showing him the glowing Talons and screeches at Peter.

Scott then picks up Derek and makes his way back to Derek's hideout after losing his transformation.

* * *

After Lydia's party Allison was called to the hospital by her father, who is waiting for her in front of a room where his wife's body is lying.

"No. No, dad if this is some kind of sick training session…" Allison says before she loses her breath and cries hysterically, hugging her father for support.

* * *

|around 2 am|

Scott arrives at the Martin's house and looks around, seeing no one and shifts his wings so he can fly up to Lydia's window. Finding it open he gets in and closes it behind him quietly before he takes off his now ruined shirt, thanks to Boyd's claw marks and his dirtied pants and shoes. After he's ready to get to bed he feels two soft arms encircling him.  
"Hey." Lydia whispers into his ear from behind.

"Hey." Scott says back grinning to himself.

"How'd it go?" Lydia asks.

"No one was killed curtesy or Boyd, Isaac or Erica and Derek actually was OK with what I had to do once I told him that Peter held you hostage." Scott says, giving her a quick peck on her cheek, climbing into bed next to her afterwards.

"How was the rest of your party?" Scott asks.

"Eventful. The police broke it up actually and Matt is the Kanima's master." Lydia says.

"Come again?" Scott asks shocked.

"Yeah, he fell into the water and was panicking about not being able to swim and after he got out the Kanima suddenly appeared and both vanished together.

"freaky?" Scott asks.

"Most definitely and Stiles and I agree, he's the master and you know how rare it is we see eye to eye." Lydia replies.

"Haha, well let's deal with it later. Happy birthday again Lydia." Scott tells her, hugging her close to him and giving her one last passion filled kiss.


	35. S2 Episode10-11

Teen Eagle

|Stilinski house|

Stiles, Scott and Noah Stilinski are standing in Stiles' room looking at a yearbook where stiles encircled Matt Daehler in red.

"So, this kid's our real killer?" Noah asks.

"Yeah." Stiles says.

"No." Noah replies.

"Yes." Stiles repeats.

"Scott do you believe this?" Noah asks the other teen.

"It's really hard to explain how we know this, but he did it." Scott tells him.

"Alright, there are no leads, so I'll allow the remote possibility but why would this kid want the 2006 swim team and it's coach dead?" Noah questions.

"Isn't obvious? Our swim team sucks. They haven't won in like 6 years. OK we don't have the motive yet, but he is our guy." Stiles says.

"What do you want me to do?" Noah asks.

"We need to look at the evidence." Scott tells him.

"Yeah, that would be in the station, where I no longer work." Noah replies.

"Trust me they'll let you in." Stiles says.

"Trust you?" Noah asks perplexed.

"Trust Scott?" Stiles offers.

"OK, Scott I trust." Noah agrees and they head to the police station.

* * *

After convincing the night shift to let them in Noah shows them the evidence on the hospital murder, the only murder they could prove Matt is guilty off. While looking through the hospital footage they see Matt but don't get a clear shot of him in the cameras. To their luck however Scott's mother is talking to him on the tape, so they call her to confirm that it's really Matt and ask her to come down to the station right away.

Unfortunately for them however Matt is already in the station, having taken out the officers silently by making Harrison kill them. He felt threatened after Stiles and Lydia saw him at the party with the Kanima and wants to destroy the evidence. Once he reveals his presence to the group of three, he separates Stiles father from them, locking him up in the room where the holding cells are.

Meanwhile Allison is mourning her mother when Gerard goes to talk to her hand gives her her mothers private note to her, while fanning her flames of fury, making her snap and give in to the anger she feels towards Derek and his werewolves. After burning the note, so no one will know that her mother's suicide had different reasons Allison goes through her room, getting rid of anything decorative or memorable, only leaving her weapons and functional clothes.

After locking up Noah Matt orders Stiles and Scott to destroy the evidence they have on him, something they readily do. Once they finish someone is at the door and to their surprise it turns out to be Derek, who however got paralyzed by Harrison as soon as he arrived. Stiles soon joins Derek because he keeps making jokes and Scotts mother arrives not long after.

After letting her in Scott tells her to do as Matt says, who shoots him in the stomach and locks up Melissa despite her begging him to help her son.

After everyone but Scott is dealt with Matt reveals his real reason for coming there, which is the bestiary because he's turning into a Kanima himself after using Harrison against the rules to kill innocent people. He tells Scott to send a text to Allison, telling her to bring the bestiary to the police station.

* * *

Allison shows this text to her father and grandfather, informing them that it's not Scott sending her the text, because he wouldn't have told her about Derek being there over the phone.

"If Derek's really at the Sherriff station I doubt it's willingly." Chris says.

"You think Harrison is there too?" Allison asks them.

"Maybe, maybe him and the one controlling him." Chris says.

The three of them then plan an attack on the sheriff station, moving on Allison's order which is to kill Derek and if his pack helps him, them too. Scott is not the priority.

* * *

|sheriff station|

After sending the text Scott gets explained by Matt why he is doing this, revealing his story of how he drowned because of the swimming team, who was drunk and didn't do anything. After finishing his story, the hunters cut the power to the sheriff station and open fire on it before they throw in smoke grenades to gain an advantage. The hunters continue to storm the building while Scott makes his way to Derek and Stiles, bringing Stiles to an empty office while Derek has gained most of his senses back and is able to move sluggishly. Matt sends the Kanima after the two of them, but Derek manages to distract it, allowing Scott to bring Stiles to safety. The battle with the Kanima leads him to the holding cells, where Noah who freed himself during this time gets knocked out by Matt. Matt then continues to flee the building.

Scott makes his way to the holding cells when he bumps into Gerard.

"This isn't what we had planned." Scott tells him quietly.

"Yes, plans change. It doesn't matter. Leave the Matt to and you take care of your family and friends for now." Gerard tells him.

"OK." Scott agrees and bumps into him as he goes past him, making the older man drop his medicine.

Scott uses this chance to swap out the medicine for mountain ash, in case Lydia and Stiles' hunch pays off and Gerard intends to become a werewolf himself.

"Where is Derek?" Allison asks threatening Scott with a crossbow once he's turned a few corners and is now face to face with her.

"Allison?" Scott asks confused.

"Where is he?" She demands to know.

"What happened?" Scott questions.

"You need to stay away from me for now." Allison tells him and goes past him.

Scott proceeds to the holding cells, where Derek tried to stop the Kanima but got knocked out when he got thrown against a wall.

The Kanima is crawling alongside the cell his mother is in and Scott throws caution into the wind, rushing the reptilian shifter and Stabs him with his talons, trying to weaken him enough for him to absorb his powers but he looses his focus when he hears his mother scream fearfully upon seeing her son transformed into some beast.

The Kanima uses this chance to break free and runs outside the station.

"Mom?" Scott says turning to his mother.

"Stay away from me." She says frantically.

"You'll be safe now." Scott tells her looking at her sadly and goes over to Derek, hefting the larger man over his shoulder and runs outside the station as well, once outside he sprouts his wings and takes flight while carrying Derek. Allison and her father run out of the station and can see him flying away with Derek. Allison aims at Scott with her crossbow and fires, luckily her father stops her in time, causing the arrow to only hit one of Scott's wings, making him screech out in pain and glare at them threateningly from afar, before deciding to continue flying away.

Gerard in the meantime caught Matt, who was fleeing and takes him over to a river next to him and drowns the teen once and for all, thereby gaining control over the Kanima and becoming its next master.

* * *

Scott lands near Derek's hideout and lets him go, since Derek had awoken during their flight.

"Thanks Scott. What happened to your wing? It looks like hell." Derek says seeing the wound on Scotts wing.

"Allison shot me." Scott says angrily.

"Why?" Derek asks surprised.

"Because I was helping you." Scott tells him and leaves, heading to Lydia's assuming that he should give his mother some time to process things.

|Martin house|

"Hey." Scott says sounding tired, leaning next to Lydia's open window with her lying on her bed, reading a book.

"Hey there." Lydia says cheerfully, until she sees Scott stare into space aimlessly while wearing blood soaked and ripped up clothes.

"Oh my god, what happened? I thought you were going to talk to the Sheriff." Lydia says worried.

"Well, Matt showed up, killed all the officers and then the hunters showed up and tried to kill every non human." Scott tells her.

"You're not serious right?" Lydia says.

"No I'm dead serious, Allison lead the charge apparently." Scott replies.

"Come on don't joke around." Lydia tells him, not believing him.

"Does this look like a joke to you?" Scott asks sprouting his wings and showing her the wound.

"Oh god." Lydia gasps worriedly.

"Yeah well, this is curtesy of Allison." He tells her.

"I don't get it. Isn't she on our side?" Lydia asks, helping him into her room and out of his clothes.

"I was under the impression too, looks like we were wrong." Scott replies flopping down on her bed.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Lydia asks, looking him over.

"No, Matt only shot me with a normal bullet, so no danger there. Come here, we'll deal with this tomorrow." Scott replies and pulls her closer to himself, wrapping his arms around her as they both drift off to an uneasy sleep.

* * *

|next day – McCall house|

Scott went home to check on his mother during the noon and knocks on her door, asking her to talk to him but she doesn't open it because she's scared of him. Scott continues to his room and takes a shower, washing the remaining blood off of himself and getting cleaned up.

Once he leaves the shower, he sees the Kanima hanging form his ceiling, holding up his mother with its tail while Gerard sits on the chair in his room.

"What do you want?" Scott asks Gerard.

"I want to talk. You haven't been answering your phone." Gerard tells him.

"Let her go and we'll talk." Scott says.

"I want the same thing I've always wanted, I want Derek and his pack." Gerard tells him.

"You have them all in hiding, how am I supposed to know where they are?" Scott asks him.

"I think with the proper motivation you can draw them out and if you haven't noticed, I have a fairly impressive means by which I can motivate people." Gerard tells him looking over to the Kanima.

The Kanima lets go of his mother and Gerard leaves with it in tow.

Scott kneels down next to his mother asking "Are you OK?" worriedly as she chokes.

"I don't know what's happening, I don't know what that thing was or even what you are. But whatever he wants just give it to him." Melissa says.

"Mom, it's not that easy. If I stop now many good people will die." Scott tells her.

* * *

|Derek's hideout|

"You've decided. When?" Derek asks feeling Boyd and Erica behind him.

"Tonight. It's not like we want to." Erica replies.

"What do you want?" Derek asks.

"Well since I'm turning 16 this month I wouldn't mind getting a license." Erica answers.

"I told you the risks." Derek cuts in.

"But you didn't tell us it'd be like this." Boyd says.

"Yeah but I told you how to survive. You do it as a pack and you're not a pack without an alpha." Derek reminds them.

"We know, We think we've found another pack. There were like 16 wolves howling yesterday night." Boyd tells him.

"That's it? Two wolves can cause it to appear like that by changing the frequency of their howls rapidly." Derek explains.

"It doesn't matter, we've made up our minds." Erica tells him.

"It`s over Derek, we've lost. We're leaving." Boyd says.

"No, you're running and once you start you don't stop running." Derek explains to them.

After Erica and Boyd left Peter shows up at Dereks and offers his help and insight to Derek, hoping to make up with him, resulting in getting thrown into multiple walls and furniture.

While Derek is dealing with Boyd and Erica, Isaac went to Deatons clinic to learn from Scott and gets shown how to use his abilities to help take the pain of animals.

"They are leaving. Tonight." Isaac tells Scott.

"Why are you telling me?" Scott asks.

"Because I want to ask you for advise." Isaac replies.

"Why?" Scott asks surprised.

"Because I trust you, you always want to do the right thing." Isaac tells him.

"Yeah, well most of the time I have no idea what I'm doing and only protect whoever I can." Scott replies.

"You wanna let me know what you're doing right now?" Isaac asks.

"I'm not going anywhere if that's what you mean. I have too many people here who need me." Scott replies.

"Well I guess that makes me lucky, cause I don't have anyone." Isaac says.

"So you're leaving?" Scott asks.

"Yeah, I think I am. Good luck with the game though." Isaac replies.

"I don't think I'm going either. Can't concentrate on some stupid game while another possible victim is hanging over our heads." Scott explains.

"I see." Isaac says and makes his way out of the clinic.

* * *

|the next day at school|

Scott, Isaac, Lydia, Stiles and some other classmates are sitting in chemistry class waiting for Mr. Harrison.

"He won't show up right?" Stiles asks.

"I don't see how he would." Scott replies just as Mr. Harrison walks in as if nothing happened.

"Scott McCall the principal told me to give you this message." He says, handing Scott a note saying 'Give me Derek or someone dies at the end of this period.'

Scott shows the others the note, making everyone gulp and stay on their toes.

Sometime during the class Isaac asks to go to the toilet and heads to the bathroom, only on the way there Gerard and another hunter jump him and Gerard prepares to cut him in half until Scott shows up behind him, having knocked out the other hunter already and tells him "I thought you gave me until class is over." While helping up Issac who thanks him quickly and both teens run out of the room, headed back to class.

Scott decided against handing out Derek, because he doesn't want to be responsible for his death and so he still has a chance against Gerard. As a result at the end of the class is a blackout and once the power is back on their teacher lies on the floor, dead. Having stabbed himself with his claws.

* * *

|woods|

While Scott and the others are busy with classes Allison and the hunters are driving around the woods on quads, playing a recording of howling to lure out Derek's betas. The hunters manage to slowly corner them until they end up in a direct chase where Allison jumps off the quad, shooting Erica with an arrow, despite her father telling her to wait. Erica gets hit in her leg and falls to the ground, yelling for Boyd to get out of there.

Allison readies another arrow and shoots at her but luckily for Erica Boyd catches the arrow instead of running. Allison then shoots another six arrows, hitting Boyd all over his Boyd until her father steps in and stops her from killing an innocent shifter. The hunters then collect the two betas and throw them in their cellar, locking them up and keeping them from escaping by tying them up with a live current.

* * *

|school|

That afternoon Melissa heard from Scott what happened and is keeping an eye on Harrisons body despite not knowing why. Meanwhile Stiles is playing in the lacrosse game and became MVP, alongside Jackson, much to his own surprise.

After the body got taken away Derek and Peter approach Scott and Isaac.

"We need to talk." Derek tells him.

"All of us." Peter adds.

"Peter, you better watch what you're going to say." Scott warns him.

"I thought the same thing, when I heard you talk to Gerard in the sheriff station." Derek says.

"There is an explanation for that, for this there isn't. He threatened to kill my mom and Lydia and I had to get close to him somehow." Scott defends himself.

"Who is he?" Isaac asks feeling lost.

"He's Peter, Derek's uncle that tried to kill us all until I roughed him up and Derek slashed his throat." Scott answers.

"Hi." Peter greets sarcastically.

"Good to know." Isaac says more to himself than anybody.

"Look, we need him he says he knows how to stop Harrison." Derek tells them.

"Well that's good and all except Harrison is dead." Isaac replies.

"What?" Derek asks.

"It just happened in class." Scott replies.

"Why is no one taking this as good news?" Isaac asks seeing the worried expression on the older men.

"Because if he's dead then Gerard wanted it to happen." Peter explains.

"Why?" Derek asks.

"That's what we need to figure out and something tells me the window of opportunity is closing." Peter says.


	36. S2 Episode 12 vacation

Teen Eagle

|Argent house|

"I saw the lights flicker" Chris says seeing Gerard and Allison talking in her room.

"Probably one of our guests getting comfortable downstairs." Gerard replies.

"Get some sleep if you can, I have a feeling the next 24 hours are going to be eventful." Gerard tells Allison on his way out of her room.

"Your gonna tell me what happened at school?" Chris asks his father, stopping him in the door.

"Didn't you hear? We won." Gerard says, going past his son.

"Need something?" Allison asks her father, seeing him hovering over her.

"I want you to step aside and let us handle this." Chris tells her.

"You're kidding right?" Allison says.

"What about Scott, what if Derek isn't the only one who dies?" Chris asks.

"Since when do you care about Scott?" Allison replies.

"I care about you." Chris tells her.

"Dad, if you're going to start quoting from the list of the top 5 things a parent should say, why don't you start with I'm proud of you, because I'm doing exactly what you wanted." She shoots back.

"No, Allison, you're doing what he wants. We all do." Chris corrects her, looking at where Gerard disappeared to with anger.

* * *

At the hospital Melissa finally gets the chance to be alone with the corpse, now lying in the morgue and approaches the body bag carefully, seeing some kind of fluid dripping out of the bag. Upon opening it cautiously she sees the body of Harrison covered in his Kanima venom.

In the meantime, Peter lead Scott, Isaac and Derek back to the hale house.

"I told you, I looked everywhere." Derek says.

"Didn't look here." Peter disagrees, removing a board from the stairs and gets out a metal box with a laptop inside.

"A few days out of the coma, I transferred everything we had, fortunately the Argents weren't the only ones keeping record." Peter tells them, going into the former living room.

"Hey mom, I can't talk right now." Scott says answering his phone.

"Scott, I'm freaking out over here, something is happening with the body. Something is going on, I think you're going to want to see it for yourself." She tells him.

"What's happening to him?" Scott asks his mother, having come to the morgue with Isaac and Stiles met them there as well as Lydia.

"I don't know I thought you were going to tell me. Is it bad?" Melissa replies.

"It doesn't look good." Isaac replies looking over the encased body.

"Holy moly how did all that Kanima jelly get on our teach?" Stiles asks himself when he suddenly starts to move.

"Mom, could you zip it up please?" Scott asks his mother, who then zips up the bag, barely making it before Harrison tries to bite somebody.

* * *

At the Argent house Chris explains that his family has found scientific ways to force different reactions form their bodies to Erica and Boyd and tells them that when the lines between the supernatural and the scientific blurr, one is surprised on which side he may end up on and turns off the generator keeping them contained.

* * *

Peter and Derek are looking over the Hale's own bestiary.

"They say he's starting to move." Derek tells his uncle.

"OK, I got something, looks like the Kanima as we know it is in its beta shape." Peter says reading what the bestiary says.

"Meaning what, he can turn into something bigger?" Derek asks.

"Bigger and better." Peter replies, opening a picture with a stunned expression.

"He's turning into that? That has wings." Derek says.

"Maybe it'll be a match for our local birdie?" Peter replies.

"Scott bring him to us." Derek tells him over the phone.

"Is that a good idea?" Scott asks seeing the body bag move every so often.

"Bring him, now." Derek replies, telling him a meeting place.

Scott and Isaac then heft the body bag out of the hospital, bringing it to Lydia's car until Chris pulls up to the group of four in his land rover.

"You're alone." Scott says, listening for reinforcements.

"More than you know." Chris replies.

"What do you want?" Stiles asks.

"We don't have much in common Scott, Stiles, but at the moment we have a common enemy." Chris explains.

"That's why we're trying to get him out of here." Scott replies.

"I'm not talking about Harrison." Chris says.

"Gerard has twisted his way into Allisons head, the same way he did with Kate. I'm losing her, and I know you're losing her too." Chris explains, looking at Stiles.

"You're right, so can you trust me to fix this? Let the others go." Scott says.

"No. My car is faster." Chris tells him and everyone gets in his car after loading Harrison in his back.

* * *

The car pulls up at an abandoned factory a few minutes later and everyone gets out, with Lydia holding Scott's hand, dreading what's going to happen and dreading the fact that Peter might show his face as well.

"Where is Derek?" Chris asks and Derek runs in on all fours a moment later with Peter lurking in the shadows, staying hidden.

"Hold on a second, you said you know how to safe him." Scott tells Derek, who's opening the body bag intending to kill Harrison.

"Think about it Scott, Gerard controls him now. He turned Harrison into his own personal guard dog and set all of this in motion so that he could get even more powerful." Derek shouts at Scott.

"No, he wouldn't do that. If Harrison is a dog he's turning rabid and my father wouldn't let a rabid dog live." Chris tells them.

"Of course not. Anything that dangerous, that out of control is better off dead." Gerard says, mentally ordering the Kanima to attack Derek and throw him away.

"Well done to the last Scott. Like the nice guy that you are you brought Harrison to Derek to safe him. But you didn't realize that you were also bringing Derek to me." Gerard says and Scott has to duck under an incoming Arrow curtesy of Allison, pulling Lydia down with him but causing the arrow to hit Isaac instead.

"Allison?" Stiles says shocked and Scott sends Lydia back into the car alongside Stiles, while dragging Isaac away from the fight.

Chris opens fire on the Kanima until it grabs his gun with its tail and rips it away from him. Chris gets out a knife to fight back until the Kanima hits him with its tail, knocking him back a fair distance.

Derek has gotten back up during this time and shifts, ready to face the Kanima now. Isaac joins the fight alongside Peter and Scott stays back to keep Lydia and Stiles safe.

Issac rushes the Kanima from behind, knocking it over to Derek, who swipes at it but doesn't deal that much damage. The Kanima retaliates by knocking back both Derek and Isaac. Derek uses this chance to climb a crane standing in the building and waits for Peter to keep it in place, jumping off it, hitting the Kanima from behind with a doublefisted strike.

Isaac after getting knocked back gets attacked by Allison, mercilessly and she slices him multiple times with her knifes until he's out of commission, despite him not fighting back.

After knocking down Isaac Allison prepares to deliver a final strike if need be, until she gets grabbed by the Kanima, one hand holding her hands up and one at her throat. Claws ready to strike.

"Allison." Stiles yells panicking.

"Not yet." Gerard orders.

"What are you doing?" Allison asks shocked.

"He's doing what he came here to do." Scott replies.

"Then you know?" Gerard asks.

"What are you talking about?" Allison asks fearful.

"He's dying." Isaac answers.

"I am, I have been for a while now. Unfortunately, science doesn't have a cure for cancer yet. But the supernatural does." Gerard tells them, looking at Derek who is paralyzed by the Kanima's poison.

"What are you doing?" Allison yells when the Kanima moves its claws closer to her neck.

"You'd kill her too?" Chris asks shocked, having gotten back on his feet.

"If it comes to survival, I'd kill my own son." Gerard tells them.

"Scott?" Gerard says expectantly.

"Scott, just do it." Stiles begs him and Scott picks up Derek by his neck, pulling him over to Gerard and then lets Derek bite Gerard in the arm.

Gerard hold up his arm proudly until he sees black goo running out of the wound. He then falls to his knees asking "What is this? What did you do?" Gerard asks angrily.

"Everyone said Gerard has a plan so I got a plan too." Scott says, looking at Lydia.

Gerard gets out his medicine and cracks them open, cursing "mountain ash" loudly before the black goo runs out of his nose and mouth just before a huge amount erupts from his mouth.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Derek asks surprised.

"Because you might be an alpha, but you're not mine." Scott replies.

"Kill them. Kill them all." Gerard orders his Kanima one last time before losing consciousness.

Allison uses the short time the Kanima is distracted by Gerards fate to elbow it in the face and flee its grasp.

Scott then Screeches out, transforming and catches the Kanima's attention.

Scott ready his Talons and dashes at the Kanima, slashing for it but it dodges backwards. The Kanima then jumps at a wall thinking it's got the advantage while it's on high ground but Scott sprouts his wings and leaps after it, slashing at it and causing a deep wound on it.

The Kanima fall of the wall and heads for the easiest targets, Lydia and Stiles. Scott sees this and flies down in a matter of seconds, stopping it by landing on its back. "Keep it pinned." Scott tells Derek, Isaac, Peter and Chris.

"Scott are you sure about this?" Lydia asks him once more concerned.

"Yes. I have to do this." Scott replies confident that he can pull this off. He readies his Talons once the other hold each down one limb safe for its tail and stabs them in the Kanimas neck.

The others look upon the Talons glowing a bright color with bewilderment or concern.

After Scott absorbing the powers of the Kanima for a little over a minute with the Kanima twitching under him and Scott huffing out of breath the Kanima finally turns back into Harrison. Scott releases his hold on him as do the others and gets off of him.

"Scott?" Lydia asks concerned, seeing her boyfriend stumble over to a pillar, falling to one knee.

"I'm alright, just give me a minute." Scott groans out obviously in pain.

"I'm here." Lydia says, taking one of his hands, kneeling beside him.

"Ugh, thank you." Scott groans, before he passes out, falling into Lydia's arms, who lies him against the pillar, checking his vitals concerned before telling the others "He'll be OK, I think."

Meanwhile Harrison wakes up and looks around shocked. Chris takes him, Gerards unconscious body, his daughter and Stiles with him. Telling the others that they are going to leave for France the next morning and asking Stiles if he wants to join them, who readily agrees after seeing Lydia take care of the exhausted Scott.

* * *

A few hours later Scott wakes up, now in Lydia's house. Derek brought him there after Lydia asked him to.

"Ugh." He says sitting up, feeling as though his muscles are on fire.

"Scott? Oh thank god, I was getting worried." Lydia says relieved, slinging her arms around his neck.

"Uhhh. Yes, well I think I'm going to be alright now." Scott says wincing at the contact slightly.

"You did it. You beat Gerard and saved Mr. Harrison." Lydia tells him proudly.

"No, we did it. I wouldn't have been able to outwit Gerard without this." Scott reminds her, tapping her head with a smirk.

"Say, do you want to…" Lydia starts to ask until they hear loud roars coming from the woods.

"Oh fuck, not now." Scott curses, getting off her bed.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I've to try and help them, they are in over their heads.

"Who?" Lydia asks confused by his behavior.

"Boyd and Erica." Scott replies and transforms his wings once he climbed out of her window and takes off, heading for the forest.

Erica and Boyd left town, hoping to find a new pack and come upon the alpha pack heading into town.

Scott lands in the middle of the circle of the alphas, right beside Boyd and Erica.

Looking around Scott sees the 5 alphas, who are now staring at him with curiosity.

"Look, I don't know what's going on here but let's talk about this." Scott says hoping to avoid a fight in his current state.

"My, my look what we have here, a little birdie came to help out the two mutts." Ennis, the biggest one of them taunts.

"Does that mean we can go?" Scott asks hopeful.

"No, it means I have one more plaything to beat around." Ennis says and rushes at them, scratching both Boyd and Erica, making them slump down in pain.

"Weak." Ennis scoffs and turns to Scott, who dodged the attack.

"Come here." Ennis says and Scott uses the advantage that he's underestimating him to quickly shift completely, saying "You asked for it." And slides past Ennis on one knee while clawing at him, leaving deep gashes on his side. Once he's on Ennis backside he jumps up and delivers another strike on the bigger man's shoulders. After this he uses the moment of surprise every one of the alphas show and picks up Boyd and Erica, before flying off.

"What was he?" Ennis asks pissed off that he got hurt so bad.

"another Alpha." Deucalion, their leader says with a sinister grin playing on his lips.

After rescuing the two betas Scott lets Boyd off at his house while Erica asks him if she could use his shower, to hide what happened from her mom and Scott agreed, seeing not much harm in it.

* * *

|A few minutes later|

Lydia arrives at the McCalls house and enters it with the spare, lying under a flowerpot near the door knowing Scott's mother won't be there.

"Scott?" She asks into the empty hallway and living room before she heads upstairs to his room.

Once she is in the hallway leading to Scott's room she can hear the shower in his bathroom running.

Erica who was sitting on Scott's bed, having just gotten dressed after finishing a shower of her own smells and hears the redhead approaching. She decides to try and put a wedge between Lydia and Scott because she's jealous of Lydia.

"Oh yes! Right there!" Erica moans and starts to make some banging sounds with the bed, loud enough for Lydia to hear.

"Rougher, give me all you got baby." She continues to fake a sex scene.

"Ah. Ah. Don't stop. Yes. Oh My God!" Erica yells faking having an orgasm.

Lydia, hearing this from the other side of the door breaks out in tears, believing that Scott is cheating on her and with Erica to add.

Having her worst nightmare come alive she runs out of the house, tears streaming and rushes home in her car.

Scott comes out of the shower, clueless of what happened minutes before. "Erica what are you doing?" Scott asks annoyed upon seeing the blonde lying on his bed seductively.

"I told you to take something to wear and then go home." Scott says. "Come on don't be like this, can't a girl thank her knight in shining armor properly?" Erica flirts.

"Thank me by leaving then." Scott replies and shoves her out of his room, flopping down on his bed sore all over.

* * *

|next day - Martin house|

Scott goes over to Lydia's to see how she's doing and maybe go on a date.

"Hi Mrs. Martin." Scott greets the older woman opening the door to check who ringed.

"What are you doing here?" She asks aggressively.

"What's wrong did I do something to offend you?" Scott asks her confused.

"You ask if you did something wrong? You cheated on my daughter, despite knowing about her trust issues." Lydia's mother accuses him.

"I did what now?" Scott asks shocked.

"Oh don't pretend, Lydia heard you and that Erica in your room yesterday night." She replies angrily.

"What!? Yes, Erica was in my room for like 10 minutes, i let her borrow something to wear because her clothes got ruined while camping." Scott says.

"Well that's not what Lydia said, and it doesn't matter now anyways. Erica left with Allison and Stiles to go to France and don't bother calling her, she left her phone." Mrs. Martin tells him, shutting the door in his face.

"France?" Scott says bewildered and leaves, heading to Derek's hideout to ask Erica what happened while he was in the shower.

Not long after he is at Derek's and asks Erica what happened, hoping Scott would make her his lover instead of Lydia she tells him the truth. She was dead wrong though and Derek and Isaac have to stop a full alpha Scott from killing Erica, who as a result flees, returning to her original plan to leave town with Boyd.

After learning the truth Scott texts Stiles to tell Lydia what happened but over the next three months of vacation Scott never got a return text despite many more attempts to make his best friend help him out.

* * *

Over the vacation many things were bad for Scott, the only good ones being his growing friendship with Isaac and Deaton, even Derek to an extent.

He also got closer to his mom, now that she knows about his other life as a were-eagle alpha.

However, the most disconcerting setback for Scott was the first full moon during Lydia's absence because added to the fact that he lost his anchor the powers of the Kanima are still not completely under his control. As a result, Scott let himself be chained up by Derek, Deaton and Isaac.

Derek and Isaac were quickly losing the fight against Scott on their own and had to call in Deaton with his mountain ash to trap him.

After he woke up the next day he sees the damage he did to both Derek and Isaac and feeling guilty and afraid of his own powers he searched for a way to gain control over them but found out that being his own anchor, something his mom suggested doesn't give him nearly as much control as he had when he was with Lydia. So, Scott had the idea to get a tattoo of Lydia to keep his hopes of getting Lydia back alive and remember their relationship.

Not long after the idea Scott sneaked into Lydia's room and took a picture of her smiling happily as well as leaving a note explaining his feelings and what really happened in his room with Erica.

After getting the tattoo made, he approached Derek, who had a tattoo of his own, meaning there is a way for shapeshifters to get one.

Derek then helps him gain the tattoo by burning the skin on Scott's arm, where he got the tattoo, making it appear on his arm again. This time permanently. Derek also informs Scott about the alpha pack during this time, hoping that together they can make it through whatever the pack challenges them with.

His control improved from that point on by leaps and bounds, but he still let himself get locked up to be safe.

Once the last day of the vacation is nearing Scott finally receives a text from Stiles, who only asks him to pick him up in his Jeep from the airport.

* * *

|last day of vacation - night|

Isaac was tasked by Derek to investigate what happened with his other betas, but Isaac underestimated the alpha pack and gets caught. A mercenary girl saves him from being killed but on their escape the both of them were hurt and brought to the hospital.

Meanwhile at the airport Scott is waiting for his friends to come back from France and hopes to get the chance to talk to Lydia.

He sees Stiles, Lydia and Allison arrive and waves at them. Stiles immediately waves back and comes over to his best friend excitedly, Lydia wants to go over to Scott but Allison hold her back, dragging her along with her, reminding her not to trust a word Scott says.

"Hey buddy." Stiles says excited once he reaches Scott.

"Hey man, what was that all about?" Scott asks dreadfully.

"Well, look man I don't know how to say this but Lydia kinda hates you right now, Allison got in her head, telling her how shapeshifters can't be trusted and stuff. She's still angry because of her mother." Stiles explains.

"Well that is hilarious." Scott scowls.

"Come again?" Stiles asks confused.

"The only reason Allison's mother is dead, is because she tried to kill me with wolfsbane fumes." Scott tells him.

"Wha…, Whoa how come this is the first time I'm hearing this?" Stiles yells.

"I didn't want to screw things up between you and Allison, so I kept it secret. But the only reason Derek bit her was because he rescued me, and her mother wanted us both dead." Scott says.

"Man, I don't know what to say." Stiles replies stunned.

"Doesn't matter. I'm not giving up on Lydia." Scott says, his eyes glowing shortly.

"Somehow you seem changed." Stiles says looking at his friend with interest.

"Because I have." Scott says sounding serious.

"Yeah OK, anyways what do you say, help a guy to his car?" Stiles asks him, holding up his bags.

"Sure, come on." Scott says, grabbing a bag from Stiles and leads him to where he parked the Jeep.

The two of them then head to Beacon Hills, talking along the way and catching up.

"Stiles, be honest with me please, do you think Lydia really doesn't want anything to do with me anymore?" Scott asks silently, dreading the answer.

"As much as Allison wanted her to move on, I don't think she ever did." Stiles replies.

"Did you tell her what really happened?" Scott asks.

"Yes, despite Allison's protests I let her read every message you sent, sad thing is I think that she only was really happy while reading your texts." Stiles tells him.

"Can't say it was fun being apart from her either." Scott replies, touching his tattooed arm but deciding to keep it hidden for now by wearing long sleeved shirts.

In the car not far ahead of them Allison and Lydia are also talking.

"So Lydia, we're all by ourselves now. Why did you only go on two dates and even then only stay for the aperitive so to speak?" Allison asks

"I don't know, it didn't seem right with Stiles there." Lydia answers, thinking to herself 'and I'm not over Scott yet, like at all.'

"I see, so tomorrow night we'll go look for a new guy for you?" Allison suggests.

"Let's put that on hold for now." Lydia replies, motioning over to Stile's Jeep in the lane next to them.

Scott sees them as well and tries to wave at Lydia, but Allison floors it, despite standing at a red light.

"What was that about?" Lydia asks.

"I don't want you getting poisoned by his lies." Allison replies.

"What's their problem?" Scott asks Stiles.

"Like I said she's not good with the supernatural nowadays." Stiles tells him.

"You know that Lydia is actually supernatural right?" Scott asks him.

"And I did in fact, not know that? What the hell is she then?" Stiles asks.

"A banshee, according to Peter, if you can trust his word." Scott answers.

"Banshee huh?" Stiles mumbles and drives after the girls once the light is green again.

"Do you think we're too close and Lydia thinks I'm stalking her?" Scott asks, his mind wondering.

"Better?" Stiles asks stopping the car.

"Why would this be better?" Scott questions with a small laugh.

"Oh, now they stopped as well." Stiles says seeing the girl's car stopping barely 30 meters away from them.

"Why'd you stop?" Lydia asks her best friend confused.

"Stiles stopped, maybe his car is broken again?" Allison says, looking back at her boyfriend's car.

"Want to check?" Lydia suggests, in secret wanting to finally have the opportunity to at least talk to Scott.

"I don't know." Allison says thinking things over, when suddenly a deer comes running straight at them, but before it can impact with their car Scott already got out of their car and leaped over Allison's and screeches at the deer while holding out his hands to stop it if it continues, the screech however was enough and the deer takes off running to the side.

"What the hell was that? It came running out of nowhere." Allison says, getting helped out of the car by Stiles.

"Is everyone OK?" Scott asks, losing his transformation.

"I'm alright." Allison replies.

"I'm not. Getting there though." Lydia replies, looking Scott directly in the eyes and feels a wave of content rushing over her.

"Why the hell did that der come running directly at us, it was like it was crazy." Allison says.

"It was scared. I guess they are finally revealing themselves." Scott says.

"revealing? What are you talking about?" Stiles asks, hugging Allison.

"I'll tell you some other time, I think it's better if we get home now." Scott says and Stiles gives Allison a kiss, saying "See you tomorrow."

Scott makes his way back to the car, going past Lydia and whispers "I'm here for you, whenever you need me, or want to talk."

Lydia actually wanted to respond and ask him if they can talk about what happened, but Allison stops her by yelling "Lydia get in the car!"


	37. S3 Episode1

Teen Eagle

|next day - school|

Scott makes his way to school on his newly acquired dirtbike, happy to spend some time with Stiles again and hoping that he can clear things up with Lydia.

Lydia came to school with Allison, who's still talking about her having to replace Scott as soon as possible and suggests that she should get herself some freshman, pointing out the twins in the crowd but Lydia only tells her that she still has to clear things up with Scott.

* * *

|hospital|

Melissa is in Isaac's room and looks at his wounds, seeing them heal visibly.

"Yeah, they are definitely healing, no one can see this." She tells him.

"Alright, cover it up." Isaac replies hurriedly.

"I don't think that's gotta matter, I mean you're scheduled for surgery, something which is going to confuse a lot of people." Melissa says.

"Can you do something?" Isaac asks.

"Hey, I'm relatively new to all this and there is a sheriff stationed outside your door." She tells him.

"Can you call Derek?" Isaac suggests.

"I tried calling him five times. Do you have any other emergency werewolf contacts?" She says.

"Call Scott." Isaac replies.

* * *

|english class|

Allison and Lydia are the last ones to sit down and Allison sees a seat next to Stiles and immediately takes it, leaving the only empty seat the one right in front of Scott.

Lydia goes over to it, exchanging a unsure look with Scott, who smiles at her gently and sits down despite seeing Allison silently protesting.

Everyone gets a text quoting the ending of a book and their new teacher comes in, reading the passage and telling her students to turn off their phone in class.

During class Lydia decides to listen to her gut instead of her angry best friend and scribbles a note on a piece of paper, quietly passing it to Scott.

'Can we talk?' The note reads and Scott prepares to write a reply, when the teacher calls him out and tells him that his mother called the school to get him out of class and tells him to come to the hospital.

"Hey mom, what's wrong?"

Scott asks, calling his mother, who fills him in on what she knows.

* * *

Back in the classroom Stiles notices a band aid on Lydia's ankle and asks "Hey Lydia, what happened there?"

"Prada bit me." Lydia replies.

"Your dog?" Stiles asks.

"Yes, my dog." Lydia answers getting annoyed.

"Has it ever bitten you before?" Stiles asks, making Lydia shake her head no.

"OK, then what if it's the same thing as the deer? You know like animals freaking out before an earthquake or something." Stiles asks.

"Meaning what?" Lydia asks back.

"I don't know, great and Scott got called away. Didn't he say yesterday he's got a hunch about what's going on?" Stiles says.

"I think so, but hey you were riding home with him." Lydia replies, she then over hears some girls talking about Scott a few seats next to her.

"Wow, did you see Scott's tattoo this morning?" One girl asks.

"Yes I did, Lydia really is a lucky girl. I heard that during the break she left him all alone." The other girl replies.

"Yeah and I heard that like 12 girls asked him out and he shot them all down without a second thought." Girl number 1 whispers.

"Stiles, have you heard anything about a tattoo from Scott?" Lydia asks him, a small smile playing on her face after hearing that Scott didn't go out with anyone else.

"No, he mainly asked about you. He obviously hasn't given up on you and then brooded a bit because of Allison's attitude. I really think we shouldn't have left him alone with Derek so long. My guess is 2 more months and he would have moved into Derek's old home." Stiles jokes.

"Anyways, jokes aside do you think that your dog and yesterday that deer are connected?" Stiles asks.

"What is it that you've always told us in France, once is a event, twice is a coincident and three times is a pattern." Lydia shoots back, when all of the sudden a crow flies into the window of their classroom.

The class looks outside surprised and sees a whole murder of crows flying at them, breaking through the window and start attacking them.

Their teacher yells for everyone to get down and take cover. The attack doesn't last long, and everyone is mostly unhurt safe for scratches. The police soon come down to settle the situation.

* * *

|hospital|

Cali, one of the alpha werewolves who hunted down Boyd and Erica makes her way through the hospital, dressed in a blue nurse's gown and enters Isaac's room.

"How are you Isaac?" She asks him.

"I think I'm actually able to go." He replies and wants to get out of the bed, but she pushes him back down and injects a drug into his drip. She then looks for Braeden, the mercenary helping her but finds her gone, so she picks up her scent and starts to chase her.

"Why didn't you call me before?" Scott asks his mother, arriving in the hospital.

"Honestly I was hoping I didn't have to." Melissa tells him.

"What do you mean?" Scott asks surprised.

"Everything that you've been doing, the extra reading, the summer school, saving for that bike, even though it scares me half to death, I just didn't want to disrupt a good rhythm." She replies.

"But mom, Isaac is my best friend. And I'm not gonna stop trying to be better this year." Scott tells her.

"best friend, really?" Melissa asks.

"Yeah, I really needed him this summer and Stiles was gone, so we hanged out a lot." Scott tells her.

"OK, he's in room 215 if he's not already in surgery." Melissa informs him.

"Thanks." Scott says, giving his mom a peck on the cheek and leaves to look for his friend.

Issac in the meantime was in the surgery room, with the surgeon about to operate, only to find no wound on the teen. He immediately sends Isaac out of the room and asks for a real patient.

Isaac gets wheeled away on a hospital bed by Ennis, who is like Cali dressed in a nurse's gown.

On the way out Ennis stops to put Isaac into a wheelchair to seem less suspicious and takes off his costume.

Scott arrives on the floor Ennis and Isaac are on, only to see the both of them enter an elevator.

Scott runs towards them and jumps into the elevator just before the doors close.

Scott sees that Isaac is out of commission and shifts with Ennis following his lead.

Ennis grabs him by his collar and slams him against the elevator walls twice. He then picks him up from the floor, throwing him against the top of the elevator, denting it and knocking a few panels lose.

He then picks up Scott by his throat saying, "Payback is a bitch ain't it." And chokes him.

Scott realizes his opportunity and shifts one of his hand into that of the Kanima, with the other trying to support himself on the larger man's arm but before he can swing at Ennis and paralyze him the elevator door opens and Derek greets the other alpha, clawing him into the back and throwing him down the hall while telling him "You're not the only alphas around here."

Scott and Derek make their way out of the hospital quickly, with Derek carrying the still unconscious Isaac.

Derek leads them to his old house and lies Isaac down on a table.

"You don't still live here, do you?" Scott asks, seeing Derek move through the run-down house with ease.

"No but there is something here, that I need. It'll heal his wounds from the alphas." Derek replies, rummaging through some rubble.

"Yeah, but it did heal." Scott says confused, recalling his mother telling him that the wounds are gone.

"Not on the inside." Derek tells Scott, getting a flower out of his hiding spot.

Derek then processes the flower, to give it to Isaac while Scott waits around concerned for his friend.

* * *

While Derek and Scott are dealing with Isaac Braeden went looking for Scott at his school and comes upon Lydia and Allison.

"Where is Scott McCall?" She asks them.

"You're Lydia, right?" Braeden asks the redhead.

"Yes." Lydia replies.

"Where is he? I need to talk to him." Braeden demands to know, grabbing Lydia's arm.

"Hey." She says, hurting from Braeden's tight grip.

"He was called out of class, we don't know where he is." Allison tells the brown skinned woman.

She grabs Allison's hand just like Lydia's, seeing the twins standing at the end of the hall and recognizing them from when she and Isaac were chased by them the other night.

She then runs off, hiding in a locker room but the twins as well as the other alphas easily find her and fight with her, easily beating her.

* * *

|Later that night|

Allison and Lydia are in Allisons new room, picking out a color for her walls when the girls notice that their bruises form a symbol together and decide to tell the others about it tomorrow.

Isaac feeling indebted towards his only friend decides to call Lydia, having felt the waves of sadness rolling off him.

"Lydia Martin speaking, who is this?" Lydia says answering the phone, while lying on her bed, reading Scott's note over for the 4th time.

"It's Isaac. Look I thought you deserve to know what really happened after the Kanima." Isaac tells her.

"I'm listening." Lydia replies expectantly.

"Well after we won against the Kanima Boyd and Erica, who were leaving town ran into a few alphas in the woods and Scott heard their call for help and saved them." Isaac continues.

"Then what?" Lydia asks.

"He took Boyd home, but Erica asked if she can get some clothes at his place because of her mom." Isaac says.

"And then she slept with him." Lydia hisses.

"No she faked the whole thing, I was there when Scott confronted her and she admitted it." Isaac tells her.

"Scott lost it and she actually had to leave town, he'd have killed her otherwise." He adds.

"Say I believe you, what does it change? We're already broken up." Lydia says emotionally.

"I think you still don't realize what you mean to him. You're his anchor, his everything. The first full moon after you left Scott damn near ripped Derek and me to pieces." Isaac explains.

"Why?" Lydia asked confused.

"With you gone he went feral. After seeing what he did to us on the full moon he tried becoming his own anchor, but it didn't work that well." Isaac informs her.

"Thank you, Isaac." Lydia says relieved that Scott apparently didn't cheat on her.

"Say, do you know anything about a tattoo?"

"Oh yeah, he got a tattoo of your face made on his arm, crazy thing is it actually helped him stay in control." Isaac says.

"I see, thank you. I'll see you around I guess." Lydia thanks him.

"Yeah, bye. I thought you deserved to know." Isaac replies hanging up.

"So, Scott was telling the truth." Lydia says with a smile on her face as she plays with her necklace and Scott's letter.

"I hope he can forgive me, sounded like he had a harder time than me and all of it because Erica tricked me. I should have believed in Scott and trusted him not to betray me." Lydia thinks, fearing that her decision to talk to him tomorrow won't get her anywhere.

That night Scott gets dragged to a birthday party by Stiles and gets hit on by Stiles' old childhood friend but declines the offer to be the one to take her virginity.

* * *

|The next day|

Isaac is at Derek's new place where they are waiting for Peter. After Derek convinces Isaac to trust him and let Peter look into his memories Isaac Peter arrives and uses the same method, he used on Scott to show him his memories to look into Isaacs but doesn't get any good leads on Boyd or Erica's whereabouts.

After this is done Derek heads to the school, where Stiles texted him to meet him, Scott, Lydia and Allison.

"I don't see anything." Derek says, looking at Lydia's and Allison's bruises.

"Look again." Scott tells him, believing the girls instinct that there may be something hidden there.

"How is a bruise gonna tell me where Boyd and Erica are?" Derek questions.

"It's the same on both sides, exactly the same." Stiles says.

"It's nothing." Derek replies.

"Pareidolia, seeing patterns that aren't there. It's a subset of apophenia." Lydia tells them.

"They are trying to help." Scott tells Derek, feeling his disbelieve.

"These two? This one who left you, causing you to nearly kill my whole pack, including myself. And this one who actually shot about 30 arrows into me and my pack." Derek says pointing at the girls respectively.

"Alright, come on no one died. There may have been a little maiming, but no death. That's what I call an important distinction." Stiles cuts in.

"My mother died." Allison says with quiet anger.

"Your family's little honor code killed your mother, not me." Derek replies.

"The girl was looking for Scott. I'm here to help him, not you." Allison tells him.

"Want to help? Then find something real." Derek says.

"Give them a chance, they're on our side now." Scott tells Derek, pulling him aside.

"Then maybe you should tell her what her mother was actually trying to do that night." Derek shoots back. Derek however leaves without another word, soon followed by Stiles and Allison, leaving only Lydia and Scott.

"Thank you for trying to help." Scott thanks her, sounding insecure.

"Scott, listen. I know it wasn't fair of me to leave with Allison without any warning or giving you a chance to explain things, but I just couldn't handle it. With everything that happened … Anyways I'd really like to talk things out if you're on board with it." Lydia tells him, moving closer to him slowly.

"It's alright, I understand. I'm glad you'll hear me out." Scott says.

"Let me try to explain what exactly happened that night." Scott then continues.

"You don't have to. Isaac called me last night and told me everything I needed to know, Erica faked having sex with you, you almost killed her and now she's left." Lydia replies, summing things up.

"Isaac did? Anyways, I'm glad that you know. So I guess the real question now is, do you trust me?" Scott asks.

"Scott, I've never stopped trusting you. There were so many times I wanted to call you and ask how you were doing or convince you to get back together. The main reason I waited so long to deal with this was because Allison convinced me otherwise." Lydia explains.

"I know, Stiles told me." Scott says, taking her hand.

"Lydia, I'm still madly in love with you, never stopped and never will. Will you be my girlfriend again?" Scott asks her, stepping closer to her, now standing directly in front of her.

"Yes Scott. I'm just so sorry we had to go this in the first place, now that I know everything the whole thing was rather pointless. And I'm sorry you had to go through your whole control problem alone." Lydia tells him guiltily.

"Lydia, it's not your fault. And I wasn't alone. I had Derek, Isaac, Deaton and my mom to help me." Scott replies, hugging her against his chest with a smile on his face.

"You know there are a few things that changed about me." Scott tells her.

"Like what?" She asks.

"Well for one, I was wrong I can grow a tail. And secondly I smartened up some while you were gone." He informs her.

"A tail huh?" She asks amused before pulling him down to kiss him passionately, finally letting go of all her bottled-up emotions.

"I missed you so much." Scott says, still hugging her after breaking their kiss.

"I missed you too." Lydia replies, giving him another peck before telling him "I think we better leave now or Allison and Stiles' will chew us out for making them wait."

"Haha, let's go then." Scott chuckles.

"Will you come over tonight?" She asks before they leave the room to meet up with their friends.

"Count on it, we might have to explain things to your mom though, minus the supernatural ordeal. She wasn't too happy to see me after you left." Scott says, giving her a kiss on her nose.

"I'll deal with her before you come. She wasn't too thrilled that we broke up herself you know." Lydia tells him.

"I can imagine, she said she liked me on multiple occasions." Scott smirks.


	38. S3 Episode2

Teen Eagle

Scott and Lydia come out of the room and meet up with Stiles and Allison, walking up to them hand in hand.

"Ohh, isn't this a marvelous sight. My two favorite people together again." Stiles cheers happily, pulling them in for a hug.

"Looks like it was bound to happen." Allison says not delighted by the development.

"Back to business though, Scott I think you need to tell us what we're up again, the other night you said something about them showing themselves." Stiles tells Scott.

"Yes, well on the night I rescued Erica and Boyd I ran into a group of Alphas, all werewolves. There were 5 of them and Derek told me that they are actually a pack." Scott informs them.

"What does a pack of alphas want with two betas? And how does a pack of alphas even work?" Stiles asks curiously.

"I don't know on both accounts, though Derek said that their leader is a guy named Deucalion and he's supposed to be super strong." Scott answers.

"Great, so there are 5 more murdering werewolves in town." Allison sighs annoyed.

"In this case, I'd say so." Scott says and the school bell rings. The group then divides up with Stiles and Scott going to their next class while Lydia and Allison hang out in the library.

During the class Scott shows that he really got smarter by being able to answers Coach's questions flawlessly, they get interrupted however by Sheriff Stilinski asking both Scott and Stiles outside, where he asks them about Stiles' childhood friend because she disappeared right after Scott talked to her. The two teens inform him that she came onto Scott, who turned her down but that after this they didn't see her again either.

* * *

Meanwhile Lyida and Allison are talking in the library while trying to look up the symbol on the internet.

"Allison, look at me. I know you're not a big fan of Scott and the other supernatural creatures, but you've got to get at least behind my relationship with him. I'm not expecting you to be all buddy-buddy with him right of the bat, but please at least don't interfere with our relationship." Lydia tells her.

"OK. I just don't like that my only friend has to go out with the guy I'm actually supposed to hunt. It's bound to go wrong sooner or later. My mom is the proof of that." Allison replies.

"Ally, I know you're hurting because of what happened with your mother, but Scott didn't bite her, and he didn't chose for her to kill herself, that was Gerard's doing." Lydia says.

"OK, OK. I'll try to be more accepting, but now let's look for this symbol so I can rub it in Derek's face." Allison tells her and the two continue their search for the symbol, until they find that the symbol for an abandoned bank in Beacon Hills is a match to their bruises.

"You were right, it was a firm logo." Lydia says impressed.

"Don't tell Scott though, I'm going to check it out tomorrow. I don't want Derek to be complaining about it not being a lead again." Allison says.

"Are you sure? Going there alone could be dangerous." Lydia warns her.

"Yes I'm sure." Allison replies.

"Hello ladies, anyone interested in showing us around?" One of the freshmen twins Allison pointed out earlier asks them, walking up behind them.

"No thanks, I don't think our boyfriends would like that very much." Lydia replies offhandedly.

"You sure?" He asks, leaning into Lydia.

"Yes." She replies annoyed, when both Stiles and Scott arrive and walk over to them.

"Hey, can I help you?" Scott asks the guy challengingly, wanting him to back off Lydia.

"No, no. It's alright." The twin caves, having been warned by Deucalion to keep a low profile for now.

Scott sits down on the table, next to Lydia, leaning down for a quick kiss and whispers to them "Be careful of them. I'm relatively sure that they are part of the alpha pack."

The others look at the twins shocked but quickly turn around, trying to hide their interest in them.

"By the way, I think it's about time I or we teach you two to defend yourself." Scott then tells Lydia and Stiles while looking at Allison questioningly.

"I can ask my dad if he'd be OK with training you guys." Allison offers.

"That'd be great since I only picked things up along the way and don't really know much about Martial arts other than like 2-month worth of lessons with Derek." Scott thanks her.

"Martial Arts Scott? What else did I miss?" Stiles asks exuberantly.

"Well there is me befriending Issac, lessons from Derek, lessons from Deaton…" Scott teases his oldest friend.

"Man I leave you alone for a few month and you go and turn into Mr. do-it-all."

"Wait, speaking of Deaton. I think I may know who can help Isaac get his memory back." Scott then says realizing that Deaton could have some insight.

"Sorry ladies we gotta go." Scott tells the two of them, hopping of the table with Stiles and gives Lydia a kiss on her cheek, whispering "Let the window unlocked?" and gets a nod positive along with a seductive smile in return.

* * *

|Animal Clinic|

Scott and Derek are filling a tub with water and ice while Deaton explains what they are going to do to Isaac.  
"Obviously it's not gonna be particularly comfortable but if we can slow your heartrate down enough you'll slip into a trance-like state."

"Like being hypnotized?" Isaac guesses.

"Exactly you'll be half transformed, you'll slip into your sub conscious mind." Deaton explains.

"How slow does his heartrate have to be?" Scott questions looking at Issac, who's testing how cold the water is.

"Very slow." Deaton replies.

"How slow is very slow?" Derek inquires.

"Nearly dead." Deaton says.

"It's save though right?" Isaac asks.  
"Do you really want me to answer honestly?" Deaton asks.

"No, not really." Isaac replies worried for his safety.

"Look if it feels to risky you don't have to do this." Derek tells him.

Isaac only takes a deep breath and takes off his shirt in response, readying himself for the ice cold water. After collecting himself Isaac steps in and sits down, being pushed underwater by Derek and Scott seconds later while he's transforming.

"Hold him." Deaton instructs, making Derek snap back "We're trying."

After a minute or so Issac stops his thrashing and is floating in the ice tub.

"Now remember, only I talk to him. To many voices could confuse him." Deaton reminds the alphas.

"Isaac can you hear me?" Deaton asks the unconscious seeming teen.

"Yes, I can hear you." he replies.

"This is Dr. Deaton, I'd like to ask you a few questions is that alright?" Deaton asks him.

"Yes." Isaac replies in his trance.

"I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd. I want you to remember it for me in as vivid detail as possible, as though you're back there." Deaton says.

"I don't want to do that." Isaac repeats over and over again and the lights start to flicker uncontrollably in the room.

"Just relax, they are just memories. Relax." Deaton says calming him down.

"Good, now let's go back to that night, to the place you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building? A house?" Deaton questions.

"It's not a house it's stone, like marble." Isaac answers.

"Perfect, is there anything else you can remember?" Deaton asks.

"It's dusty, like abandoned." Isaac says.

"Is there anything else about the building?" Deaton asks but Isaac freezes up and starts to trash around again, yelling "They see me."

"They are just memories, you can't be hurt by them. Just relax. Now tell us what you see." Deaton instructs.

Isaac then relays what he can remember to the others, informing them that Boyd and a girl are Being held captive somewhere. Derek soon loses his patience and tells Isaac to tell them where he is, getting a violent response from Isaac but he ignores Deaton's warning and continues to pressure him about the location until Isaac snaps out of his trance and wakes up, getting out of the tub freezing and tells them that Boyd is in the vault of the Beacon Hills first national Bank. Stiles then tells Isaac that just before he got out of the trance, he told them that Erica is dead.

"Why would they keep them locked in a vault?" Derek asks perplexed.

"Maybe they pit them against each other to see who survives, like a werewolf thunder dome." Stiles suggests.

"then we get them out tonight." Derek decides.

"Be smart about it Derek, you can't just go storming in." Deaton advises.

"If Isaac got in then so can we." Derek replies.

"But he didn't get through a vault, did he?" Deaton reminds him.

"We need a plan." Scott agrees.

"How are we going to come up with a plan in less than 24 hours?" Derek asks.

"We don't need to, someone already did." Stiles says looking up the bank on his phone and seeing an article about a heist being done on the bank.

"Alright, you get on that and you try to remain calm." Scott says to Stiles and Derek respectively.

"And what are you going to do?" Derek questions.

"I'm going to fill in Lydia and see if she has any ideas, I mean she's the smartest one around after all." Scott replies.

* * *

|Martin house|  
Scott arrives at Lydia's window maybe half an hour after Isaac recalled what happened with Boyd.

"Hey, can I come in?" Scott asks peering through her left open window.

"Yeah, hop in and close the window it's getting chilly." Lydia tells him, putting away her laptop.

Scott enters her room, closes the window behind him and sits down at her chair with a big sigh.

"Everything OK?" Lydia asks concerned, having gotten excited about spending some alone time with Scott again.

"Yeah, I just came from Deaton and Isaac remembered some troubling stuff." Scott replies.

"What is it?" Lydia asks.

"Well first off, Erica's dead, no tears shed there but Boyd is held captive in an old bank with another werewolf girl." Scott informs her, sitting down next to her on her bed.

"By the alphas?" Lydia questions.

"We think so, yeah. But no clue why they are keeping him locked up." Scott answers.

"Anything I can do to help?" Lydia offers.

"Not unless you know how the beacon hills first national bank got robbed. But thanks anyways, let's try to forget it for now and enjoy our night together." Scott replies, taking her hand and giving it a kiss.

"OK, so what happened with you while I was gone?" Lydia asks him, trying to avoid bringing up their break up.

"Well first of all, I missed you terribly, but Isaac and my mom tried their best to get my mind off our situation. Anyways, I helped Isaac get his abilities under control a bit, Derek actually taught us both a few tricks and Deaton revealed a little about how he's connected to the supernatural. Other than that I had problems controlling myself on at full moons and had Derek and Isaac lock me up." Scott informs her.

"I see, sorry I caused you to lose control." Lydia says guiltily.

"Lydia, stop it, it's not your fault. Erica was the one who tricked you and Stiles told me that you wanted to talk to me while you were in France but that Allison wouldn't let you." Scott tells her, hugging her close to his chest.

"How was your trip anyways?" Scott asks her, brushing her hair while she leans into his chest, hugging him for dear life.

"Culturally it was interesting but overall it was terrible, I was constantly thinking about you and worrying myself how things would be once I get back and the few times Allison forced me to try and get to know someone I almost immediately blanked out and was fantasizing about getting back to you." Lydia tells him honestly.

"Well I guess one good thing came from us being apart." Scott says, making Lydia look up at him confused, breaking her hug.

"We both realized how much we mean to each other." Scott answers the unasked question.

"I guess you're right about that." Lydia agrees, blinking away a few tears.

"Come on, don't cry. Everything is alright now." Scott tells her soothingly, taking her face in his hands and kisses away the few tears which escaped her eyes.

* * *

|lemon|

After Lydia calmed down, she falls back on her bed, pulling Scott down with her. She then rolls them over so she's on top of him and gives him a passionate kiss.

"I'm so sorry, I promise I won't jump to conclusions again." Lydia says weakly.

Scott pulls her in for a kiss in response, after they break it to catch their breath again he tells her "Let's move on from that, how about we replace the lonely memories of this summer by making up for lost time?" Scott suggests flirtingly, only getting pulled down hastily as Lydia latches her lips on his hungrily. Scott joins her, replying her kisses just as enthusiastically. Their make out session quickly turns up a notch when Lydia fumbles with Scott's shirt, practically ripping and clawing it off his body, making him smirk contently. "A little impatient, aren't we?" Scott teases her, hovering just out of her lips reach.

"Aren't you as well? I mean three month with no action is a long time." She replies, caressing his upper body with her fingers until one hand lands on his tattoo of her.

"I almost forgot. I better make sure you didn't do anything weird with my face on your arm." She says, checking the tattoo out for the first time.

"Wow, it actually looks pretty good." Lydia says.

"Yeah, as if it'd be possible to portray you badly." Scott tells her.

"Oh hush you corny bastard." Lydia giggles.

"Make me." Scott challenges and Lydia reacts by turning them over again, now lying on top of him and nibbles down his exposed chest, giving him a little bite just under the tattoo of her, making him shake his head with a chuckle.

"By the way, how much control do you have now?" She asks him, sitting up while straddling him and takes off her top, revealing a dark red bra and gives him a coy smile.

"as close to perfect as I'm gonna get with these temptations." Scott replies with a grin of his own.

"Good, then how about you make good on your promise and use everything you've got to blow me away." She tells him challengingly, while intertwining their fingers.

"With pleasure." Scott replies, making Lydia chuckle a "I'd hope so." In response.

Scott then turns them over, so he's hovering over her, supporting his weight on his arms and kisses her lovingly before his tongue slips out, asking for permission and darts into her mouth, ending in a feverish French kiss session which lasts a few minutes during which the two teens grope all over each other's bodies excitedly.

"Hah." Scott breathes out heavily, catching his breath quickly before he kisses down her exposed upper body, nibbling on her collar bone and trailing down wards until he reaches her belly button and blows on it. After this he takes off her pants and bra and starts to caress her breasts, switching between fondling and pinching the one while he's licking and biting on the other breast, making her squeal out in approval.

"What done already?" Lydia asks smirking once he stops playing with her tits.

"Not even close." Scott tells her decidedly and takes off the rest of his clothes as well as her panties.

"Get ready for one long night." Scott whispers in her ear as he enters her pussy, making her scream out. Scott then starts to pump his hips while his hands get started on other tasks. One hand slides up her body and gets back to fondling her breasts while the other hand is constantly switching between squeezing her ass and rubbing her clit, getting her to lose her breath every so often.

"Too much for you already? I have plenty more planned for tonight." Scott tells her, seeing her take heavy breaths with her face flushed.

"Bring it on, we got 3 months to make up for after all." Lydia replies determined.

Scott wordlessly gets back to fucking her and ravishing her body. The two of them continue to have sex for over two hours until they both feel their exhaustion impeding on their lust and try to catch what little sleep was left.

* * *

AN: review or PM me to let me know how you like it :)


End file.
